Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: A Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon crossover in honor of Space Jam's 20th anniversary. When the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians are challenged to a basketball game against the Witches 5, the Tune Squad gets some much-needed help from one of the shining stars in the NBA! Who is this mysterious NBA superstar and will his skills be enough to save the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians?
1. The Return of the Witches 5

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
** **Summary** **:** A Looney Tunes and Sailor Moon crossover in honor of _Space Jam_ 's 20th anniversary. 20 years after the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the MonStars, things have been running smoothly for the Looney Tunes and the WB cartoon stars until they get the word that Swackhammer is back for revenge ... with a new basketball team in tow! Initially, Bugs Bunny plans on calling Michael Jordan to help them deal with this challenge, but Michael recommends a certain basketball superstar to help the Tunes due to his retirement. While the Tunes are dealing with this dilemma, the Sailor Guardians find themselves teaming up with the Warner Bros. cartoon characters to play with them for the Ultimate Game!

 _Looney Tunes_ , _Animaniacs_ , _Tiny Toons_ and _Space Jam_ © Warner Bros. Animation  
 _Sailor Moon_ © Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation  
Any other cartoon characters who appear are under the ownership of Warner Bros. Animation.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! Story Synopsis**

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_

 **A/N** **:** It feels like a long time since I last wrote any fanfiction on this site, so here's a different take on my usual _Space Jam_ -themed fanfics. The MonStars are still the reformed villains, but they will play a minor role in this story as Swackhammer has a new intergalactic basketball team in tow, who turns out to be the Witches 5 from _Sailor Moon_! Taking a cue from the recent series of _Space Jam_ -inspired commercials from Jordan Brand ("What's Up Sports: Hare Jordan Is Back", "The Dunk to End All Dunks", "Monstars Back", "Monstars Highlights", "Defy the Monstars"), I've decided to utilize certain elements from said commercials in this modern spin on the classic _Space Jam_ movie, which should lead to an interesting experience for all things considered. Anyway, as mentioned earlier, Swackhammer recruits Kaolinite and the Witches 5 to serve as his new intergalactic basketball superteam with the hopes that they could easily capture the Looney Tunes characters without a hitch. However, once the Sailor Guardians arrive and team up with the Tunes, Bugs decides to take up their challenge for a new basketball competition. However, the girls decide to even the score by stealing the talent from five NBA players, so Bugs tries to call Michael Jordan, but Michael recommends a certain basketball star to help the Tunes and the Sailor Guardians with this challenge ...

 **Synopsis** **:** Set 20 years after the original _Space Jam_ , the Looney Tunes and WB's stable of other notable cartoon luminaries have some major problems on their hands once they get word that Swackhammer is back for revenge and the Witches 5 is going to step up as his new intergalactic basketball superteam! However, in order to solidify that status, the girls end up stealing the talent from five of the NBA's biggest stars at the time: LeBron James, Kevin Durant, Russell Westbrook, LaMarcus Aldridge and Blake Griffin. The Tunes try to even the playing field by getting the Sailor Guardians, but once they realize what trouble they are in, Bugs Bunny decides to call Michael Jordan with the hopes he could help the Tunes again. Michael Jordan is unable to return to his basketball-playing self from 20 years earlier, but he does recommend a certain basketball star who can help the Tunes and the Sailor Guardians with the biggest basketball game in the Animation Multiverse!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own the Looney Tunes or Sailor Moon characters who appear in this story. Also, the story will be set in 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! Chp. 01: The Return of the Witches 5  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! **_**– Chp. 1:** "The Return of the Witches 5"

 ** _KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!_ ****–** **Prologue:** "Welcome Back, Hare Jordan!: 20 Years of _Space Jam_ "

 **Location: Bugs Bunny's Mansion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

At the start of this story, Bugs Bunny was busy doing some push-ups as the camera was panning around for a bit before it actually focused on Bugs. While Bugs was performing the push-ups, he was saying to himself, "1,001, 1,002, 1,003, 1,004 ... 1,005—and this one's for you, Lola—1,006!"

However, he was stopped by an off-screen voice, who whispered to the rabbit, "Psst! Hey, Bugs, you're on!"

Bugs quickly stopped in his tracks and switched into his Hare Jordan uniform as he slid into his movie star chair and said while raising up his sunglasses, "Oh, what's up, docs and doctresses? I didn't see you all there!"

Bugs pulled up a basketball and said to the audience, "Well, as you folks might know, 20 years ago, my _Looney Tunes_ colleagues and I starred in a Warner Bros. film titled _Space Jam_ , which had us team up with the legendary Michael Jordan. Honestly, I had no idea how the film would do with the public nor did I know how it would impact our popularity in pop culture. To my surprise, it actually did very well, even amongst the mixed critical reception—hey, what can I say? You can't please 'em all, you know?"

Bugs walked into a trophy room where he stopped near the trophy that came from winning the Ultimate Game in the original _Space Jam_ during 1996, saying, "Anyway, there was always talks of doing a sequel since the success of the original, but there were some creative differences within the Warner staff with a variety of ideas being thrown around—a sequel that would've had Michael Jordan returning to help us with a new basketball competition against the villainous Berserk-O!, who would be accompanied by his henchmen, O!-Yes and O!-No ... whoever those characters were; Tiger Woods being the headlining star in the original plans for a sequel that would've featured Michael Jordan in a special cameo role or a minor role; a spy version of the film titled _Spy Jam_ , which would've featured famed martial artist Jackie Chan, which would have coincided with his successful _Jackie Chan Adventures_ animated series that aired at that time on Kids' WB; heck, there were even plans to create a _race_ -themed version of _Space Jam_ that would've been titled _Race Jam_ and it would have featured then-racing superstar—scratch that, _mega_ star Jeff Gordon—but, after a while, they just left the idea of a sequel alone and decided to focus on _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_ , which would eventually be released in November 2003 ... I think you all know how that story ended for us Tunes, doc."

"For a while after that, things have been relatively quiet for the Looney Tunes at large, silencing talks for a _Space Jam_ sequel for what felt like a decade and a half. However, due to a boost of the film's popularity in this decade with recent reruns of the movie on Cartoon Network, VH1, MTV, HBO, TeenNick and even BET—even though I _still_ question why it took them so long to even air the movie on their lineup; a revival of my _Hare Jordan_ campaign with Nike and Jordan Brand; a theatrical re-release of the movie in honor of its 20th anniversary; heck, with even the MonStars are getting back in the worldwide spotlight for Jordan Brand's _Monstars Back_ promotional campaign, people have started to speculate on an actual sequel being produced in the future! Of course, with the renewed interest of the movie and its heightened popularity in recent times, the talks of a _Space Jam_ sequel started flaring up again!" Bugs explained as he walked through his Wall of Fame. "Based on some recent talks with the executives at Warner Bros. and their Warner Animation Group division, I hear they are going to get LeBron James to serve as the headlining star to fill in the role of Michael Jordan."

Bugs smirked at the thought for a moment, then said, "Eh, I don't mind that combination, but I can't say if it will still have the charm of the original or not. I hope it will, at the very least, serve as a successful relaunch for the Looney Tunes in pop culture ... especially after what happened with the troubled production of _Looney Tunes: Back in Action_."

Bugs eventually walked into a movie theatre and said, "However, with all of the _Space Jam_ hype occurring over the past few years, the Tunes and I found ourselves at the mercy of Swackhammer again. Y'see, he apparently recruited this group of girls who are known as the Witches 5, who were rivals of Sailor Moon during the third season of her show—or, more specifically, the Death Busters arc of her manga series. Apparently, Swackhammer recruited them to serve as his new intergalactic basketball superteam—hoping that they would improve where the Nerdlucks, or MonStars as they were in the original Ultimate Game, failed at 20 years earlier—but the Sailor Guardians stepped in to help us wipe the floor with those girls in this new intergalactic basketball tournament, which I thought would've been an easy win, but that was because I assumed these girls wouldn't resort to the same trickery the Nerdlucks had up their sleeves. However, I was proven wrong because those girls stole the talent from five of the NBA's biggest players and they became more overpowered than usual ... if that was even possible! Seeing how dire the situation seemed at the time, I was going to call up Michael Jordan and see if he could help us deal with these characters. However, there was one problem with that: Michael had already retired and—seeing as how he's already in his 50's—he feels as though he is way past his prime to revive the glory days. From that point on, all hope seemed to be lost for us Tunes and Sailor Guardians ..."

The lights started to dim as the movie started to play and Bugs said, "... however, Michael did give us the name of a certain basketball superstar who could help us out with this rematch of the Ultimate Game! Who is that basketball superstar? Well, let's watch, folks!"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Proudly Presents:  
** _ **Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_

 **Based on the 1996 Warner Bros. film,  
** _ **Space Jam**_ **(directed by Joe Pytka and produced by Ivan Reitman)**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck, Taz the Tasmanian Devil and the Road Runner  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Fifi La Fume  
Candi Milo as Granny and Witch Hazel  
Jeff Bergman as Foghorn Leghorn  
Fred Tatasciore as Yosemite Sam  
J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote  
Frank Welker as Toro the Bull  
Eric Bauza as Marvin the Martian  
Dino Andrade as Speedy Gonzales  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Tweety, Hubie & Bertie and Chester the Terrier  
Jessica DiCicco as Penelope Pussycat  
René Auberjonois as Pepé Le Pew  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner and Roger Rabbit  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Sherri Stoner as Slappy Squirrel  
Julie Brown as Minerva Mink  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon  
Robbie Daymond as Mamoru Chiba / Tuxedo Mask  
Sandy Fox as Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Small Lady Serenity / Sailor Mini-Moon  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino / Sailor Mars  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino / Sailor Venus  
Veronica Taylor as Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto  
Erica Mendez as Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus  
Lauren Landa as Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune  
Christine Marie Cabanos as Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn  
Kimberly Brooks as Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter  
Kristinia DeBarge as Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker  
Eileen Stevens as Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer  
Michelle Ruff as Luna  
Johnny Yong Bosch as Artemis  
Keith Silverstein as Professor Souichi Tomoe  
Christina Aguilera as Kaolinite  
Erin Fitzgerald as Eudial  
Kira Buckland as Mimete  
Romi Dames as Tellu  
Sabrina Carpenter as Viluy  
Alejandra Reynoso as Cyprine and Ptilol  
Eden Riegel as Koan  
Janice Kawaye as Berthier  
Cassandra Lee Morris as Calaveras  
Ariana Grande as Petz  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer  
Method Man as Zilchtastic  
LL Cool J as Bupkazoid  
Busta Rhymes as Busta Buss  
Corey Charron as Blanked Out  
Chris Tucker as Wild Sauce  
Kevin Michael Richardson as MonStar Pound  
Steve Kehela as MonStar Blanko  
Thomas F. Wilson as MonStar Bang  
Dorian Harewood as MonStar Bupkus  
DC Young Fly as MonStar Nawt  
Jocelyn Blue as Nerdluck Pound  
Charity James as Nerdluck Blanko  
Grey Griffin as Nerdluck Bang  
Catherine Reitman as Nerdluck Bupkus  
Victoria Justice as Nerdluck Nawt

 **Starring the Live-Action Talents of:  
** Michael "Air" Jordan as Air Jordan  
Jimmy Butler as Jimmy G Buckets  
Jennifer Lawrence as Jasmine Shay  
Kanary Diamonds as Cleopatra Williams  
Diggy Simmons as Freestyle Vibrations  
Lil JJ as Darius Magnificent  
Justina Valentine as Miranda Magnificent  
Hitman Holla as Hitman Hollywood  
DC Young Fly as Himself  
Marlon Wayans as Himself  
LeBron James as King James  
Kevin Durant as KD  
Russell Westbrook as Beastbrook  
LaMarcus Aldridge as Sir SlamMarcus  
Blake Griffin as High Griffinition  
Stephen Curry as Sous Chef Curry  
Kyrie Irving as Kyriediculous  
J.R. Smith as J.R. Swish

 **Special Thanks to:  
** Warner Bros. Animation (the studio behind the original _Looney Tunes_ and its spin-offs)  
Bugs Bunny a.k.a. "Hare Jordan" (the world's most-beloved cartoon character and an iconic figure in animation)  
Michael Jordan a.k.a "Air Jordan" (the greatest basketball player of all-time and an iconic figure in sports)  
Jim Riswold (the man behind the iconic Hare Jordan-Air Jordan pairing)  
Jordan Brand (Michael Jordan's famed sneaker company)  
Joe Pytka (the original director of the Michael Jordan/Bugs Bunny commercials and _Space Jam_ )  
Ivan Reitman (the original producer of the original _Space Jam_ )  
Bruce W. Smith (one of the two animation co-directors of _Space Jam_ )  
David Falk and Ken Ross (the executive producers of _Space Jam_ )  
Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone (the supervising animator and animation co-director, respectively, of _Space Jam_ )  
Warner Bros. Feature Animation (the studio behind the original _Space Jam_ )

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 01: The Return of the Witches 5**

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Bugs Bunny's Mansion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

The story officially begins in an area of the Animation Multiverse known as Looney Tune Land, home of the Looney Tunes and WB's stable of notable cartoon characters, where Bugs Bunny was busy honing up his basketball skills in his own basketball court that is inside his star-studded mansion. In the years following the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the MonStars, Bugs decide to make sure his skills are even better the next time he runs into Swackhammer and his own basketball team. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of a construction site from outside his mansion, leading to the rabbit to turn to the audience and sarcastically say in a _sotto aside_ , "I do believe that someone is trying to garner my attention."

Bugs left the basketball court and walked outside to see that Elmer Fudd had constructed an advanced rabbit-catching device, designed to get Bugs in its clutches, so Elmer could get himself some "wabbit stew". Bugs could only look at the contraption with subdued interest, impressed at the fact that the same hunter who was always fooled by Bugs' disguises managed to create a complex piece of machinery. Bugs smirked and said, "I gotta hand it to old Elmer, he has his moments where he does things that surprise even _me_."

Elmer was watching Bugs from afar, laughing to himself and saying, "At wast! I finally got that bwasted wabbit wight where I want him!"

Elmer was smiling with unbridled joy as he watched Bugs taking note of the elaborate contraption he had constructed to capture him. However, he didn't notice Bugs walking up to him, munching on a carrot and saying to the hunter, "Eh, what's up, doc? Finally have that rabbit in your clutches, eh?"

"Oh, you don't know the half of it! Once my machine finally gets the wabbit in my clutches, I will finally get that wabbit stew I have craved for all these years!"

Bugs smirked at Elmer, then turned to the audience and said in a quick _sotto aside_ , "Oh, brother, get a load of the one and only Elmer J. Fudd here. He gets one step ahead of me and he thinks he's on top of the world. Listen, folks, you might wanna grab some popcorn for this ... this is going to get looney."

Bugs then turned back to Elmer, still smirking at the hunter, and said, "Eh, I don't wanna sound naïve, Elmer, but I think there might be a few bugs in the system."

Elmer just looked at Bugs, dumbfounded at his comment on the matter, turned to his machine and said, "'A few bugs in the system'? What do you mean by that?"

Bugs walked up to Elmer's machine and started pointing out the flaws of said machine, stating, "Look, doc, you gotta make sure you have your machine set to capture a specific target ... like a 'wabbit', so to speak. Next, you gotta have those mechanical hands ready to capture the rabbit if he tries to do something smart and, finally, you just sit back and watch the magic happen. In fact, why don't we run a preliminary test to make sure the machine is working properly?"

Elmer nodded his head as Bugs handed him a rabbit suit and he walked into the target. Elmer had his eyes closed as he was walking to the target where the machine was located and he asked Bugs, "Is the machine weady?"

Bugs smirked deviously as he said, "Oh, yeah, doc! Now, the fun _really_ begins."

Once Bugs pressed the main button on the machine, it started to perform a series of humiliating and painful gags on Elmer that were meant for Bugs, then, after the montage, Elmer was placed into a box and handed to Bugs. Bugs could only laugh this off as he looked at the audience and said, "Ain't I a stinker?"

Bugs placed the box down and walked away, but Elmer finally popped out of the box, dressed in his signature hunting clothes, turned to the audience and said, "You know something, folks? Dat was the wabbit!"

Soon, Elmer started blasting his guns at Bugs, starting a Road Runner-Coyote-esque chase sequence, but Bugs managed to escape harm's way by jumping into a rabbit hole and producing a decoy rabbit for Elmer to chase. Once Elmer started to chase the decoy rabbit, Bugs popped out of the rabbit hole and said, "I guess I managed to fool old Elmer Fudd once again."

However, unbeknownst to Bugs, Elmer had actually caught up with his trickery as he pointed his shotgun at the back of his head and said deviously, "So, you thought you could get the swip on me so easily, huh, Bugs Bunny? Say your pwayers, wabbit, because I'm about to make a wabbit stew out of you!"

Bugs just snickered to himself as he nonchalantly munched on a carrot, then he turned to Elmer and said, "Listen, doc, are you trying to get yourself in trouble with the law around here again? Did you forget about the fact that it's not 'Wabbit Season'?"

Elmer just stared at the rabbit in complete confusion as he shrank back in surprise and said, "Wait a minute, it's not?"

"No, it's actually 'Duck Season'! Now, why don't you go and check on Daffy for a few minutes?" Bugs said with a smirk. "Go see what he's been up to."

Elmer looked at the rabbit in complete confusion for a moment, then he smiled and laughed deviously as he decided to go to wherever Daffy Duck was at during that point in time. When Bugs turned to see Elmer seriously going to see where Daffy was, Bugs was trying his best to hold his laughter as he looked at his watch and said to himself, "1 ... 2 ... 3 ..."

Moments later, he saw Daffy walking up to him with some of his feathers singed off from Elmer's gunfire. Once he walked up to Bugs, Daffy just glared at him for a moment until he finally said, "Bugs, _you_ ... are _unspeakably_ ... _despicable_!"

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

While Bugs and Elmer were engaging in their usual cartoon antics, Swackhammer was sulking in the front desk of his office on Moron Mountain, still disappointed about the failure of the MonStars after their performance in the Ultimate Game against the Tune Squad. Swackhammer was wondering how he could remedy this loss, but realized he did not have an all-star basketball team with a skillset rivaling the MonStars.

"Man, this is such a dilemma," Swackhammer said with a sigh. "I really want to get those Looney Tunes to be a part of the Moron Mountain staff, but I don't even have the MonStars on my side anymore."

Swackhammer stood up and looked around the office, stopping to see a picture of the MonStars towering over the Looney Tunes and Michael Jordan at the Ultimate Game. After looking at the picture for a minute, he threw the picture down in complete anger, seething and saying, "Drats! How could the MonStars lose to those Looney Tune chumps?! I practically had the talent of _five_ NBA superstars on my side and all they had ... was Michael Jordan!"

As a way to calm his nerves, Swackhammer decided to cool down by watching some television. However, once he turned on the televisions, he saw clips from various _Looney Tunes_ cartoons, as well as random clips from episodes of _Animaniacs_ , _Pinky & the Brain_, _Tiny Toons_ and even episodes of the popular anime series, _Sailor Moon_. At first, Swackhammer was annoyed about the sight of _Looney Tunes_ on the telelvisions, especially upon realizing that he never changed the channel since he and the Nerdlucks were discussing plans to save Moron Mountain from shutting down. Initially, he was going to turn off all of the little televisions, so he picked up the remote and started to turn off the televisions ...

... _however_ , once he saw the clips of _Animaniacs_ , _Pinky & the Brain_, _Tiny Toons_ and _Sailor Moon_ , an idea started to come into his head, thinking, " _Wait a minute! Maybe there's still a chance of me capturing the Looney Tunes ... heck, I could even get those Animaniacs, Pinky & the Brain, Tiny Toons and Sailor Moon characters as an added bonus!_"

"That's it! I have the greatest idea in the world for this one!" Swackhammer said as a smile beamed on his face. "I could capture those Warner cartoon characters and _Sailor Moon_ stars, so I could make them the new stars for Moron Mountain! Oh, this is so perfect! When word gets out that I have all of these big-name superstars on my amusement park, Moron Mountain will become _the_ official go-to spot in the entire universe!"

Once Swackhammer got the idea into his mind, he started to come up with a plan on how he was going to capture them. He thought about trying to negotiate with the MonStars to come back to his side, so he could have an advantage over the characters for the Ultimate Game, but he realized that would be an impossibility because the MonStars have officially changed for the better. _However_ , the idea of recruiting some characters who could become a new superteam in the intergalactic basketball universe sounds like a more realistic approach. Suddenly, Swackhammer finally got the right idea of who he could get as his new basketball players!

"That's it! I need to make a call to a certain Professor Tomoe," Swackhammer said as he picked up his phone and started to dial Professor Tomoe's number.

Once he heard Professor Tomoe's number, Swackhammer smirked deviously as he cleared his throat and said, "Hello, Professor Tomoe? This is Swackhammer. Hey, do you think you could get the Witches 5? I need them for a special mission."

" _Let me guess ... you need the girls to serve as your new basketball superteam, so you could engage in a new intergalactic basketball tournament against the Looney Tunes?_ " Professor Tomoe said from the other line.

Swackhammer seemed to be surprised about Professor Tomoe's accuracy of that statement as he said, "Wait a minute, how did you know about that? Is _Space Jam_ really that popular out there in Japan?"

" _Well ... I can't say for certain, but I do know that Mimete has been talking about the movie for quite a bit_ ," Professor Tomoe said.

"You don't say ..." Swackhammer said while raising an eyebrow and smirking with interest. "Well, what do you say, Tomoe? You think the Witches 5 would be willing to help me capture those Looney Tunes? I'm sure word of their return would have those Sailor Guardians rushing to the Tunes' side."

" _To be honest, I think it might surprise the Guardians to know that the Witches 5 are actually back in action, but it might be an interesting experience_ ," Professor Tomoe said. " _I hope you don't mind if my assistant accompanies the girls for this mission_."

"Your assistant? I was unaware that you had an assistant, Tomoe!" Swackhammer said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

Professor Tomoe just chuckled from the other line as he said, " _Oh, come now, Swackhammer, I'm sure you had to be aware of my assistant Kaolinite ... she was always associated with the Death Busters for as long as I've been there_."

"Huh ... I guess you learn something new everyday," Swackhammer said to the audience, then he said to Professor Tomoe, "Alright, Tomoe, I'll see if I have a role for Miss Kaolinite for this new intergalactic basketball superteam of mine."

After a quick farewell from both Professor Tomoe and Swackhammer, the green Moron Mountain owner hung up the phone in his main office and smirked with glee as he said, "This is great! Once I finally get the chance to meet up with the famous Witches 5, I'll have the best superteam that will be a force to be reckoned with! Those Looney Tunes won't know what hit 'em when they see these girls!"

Swackhammer laughed evilly as he walked up to the one of the windows and smiled deviously, saying to himself, "Just wait, Moron Mountain, you are going to see the revamp that you definitely deserve."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – The Headquarters of the Death Busters –** **Azabu** **-** **Jūban, Minato – Tokyo, Japan**

While Swackhammer was preparing for the arrival of the Witches 5, the girls themselves were busy coming up with ideas for their big comeback, which would hopefully send a message to their rivals, the Sailor Guardians. A wide variety of ideas were being thrown around—a hostage situation involving Sailor Neptune, a makeshift theme park disguised as an evil scheme ... heck, even continuing their journey of capturing the Pure Hearts of the good characters—but they could not agree on an idea that sounded strong enough for a revenge scheme.

"Come on, girls! We have to come up with something," Eudial said to the fellow members of the Witches 5. "We need to figure out something we could do to prove our worth to Professor Tomoe and the Death Busters!"

"You still think he won't take us seriously after what happened over 20 years ago?" Tellu said while smirking at Eudial.

"Hey, I could've helped this group get closer to destroying Sailor Moon for good if a certain _somebody_ didn't cut the brakes in my car and fill it with snails out of spite ..." Eudial said, her voice having a slight growl as her eyes turned to Mimete, who was busy watching television.

"Well, to be honest, we were obsessed with the idea of self-sabotage at the time," Viluy said while rolling her eyes. "Besides, we were all young back then."

"What are you talking about? I still feel young right now!" Cyprine said, causing an awkward silence amongst the Witches 5.

After a beat and a moment of awkward silence, Viluy tried to get back to the matter at hand by saying, "O ... kay, so what is going to be our first mission that will signify our comeback?"

The girls were thinking long and hard about what they could possibly do until they heard Mimete say, "How did those guys not realize that they just met Bugs Bunny right now?"

Eudial was confused about Mimete's comment, so she walked over to where she was sitting and said, "Mimete, would you like to explain what you are over here blabbering about while we are trying to figure out what our comeback mission is going to be?"

Mimete turned to see Eudial glaring at her, causing her to jump up in surprise as she said, "Gah! Oh, uh, sorry, Eudial, I was just busy watching this movie."

"Mimete, you've been watching this movie since we came back on the scene," Eudial said while rolling his eyes. "Why do you love this _Space Jam_ movie so much? You don't even like basketball! Heck, I didn't think you even liked the Looney Tunes!"

"Oh, Eudial, it's not even like that," Mimete said while rolling her eyes. "I'm only watching this from the perspective of the Nerdlucks. Those guys seemed to have those Tunes under the thumb and it even felt like they would've been successful in defeating those cartoon characters if they didn't recruit Michael Jordan to play for their basketball team—though I still question the logic of something like that."

Eudial looked a little dumbfounded when Mimete said she really thought those Nerdlucks had a chance of defeating the Looney Tunes, so much so that she burst out in laughter, crying tears of joy as she said in between her laughter, "Wait, let me get this straight: you—you seriously believe those little aliens could actually defeat the Looney Tunes?"

Mimete just sighed in annoyance as she said, "Listen, I know it sounds ridiculous, but that's just when they were the Nerdlucks. I haven't even told you about what happened they become the all-star MonStars."

Eudial just tried to hold back her laughter as she continued to humor Mimete and her explanation of these MonStars, saying in a playful and sarcastic tone, "Oh, okay, Mimete, I'll play along with you. So, those little cartoon aliens—the Nerdlucks—were supposedly down there to capture Bugs Bunny and those Looney Tunes, then they were challenged to a basketball game for their freedom?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, Eudial, but stay with me here," Mimete said. "See, those little aliens were sent down there by Swackhammer to capture the Looney Tunes, so they could become their new attractions on this failing amusement park, Moron Mountain. However, Bugs and the Looney Tunes decided to challenge them to a basketball game to determine their freedom, but the Nerdlucks decided to one-up them by stealing the talent of five NBA players, which led to them becoming the MonStars! Had the Tunes not recruited Michael Jordan for their basketball team, the MonStars might've pulled out an easy win against the Tune Squad."

However, while she was explaining this, she noticed that Eudial and the other members of the Witches 5 were laughing harder than ever, leaving her even more annoyed as she said, "Listen, ladies, I know it all sounds ridiculous, but I bet you we could improve where the MonStars failed if we were given the opportunity!"

The other four members of the Witches 5 slowly stopped laughing, but were still smirking increduously at Mimete as Tellu said, "I'm sorry, Mimete, but think about this: we are actual human beings and those Looney Tunes are cartoon characters! After all, that was only a fictional cartoon movie, not real life."

"By having Michael Jordan in the movie, it seemed more real than I wanted to believe," Mimete said under her breath. "After all, it was made when he was really getting back into the NBA."

"Mimete, just face reality for one moment," Viluy said as she walked up to Mimete. "Do you really believe just saving the Looney Tunes from an advanced alien race would spur Michael Jordan into returning to the NBA?"

"Well, it was all for the sake of entertainment, but think about this: those martians were closer to reaching their goal of defeating the Looney Tunes than we ever were trying to defeat the Sailor Guardians!" Mimete said. "Listen, maybe if we were sent to those Tunes' universe and we manage to improve where the Nerdlucks failed, that might help us find an effective strategy to defeat the Sailor Guardians!"

The other members of the Witches 5 just stood there in complete silence ... until Eudial just burst out laughing once again, much to Mimete's annoyance. Eudial tried to cool it down as she looked at Mimete and said, "Listen, Mimete, I highly doubt that playing a basketball game against some cartoon characters would actually give us a good idea when we find ourselves in a battle against Sailor Moon and her friends!"

" _Oh, I beg to differ, Eudial ..._ " A voice said from afar, causing Eudial to stop laughing completely as she and the other girls turned to see Professor Tomoe standing near the doorway.

"Professor Tomoe! How long have you been standing there?" Eudial said in a surprised tone.

"I just walked in right as Mimete was trying to explain the plot of _Space Jam_ ," Professor Tomoe said as he chuckled while shaking his head. "Funny story about that, by the way, I just got off the phone with one of those stars who came from that movie."

Mimete's eyes lit up brightly as she rushed up to Professor Tomoe and said, "Did you get off the phone with the real Michael Jordan? Did you get his autograph? Did he send you a pair of his signature Air Jordans? Did he give you the number of that dreamy Blake Griffin?"

Eudial rushed up and covered Mimete's mouth as she cleared her throat and said to Professor Tomoe, "Continue, Professor, which one of the stars of _Space Jam_ did you recently talk to?"

Professor Tomoe just smirked at the Witches 5 as he coolly said, "Oh, just the main villain of the movie."

"You actually got in contact with the MonStars? I thought they were staying with the Looney Tunes after all of the events that occurred in the movie," Cyprine said while raising an eyebrow.

"No, it wasn't the MonStar themselves ... it was actually Mr. Swackhammer, the owner of the Moron Mountain amusement park in outer space," Professor Tomoe explained to the girls. "He actually wants you girls to help him with a special mission that involves the Looney Tunes."

The Witches 5 exchanged looks of simultaneous interest and surprise as Eudial asked, "Really? Does he want us to play a game of basketball against them?"

Professor Tomoe just smirked at the girls as he just coolly said, "Well ... I'll just say that you girls and Kaolinite are going to be teaming up with each other for this endeavor."

"Interesting ..." Eudial said as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"So, when does he want to see us?" Cyprine asked.

"Whenever you get ready, so prepare yourselves for this one, girls ... because I believe this is going to be ... how you would say, 'looney'," Professor Tomoe said while chuckling as he left the room and the Witches 5 exchanged glances and devious smirks amongst themselves.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

Meanwhile, back on Moron Mountain, Swackhammer was in the process of rewatching the Ultimate Game from 20 years earlier, hoping to pinpoint the weaknesses of the Looney Tunes and the strengths of the MonStars, so the Witches 5 could use this as ways to become unstoppable forces on the animated court. While watching the slapstick montage that involved the Tunes getting their payback against the MonStars in the third quarter, Swackhammer just shook his head and said under his breath, "I'll have to remind the girls to be wary of the Tunes' slapstick arsenal when they play this basketball game."

"Don't worry, Swackhammer, we promise to keep our eyes peeled while we're on the court," a voice said from afar, snapping Swackhammer out of his Ultimate Game stupor.

"What the—who said that?" Swackhammer said as he looked around in confusion.

"Turn around, Swacky, your new basketball superstarlets have arrived!" another voice said as Swackhammer turned to see the Witches 5 and Kaolinite standing in front of his desk.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Witches 5 themselves!" Swackhammer said as he walked towards the girls. "I see you have brought a surprise guest with you—Miss Kaolinite, I presume?"

"That's the name, don't wear it out, Swacky," Kaolinite said while smirking at the Moron Mountain owner. "So, what did you call us up here for?"

"I'm glad you asked," Swackhammer said as he walked back to his desk. "Okay, here's the rundown: 20 years earlier, my amusement park was losing customers and I thought it was in need of a tune-up, which led to me coming up with the idea of making the Looney Tunes characters become my new attractions for the amusement park, which would hopefully revive the popularity of Moron Mountain."

"You think the Looney Tunes would be enough to liven the place up? What, the Spice Girls weren't available at the time?" Tellu asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, you know how those pop bands end up: start out with a strong run of hits for a few years, then engage in a messy breakup for a long time until they engage in a botched attempt at a reunion," Swackhammer said. "Anyway, I decided to have the Nerdlucks go to Earth and see if they could kidnap the Looney Tunes, but the Tunes decided to get an upper hand over them by doing the most-logical thing they could think of at the time: challenging them to a basketball game."

"The Looney Tunes ... playing basketball ... against a group of aliens?" Viluy said in a tone of disdain. "Who thought that would've been a good idea at the time?"

"It was the '90s, what did you expect, kid? Well, after the Tunes laid down their basketball challenge, the Nerdlucks traveled into the real world to steal the talent from five NBA players at the time: Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Larry Johnson, Muggsy Bogues and Shawn Bradley," Swackhammer explained.

"Shawn Bradley? Really, Shawn Bradley?" Mimete said in a surprised tone. "What, they didn't want to steal the talent from somebody like Shaquille O'Neal or Hakeem Olajuwon?"

"Hey, it was either Shawn or Gheorghe Muresan," Swackhammer said while shrugging. "Plus, it was a scheduling conflict."

"That or a lack of a scouting report," Cyprine said under her breath.

"Anyway, once the Nerdlucks received the talent of the aforementioned NBA players, they became the all-star MonStars and ... well, I think you girls know the rest of the story," Swackhammer said.

"Right; in order to get a fair chance at defeating those MonStars in the Ultimate Game, the Looney Tunes had to recruit the face of the NBA at that time, Michael Jordan, to play for their team and they eventually received another new recruit in Lola Bunny, which, through their combined efforts and a surprise appearance by Bill Murray during the final 10 seconds of the game, helped them spur a major comeback against the MonStars, which led to the Tune Squad's win of 78-77," Eudial explained.

Swackhammer looked amazed at Eudial's summarization of the plot as he said, "Yeah ... pretty much. How did you know about all of this anyway, kid?"

"Well, _somebody_ in our group has been watching the movie a lot since we were planning our own comeback," Eudial said as she turned her eyes to Mimete, who just blushed in response.

"Huh? Who knew?" Swackhammer said. "Anyway, it's getting closer to the 20th anniversary of _Space Jam_ and I was hoping to make a statement against those Looney Tunes by creating my own basketball superteam from the ground-up. I tried to see if I could require the permission to utilize any of the major NBA teams, then I thought about making evil clones of the MonStars, the Looney Tunes _and_ even the Sailor Guardians, but the cloning process wasn't utilized to the—"

"Hold the phone, did you just say 'Sailor Guardians'?" Eudial asked Swackhammer.

"Yeah, why? You know them or something?" Swackhammer asked while raising an eyebrow at Eudial.

"Know them? They are our mortal enemies!" Eudial said with a devious smile. "Were you planning on taking them on in this basketball challenge?"

"Well, I was thinking of capturing them alongside the Looney Tunes and making them my new attractions of Moron Mountain," Swackhammer explained. "In fact, I was hoping to do the same to the _Tiny Toons_ cast and the Warner Siblings from _Animaniacs_."

Eudial decided to gather the other members of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite into a huddle while saying, "Please excuse us, Swackhammer, we have to discuss this matter at hand."

Once the girls got into a huddle, Eudial whispered, "Do you hear that, girls? We might have a chance at defeating those Sailor Guardians once and for all!"

"But, Eudial, it's not like we're taking away their Pure Hearts or anything of that nature," Kaolinite whispered. "You girls are going to be playing against them in a basketball game ... if they decide to come in and help the Looney Tunes once they get word of what is happening, that is."

"I'd doubt it," Eudial whispered back. "Besides, those cartoon characters might resort to recruiting another basketball player from the upper world to help them out, though I wouldn't be surprised if the Sailor Guardians decide to jump into this thing."

"Good point," Mimete whispered. "Well, if those Sailor Guardians end up teaming up with the Looney Tunes in this basketball game, we might have to use all of our wits, powers and abilities to defeat those Tunes for everything they've got."

"Wait, how are we going to do that to the Looney Tunes?" Tellu said. "Even if we use our powers against them, those cartoon characters are immortal—the same case with the Tiny Toons and those Warners—and they can't die unless they decide to, because they could easily take everything we throw at them and come out of this unscathed!"

"Well, we'll just surprise them when we actually play in this basketball game because our reputation hangs in the balance," Eudial whispered. "We could either win the fame or just go down in shame ... because I'm not in the mood to die in another adaptation yet again!"

"Same here," Mimete whispered while sighing, which caused Eudial to glare at her for a moment, leading to Mimete to smile sheepishly as she said, "Hey, I'm just saying, Eudial!"

Eudial just rolled her eyes at Mimete's comment as she turned back to the other girls and whispered while sporting a devious smirk, "So, what do you say, ladies? Do you wanna get the chance to defeat those Sailor Guardians and Looney Tunes at their own game?"

"Right!" The other members of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite said.

After the girls broke out of their huddle, Eudial walked up to Swackhammer and said, "Alright, Swackhammer, you've got yourself a deal!"

"Excellent!" Swackhammer said as he shook hands with Eudial and turned on the various televisions to show the girls their new opponents. "As you can see on these screens, these cartoon characters are going to be your opponents in this basketball challenge alongside the Sailor Guardians. Do you girls think you can handle the wackiness of the Looney Tunes and the rest of the animated Warner Bros. characters?"

"Oh, come on, Swackhammer," Eudial said while rolling her eyes and smirking. "They're just cartoon characters! They won't pose as a threat to us, you know."

"Alright, just so you know," Swackhammer said as he laughed a little and passed Eudial the keys to the Nerdlucks' old spaceship. "Here, these are the keys to the spaceship out front. I had it redesigned to your preferences, so go nuts with it."

"Thanks, Swacky," Eudial said as she smiled deviously.

Mimete then jumped up and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Swackhammer, you're trusting _Eudial_ with the responsibility of flying the spaceship?"

"Hey, I'm sure she's improved her driving skills since the '90s _Sailor Moon_ anime," Swackhammer said as he walked back to his desk. "Besides, it's not like she's so reckless that she would actually drive the spaceship off a cliff and plummet to her death or something crazy like that."

Mimete just blankly stared at Swackhammer for what felt like a moment until she finally said while chuckling sheepishly, " _Right_ ... if you say so, Swackhammer."

Suddenly, Tellu yanked on Mimete's outfit and pulled her outside to the spaceship as she said, "Come on, Mimete, we can't screw up this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for our comeback! Will you just hurry up and get in the spaceship before you get left behind again?"

* * *

As Tellu and Mimete finally boarded the spaceship, Eudial looked and made sure everyone was present in the spaceship. Once she saw that everyone was present and accounted for, she turned on the spaceship and said, "Alright, girls, hold on to your seats 'cause this is going to be a wild ride!"

Mimete gulped nervously for a moment as she thought to herself, " _I truly hope Eudial has learned how to drive better since the '90s. Otherwise, we all might end up in an early grave once again_."

Once the spaceship started up, Eudial smirked at her fellow Witches 5 members and Kaolinite as she said with a devious smirk, "Alright, ladies, next stop: Looney Tune Land!"

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** What do you know? An actual update after taking Christmas break and a month on hiatus? Anyway, I decided to change the storyline to have it focus more on the return of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite because I feel they were rather underrated as _Sailor Moon_ villains. Don't worry, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians will still play major roles in the story and the MonStars will still make appearances in the story, but I think it would be interesting to have the Tunes' new basketball opponents be the Witches 5 this time around ... it should make for an interesting matchup, I'll say that much. Oh, and the ending of this story will play into the events of a _Sailor Space Jam!_ sequel that will come soon after this, which will involve the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians reuniting for a new intergalactic basketball competition against a certain _Sailor Moon_ villainess who will take up the mantle of the Big Bad over Swackhammer and having her own henchwomen playing in a new intergalactic basketball competition against the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, but you'll just have to wait until the end of this story to find out who this character will be ... The eventual revelation of the new Big Bad just might surprise you ...

Uh-oh! It looks like the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians might have a huge challenge on their hands since Swackhammer has recruited Kaolinite and the Witches 5 to serve as his new intergalactic basketball superteam! Who knows what the Witches 5 and Kaolinite have in store for the beloved cartoon characters and the most-famous group of magical girl warriors? Will the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians manage to put their heads together and step up for this battle of good versus evil? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	2. Watch the Wabbit

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 2: Watch the Wabbit  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 2:** "Watch the Wabbit"

* * *

 ** _KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!_  
** **Chapter 02: "Watch the Wabbit"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! In the previous chapter, Swackhammer decided to recruit the Witches 5 to serve as his new basketball superteam for a new basketball competition against the Looney Tunes, but they have to make themselves known to the Looney Tunes characters and, more specifically, Bugs Bunny. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon and her friends get word of the situation, they decide to go to the Looney Tunes' side of the Animation Multiverse to defend them against the Witches 5. Meanwhile, in the real world, NBA player Jimmy Butler is involved in a special _Space Jam_ -related event with Jordan Brand and he becomes acquainted with a new agent, who was recommended by the one and only Michael Jordan ... as well as seeming like a more laidback version of Stan Podolak from _Space Jam_. What will happen when Bugs Bunny has his first encounter with the Witches 5 and his subsequent encounter with the Sailor Guardians in Looney Tune Land? How will Jasmine Shay react to her new role as Jimmy Butler's new agent? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own the Looney Tunes or Sailor Moon characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 02: Watch the Wabbit**

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Jordan Brand's** _ **Space Jam**_ **-Themed** __ **Gym, Stage 18 at the Warner Bros. Studios Lot – Burbank, California**

While the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were making their way to the Animation Multiverse to meet up with the Looney Tunes, there were some interesting developments occurring in the real world when it comes to the NBA and its top-tier players. In Burbank, California, a few NBA players and well-known personalities were at the Warner Bros. Studios lot to get a special sneak peek of the special _Space Jam_ -themed basketball court that is going to be used for a special event on the studio lot, commemorating the classic film's 20th anniversary. One of those players was Jimmy Butler of the Chicago Bulls, who was busy participating in a jam session alongside various NBA stars and celebrities.

Jimmy actually went up for a 3-point shot and managed to make it with ease, impressing the crowd present at the jam session. Two of Jimmy's teammates were busy complimenting his prowess on the court as one named D-Wrek Dynasty said, "He manages to make it all look so easy."

"You got that right," Jayceon Williams said while nodding his head. "The guy has an aura about himself that really shows up when he goes on the court."

"It sure does, doesn't it?" D-Wrek said to Jayceon.

After Jimmy made the 3-point shot, one of the players on the court, Sky Diggins, walked up to him and said, "Hey, J.B., thanks for autographing that special stylized basketball jersey for my best friend."

"No problem, Sky, the least I could do for an old friend," Jimmy said as he smiled at Sky.

Sky just smirked at Jimmy as she said to the Chicago Bulls star, "Hey, don't start flirting with me now ... we still got a game to play!"

Jimmy finally realized that the other team was in the process of inbounding the ball and was already moving down to the other side of the court. Jimmy was trying to catch up with the player named Hot Sauce, but as he went up for a slam dunk, his shot was blocked by Jimmy's teammate, Dwight Howard, who managed to pass the ball to Jimmy, then J.B. threw the ball up for an alley-oop pass to Howard, who managed to make the slam dunk. After the alley-oop incited cheers from the crowd, Butler and Howard exchanged high-fives as Jimmy said, "Hey, nice dunk, Dwight."

"Stick around for the game a while longer, Jimmy, and there's plenty more where that came from," Dwight said as he smiled at Butler.

As the game continued, Michael Jordan, the man behind the Jordan Brand company, current Charlotte Hornets owner and the one who is considered to be "the greatest basketball player of all-time", was amazed by the energy that was given based on the atmosphere of this special jam session. However, he felt that Jimmy Butler might need some good publicity for the current NBA season following some massive changes to the Bulls lineup. As he was watching Jimmy on the court, an interesting idea came into his head as he called out, "Hey, Jasmine, could you come here for a minute?"

By Jordan's call of her name, a brunette-haired agent named Jasmine Shay rushed up to Michael Jordan, almost tripping before she managed to catch herself and calm down as she cleared her throat and said, "Oops, sorry about that, Mr. Jordan."

"Don't worry, Jasmine, just call me Michael," Michael said with a genuine smile.

Jasmine found a seat next to Michael as she fixed her hair and said to Air Jordan, "So ... what did you need, Michael? Is there a new client that needs a major movie role? Kehlani needs me to set up a marketing campaign for her upcoming album? Nick Cannon called you about a new episode of his hit show, _Wild 'N Out_?"

Michael just laughed it off as he explained to Jasmine, "No, not exactly. See, I've been noticing that Jimmy Butler is going to take on the role of team leader for the Chicago Bulls since Derrick Rose and Joakim Noah were traded to the Knicks before the 2016-17 season."

Jasmine nodded her head as she said, "Oh, yeah, I remember hearing about that. Should I try to convince the Knicks to bring Derrick and Joakim back to Chicago?"

"Nah, I've actually talked to Jimmy about the situation and he seems to be doing well since the trade," Michael explained. "He mentioned that he still keeps in contact with them even though they had to move to New York to be closer to the Knicks. However, I want to make sure he still keeps a strong head for his teammates, so I want you to serve as his agent for the time being."

"Really? You mean like how Wayne Knight—I mean, Stan Podolak served as your agent in _Space Jam_?" Jasmine asked while smirking at Air Jordan.

Michael just raised an eyebrow as he said, "Yeah, something like that. It feels like the strangest case of déjà vu ever, huh? Anyway, I want you to make sure he is still comfortable with his newfound position as the Bulls' new team captain; just make sure that J.B. is one of the happiest players in the world."

Jasmine thought about the opportunity of serving as an agent for one of the NBA's rising stars until she smiled with confidence and said to Michael, "Y'know, it might be a major challenge for my personal life, Mr. Jordan, but you've got yourself a deal!"

Jasmine and Michael both shook hands as Michael said, "Thanks, Jasmine, I just know you're going to do well with this newfound responsibility."

"Don't worry, Michael, you can count on me," Jasmine said as she smiled at the NBA legend.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Stage 18 at the Warner Bros. Studios Lot / Warner Bros. Studio Tour – Burbank, California**

Meanwhile, back on the _Space Jam_ -themed court, Jimmy's team was getting the upper hand over their opponents, consistently getting a fair balance of 2-pointers, 3-pointers, slam dunks and alley-oops as the clock started to run down. In the last 10 seconds of the game, Jimmy Butler passed the ball to Kawhi Leonard, who ran up to the 3-point line to score the game-winning shot. When he threw the ball into the air as the clock was winding down ... it was nothing but net as Jimmy's team ultimately won the special jam session game. After the game, the players exchanged high-fives and were congratulating each other for their performances in the game. Eventually, the players got dressed and started to leave the gym as they were engaging on a private Warner Bros. Studio Tour. As Jimmy was getting ready to accompany the players on the tour, he suddenly heard a voice calling, "Hey, Jimmy! Mr. Butler, wait up!"

Jimmy looked around for a moment, trying to find the source of that voice, then he just brushed it off as he said, "Eh, must've been the wind."

However, it wasn't the wind as he hypothesized since he heard the voice call out again, "Mr. Butler, wait up! I need to talk to you!"

Jimmy looked around the Warner Bros. Studio lot again as he finally found the source of the voice, Jasmine Shay, who was somehow hanging around on top of one of the buildings on the studio as she said, "Oops, sorry, Mr. Butler, I hope I didn't scare you. Oh, my name is Jasmine Shay, one of the NBA's biggest—Whoa, whoa!"

However, as Jasmine was saying this, she ended up falling on the ground, catching the attention of some of the celebrities who were visiting the Warner Bros. lot at that time. Jimmy walked up to Jasmine and helped her up from the ground, then Jasmine dusted herself off and fixed her hair as Jimmy said, "Hey, are you alright, miss? That looked like one nasty fall, you know?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Jasmine said as she laughed for a bit, then she got back on track as she shook Jimmy's hand and said, "Oh, I'm Jasmine Shay, the Bulls' new publicist. It's an honor of getting the opportunity to actually talk to you, Mr. Butler."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ms. Shay," Jimmy said, smiling at the bubbly new publicist. "So, you're the new publicist I've been hearing about from my teammates, huh? When did you join the team?"

"Oh, I signed to the Bulls as the new publicist during the summer," Jasmine said. "I just wanted to see if my expertise in the entertainment industry would help me in this sports arena."

"You don't say ... who did you work with as an entertainment agent?" Jimmy asked curiously.

"Oh, some of the big names in the game: Nick Cannon, Kehlani, Chance the Rapper, Leonardo DiCaprio, Will Smith ... the usual suspects, with a few new surprises here and there," Jasmine said.

"Well, that's pretty interesting," Jimmy said while nodding his head.

"Anyway, I was recommended by Michael Jordan to serve as your new agent, hopefully to make your life easier and to help you adjust to your new role as the team captain of the Chicago Bulls," Jasmine explained. "If there's anything you need me to do at any point in time, you let me know. If you want me to drive you to anyplace of your choosing, I will do that. If you want me to pick up your laundry, get you some breakfast, buy some good music for you, I will do it all for you because I am here to personally guarantee that no one will ever ... bother ... you."

Suddenly, Jimmy, Jasmine and the people on the Warner Bros. Studios lot were all caught off-guard by a stylized spaceship that flew above their heads, giving off a sonic boom as it was passing by the Warner Bros. lot, leaving everyone in complete confusion as Jimmy and Jasmine looked at each other, then Jimmy said, "What was that?"

"I have no idea," Jasmine said as she still looked surprised about the spaceship that just flew by them. "It did look rather freaky, however."

"You got that right," Jimmy said. "It was definitely something you don't see everyday ..."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Moron Mountain Spaceship / Stage 18 at the Warner Bros. Studios Lot – Burbank, California / Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

In actuality, it turns out that it was actually the Witches 5 and Kaolinite flying a stylized version of the Nerdlucks' spaceship as they were trying to find a way to get into the Animation Multiverse from the upper world. Throughout the ride on the spaceship, Eudial was surprisingly effective at driving the spaceship, much to the amazement of Mimete, who said, "You know something, Eudial? I actually doubted your driving abilities before, but sometimes, you manage to surprise me."

"Well, what did you think was going to happen, Mimete?" Eudial asked while smirking at Mimete. "Did you think I was going to drive recklessly like I did a decade earlier?"

"Well ... yeah," Mimete said while giving a nervous smile.

Eudial just rolled her eyes as Kaolinite turned to Viluy and asked, "Hey, Viluy, did you manage to get the location of the Looney Tune Land area of this Animation Multiverse yet?"

"According to my calculations, Looney Tune Land is underneath the planet Earth," Viluy said, much to the complete bewilderment and surprise of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite.

"You mean ... Looney Tune Land is actually at the center of the Earth?" Tellu asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's where it was in the original _Space Jam_ , so it would make some sense as to why it would be in the center of the Earth in this version," Cyprine said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Whatever, I think it's time we make our presence known to those Looney Tunes!" Eudial said as she found a spot to crash through the Earth.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Underground Section – Burbank, California / Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Once the girls found their spot, they were riding in the spaceship through a rough underground trail as Eudial turned to the other members of the Witches 5 and said, "Hang on, ladies, this is going to be a wild ride!"

"Hanging on, Eudial!" Viluy said.

"Keep it cool, ladies!" Cyprine said.

"We're hanging on, Eudial!" Mimete said while winking her eyes.

Tellu seemed to be bored with this journey already as she yawned and said, "Are we there yet?"

Tellu would summarily be answered by Kaolinite noticing a certain set of cartoon rings and a certain logo that was getting larger, then she turned to Tellu and said, "Well, Tellu, I think you're going to get your answer in a few minutes, so you might as well hang on!"

"Brace for impact, girls! This is going to be a big one!" Eudial said to the other members of the Witches 5 as they all buckled up into their seats and they were getting closer to the logo in quick succession.

"Whooooooooa!"

The girls started to brace for impact as they finally got closer to the signature _Looney Tunes_ red rings with the Warner Bros. Animation logo placed on the blue-colored center circle, something that was signified by the signature _Looney Tunes_ theme playing in the background. The girls all looked at the logo in complete amazement as Eudial said, "Now, that's what I call bombastic!"

"Too cool!" Tellu said in amazement.

Suddenly, the spaceship impacted with the _Looney Tunes_ logo, stretching the logo to its maximum limit until it managed to push through and enter the Looney Tunes' universe.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – The Chuck Jones Woods – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Not many people were actually aware of this, but Looney Tune Land is an actual universe where the Looney Tunes and their fellow Warner Bros. cartoon stars co-exist with each other, all under the same roof. Looney Tune Land is well-known for being where the cartoon characters tend to go through their personal lives while performing their famous cartoons and skits for the entertainment and enjoyment of the people in the real world. This universe is notable for its established connection to the Animation Multiverse, which gives Looney Tune Land an extended connection with other animated universes of its kind, but that's all another story.

Anyway, the usual forest setting from the classic Bugs Bunny-Elmer Fudd cartoons from the Golden Age was shown on the screen, looking like peaceful scenery until the atmosphere of peace and quiet was suddenly changed into an atmosphere of wacky cartoon antics through the signature sounds of gunshots from a far distance. Suddenly, Bugs Bunny, the star of this project, finally appeared on the screen, running from Elmer Fudd after the hunter wised up to one of his pranks from earlier in the project. While Bugs was busy running from Elmer Fudd and his gunshots, Elmer was busy shouting at the rascally rabbit, "Alwight, there's no use wunning anymore, you iwascible bunny! Come back here, so I can bwast you, you scwewy wodent!"

Bugs continued playing along with the chase from Elmer until he stopped the scene for a moment to speak to the audience, saying in a _sotto aside_ to said audience, "Oh, welcome back to the cartoon world, ladies and gentlemen! Eh, I'll be with you in a second, folks, 'cause I gotta throw off ol' Nature Boy here."

Unbeknownst to Bugs, however, Elmer managed to catch up with the "wascally wabbit", pointing his shotgun at his head and laughing with complete confidence as he said, "Alwight, you pesky wabbit! I've finally got you right where I want you! Now, hold still, so I can bwast you to Kingdom Come!"

Bugs just yawned and smirked at the hunter as he coolly turned to the audience and said in another _sotto aside_ , "Look at this pathetic display of confidence, folks. I take a break for one minute, then Elmer Fudd catches up with me and he suddenly feels like he's LeBron James in Game 7 of the NBA Finals."

Bugs then turned to Elmer and tried to deter him from shooting at him as he munched on a carrot and said, "Listen, Elmer, are you trying to get yourself mixed up with these hunting seasons again? It's not 'Wabbit Season'."

"It's not?" Elmer asked in confusion.

"No, doc, it's actually 'Basketball Season'!" Bugs said as he pulled out a basketball and threw it near Elmer. "So, why don't you go ahead and blast at that for a moment? I've got somewhere to be right now."

Elmer decided to take Bugs' word for it and start blasting at the basketball until he stopped in his tracks and realized he had just been duped by Bugs Bunny once again. Once he finally realized the rabbit played him like a fiddle, Elmer just did a slow burn and loaded up his shotgun as he said, "Oooh, I'm gonna bwast that no-good wabbit once and for all!"

Elmer started to chase Bugs through the woods again until he finally cornered him in his rabbit hole, which led to Elmer pointing the gun down the hole and saying, "Alwight, wabbit, I've got you cornered now! Say your wast words or forever hold your peace!"

However, Bugs just jumped out of his rabbit hole and kissed Elmer's face, angering the hunter even more. Once Elmer pointed his gun down the rabbit hole again, he felt a tight tug on his shotgun, which led to him playing a game of tug-of-war against Bugs for his own shotgun until he finally pulled it out ... and noticed it was tied in a knot. Elmer decided to undo the knot, but it ended up blowing up in his face ... literally. After this gag, Bugs just leapt out of his rabbit hole and walked away from Elmer as he said, "Oh, brother, that Elmer just never learns!"

However, Bugs stopped in his tracks when he felt Elmer pointing his shotgun at him again, with the hunter saying, "Alwight, you pesky wabbit! No more of your twicks or tweats! I'll finally have that wabbit stew I've always desired!"

Before Elmer could follow through with his plans of having wabbit stew for dinner, he was stopped a giant spaceship landing on his head and squashing him again, leaving Bugs Bunny unscathed as usual. Bugs just looked on in confusion as he said, "Another spaceship landing on Elmer's head again? What is this, the Year of the Déjà Vu?"

However, Bugs started to add everything up as he said, "Wait a minute ... did the Nerdlucks decide to get their revenge on us or did Swackhammer decide to speak to us Tunes directly like a man?"

Bugs then looked up to get his answer, but as the opening of the spaceship's doors would reveal, it wasn't the Nerdlucks enacting revenge against the Looney Tunes nor was it Swackhammer deciding to confront the Looney Tunes directly. Instead, it was actually the Witches 5 and Kaolinite stepping out of the spaceship in their signature styles as Eudial said in an overconfident tone, "One small step for _moi_ ..."

However, Mimete decided she did not want to be outdone in the confidence factor as she suddenly jumped up with a flag and said, "One giant leap for the Witches 5 and all of the _Sailor Moon_ villains!"

Just as Mimete tried to place the flag on the ground, she ended up placing the flag on Eudial's foot, causing the leader of the Witches 5 to scream out in pain. Bugs Bunny just rolled his eyes at the Witches 5's antics as he just looked at Elmer Fudd once again and said, "... and another whopper headache for Elmer Fudd."

The Witches 5 and Kaolinite all heard Bugs Bunny's voice, so they all decided to walk up to the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes. While Bugs thought these girls would be just like the Nerdlucks, they ended up being the same height as the rabbit himself, causing Bugs to look at the audience and say in another _sotto aside_ , "What do you know? I guess these girls must be the more-effective versions of the Nerdlucks. I wonder what they're looking for around here."

Mimete eventually spoke up to Bugs Bunny, clearing her throat as she said, "Uh, you'll have to excuse us for our antics there, but we are looking for a certain cartoon character named 'Bugs Bunny' ..."

"Yeah, Bugs Bunny," Viluy said.

"Have you seen him?" Tellu asked.

"Where is this rabbit already?" Eudial asked as she looked at her watch.

"Is he around here somewhere?" Cyprine asked.

Bugs Bunny could only turn to the audience with one of his signature super-savvy looks, thinking he could easily pull a fast one over the Witches 5 and Kaolinite as he turned to the girls and sarcastically said, "Hmm ... Bugs Bunny ... _Bugs_ Bunny ... Say, isn't he the cartoon character who has those long, furry ears like these?"

Bugs stretched his ears for the Witches 5 and Kaolinite as the girls all nodded their heads and said, "Yeah, uh-huh."

"Well, does he hop around the forest ... like _this_?" Bugs asked as he started to hop around the forest like a normal rabbit.

"Oh, yeah!" The Witches 5 and Kaolinite all said as they nodded their heads in agreement.

Bugs just snickered to himself as he turned to the audience and said, "Get a load of this, folks, this is the big one that gets 'em in the end every time."

Bugs then walked up to the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, then he cleared his throat and said, "Alright, ladies, so here's the big finale: does he say 'What's up Doc?' in a signature fashion like _this_?"

Bugs then leaned on Eudial's shoulder and started munching on a carrot as he said in his signature Bronx-Brooklyn accent, "Ehh ... what's up, doc?"

"AW, YEAH! YES, DEFINITELY!" The Witches 5 all said excitedly as they knew nobody did that style better than Bugs Bunny himself.

However, Bugs just decided to crush their enthusiasm through one quick quote, "Nope, sorry, ladies, but I've never heard of this guy."

"Awww," The Witches 5 said in a sad tone.

"Aw, man, I thought that was definitely Bugs," Mimete said as she puckered her lips in sadness.

As Bugs walked away from the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, he just turned to the audience and whispered, "Ya know something, folks? I guess there _is_ no intelligent life out there in the universe after all."

"Well, I wouldn't say that, Bugs," A voice said from one of the bushes.

"What the—who said that?" Bugs said as he looked around for a moment, only to find Sailor Moon and her friends hiding in one of the bushes in the woods.

Bugs just looked surprised about this as he jumped in and whispered, "Sailor Moon, what are you and your friends doing here? How did you even find your way into Looney Tune Land?"

"You know how we found our way down here, Bugs," Sailor Mars whispered. "We've gotten word that the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were around here."

"Really? I just talked to those girls and they were looking for me!" Bugs whispered. "How did you girls get word about this? Did Daffy call you girls up? Did Buster and Babs send you a message through social media or something?"

"Actually, Bugs, we told the girls about this," Sailor Pluto said as she, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune peeked into the bush where Bugs and the Inner Guardians were laying in.

"Heh, who knew? Anyway, have we met before?" Bugs said while raising an eyebrow. "I remember Sailor Moon here saying something about you girls, but I don't think I've heard much about you three."

"Oh, well, we're the Outer Guardians," Sailor Pluto said as she shook Bugs' hand. "I'm Sailor Pluto and these two girls are Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune."

"It's nice to finally meet you officially, Mr. Bunny, I'm such a huge fan of your cartoons," Sailor Neptune said as she shook hands with Bugs.

"Eh, thanks, Sailor Neptune," Bugs said, then he leaned towards Sailor Moon and whispered, "So, Uranus and Neptune must be the two in a relationship, right?"

"You don't know the half of it, Bugs," Sailor Moon quipped while she smirked and shook her head.

Suddenly, in the midst of their conversation, Bugs and the Sailor Guardians were suddenly blasted by laser guns that managed to leave the Chuck Jones Woods in charred smithereens. Bugs just rubbed his head and coughed for a moment as he said, "Whoa, what just happened?"

"Uh, Bugs, I think your answer is right in front of you," Sailor Jupiter said, pointing to Kaolinite and the Witches 5.

Bugs turned to Kaolinite and the Witches 5 with a raised eyebrow as Tellu said, "Just hold on a minute, Mr. Looney Tune!"

"Hey, you didn't think we were _that_ ditzy, did ya?" Cyprine said in a mocking tone.

"Don't even think about moving a muscle, rabbit!" Viluy said in a threatening tone. "We've got you surrounded!"

The Witches 5 and Kaolinite all pulled back with their laser guns on the side as Eudial walked up to Bugs and picked up his head, then she said, "Alright, Bugs Bunny, how about we make this thing quick and painless? How about you go ahead and gather up your Tune pals? Oh, and go ahead and bring those pathetic Sailor Guardians with you 'cause we're gonna go for a ride!"

Once Eudial started to laugh evilly, however, Mimete suddenly got excited about this as she jumped around and said, "A ride? That sounds so cool! Alright! So, where are we gonna go, Eudial? Do you think we could stop by the mall on the way, huh?"

Eudial just blankly stared at Mimete for a moment, then she smacked her upside the head in response, causing Mimete to vibrate for a moment until she moved around in a dizzying motion and said in a daze, "Uh ... are we there yet?"

After Mimete landed on the ground with a thud, Kaolinite and the Witches 5 started to lead Bugs and the Sailor Guardians into the spaceship until Bugs decided to use some quick thinking and say, "I guess you girls didn't learn about the cartoon rules before you came down here."

"Rules? What rules are you talking about? I thought anything goes around here in Looney Tune Land!" Kaolinite said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah ... but I think it would be better if you give us a chance to defend ourselves," Bugs said as he turned to the Sailor Guardians. "In fact, since you girls seem to have the personal rivalry against the Sailor Guardians, you might as well let them be on the Tunes' side for this thing."

The Witches 5 and Kaolinite just exchanged confused looks to each other as Eudial walked up to Bugs and grabbed his neck, saying, "Just what kind of stunt are you trying to pull, rabbit?"

"Ehh ... I'm not trying to pull any stunts at all, Red," Bugs said as he smirked at Eudial. "I'm just saying there's gotta be some way we could come to a ... special agreement."

Bugs turned to the audience and raised his eyebrows as Eudial let go of his neck and said, "What kind of special agreement?"

* * *

Aha! It looks like the plot is starting to thicken in the cartoon side of this plot! The Witches 5 and Kaolinite have finally made their way into Looney Tune Land and they seem to have Bugs Bunny right where they really want him, but the presence of the Sailor Guardians seem to have put a dent in their plans. However, Bugs Bunny seems to have some tricks up his sleeves in regards to a special agreement he has in store for the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, which doesn't seem too different from what he mentioned to the Nerdlucks during their first encounter in 1996.

Meanwhile, Jimmy Butler seems to be getting better acquainted with his new assistant, Jasmine Shay, but he will soon find himself in an animated world where he has to use his basketball expertise to save the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians from a life sentence of misery on Moron Mountain! However, matters might become worse once the Tunes and the Sailor Guardians realize what tricks the Witches 5 have up their sleeves for this upcoming basketball competition. What challenge will Bugs Bunny lay down for the Witches 5? How will Jasmine Shay adjust to her new role as Jimmy Butler's agent? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	3. A Meeting for the Ages

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 3: A Meeting for the Ages  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam **_**– Chp. 3:** "A Meeting for the Ages"

* * *

 ** _KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!_  
** **Chapter 03: "A Meeting for the Ages"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! In the previous chapter, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were already a step ahead of Bugs Bunny and the Sailor Guardians by seemingly capturing Bugs Bunny with relative ease and the hopes of actually defeating the Sailor Guardians! However, Bugs Bunny seems to have an idea of a special agreement for Kaolinite and the Witches 5, which seems to pique the interest of the girls in question. Meanwhile, Bugs sends a message to the other Looney Tunes and the rest of the Warner Bros. animated characters about a special meeting in the Town Hall that night, where Bugs will hopefully have an idea of a challenge for the Witches 5 that will ultimately determine the fate of the Looney Tunes characters and the Sailor Guardians. What challenge does Bugs Bunny have in store for the Witches 5? How will the Witches 5 respond to Bugs Bunny's challenge? Will the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians be able to put their talents together with the fate of the Tunes and the Guardians at stake? Well, let's "toon" in and find out right now, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are owned by Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation, respectively. Also, this story will be set in 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip to the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 03: A Meeting for the Ages**

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Bugs Bunny Boulevard – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While Bugs Bunny and the Sailor Guardians were dealing with the presence of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite on the famed Moron Mountain spaceship, Babs and Buster Bunny were hanging out on the Warner Bros. Boardwalk, basking in the sights of Looney Tune Land as they were wondering what happened to Bugs Bunny earlier this morning. When they were at Acme Looniversity earlier, most of the prominent Looney Tunes were present in their classes—with the glaring exceptions of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. While Elmer eventually called to the school and confirmed he was dealing with a whopper headache after another encounter with a random spaceship that popped in from out of nowhere, they never heard anything about Bugs Bunny's whereabouts for most of the day.

"Babs, did you notice anything weird at Acme Looniversity today?" Buster asked.

"You mean, aside from the fact that Plucky was actually being nice to us without expecting anything in return?" Babs quipped while wiggling her eyebrows at Buster.

Buster just shook his head as he said, "No, not that—though I will admit it _was_ pretty bizarre of the little green mallard—I was actually talking about the fact that no one had heard anything from Bugs since this morning."

" _Ohhh_ ... _that's_ what you were talking about," Babs said while nodding her head. "Yeah, that is rather strange."

"Exactly my point," Buster said while scratching his head. "It just seems so out of character for Bugs to not call in to the Looniversity when he is either running late or if he is going to be absent from teaching the Wise Cracks class and he is going to leave a substitute in his place."

"Right, and he didn't even do _that_ today," Babs said. "You don't think he ran afoul of those Nerdlucks again, did he?"

"Nah, I doubt it," Buster said. "Besides, they turned good and have been on good terms with the Looney Tunes and us Toonsters since the events of _Space Jam_. Besides, it's not like they have Swackhammer's influence to corrupt them like before."

"Well, if it wasn't the Nerdlucks, who else could it be?" Babs said as she rubbed her chin. "It couldn't have been the usual _Looney Tunes_ suspects nor could it have been Mr. Plotz—though I wonder why that would've been a possibility."

"Hey, you never know ... sometimes people would be desperate enough to resort to desperate measures," Buster said while shrugging. "That should at least explain why the Nerdlucks resorted to stealing talent from five NBA players to win that basketball game against the Looney Tunes."

Suddenly, Buster and Babs heard a voice say, "Actually, I think we have the answer of what happened to your mentor, Bugs Bunny."

Buster and Babs exchanged confused looks with each other as Babs said to Buster, "Buster, I know you just heard that, right?"

"Yeah, I heard somebody say what I think they just said," Buster said. "I think the real question is: _Who just said they knew what happened to Bugs Bunny_?"

"Look down here, Buster and Babs," the voice said again.

Buster and Babs then looked down to see Luna and Artemis, the cat companions of Usagi and Minako, respectively. Buster and Babs were surprised about their presence as Babs knelt down and said, "Luna and Artemis, where did you two come from and how did you know about what happened to Bugs?"

"Well, we actually arrived in Looney Tune Land a few moments earlier with the Sailor Guardians," Luna explained. "We had gotten word that the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were on the premises, trying to capture Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes characters for a character named ... Swackhammer, I presume?"

"Oh, brother, I should've known Swackhammer was behind this scheme again!" Babs said while palming her face. "Doesn't that guy learn when to leave well enough alone?"

"Swackhammer? Wait a minute, why did Swackhammer decide to team up with these Witches 5 and Kaolinite characters?" Buster asked curiously. "How did Swackhammer manage to get those girls on his side for this endeavor?"

"Well, from what I can assume, the Witches 5 were planning on coming back for revenge against the Sailor Guardians and they weren't _intending_ on engage on this mission," Artemis explained. "However, once they were given the opportunity, I could only assume the girls wanted to jump in with the delusion of defeating the Sailor Guardians for good."

Buster and Babs could only shudder at the idea as Buster said, "Sheesh, I guess these girls are dead serious about this thing."

"Well, is Bugs okay? What about the Sailor Guardians? Are they safe and sound?" Babs asked.

"From what I was told by Usagi, she, the girls and Bugs are all okay; Bugs is trying to negotiate with the Witches 5 about a challenge that will determine the fate of not only the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, but also all of the Warner Bros. cartoon characters in this universe," Luna said.

Buster and Babs both gulped nervously as Buster croaked out, "Even ... even _us_?"

Artemis nodded his head sadly as he said, "Not just you guys, but the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister."

"What?! Even the Warners?!" Babs said in a surprised tone. "Buster, this is serious! We've got to organize a town meeting about this!"

"Don't worry, Babs, I'm sure Bugs is going to organize a meeting about this tonight," Buster said to Babs, then he turned to Luna and Artemis, and asked, "Uh, Bugs _is_ going to organize a meeting about this, right?"

"He was supposed to record a special message for all of the Warner characters at this moment," Luna said.

Suddenly, Buster's question would summarily be answered by a big screen television turning on to reveal Bugs Bunny on the screen, saying, " _Attention, Toonsters: the Sailor Guardians and I are currently being held hostage by the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, who are said to be working for Swackhammer on Moron Mountain. Apparently, Swackhammer is back for revenge and he is trying to get us Looney Tunes characters to liven up his failing amusement park. Not only that, but he apparently wants the Sailor Guardians, the Tiny Toons and the Warners to join us as the new attractions for Moron Mountain. However, I am going to set up a challenge against the Witches 5 that will determine our fate. Be sure you all arrive at the Warner Bros. Pavilion at 7 o'clock sharp, so you will know about the grim situation that is upon us. Be sure to tell your fellow cartoon characters about this meeting because the fate of the Animation Multiverse is in our hands. Thank you._ "

"Well, Buster, I guess we know what we have to do," Babs said.

"You're right, Babs!" Buster said. "We've got to warn every Warner Bros. cartoon character we have ever known about this crazy revenge scheme by Swackhammer! If we don't, Looney Tune Land will end up becoming a tourist attraction on Moron Mountain ... and, as for the Sailor Guardians, well ..."

Buster just sighed sadly as he said, "I'd hate to know what will happen to them if the Witches 5 end up winning this challenge Bugs has in store for them."

"Oh, come on, Buster, don't think like that!" Babs said as she smirked and patted Buster's back. "If the Looney Tunes could win a basketball game against a group of superpowered aliens, what makes you think they won't defeat the Witches 5 and Kaolinite?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Babs," Buster said as he smirked back at Babs. "Besides, if there's one thing I've always known about Bugs, he's never backed down from a challenge, no matter how grim the situation is."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Jimmy Butler's Home / The Serene Burbank Suburbs – Burbank, California**

While the Tunes and Sailor Guardians were preparing for the big meeting at the Warner Bros. Pavilion, Jasmine was driving Jimmy to his home after the jam session on the Warner Bros. Studios lot. While Jasmine and Jimmy were having a friendly conversation, Jimmy quickly stopped Jasmine as she was getting closer to his house. As Jasmine slowed her Bugatti down to a smooth stop, Jimmy started to unbuckle his seatbelt as he said, "Thanks for the ride, Jazz."

"My name is Jasmine, Jimmy, you know that right?" Jasmine said, smirking at the basketball player.

Jimmy just smiled as he said, "Sorry about that."

"Oh, that's okay, Jimmy, I don't mind if you call me 'Jazz' because I believe you have a lot of charisma and you have got to be one of the most-charming players I have ever met in my first season in the NBA," Jasmine said, then she noticed Jimmy trying to open the door to her Bugatti. "Jimmy, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, I was listening to what you were trying," Jimmy said. "I just thought you had already unlocked the doors."

"Oops! Sorry about that, Jimmy," Jasmine said as she finally unlocked the doors to her Bugatti and walked out to open the door for Jimmy. "I gotta tell you, I was so lost in our conversation, I guess I wasn't thinking straight like I usually do, you know?"

While Jimmy and Jasmine were both talking to each other, Jimmy's pet German Shepherd, Ace Charles, woke up upon hearing their conversation. As Jimmy got his stuff out of Jasmine's Bugatti, Jasmine took a look at Jimmy's house and said in amazement, "Wow ... this is a nice house. This is such an awesome house! I've never seen anything like it ... is that set up like a mansion or ..."

Jimmy just brushed it off and said in a humble tone, "Nah, it's just a nice house. Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem," Jasmine said. "Is there anything else you need before I leave for the evening?"

Jimmy thought about anything else he needed before Jasmine left for the day, then he shook his head and said, "Nah, I think I'm good for the day. I think you need to go home and get some rest. I think, after that fall at the Warner Bros. Studios lot, you might need to get an evening of rest and relaxation yourself."

"You think so? Are you sure you don't need anything? I could stay around for a few more minutes and help around the house with something," Jasmine said.

However, Jimmy just smiled and said, "Nah, go ahead and get some rest, Jasmine. I think you did a pretty good job for your first day as my agent: you deserve a night to yourself."

Jasmine then smiled at Jimmy and said, "Thanks, Mr. Butler. Oh, do you need a ride for anywhere tomorrow?"

"No, I'm straight for tomorrow," Jimmy said with a smile. "I have my own ride for tomorrow's practice session. Tomorrow, I have to fly to Boston anyway to prepare for the game against the Celtics, so I might meet you up there."

"Oh ... think you can handle that?" Jasmine asked while smirking at Jimmy.

Jimmy just smirked back at Jasmine as he said, "Come on, Jazz, you think I can't handle a simple drive to the airport in L.A. traffic?"

Jasmine just chuckled in response as she hugged Jimmy and walked to her car, waving at Jimmy and saying, "Alright, Jimmy, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, Jasmine, I'll see you tomorrow," Jimmy said from afar as Jasmine started her car.

As Jimmy started to walk into his house, he suddenly heard Ace Charles barking at him as he darted out of his dog house and rushed up towards him. Jimmy put his hands up as he said, "Oh, come on, Ace Charles, not again! Don't do this today! I just—Whoa!"

Jimmy tried his best to stop Ace from licking all over his face, but to no avail. After a two-minute struggle, Jimmy eventually got Ace off of him, then he said, "You know, I'll never understand why you tend to do this every time I come home, but I guess I should never question a dog's instincts. Am I right?"

Ace Charles barked happily in response, then he ran back into his doghouse as Jimmy got up from the ground and dusted himself off. Eventually, he saw Cleopatra Williams, Freestyle Vibrations and Darius Magnificent walking up to him as he said, "Oh, hey, Freestyle, Cleo, Darius, what's up, guys?"

Darius exchanged high-fives with Jimmy as Freestyle Vibrations said in response, "How did the jam session go, Jimmy? I know you guys were playing your hearts out as usual."

"Oh, you know, just business as usual," Jimmy said with a smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "So, how was the basketball game today?"

"Well, from what I saw, our friend Duane went 2-for-5 on shooting today and he lost 32 points from his shooting percentage," Cleopatra explained.

"No kidding?" Jimmy said in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, so I think that puts him at a ... .469 shooting percentage, so to speak," Cleopatra said as the group walked into the house.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016** **– Jimmy Butler's Home: The Interior – Burbank, California**

Once the group walked into the house, Freestyle Vibrations walked into the house and turned on the television, noticing that they were talking about the New York Knicks' most-recent game against the Grizzlies, taking note of how the new Knicks team was starting to gel with their newest acquisitions. Freestyle called out to the others, "Hey, Jimmy, come here! They're talking about your former teammates on ESPN!"

Jimmy, Cleo and Darius all walked in to see what Freestyle Vibrations was talking about. Of course, it turns out the people on ESPN were talking about the recent performance of the New York Knicks after a season-opening loss. While they were praising the Knicks for their performance in the previous game, they also expressed concerns of rising tensions amongst the players due to Carmelo Anthony's role as the leading scorer. Jimmy seemed to watch this with interest as Cleopatra asked, "Did you guys ever get into any sort of personal fights regarding the roles of the players?"

"No ... even worse, sometimes we'd threaten each other with early retirement or something like that," Jimmy said with a slight laugh.

"I think that, as long as Derrick stays healthy through the NBA season this time, the Knicks might turn into some true playoff contenders if they manage to keep everything together," Darius said to Jimmy.

"You think so? I might have to remind Joakim about that when they come back to Chicago," Jimmy said, then he picked up the remote and said, "Why are you guys deciding to watch this right now? How about a quick change of pace?"

As Jimmy started to change the channels, he eventually changed the channel to Cartoon Network, where a classic Wile E. Coyote-Road Runner cartoon was currently playing. Jimmy then placed the remote down as he said in a playful tone while walking out of the room, "There you go, the Road Runner. Beep, beep!"

After Jimmy left the room, the three teens were watching the _Looney Tunes_ cartoon playing on the screen. In the following cartoon, Wile E. Coyote was busy carrying an anvil on a line-thin piano wire until the wire gave way to the weight of the anvil and carried him all the way down to ground level. The Road Runner ran up to Wile E., looking at him for a moment until he said, "Beep, beep!"

As the Road Runner ran off-screen, however, Yakko, Wakko and Dot quickly appeared on the screen as Yakko said, "Hey, wait a minute! Stop this cartoon!"

Once the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister finally made their on-screen appearance, the trio was trying to catch their breath as the three teens were surprised at the presence of the stars of _Animaniacs_ in a Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner cartoon. Wakko then cleared his throat as he said to Wile E. and the Road Runner, "Listen, Wile E., Road Runner, we've got an Emergency Cartoon Character Union Meeting at the Warner Bros. Pavilion tonight. Bugs says this meeting is very important!"

The Road Runner nodded his head and said his signature catch phrase as he ran off-screen, leaving the Warners surprised as they tried to catch up with him and Dot said, "Hey, wait for us, Road Runner! Next time, learn how to hold your horses!"

Wile E. let go of the anvil and tried to catch up with the Warners and the Road Runner, not realizing that he was shot up into the air by the thin piano wire. After Wile E.'s sudden exit from the cartoon, there were no other cartoon characters on the screen, leaving the three teens in complete confusion.

"Dang, where'd they go?" Darius asked in confusion.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Pavilion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, back in Looney Tune Land, all of the Warner Bros. cartoon characters were gathering for the big meeting in the Warner Bros. Pavilion where Bugs Bunny would be discussing the grim situation at hand. Various cartoon characters of the Warner Bros. lineup, ranging from Foghorn Leghorn and the Tasmanian Devil to Slappy and Skippy Squirrel, were all arriving and gathering at the pavilion in droves. While Bugs and the Sailor Guardians were surveying the audience that was arriving, Sailor Moon looked on in amazement, seeing all of the different cartoon characters that were walking into the auditorium as she said to Sailor Mars, "Look at that, Sailor Mars, all of these cartoon characters all under one roof ..."

"I see what you mean," Sailor Mars said to Sailor Moon, sharing a similar sense of amazement. "I'm surprised that all of these Looney Tunes are able to live regular lives outside of their work in these cartoons, especially considering that 90% of the time, they are trying to kill or just annoy each other."

"Maybe it's the case of them being actors and having to play the roles they are expected to play," Sailor Moon said in response.

"Well, if that's the case, I can say that they play their roles _really_ well," Sailor Neptune said with a smirk. "Especially when it comes to Bugs and Elmer."

Although the girls thought Bugs was out of earshot, he overheard their conversation about how the Looney Tunes were living outside of their work in the cartoons. Before he could respond to Sailor Neptune's comment about his collaborations with Elmer Fudd, he and the Guardians noticed that Wile E. Coyote, correlating with a gag that occurred in one of his own cartoons, crashed through the roof of the pavilion and landed on the red carpet floor. The Guardians all winced at Wile E. landing on the floor as Sailor Venus added in a sympathetic tone, "Y'know, I honestly feel bad for that poor coyote. As if constantly getting humiliated by the Road Runner and having his experiments backfire on him weren't bad enough."

"I guess that makes two of us, Venus," Sailor Pluto said to Sailor Venus while placing a hand on her shoulder.

Just before Wile E. could get up from the ground, however, he was quickly stopped by Daffy Duck stepping on his nose, possibly out of annoyance for this Toon Meeting interrupting his plans for the evening.

"Alright, stop the music! WB's top-tier duck star coming through!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone as he was making his way to the stage, covered in a wide variety of bath garments. "Sheesh, it's getting to the point where a guy can't even get himself wet around here! Alright, Bugs, so what's the big emergency this time? Did those Nerdlucks come back for revenge or something?"

Everyone in the theatre looked up to the figures who were currently on the stage: the Witches 5, Kaolinite, the Sailor Guardians and Bugs Bunny, who was surprisingly not tied up in chains, compared to his previous encounter with the Nerdlucks that ended with him getting chained up. Although Bugs did feel suspicious about the presence of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite in the Looney Tunes' universe, he just played it cool like he would usually do in a dire situation like this and addressed the Tunes in the audience, "Eh, ladies and gentlemen, these rivals of the Sailor Guardians have arrived in our universe with an important announcement."

Bugs then passed the microphone to Eudial as he said in a snarky tone, "Eh, here ya go, Red Riding Hood."

The Witches 5 then pushed Eudial up to the microphone as Eudial turned to them and said, "Alright, alright, girls! Just settle down! Would you stop pushing me already?!"

Once Eudial finally made her way to the microphone, she cleared her throat and said, "So, you are all of the cartoon characters who managed to defeat those MonStars back in '96, huh? Well, keep this in mind, Tunes, we are nothing like those Nerdluck goofs you guys had to battle! In fact, we are way more effective than any of those guys combined!"

"Yet you couldn't stop yourselves from backstabbing each other at any given moment, which eventually led to you girls offing each other for no apparent reason," Sailor Jupiter whispered to her teammates, inciting light giggling from her fellow Sailor Guardians.

Eudial growled at Sailor Jupiter for her snide comment, but she continued addressing the Looney Tunes and the other Warner characters present in the Pavilion, saying, "Ahem ... as I was saying before I was so _rudely_ interrupted, we are the most-effective villains to have ever laid foot on Looney Tune Land! So, basically, what I'm trying to say is ... you—all of _you_ —are now our prisoners!"

Eudial's comments just incited nothing but dead and awkward silence among the Tunes that were present in the audience ... that is, until the silence morphed into uproarious laughter from all of the Warner cartoon characters, which might lead to the implication that the Witches 5 might not be taken so seriously compared to the Nerdlucks. Much to Eudial's annoyance and the confusion of the rest of the Witches 5, the Tunes' laughter only implied that things were going to be no different this time around compared to 20 years earlier.

"What the—what are you all laughing for? I didn't make any jokes! Cease this laughter immediately!" Eudial said in an annoyed tone.

" _Ooh_ , I guess we're in big trouble now!" Sylvester said in between the uproarious laughter from the Tunes.

Eudial was just flustered by how the Warner Bros. cartoon characters were not taking her threats against them seriously, so Cyprine decided to step up to the plate and get everything back on track as she took the microphone from Eudial and said, "Listen, you crazy cartoon characters, we are going to take you all to the Moron Mountain amusement park in outer space ..."

"... Trust me, we're not foolin'," Mimete added without skipping a beat.

"... where all of you Looney Tunes Tunes and even the Sailor Guardians will all be the new slaves! You all be placed on display and serve as the entertainment for the amusement of the well-paying, money-earning customers," Cyprine explained.

However, the Tunes still would not take the words of the Witches 5 seriously as Daffy clutched his chest teasingly and said in a sarcastic tone to Sylvester, "Oh, _brother_ , fear clutches to my breast!"

As Daffy and Sylvester started to leave the Pavilion following Daffy's punchline regarding the threat level of the Witches 5, the Tunes started to engage in even more uproarious laughter, much to the increasing anger and annoyance of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite. Suddenly, Yosemite Sam rushed up to the stage with guns ablaze, pointing his guns at Eudial as he said in a determined tone, "We ain't a-goin' nowhere!"

Eudial just rolled her eyes at Yosemite Sam's bravado as she pulled out her Fire Buster and inflicted a fiery blast on Yosemite Sam, burning the _Looney Tunes_ ' signature gun-slinger into a crisp! Yakko watched the scene in surprise as he said, "Wait a minute, I never knew they had those kinds of abilities!"

"Who would be that crazy enough to invent that type of technology for those vixens?" Slappy said in disdain, then she turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "As if I had to ask ..."

"Our leader, Professor Tomoe, that's who! With some added assistance from _moi_ ," Kaolinite said as she and the Witches 5 pulled out their laser guns and pointed them at the Tunes. "Alright, you Looney Tunes, are you going to heed to our demands or will we be forced to use force?"

The Tunes all shot their hands up into the air—with Daffy even getting on his knees for good measure—which led to the Witches 5 and Kaolinite smirking deviously at each other as Tellu said, "Well, what do you know? This is going easier than I thought."

Suddenly, she felt a lemon meringue pie hit her on the back of the head, which caused Kaolinite and the rest of the Witches 5 to laugh at her, which in turn caused the Tunes to engage in more laughter upon seeing Tellu covered in said pie. Tellu just glared at the Tunes in the audience and said, "Alright, you screwball Toons, which one of you was the prankster?"

"Oh, Tellu," Sailor Mars said in a sing-song tone of voice. "I think you are going to find your answer right here, sister!"

Tellu then turned to see that Sailor Mars was the one who threw the pie at her, the pie in question being supplied by Bugs Bunny. Before things could lead to an all-out battle between the Witches 5 and the Sailor Guardians, Bugs just walked up to the Witches 5 and said, "Now, just listen here for a moment, doc, you may be able to get away with threatening citizens in _your_ universe—at least until the Sailor Guardians manage to stop you anyway—but you can't get away with that here in Looney Tune Land!"

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" Eudial said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, if you had watched _Space Jam_ , like Mimete here claimed, you'll know that the Nerdlucks were at least reasonable enough to let us defend ourselves by throwing down a challenge," Bugs explained.

"So?" Tellu said.

"So ... the same rules apply here," Bugs said. "If you think you can take us down without a fight, you girls got another thing coming. Besides, you just can't waltz in here and hold us hostage, so we could bow down to Swackhammer; that would be bad. You ladies gotta give us a chance to defend ourselves! After all, it _is_ a Warner Bros. tradition."

"Oh, yeah? Who _says_?" Eudial asked as she pointed her Fire Buster at Bugs' face, sporting a devious smirk and preparing to blast the rabbit to smithereens.

In response to Eudial's threat, Bugs just pushed Eudial's Fire Buster away from his face as he looked in his bag and tried to look for the book he had from 20 years earlier. Once Bugs finally found the book, he showed it to the girls, which said "How to Capture Cartoon Characters", instead of "How to _Draw_ Cartoon Characters".

"There it is! The original book from 1996! Read it and weep, ladies!" Bugs said as he gave the book to Eudial.

"What the—let me see that book!" Eudial said as she grabbed the book from Bugs' hands, then she and the Witches 5 looked at the page Bugs turned to.

"'All invaders must give the Looney Tunes a chance to defend themselves'," the Witches 5 read simultaneously.

"Ugh, do we _really_ have to abide by this stuff?" Tellu said with a groan. "It's literally a sticky note taped over a page of how to draw Bugs Bunny!"

"Well, it's in the rule book, Tellu," Mimete said.

"Alright, then, it _is_ in the rule book," Viluy said. "Feel free to come up with a challenge since it is only fair."

"Wait a minute, since when are we known for playing fair with our enemies?!" Eudial asked in an annoyed tone.

Bugs then entered the backroom of the pavilion with the Sailor Guardians and some of the Looney Tunes characters as he said to the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, "Uno momento, señoritas! The Sailor Guardians and the Looney Tunes have to confer about this matter at hand!"

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Backroom at the Warner Bros. Pavilion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Once the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians gathered in the backroom of the Warner Bros. Pavilion, Bugs Bunny entered the room in an outfit akin to a certain General George S. Patton with the American flag as the background while saying in a confident tone, "Alright, troops! It is for us to _choose_ a _battlefield_ that affords us to—!"

While brainstorming possible ideas for a challenge against the Witches 5, an idea came into Sailor Jupiter's mind as she raised her hand and said, "Hey, Bugs, I've got an idea!"

Bugs just smirked at Sailor Jupiter as he said in a half-sarcastic, half-playful tone, "Yes, Mistress Makoto?"

"How about we challenge them to a softball tournament?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"Wait ... maybe we could have a swimming challenge," Yakko said as he rowled, then he and Wakko simultaneously said, "Hellooo, Swim Meet Babes!"

"A swimming challenge, Yakko? That's the best you could do?" Daffy asked in a tone that reeks of complete disdain.

Suddenly, Sylvester walked into the room and said, "Sufferin' Succotash! What's wrong with all of ya? Listen, I've got an idea for a challenge that I know those Witches 5 characters can't beat us in!"

"Alright, Sylvester, what did you have in mind for a challenge?" Sailor Moon asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Sylvester then pulled up a ladder from out of nowhere as he said, "I'm glad you asked, Sailor Moon! I say, we get a ladder, wait 'til the old lady's outta the room and grab that little yellow canary once and for all!"

Once again, Sylvester imagined himself sneaking into Granny's house and finally catching Tweety for the first time in all of his nine lives. Sylvester was breathing heavily as he imagined eating Tweety until Bugs walked up to him and patted his back, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take a deep breath, Sly!"

As Sylvester nodded his head frantically at the rabbit, Bugs then walked up to Sailor Moon and said, "Alright, Usagi, you and your friends know more about these girls than any of us Looney Tunes do, so what can you tell us about these girls? Are there any weaknesses that we should know anything about or something we could use to our advantage?"

"Well, Bugs, there are some fatal flaws they tend to overlook," Sailor Moon explained. "Aside from the trend of backstabbing, the girls are all talk and no bite. They like to think of themselves as being the top of the class, but they are nothing more than a bunch of mean girls who just grow more and more arrogant by the minute."

"Basically, just think of Daffy when he became your biggest rival," Sailor Neptune said, pointing to the duck's direction, inciting mass giggling from her fellow Guardians.

Daffy could only look at Sailor Neptune with a glare of annoyance and say in a tone of disdain, "Do you get a rise out of just saying things that just fly over the heads of people? Huh, do you?"

"Oh, come on, Daffy, you know I mean that in a good way," Sailor Neptune said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, you and Bugs seem to be the closest of the Looney Tunes, just like Uranus and me."

Bugs and Daffy both looked surprised upon hearing Sailor Neptune's assessment of their relationship. Daffy was about to make an insinuation before Bugs closed his beak shut and said, "Don't make this even more awkward than it already is, Daff."

As Bugs made his way to a blueprint, which was actually a model sheet that consisted of concept art, that included pictures of the Witches 5, he told the group of Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians that were present in the room, "Anyway, the reason why I asked for extra information there, Sailor Moon, is because of one thing I learned after our battle against the MonStars: if you wanna know about the weaknesses of your opponents, you gotta analyze the competition!"

Once Bugs pulled down the blueprint, the other Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians gathered around to take a look as Bugs pulled out a pointer and explained to the group in the room, "Alright, so what are we lookin' at here? We've got a group of five evil girls from the Azabu-Jūban district who have some sort of personal animosity against the Sailor Guardians ..."

"A group of girls who happen to be evil counterparts of the Sailor Guardians ..." Daffy added.

"They don't seem to have a lot of strategies to their plans ..." Sailor Mercury said while rubbing her chin.

"They seem to be shallow and self-destructive ..." Sylvester said as his lisp unintentionally got into both Daffy's and Sailor Mercury's eyes.

"Plus, they would easily stab each other in the back if given the opportunity ..." Sailor Venus added.

Once everything started to add up, the group exchanged devious smirks with each other as Bugs said, "You know what, ladies and gentlemen? I think I know what we're gonna do ..."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Pavilion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After their discussion in the backroom of the Warner Bros. Pavilion, Bugs, Daffy, Sailor Mercury, Sylvester and Sailor Venus walked up to Kaolinite and the Witches 5 as Bugs bounced a basketball and spun it around on his finger as he said with confidence, "Alright, Witches 5, after some much-needed discussion amongst the Tunes and Sailor Guardians, we challenge you to a basketball game!"

"Alright, Bugs Bunny, basketball it is!" Eudial said.

"Basketball!" Tellu said excitedly.

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool!" Mimete said as she jumped up excitedly.

"Alright, this is awesome!" Cyprine said, then the excitement turned into confusion as Cyprine asked, "Wait a minute, what _is_ basketball?"

"Good point, what is that?" Viluy asked.

"Beats me," Mimete said while shrugging her shoulders.

Bugs just raised an eyebrow as he asked the Witches 5 in a playful tone, "Oh, come now, girls, I'm sure you girls know a thing or two about basketball, right?"

"Well ... actually, we know the _basics_ of basketball in our universe, but we don't know how it's done around here," Eudial said. "Think you could show us a tutorial film that explains how?"

Bugs was adamant for a moment until Viluy said, "Come on, Bugs! If you want us to play fair with you and the Looney Tunes, you guys have to play fair with us! It's common courtesy!"

"Alright, alright," Bugs said with a sigh and a smirk as he called out, "LIGHTS!"

As the lights were dimming and the basketball film started to play, Foghorn Leghorn was trying to find a good seat in the pavilion while unintentionally blocking the view from the other Tunes present in the pavilion. Annoyed about how Foghorn was blocking the view of the other Warner characters, Slappy Squirrel then threw a bag of popcorn at the famed _Looney Tunes_ rooster as she yelled, "Hey, Senator Leghorn, down in front!"

After Foghorn fell to the ground with a thud after being hit by the bag of popcorn, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite started to watch the basketball movie as the narrator said, " _An exhilarating team sport that has grown rapidly in popularity over the decades is basketball. Unlike other professional sports, such as football and baseball, only five men can play on a team. It's such a fast-paced, razzle-dazzle game that requires quick wits and even faster reflexes! Here's how it's done in the professional ranks: the National Basketball Association ... featuring the best players in the world!_ "

Both Eudial and Mimete's faces beamed with excitement and interest as they and the rest of the Witches 5 exchanged devious smirks amongst themselves, then Viluy said, "The best players in the world, huh?"

"That's what he said: the best!" Tellu said while nodding her head.

When Bugs turned and noticed the starstruck faces on the Witches 5, he was starting to have his suspicions about their ulterior motives for this new basketball competition. Bugs motioned to the projectionist to stop the basketball film as he walked up to the Witches 5 and said, "Hey, what's with the starstruck looks on your faces, girls? You girls aren't planning anything snakish, are ya?"

The Witches 5 all snapped out of their starstruck stupor as Eudial shook her head and said, "Huh? Oh, no, of course not, Bugs! It's just that it's _so_ interesting to see how basketball has evolved to become one of the most-popular sports in the world."

Bugs just raised an eyebrow of suspicion at Eudial as he said, "Eh, if you say so."

"So, when do you want to engage in this basketball challenge?" Cyprine asked.

"November 15th," Bugs said with a smirk and a slight nod of his head.

"November 15th?" The Witches 5 repeated in complete bewilderment.

"Hey, that's going to be the 20th anniversary of _Space Jam_ , so we have to celebrate the occasion in style," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, this event is going to be a huge pop culture phenomenon, so we have to do our part to solidify that."

Bugs then stuck his hand out as he said with a smirk, "So, Witches 5, do we have a challenge or are you willing to back out and let us go free?"

After a moment of deliberation, Eudial finally stuck her hand out and shook Bugs' hand as she said while smirking, "Alright, rabbit, you've got yourself a challenge."

"Just make sure you Tunes and Sailor Guardians still have your basketball skills by the time November 15th comes around!" Tellu said in a mocking tone.

Bugs could only chuckle at this as he said in response, "Hey, I don't think you have to worry about _our_ skills being fine-tuned for the upcoming basketball game. I think you should be more concerned about _your_ skills for this basketball game."

* * *

While the Tunes walked away with the Sailor Guardians, laughing with complete exuberance, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite walked out of the Warner Bros. Pavilion while exchanging looks of annoyance amongst themselves. While they were walking to the spaceship, Cyprine looked at Eudial and said, "Eudial, what were you thinking?! Did you seriously tell Bugs that our basketball skills would be fine-tuned by November 15th?"

"Hey, cool it, Cyprine," Eudial said with a smirk. "Remember how the film mentioned that the NBA had the best players in the world?"

"Yeah ..." Cyprine said while nodding her head.

"Well, why don't we go into the real world and see how those NBA players play the game?" Eudial said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we ... borrowed their talent for this basketball game."

"Wait ... I think I know where you're going with this, Eudial," Mimete said as she smirked at Eudial. "You're telling me ..."

"Yep, we're going to become the new basketball superteam that Swackhammer's ever dreamed of!" Eudial said as she and the girls ran into the spaceship. "Kaolinite, we'll drop you off back to the Death Busters headquarters, so you could find a way to communicate with Swackhammer. The girls and I are going to make our presence known in the real world!"

Kaolinite nodded her head and smirked at Eudial as she and the Witches 5 flew away from Looney Tune Land in their spaceship, hoping to make their way into the real world to see some of the current NBA games.

* * *

Well, what do you know? It looks like the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians have a new basketball competition set for the Witches 5 on November 15th, with the hopes that they will easily win this second installment of the Ultimate Game. However, the Witches 5 seem to have some tricks up their sleeves as they are starting to make their way into the real world ... with plans on doing who knows what to the NBA players they come across.

The Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians think they have this basketball game in the bag and it will be an easy win, but what will happen once they become aware of the Witches 5's new strategy? Will they be able to defy the Witches 5 in this basketball game or will they go down in shame? Well, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	4. When the Witches 5 Come on the Scene

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 4: When the Witches 5 Come on the Scene  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 4:** "When the Witches 5 Come on the Scene"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 04: "When the Witches 5 Come on the Scene"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! In the previous chapter, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians laid down a challenge for the Witches 5: a basketball game that will ultimately determine the fate of the Tunes and the Guardians. If the Tunes and the Guardians win this basketball game against the Witches 5, they will regain their freedom in their own universes, but if they lose ... they will become the new entertainment for the park guests on Moron Mountain! The Witches 5 agree to the basketball game, but they seem to have some tricks up their sleeves as they decide to check out some NBA games in the real world. What will happen once the Witches 5 see some NBA players in action and what do they plan on doing in these games in question?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are owned by Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation, respectively. Also, the story will be set in 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 04: When the Witches 5 Come on the Scene**

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Moron Mountain Spaceship / Oracle Arena – Oakland, California**

After the Witches 5 sent Kaolinite back to the Death Busters headquarters at the Azabu-Jūban district until the night of the Ultimate Game came around, the girls were en route back into the real world as they tried to find a good basketball game they could watch in order to steal the talents of certain NBA superstars. There was a wide variety of teams playing on Halloween night: the Suns and Clippers were playing in Los Angeles—the girls did keep the Los Angeles Clippers in mind because Mimete _really_ wanted to see High Griffinition in action—and the next couple of games for the next few days would involve other big teams, such as the San Antonio Spurs playing against the Jazz the next day and the Oklahoma City Thunder battling the Clippers on November 2nd. Eudial took notice of the NBA schedule as she turned to the other members of the Witches 5 and said, "Alright, ladies, it looks like the NBA is going to be stacked with a couple of games for the next two days ... so which game do you think we should see first?"

The other members of the Witches 5 looked at the schedule of the current NBA season and tried to figure out which game would be interesting to watch. While the Magic-Lakers game might've generated a lot of interest among the girls due to Swaggy P, that wouldn't bring as much star power as any of the other games that night. Soon, Tellu took notice of the Cavaliers-Warriors game and said, "Hey, Eudial, how about we check out what's going down at that CCavaliers-Warriors game?"

"The Cleveland Cavaliers and the Golden State Warriors? What kind of stars do they have on their teams?" Eudial asked curiously.

"Well, according to my research, it seems that the Cavaliers have gotten LeBron James back on their team again and the Warriors had acquired Kevin Durant during their off-season after their Finals showdown," Viluy said as she found the information on her smartphone.

Eudial seemed to be interested in seeing King James and KD in action on the court. She and the rest of the Witches 5 exchanged devious smirks as she said, "Hey, ladies, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

"I think so, Eudial, but what do the Grammy Awards have to do with this basketball mission?" Mimete quipped, getting a confused look from Eudial in response. "Sorry, I guess I was watching a lot of _Animaniacs_ cartoons just as much as I was watching _Space Jam_."

"Figures," Eudial said with a sigh. "Alright, Viluy, I guess we're off to see LeBron and Kevin in action at the Oracle Arena!" Eudial said with a smirk as the Moron Mountain spaceship made its way to the Oracle Arena where the Cavaliers and Warriors were playing tonight.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Entrance to the Oracle Arena: Cleveland Cavaliers at Golden State Warriors – Oakland, California**

As the Moron Mountain spaceship landed near the Oracle Arena, the Witches 5 stepped out in style before they were stopped by Viluy, who said with concern in her voice, "Wait a minute, Eudial! We can't go into the arena looking like this!"

Eudial just looked confused about Viluy's concern as she said while raising an eyebrow, "What are you talking about, Viluy?"

"I mean, we can't watch the game in our usual attire," Viluy said, referencing their Witches 5 clothing. "Besides, what person in the real world would wear something like this to a basketball game?"

The rest of the Witches 5 looked at their clothes as Tellu said, "Y'know, she _does_ have a point, Eudial. What if somebody wises up to our ulterior motives?"

"Hmm ..." Eudial said as she rubbed her chin for a bit, then an idea came into her head as she said, "Wait, I have a simple solution! Why don't we enter the arena in a foolproof disguise, then knock out some sucker to get into the game?"

"What disguise do you mean?" Cyprine asked curiously.

Eudial then pulled out a stylish raincoat and a fedora as she said, "We could hide under the disguise of a real world female, so as to not attract any attention."

"I don't know about this, Eudial," Viluy said in a tone of concern. "Are you _sure_ this will work? I mean, you remember what almost happened when the Nerdlucks tried this plan in _Space Jam_ and they almost blew their cover?"

"Take note of what you just said there, Viluy," Mimete said. "They _almost_ blew it, but they still pulled it off. Listen, I'm sure if the Nerdlucks managed to pull it off without blowing their cover even once, I'm _positive_ we could pull this disguise off flawlessly!"

Viluy just sighed as she said, "If you say so ... alright, Eudial, go ahead and get the disguise ready."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, October 31, 2016 – Oracle Arena: Cleveland Cavaliers at Golden State Warriors – Oakland, California**

Inside the Oracle Arena, the intense, yet wildly entertaining basketball game between the Cleveland Cavaliers and the Golden State Warriors was already underway as evidenced by the energy and atmosphere shown all over the Oracle Arena. The Finals rematch was currently in its second quarter and both teams were playing high-energy basketball as they were both tied at 50 points apiece. While the Cavaliers fans in the arena cheered wildly for their team when King James made a 3-pont jumpshot, putting the Cavaliers 3 points ahead of the Warriors, the Witches 5 finally arrived in the arena in their disguises as normal teenage girls, though Eudial decided to wear the stylish raincoat and fedora. Surprisingly enough, they managed to steal—scratch that, _buy_ the tickets from an unconscious—no, make that _reasonable_ ticket vendor ... that is, when he was knocked unconscious after Mimete used her Charm Buster against him.

"Oops, excuse us, so sorry," Tellu said as she and the rest of the Witches 5 were squeezing through the audience members present in the arena.

"Pardon us!" Mimete said as she followed the rest of the Witches 5.

As the girls started to sit down, Cyprine, Mimete and Tellu almost tripped amongst themselves as Mimete cried, "Ow! Viluy, could you move your foot out of the way?!"

"Hey, sorry, Mimete!" Viluy said. "I thought you were already sitting down!"

Eudial tried to silence the rest of the Witches 5 as she noticed a red-haired young female, Miranda Magnificent, staring at her with confusion. She whispered to the rest of the Witches 5, "Hey, quiet, girls! They're looking at us right now!"

After the Witches 5 started to settle down, Eudial looked at the basketball game in amazement as she said to the girls, "Hey, check it out, ladies! It's basketball!"

Once Eudial made this comment about the Cavaliers-Warriors game, Tellu and Cyprine tried to get a good look at the game as Tellu said in amazement, "Whoa ... I haven't seen this much energy and intensity in one place since that time Mimete was playing a game of Twister."

Cyprine giggled in response as she said, "Well, admittedly, this basketball game _is_ more exciting."

During the game, KD managed to make a 3-point jumpshot that tied the Cavaliers and Warriors at 53 points apiece, but King James managed to rush down the other side of the court and make a slam dunk, helping the Cavaliers lead over the Warriors with a score of 55-53. However, back in the stadium seats, the antics of the Witches 5 started to catch the attention of Miranda Magnificent, which Eudial quickly noticed. She then turned to the rest of the Witches 5, who were busy trying to get caught on the stadium star cam, and said, "Hey, hey, girls!"

"What is it, Eudial?" Viluy said as she and the others turned to Eudial.

"That girl is looking at us again!" Eudial whispered to the rest of the Witches 5.

"Hurry, we gotta hide! We gotta hide somewhere!" Tellu said as Eudial managed to produce a compatible tent in the stadium seats, which just confused Miranda even more.

While the Witches 5 were supposedly starting to engage in more of their antics, Miranda turned to her friend, Hitman Hollywood, and said, "Hey, Hitman, I thought you said we were going to have better seats for tonight's game."

However, Miranda's comment confused Hitman Hollywood as he said to her, "What do you mean, Miranda? I thought these were the best seats in the house."

"Well, technically, they are, but this group of girls have been engaging in weird antics for most of the night," Miranda explained. "Plus, I don't know how they managed to do it in an arena like this, but they are probably doing something _really_ weird in this random tent they built."

Hitman took notice of the tent next to Miranda as he just shook his head and said, "I knew I should've asked for courtside seats this time around. Aw, man, look at that! I can't believe LeBron James is killing these Golden State Warriors tonight, baby! It looks like Kevin Durant and Stephen Curry might have their work cut out for them tonight!"

Hitman's comment seemed to pique Tellu's interest as she popped her head out of the tent and said, "Hey, girls! It sounds like someone's killin' someone out there!"

"No, _seriously_?" Viluy said in a sarcastic tone as she also poked her head out of the tent.

Eudial seemed to be interested in Tellu and Viluy's little conversation as she rushed up and poked her head out of the tent, then she said, "Wait a minute, did you just say there's a killer out there? C'mon, girls, let me see! Let me see this 'killer' you girls are talking about!"

Soon, the Witches 5 all saw King James in action on the court, playing the game with quick wits, fast reflexes and an aura of confidence about himself, which led to Cyprine pointing him out and saying, "There he goes! That's him! _That's_ the killer out there on the court!"

The Witches 5 all centered their attention on King James playing basketball as Tellu said in amazement, "Wow ... that guy's pretty big."

"He's so talented," Viluy said, referring to King James' prowess on the court.

"He's good ..." Cyprine added.

"He's _so_ dreamy!" Mimete said as hearts appeared in her eyes and she gave a loving sigh.

Eudial pulled out the list that had the names of the five NBA players they had written down before they arrived at the Oracle Arena, then she took notice of King James' name at the top of the list. Once she noticed King James' name, she then peeked out of the tent as she smirked deviously and said, "Oh, he's _mine_!"

"Alright, Eudial, go ahead and get him!" Cyprine said as Eudial winked her eyes at Cyprine.

"Alright then, I hope this mist potion works out to my advantage," Eudial said as she took a sip of a magical mist potion she had concocted in the tent.

Once Eudial took a sip of the magical mist potion, she turned to magical red-colored mist as she flew out of the tent and started to make her way onto the court. Just as she was making her way on the court, King James managed to make another slam dunk, but he was sidetracked by Eudial entering his body in her magical mist form, causing mass confusion among the spectators in the stadium and inciting looks of concern from his teammates and his coach! Once Eudial stole his talent from within, she flew out of King James' body and made her way back to the Witches 5 as King James' teammates, J.R. Swish and Kyriediculous, were trying to get his head back into the game, just as KD managed to make an easy slam dunk while the Cavaliers were distracted by what just happened to King James.

"What's going on with LeBron?" The Cavaliers' coach asked in concern as he noticed King James looking lost on the court.

The Cavaliers' coach and their bench players were just confused as to how King James managed to go from their team leader to feeling like he was playing in a high-school basketball game, especially when they all noticed he forgot to catch a rebound of a missed shot from Kyriediculous—which turned into another easy opportunity for a 3-point jumpshot from Sous Chef Curry—and how he ended up turning an easy 2-point floater into a world-class brickshot.

"Time-out! Just call a time-out!" the coach bellowed as King James and his fellow Cavs players made their way to the bench.

While the Cavaliers went to the bench to figure out the sudden cause of King James' lack of talent, the Witches 5 opened their tent back up as Eudial flew into their magical basketball and placed King James' talent into the ball, then she flew out of the basketball and turned back to normal as she dusted herself off and smirked, saying, "Well, what do you know? That was just _too_ easy."

"So, how did you do, Eudial?" Tellu asked while smirking at Eudial.

"Isn't it obvious, Tellu? I actually got it! I got the talent of King LeBron James!" Eudial said with a devious smirk as she pointed at the magical basketball, leaving the rest of the Witches 5 in amazement.

"Oh, too cool!" Tellu said in amazement.

"That's _so_ radical," Mimete said in a similar tone of amazement.

Following the confusion among the Cavaliers players in regards to their star player, King James, and his sudden loss of talent, the coach decided to sit him out for the rest of the game because he thought he was playing too many minutes in the game. Meanwhile, KD was helping his fellow teammates surge a major comeback for the Golden State Warriors as they were making a major breakthrough in the second half of the Cavaliers-Warriors game, with the Warriors actually regaining their lead over the Cavaliers. However, KD would also find himself in the same situation as King James once he felt Tellu enter his body in her magical green-colored mist form, stealing his talent as well as she flew out of his body, causing a similar sense of confusion and uneasiness among the players and spectators.

Once Tellu returned to the Witches 5 and managed to get the talent into their magical basketball while she was in her mist form, she eventually popped out, turned back to her normal self and said, "Wow, that was way too easy! Alright, that's two superstars down, three more to go!"

"Which reminds me: Viluy, who else is on our list?" Eudial asked Viluy curiously.

Viluy took a look at the list and looked up at the other members of the Witches 5 as she said, "Well, based on this list, we still have to get the talent of Oklahoma City Thunder's top point guard, Russell Westbrook; San Antonio Spurs center / power forward LaMarcus Aldridge; and, finally, Los Angeles Clippers power forward Blake Griffin."

Mimete sighed lovingly as she heard High Griffinition's name mentioned, inciting groans and eye-rolling from the rest of the Witches 5. Mimete sensed the annoyance of her team members as she said in an indignant tone, "What? Don't tell me you girls had a crush on a celebrity before."

"We did, but not as much as you do, Mimete," Tellu quipped, which caused Mimete to pucker her lips in annoyance.

"Come on, girls, we have to stay focused!" Eudial said. "The next two nights are going to be busy, so we can stay one step ahead of those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians! We can't let our guard down for a min—no, scratch that, we can't let our guard down _at all_! Is that clear?"

"Clear as water," Mimete said under her breath, inciting light giggling from the other members of the Witches 5.

Eudial just groaned as she led the Witches 5 out of the arena, saying, "Come on, we have to get some rest before we go out to Salt Lake City tomorrow night for the Spurs-Jazz game to get the talent of a certain LaMarcus Aldridge."

While the Witches 5 snuck out of the Oracle Arena to prepare for tomorrow night, KD was continuing to play erractically on the court, all culminating in him throwing an airball for one of his free throws, which only led to mass confusion and concern for his teammates, the Cavaliers and the spectators present in the Oracle Arena.

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 1, 2016 – Vivint Smart Home Arena: San Antonio Spurs at Utah Jazz – Salt Lake City, Utah**

After their hijinks at the Cleveland Cavaliers-Golden State Warriors game that culminated in stealing the talent of both King James and KD, the Witches 5 were at it again when they arrived at the San Antonio Spurs-Utah Jazz game. The game was currently at the start of its second-half and the San Antonio Spurs were holding their own against the Spurs, even though they had lost their long-running franchise player, Slam Duncan, to retirement before the start of the season. Luckily, the Spurs still possessed some top-tier talent on their side, including other long-running franchise players T.P. and El Contusion, young phenom The Claw, rising defensive powerhouse Sir SlamMarcus and recent recruit from the current-era Chicago Bulls, Kung Pao.

Throughout most of the game, things were running smoothly for the Spurs since they had a huge advantage over the Utah Jazz. However, the Witches 5 were watching from the comfort of their own tent from afar as Cyprine peeked her head out from the tent, took notice of Sir SlamMarcus and said to the rest of the Witches 5, "Oh, yeah, LaMarcus is definitely _mine_! Eudial, hand me that magical mist potion."

"With pleasure," Eudial said as she handed Cyprine the magical mist potion.

Once Cyprine took a sip of the potion, she turned into a blue-colored variant of the magical mist and flew out onto the court, making her way into Sir SlamMarcus' body, stealing his talent from within, then coming back out once she was finished. Once he felt the effects of the mist in his body, Sir SlamMarcus started to lose his skills and composure on the court as he started to play ball in an eccentric fashion.

After Cyprine placed Sir SlamMarcus' talent into the magical basketball, she popped out and turned back to normal as she said to Eudial, "I gotta say, Eudial, that magical mist potion of yours is working like a charm! It sounds way better than us turning into some gelatinous type of liquid and slithering onto the court."

"Well, what can I say? I prefer subtlety over blatant elements, Cyprine," Eudial said. "I thought magical mist would be classy anyway. So, did you manage to get the talent of that LaMarcus Aldridge character?"

"Oh, yeah," Cyprine said as she held the magical basketball. "As you can see from this magical basketball here."

"Excellent! Three down, two superstars to go!" Eudial said as she and the rest of the Witches 5 left the Vivint Smart Home Arena to prepare for the Thunder-Clippers game.

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 2, 2016 – Staples Center: Oklahoma City Thunder at Los Angeles Clippers – Los Angeles, California**

For the final night before they decided to show the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians their new-and-improved talented selves, the Witches 5 decided to make a stop at the world-renowned Staples Center to see the Oklahoma City Thunder and Los Angeles Clippers throw down on the court. Of course, the girls were hoping to find their last two star players in this game: Beastbrook and High Griffinition. Both teams were playing some intense basketball as they were trying their best to keep up with each other as Beastbrook helped the Thunder hold a major lead over the Clippers, but High Griffinition, CP3 and DeAndré 3000 were trying their best to save the Clippers from falling to the Thunder.

Once again, the Witches 5 found their way into the Staples Center and set up their tent again as Viluy and Mimete both looked at their intended targets, then they turned to Eudial and Viluy said, "Alright, Eudial, I think we're ready."

"Alright, ladies, make sure you get your intended targets and Mimete ... don't start fangirling over Blake Griffin when you get out there on the court," Eudial said with a sigh as she handed Mimete and Viluy the magical mist potion.

"Oh, come on, Eudial, you're going to keep bringing that up with me?" Mimete said as she took the potion from Eudial and started to take a sip.

"Well, you _were_ known for trying to steal the Pure Hearts of young male celebrities back in the day," Eudial said.

After Viluy and Mimete each took a sip of the magical mist potion, the girls both turned into magical mists of their respective colors: Viluy represented by a snow white-colored mist and Mimete represented by an orange-colored mist. Once both girls turned into magical mist, the girls flew onto the court and stole the talent of their respective targets, which caused them to play erractically on the court, much to the utter shock and surprise of their respective teams. As soon as both girls returned to the tent and placed the talents into the magical basketball, Eudial smirked at both Viluy and Mimete as she said, "Well, ladies, it looks like we have gotten to all of the players we've needed."

"Right, so ... what do you say we take these skills and show 'em what we're made of!" Mimete said as she rushed up to touch the magical basketball before she was stopped by Tellu.

"Whoa! Hold up, Mimete, we can't get to the talent ... _yet_ ," Tellu said, a devious smirk appearing on her face as she said the last part of her sentence.

"What do you mean by that, Tellu?" Mimete asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean that we need to wait until we return to Looney Tune Land and show those crazy Looney Tunes and pathetic Sailor Guardians what benefits this new talent will give us!" Tellu explained as she smiled evilly.

"Exactly," Eudial said as she placed the magical basketball into their gym bag. "Come on, girls, let's see if we can find a place to stay in Looney Tune Land tonight. Tomorrow, we'll get the chance to show those screwballs what we're made of."

The Witches 5 all laughed evilly as they left the Staples Center and boarded the Moron Mountain spaceship, finding their way back into Looney Tune Land.

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – Holiday Inn Express Hotel – Boston, Massachusetts**

The next day in the real world, Jimmy Butler was relaxing in his hotel room in Boston, Massachusetts, reading an interesting memoir titled _Gone Til November_ , which was written by iconic hip-hop artist and entrepreneur Lil Wayne. While Jimmy was getting into reading the book, he heard Kristen Ledlow on the television talking about a recent epidemic that has been affecting the NBA players for the past three nights. Once Kristen mentioned the idea of a recent epidemic, Jimmy turned up his television to hear what Kristen had to say.

" _In a recent and shocking development, five NBA players have been placed on the disabled list, all due to suffering a mysterious ailment that has affected five NBA players two decades earlier_ ," Kristen explained as the show played clips of the NBA players playing erratically in some of the more recent games. " _Although the NBA has been unaware of any debilitating effects on the physical health of the players in question, they have noted that they have seen some mysterious mist flying near the NBA players and it seems to have had a negative effect on the players' offensive and defensive awareness ..._ "

Jimmy started to wonder what the source of this mysterious mist was and who would think of doing this to some of his fellow players. Suddenly, Jimmy heard his iPhone ring, so he answered it and Michael was on the other line, saying, " _Hey, Jimmy, how are you doing?_ "

" _Doing good, Mike_ ," Jimmy said as he continued watching the news report about this mysterious ailment affecting players in the NBA. "Hey, Mike, are you watching NBA TV right now?"

" _Yeah, are they talking about this mysterious ailment that's been affecting some of the players?_ " Michael asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah, it sounds like it's more serious than what was affecting Charles Barkley, Patrick Ewing, Muggsy Bogues, Larry Johnson and Shawn Bradley 20 years earlier," Jimmy said.

" _You think so?_ " Michael asked.

"Mike, believe me," Jimmy said. "If these guys are playing over-the-top basketball, something suspect is going on around here."

" _I see_ ," Michael said from the other line. " _Well, it's a good thing you're out there in Boston where you won't be affected by this ailment._ "

"Yeah, I guess that's a blessing in disguise," Jimmy said with a slight laugh. "I think it's a good thing that you retired for good after 2003."

" _What makes you say that, Jimmy?_ " Michael asked in an incredulous tone.

"Well, if you were playing right now, it would be possible that this ailment would affect you like how it affected your old friends in the '90s," Jimmy said while laughing.

Michael laughed in response from the other line until Jimmy heard a knock at the door, then he said, "Oh, Mike, that must be Jasmine. Hey, I'll talk to you later."

" _Alright, Jimmy, good luck playing against the Celtics tonight_ ," Michael said.

"Thanks, Mike, I'll try my best against those guys. See ya," Jimmy said as he hung up his iPhone, then he turned to the door and said, "Alright, Jasmine, you can come in! The door was open anyway!"

Jasmine then walked into Jimmy's hotel room and said, "Hey, Jimmy, how are you doing today?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, Jazz," Jimmy said with a smile. "Why do you ask?"

"Well ... you seem to be taking this whole 'NBA being affected by this mysterious ailment' situation rather well," Jasmine said with a smirk.

"Yeah ... Jazz, I know it's not going to affect all of the players in the NBA," Jimmy said. "I'm sure the five players who were affected are going to be nursed back to health and, by the time the holidays come around, I'm positive they will be back in game-playing shape."

"Well, you _are_ sounding pretty optimistic about these guys getting better before it all leads to another NBA lockout," Jasmine said.

"I'm just hoping that it doesn't result in another lockout like last time," Jimmy said while sighing. "If it leads to another lockout for the remainder of the season, it might be disappointing for the fans."

Jasmine just patted Jimmy on his back as she said in a reassuring tone, "Hey, come on, Jimmy ... the early break from the NBA season could be beneficial for these guys, you know? Maybe they could use the time of this lockout to improve themselves, so they could come back as stronger players for the next season."

Jimmy gave a genuine smile in response as he chuckled and said, "Yeah, I guess you got a point there, Jasmine."

"Hey, you wanna go to the court and practice with your teammates?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, yeah," Jimmy said. "Besides, I gotta make sure my teammates are safe from this mysterious ailment, so they—or any of the other NBA players, for that matter—aren't affected by this mysterious mist that seems to be flying around the court."

"Great! Listen, go ahead and grab your Air Jordans, your Frosted Flakes, your Hanes, your Gatorade and we'll pick up a Big Mac on the way to the court!" Jasmine said.

As Jimmy and Jasmine started to leave the hotel to meet up with the other Bulls players, Jimmy looked at Jasmine and smirked as he said, "Jasmine, did you just perform a _Space Jam_ reference?"

Jasmine just blushed in response as she said, "Oh ... call it a weakness, Jimmy."

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, back in Looney Tune Land, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, who had switched into their civilian forms after the meeting on Halloween night, were all gathered at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, preparing for their basketball challenge against the Witches 5. While the Sailor Guardians and some of the Warner Bros. cartoon characters were sitting on a set of bleachers across the court, Bugs Bunny was honing up his _Space Jam_ skills, making a wide variety of 2-pointers, 3-pointers and dunks, finally making a successful 3-point jumpshot as he eventually caught the basketball and dribbled the basketball to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians.

"Okay, okay, so how many of you maroons have ever played basketball before?" Bugs Bunny asked the Tunes and Sailor Guardians who were sitting on the bleachers.

Some of the Looney Tunes, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Buster and Babs all raised their hands in response, but the others could only stare at the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes in complete confusion. Suddenly, Daffy Duck popped up in front of Bugs and said, "I have, coach! In fact, I think there is a particular strategic question that I need to ask you!"

Bugs could only roll his eyes at the screwball duck as he said with a sigh, "Yeah, what is it?"

Suddenly, a random fashion show-style stage appeared out of the blue as Daffy started to model in different styles of sports clothing, ranging from an old-school '70s basketball outfit and a cheerleading outfit to modernised baseball gear and tennis clothing, finally modeling in a ridiculously-styled dark blue and grey basketball jersey, which had a style reminiscent to the current uniforms of the Orlando Magic.

"So, what do you think, Bugs?" Daffy said to Bugs as he showed his new basketball clothes off to Bugs and the cartoon spectators present at the time. "I'm kinda partial to the dark blue and grey myself. I mean, it definitely goes better with my coloring, if you ask me."

While Daffy was modeling in his basketball gear, Porky Pig walked up to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians as he said, "Hey, g-g-guys! N-n-n-nice outfit, Daffy. Anyway, th-th-the Witches 5 say that it's their turn to eh-uh-eh-uh-use the court."

While he was saying this to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, the Witches 5 were busy engaging in a series of physical exercises before the quick jam session against the Tunes and Sailor Guardians. Some of the Tunes and a few of the Guardians were watching the scene in simultaneous incredulty and amusement. However, no one actually noticed the glowing magical basketball that was inside the Witches 5's gym bag ... though it seemed to catch Ami's attention as she thought to herself, " _Why is the Witches 5's basketball glowing right now? Basketballs usually don't glow like that ... well, unless you're the Nerdlucks anyway._ "

Usagi noticed Ami looking at the Witches 5's glowing basketball and tried to snap her back to reality as she said while waving her hand in her friend's face, "Hello, Earth to Ami! Are you in there somewhere? Why are you dozing off into space right now?"

Ami snapped back into reality as she turned to Usagi and said, "Huh? Oh, sorry about that, Usagi, I was just confused as to why their basketball was emitting this weird, magical glow."

Usagi also took a look at the Witches 5's basketball and noticed the magical glow as she turned back to Ami and said, "Huh, I guess that _is_ pretty strange."

However, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians did not feel as though the Witches 5 were up for the basketball challenge as Bugs laughed and said with a smirk, "Yeah, sure, why don't we go ahead and let the Witches 5 knock themselves out?"

"Yeah, if we managed to beat them before, you Tunes don't have to worry about a thing," Haruka said while laughing with the Tunes and her fellow Sailor Guardians. "It's obvious we're going to win this game against the Witches 5."

Eudial growled at the Tunes and the Guardians in response, then Daffy unintentionally set them off with just one quote, "Too bad you girls won't become the superpowered basketball starlets Swackhammer dreamed of, _girls!_ "

After Daffy's comment and the ensuing laughter from the Tunes and Guardians, the Witches 5 just felt more annoyed about how the Tunes and the Guardians were joking about their well-known incompetence, but they exchanged evil grins and devious smirks as Cyprine said to herself, "That's what you think, you pathetic Tunes and Guardians! Alright, ladies, are you ready for this?"

"Oh, yeah, I think it's time we show the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians what we're _really_ made of!" Tellu said with a devious smirk on her face.

Suddenly, dark clouds and thunder were starting to appear in the sky as the Witches 5 opened their personal gym bag and revealed the glowing, magical basketball, with the girls placing their hands on the basketball at once, which led to the girls having strange reactions to the magical energy that was entering their bodies. This noise and strange energy caught the attention of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, causing them to stop in their tracks and turn around to see what was going on with the Witches 5.

Kicking off the transformation sequence, Eudial felt King James' talent and magical energy entering her body as she became a little bit taller and felt herself becoming more powerful than she was initially, as well a receiving the expansive skillset of King James. While Eudial was engaging in her transformation, Mimete looked on in amazement, then she noticed her shoes switching into superpowered basketball sneakers as the power caused her to fly and roar herself to the top, becoming a more powerful and superior version of her original self that included High Griffinition's basketball skills. Eventually, Tellu found herself engaging in a dramatic transformation that caused her to become another powerful basketball starlet, giving herself KD's basketball skills and some added dragon-like reflexes.

Once Tellu signified her dramatic transformation by roaring like a dungeon dragon, the Witches 5 eventually became the true superpowered basketball starlets they had dreamed of becoming, wearing black and light purple basketball jerseys with the number of their respective player. Following the dramatic transformation and the amazing display that accompanied said transformation, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians all looked shocked at the new-and-improved Witches 5, who were standing tall and posing threateningly in front of the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians. Mimete then walked up to Porky Pig and said in a mocking tone, "Hey, little pig ..."

Mimete looked at Porky face-to-face and finally said, "Boo."

Porky shrieked in response to Mimete's little comment, then he finally caught himself as he looked at the audience and said, "I j-j-just made a fool of myself again, didn't I?"

The Witches 5 all laughed at Porky as Tellu walked up and picked up the basketball Bugs was using a few scenes earlier, then she turned to her fellow Witches 5 members and said, "Hey, ladies, I think it's time we play a little basketball! Hi-ya!"

Tellu then jumped into the air and threw the basketball so hard into the ground that it caused a major earthquake on the basketball court. While the earthquake was occurring, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians tried to run to safety, but they knew it was going to be all for naught, so they decided to cover themselves for protection.

"Oh, brother, those evil witches just turned themselves into international basketball superstarlets!" Daffy said in shock as he covered his face and shook his knees in fear.

"I think they became the new monsters!" Wakko said in complete fear.

Suddenly, Sylvester decided to put two-and-two together and got in between Daffy and Wakko as he said, "Sufferin' Succotash! I think the Witches 5 became the new Mon _Starlets_!"

Well, aren't you the perceptive one?" Eudial said in a mocking tone as she glared at the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians.

"Listen, you girls may have the talent of five random NBA players instilled in you now, but the Looney Tunes have us on their side and we know everything about you from the inside out!" Rei said in a confident tone as she glared at Eudial. "We are definitely going to win this basketball game no matter what!"

Viluy then walked up to Rei's face and mockingly said, "Oh, _really_ , Rei? Well, I hate to burst your little confidence bubble in front of these Looney Tunes and your fellow Sailor Guardians, but ... unless you guys manage to get Michael Jordan on your team again—which I highly doubt because you all know and _we_ all know that Michael Jordan's _way_ past his prime—you guys are all going to be stuck on Moron Mountain for the rest of your natural born lives, plus this will be our first victory over Sailor Moon and you pathetic girls, so I suggest you start packing because you guys are going to be kissing the Animation Multiverse goodbye after we kick your butts on November 15th!"

"Speaking of which, why don't we go ahead and find a gym where we can practice?" Eudial said with a smirk. "We need to keep honing up our skills if we want to ensure our future victory!"

"You got it, Eudial!" Mimete said as she and the other members of the Witches 5 followed Eudial.

Tellu then popped the basketball and threw it away as she mockingly said to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, "Buh-bye!"

Once the new-and-improved Witches 5 left the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians were mostly shell-shocked after the tense confrontation with the Witches 5. However, Bugs Bunny was still standing strong amidst all of the theatrics and the shenanigans, just munching on a carrot as he turned to the audience and said, "What did I tell ya, folks? The Year of the Déjà Vu, anyone?"

Usagi noticed Bugs keeping a cool head as she walked up to the rabbit and said in amazement, "You know, Bugs, for all of this stuff the Witches 5 did to you guys and us, you seem to be keeping your cool in the face of danger."

"Eh, I didn't let those MonStars rattle me when they decided to show off, so what makes you think I would let the Witches 5 do the same thing to me?" Bugs said coolly as he munched on a carrot.

Daffy and the other Sailor Guardians walked up to Bugs and Usagi as Daffy said to Bugs, "Well, Bugs, it looks like the odds are stacked against us ... I think Viluy is right. We might as well pack our things and prepare for a long stay on Moron Mountain."

Bugs and the Sailor Guardians gasped at the black duck in astonishment as Setsuna knelt down to his level and said, "Daffy, are you crazy? If you decide to let your guard down for the Witches 5, Swackhammer is going to take advantage of you and your fellow Looney Tunes on Moron Mountain! If he was going to humiliate Michael Jordan 20 years earlier, who knows what he has in store for you guys this time around?"

"I can name quite a few things, but I don't think they would be appropriate for this fanfiction," Bugs said as he shuddered for a bit.

"Well, what else can we do?" Daffy said with a sad sigh. "Think about it: some of the NBA's biggest stars had their talent taken away from them by the Witches 5—similar to what the Nerdlucks did 20 years ago in order to become the Menacing MonStars—the Witches 5 have a lot more confidence instilled in themselves and we barely have a lot of characters who can genuinely play basketball."

"But, Daffy, you still have us on your side!" Minako said. "Besides, we are going to help you guys play against the Witches 5!"

"Yeah, Daffy, you don't have anything to worry about. After all, we're not going to let those witches come down here into your universe and push you guys around as if you were unable to defend yourselves!" Makoto said in a reassuring tone.

Slowly but surely, Daffy felt his confidence rise back up little-by-little as he said to the Sailor Guardians, with a hint of hope in his voice, "You mean ... you girls are going to help us play basketball against those evil witches from your universe?"

"Of course we will, Daffy, you know you can trust us," Usagi said with a genuine smile. "After all, in the name of the Jam, we have to slam!"

Daffy then felt himself getting back to his more confident self as he jumped up and said, "Excellent! So, Bugs, what plan did you have in mind that would help us defeat the Witches 5 and send them back where they came from?"

"Eh ... you know something, Daffy?" Bugs said as he coolly munched on a carrot. "If we _really_ want to defeat the Witches 5 in this intergalactic basketball tournament, I think we might need a _little_ bit of help."

"Understatement of the century, if I ever heard one," Rei said under her breath.

* * *

 **Author's Note** **:** Just to clear things up before I continue, I am going to consider all of the Warner Bros. cartoon characters as " _Looney Tunes_ characters". Although the _Animaniacs_ and _Tiny Toons_ cast are considered to be their own characters in their own right, I actually see them as "honorary _Looney Tunes_ characters", so I hope that clears everything up for most of the story.

Sufferin' Succotash! We end this chapter on a cliffhanger! Following the dramatic introduction of the new-and-improved Witches 5, the girls have proven themselves to be the intergalactic basketball superstarlets they had hoped to become for the upcoming Ultimate Game! Seeing as how the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians feel grossly underpowered, things are looking bleak for the future of the Tunes and the Guardians ...

... However, Bugs Bunny does plan on making a call to a certain NBA player, but which one will he choose? Most of the current players have their talents taken away by the Witches 5! Will he send a message to his old friend, Michael Jordan? Will Bugs Bunny decide to take his chance with one of the current NBA stars? Well, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	5. Bugs' Message to Michael Jordan

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 5: Bugs' Message to Michael Jordan  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 5:** "Bugs' Message to Michael Jordan"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 05: "Bugs' Message to Michael Jordan"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! It seems that things are looking up for the Witches 5 since they have become the superpowered basketball superstarlets who could give the current Dream Team a run for their money! After instilling serious fear and uneasiness into the Looney Tunes, the girls decide to prepare for their upcoming victory, as well as handing the first-ever loss to the Sailor Guardians. All hope seems lost for the Looney Tunes characters and Sailor Guardians, but Bugs Bunny decides he needs some extra assistance from a legendary sports star—if he was still willing to play basketball, that is, as Michael states he is past his prime and might be unable to help the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians. _However_ , he _does_ give them the name of a certain rising superstar in the NBA who could serve as the new player-coach and team co-captain for the recreated Tune Squad ... but who is this NBA superstar and will his skills be beneficial for the Tune Squad in the end? What role will the Nerdlucks / MonStars play in the events of the story thus far? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 05: Bugs' Message to Michael Jordan**

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Following the dramatic encounter of the new-and-improved Witches 5, the other Looney Tunes snapped out of their fear-driven stupor as they noticed Bugs, Daffy and the Sailor Guardians walking up to them, just as they were finally getting back into reality. Once the group walked up to the other Warner Bros. cartoon characters, Bugs said, "Hey, docs, you guys still aren't in shellshock after seeing the new-and-improved Witches 5, are ya?"

Sylvester was the first of the Tunes to respond as he said to Bugs, "Huh? No, of course not! We were just, uh ... watching the clouds in confusion, that's all."

Bugs could only roll his eyes and smirk at Sylvester as he said, "Oh, come on, Sylvester, it's obvious that the Witches 5 gave a good shock to the system to you guys."

"Bugs, you mean to tell me _you_ weren't shaken by the presence of the new Witches 5?" Buster asked curiously while raising an eyebrow at his mentor.

Bugs then knelt down to Buster's level and said, "Listen, Buster, I wasn't _too_ shaken up when the Nerdlucks turned into the Menacing MonStars, so why should I be scared about the Witches 5? Even though they have the talent of the NBA players in their bodies now, they _still_ look like their normal selves ... aside from the basketball gear, that is."

"You know, Bugs, I don't think you should take this lightly," Ami said as she walked up to Bugs. "Besides, even though the Witches 5 might look like their normal selves and they might be just as humorous as your other antagonists, you should keep in mind they still have their powers added with the talent of the NBA players."

"I'm aware of that, Ami," Bugs said as he stood up from the ground. "But, even with all of that in mind, there's one thing that we have on our side ... and it's something the Witches 5 could only _dream_ of having ..."

"A cash-grab movie from the '90s?" Yakko quipped while smirking at Bugs.

"Actual fashion sense?" Minako said.

"A group of cartoon characters as their mentors?" Babs said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no and no," Bugs said while shaking his head after each "no". "That something is called teamwork. You know the old saying: 'There's strength in numbers'. There's more of us Looney Tunes and more of the Sailor Guardians than there is of the Witches 5 ... even if they have an extra member in the form of that Ptilol girl."

"Yeah, but she only comes out during battle," Usagi said. "So, there's a possibility that you won't get a chance to meet her ... _yet_."

"Indeed," Bugs said with a slight nod of his head.

"So, Bugs, who are you going to call to serve as our secret weapon for this basketball game?" Rei said in a curious tone. "I mean, the Witches 5 practically have the talent of _five_ NBA stars instilled in their system."

Bugs thought about who he could call at the moment, then he remembered he still had the number of an old friend he used to hang out with, so he pulled out his iPhone and said to his fellow Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, "Eh, pardon me, docs and doctresses, I gotta put in a call to an old friend of mine."

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – Michael Jordan's Mansion / Jordan Brand's Personal Office – Chicago, IL**

Meanwhile, back in the real world, Michael Jordan was catching up on the news about this mysterious mist that has affected five of the biggest names in the NBA. Michael could only sigh and shake his head in sadness when the weight of the situation finally hit him: if the NBA is unable to improve conditions that would prevent the players from being hit with this mysterious mist, it would lead to the rest of the season getting canceled until they find a reasonable solution. No All-Star Game in February, no playoffs during the spring and summer seasons, and, more importantly, no NBA Finals series in June. While Michael was thinking about how he and the rest of the NBA would combat this dilemma, he suddenly heard his iPhone ringing in his pocket.

When Michael pulled out his iPhone, he saw the name "Bugs Bunny" on the phone, which elicited an interested response from Michael, who thought to himself, " _Bugs Bunny? I wonder what's going down in Looney Tune Land right now ... I hope the Nerdlucks didn't turn evil again._ "

When Michael answered his phone, he cleared his throat and said, "Hello? Bugs, are you there?"

" _Ehh ... what's up, Michael? How are the Charlotte Hornets doing in this NBA season?_ " Bugs said from the other line.

"Oh ... doing alright, I suppose," Michael said with a smile while shrugging his shoulders. "Currently 3-1 in our division, gotta play against the Brooklyn Nets this Friday."

" _Ah, that's good to hear_ ," Bugs said. " _Anyways, Michael, do you mind if I ask you something?_ "

"No, not at all," Michael said as he continued watching the news about this recent NBA epidemic. "What did you need, Bugs? You need me to help you open up a new basketball clinic in Looney Tune Land?"

" _No, not exactly_ ," Bugs said. " _See, we need your help to win another basketball game here in Looney Tune Land_."

"Another basketball game? Who, against the MonStars or did you guys get a new adversary in the form of a Mel Brooks-inspired character named Berserk-O!?" Michael asked curiously.

" _Well, first things first, this basketball game is not against the MonStars ... and I still don't know who this Berserk-O! character is_ ," Bugs said to Michael. " _Actually, Swackhammer has a new basketball team in tow: a group of girls who go by the name of ... 'the Witches 5'_."

"The Witches 5?" Michael said in a tone of confusion.

" _They were apparently rivals of the Sailor Guardians at one point_ ," Bugs explained. " _Y'know, Sailor Moon and her friends ..._ "

"Oh, okay, I see where you're going with this, Bugs," Michael said while nodding his head. "How did you guys manage to team up with the Sailor Guardians for this basketball game anyway? Weren't you guys going to team up with the Winx Club for the basketball game in this story?"

" _Well, Michael ... I would've asked the Winx for some assistance, but I don't know if they would be able to handle the Witches 5 like the Sailor Guardians did_ ," Bugs said as he was walking through the Warner Bros. Boardwalk. " _Besides, it all comes down to familiarity and the Sailor Guardians were more familiar with the Witches 5—mainly because they were part of the same series_."

"Ah, I see," Michael said. "So, why would the Witches 5 challenge you to a basketball game if they only despised the Sailor Guardians?"

" _Ah, see, this is where the plot point comes in, doc!_ " Bugs said with a smirk. " _See, Swackhammer was in desperate need for a new intergalactic basketball team for the upcoming 20_ _th_ _anniversary of Space Jam, plus I'm sure the Moron Mountain amusement park was close to being shut down due to a lack of profit and business revenue. As for the Witches 5, from what I was told by Sailor Moon and the other Guardians, the girls decided to get involved in his scheme because they wanted to get revenge on the Sailor Guardians—which I don't know why because they were too busy backstabbing and killing each other to even focus on the Sailor Guardians in the first place_."

"Whoa ... So, from what I can gather, Swackhammer apparently thinks that these girls would actually defeat you guys in this new basketball game, so he could finally get you guys to serve as the new attractions on Moron Mountain, huh?" Michael said.

" _Yeah, and he is even going to get the Sailor Guardians, the Tiny Toons and the Warners to join us if the Witches 5 end up winning this game_ ," Bugs explained.

Michael just raised his eyebrows in shock and surprise as he said, "No kidding? It sounds like you guys have a huge challenge on your hands."

" _Hey, even if it is a huge challenge, those girls don't have the genuine basketball experience like us_ ," Bugs explained. " _Besides, after the original Ultimate Game against the MonStars, I have a feeling that the Looney Tunes and I have improved in terms of playing basketball—which I hope we still have when we practice for this new basketball competition—plus, the Sailor Guardians have their own athletic skillsets, though Usagi might need some help with her basketball skills; the Warners were rather talented when playing baseball—though Wakko had to go through some trial and error before he became a homerun heavyweight for the Warners 9—and the Tiny Toons have a lot of experience playing a wide variety of sports back at ACME Looniversity_."

Michael just gave a look of amazement as he smiled and said to Bugs, "Wow ... I guess you guys have some experienced players on your side this time around."

" _Yeah ... I just hope the experience would be enough to defeat those girls in the state they're in right now ..._ " Bugs said with a sigh.

Michael looked confused about Bugs' comment as he said, "Wait a minute, Bugs ... you're not saying that those girls had anything to do with the current erratic playing styles of some of these NBA players right now, are you?"

" _That depends, Mike_ ," Bugs said. " _Which five players were playing less than stellar basketball for the past few days?_ "

"Well, LeBron James and Kevin Durant were affected by this mysterious mist when they were playing against each other on Halloween, then that same mist ended up affecting LaMarcus Aldridge, Russell Westbrook and Blake Griffin for the next two nights," Michael explained.

" _Well, I hate to tell you this, Michael, but I think the Witches 5 might've had something to do with that_ ," Bugs said. " _Y'see, when the girls first arrived in Looney Tune Land, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians laid down this ultimatum where we would challenge them to a basketball game that would determine our fate on Earth—and our animated careers, for that matter. However, when we decided to show them the basics of basketball through a cliché instructional film, the girls somehow got it into their heads that they should steal the talent of the NBA players, so they would get a fair chance at defeating us in this competition. I guess they forgot about what happened to the Nerdlucks in 1996 when they tried that same thing._ "

"Do they even remember what happened in _Space Jam_?" Michael asked curiously.

" _Eudial claimed that one of the members, Mimete, was watching that movie a lot when they were planning for their comeback, but who knows?_ " Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Wow ... so, do you think you can handle this threat this time around or ...?" Michael asked curiously.

Bugs cleared his throat, then he said, " _Well, Michael ... I was actually hoping if you would come back down here and help us prepare for this basketball game against the Witches 5._ "

Awkward silence occurred for a moment on both ends of the line until Bugs finally spoke up, snapping Michael back into reality as he said, " _Hello! Earth to Michael! Did you just have a flashback to your Washington Wizards days or something, doc?_ "

"Huh? Oh, no, I was just thinking about something," Michael said as he cleared his throat. "Thinking about when you said that you needed my help with this basketball game."

" _Yeah ..._ " Bugs said. " _Why is that, Michael? Is there something you're trying to tell me? Come on, Mike, you can talk to me! After all, you're my dog and I'm your hare._ "

"First of all, nice subtle reference to a recent Hare Jordan commercial, Bugs," Michael said in a half-sarcastic, half-playful tone. "Second, Bugs, I gotta be honest with you. You know we have served as a slam-dunkin' dynamic duo for Jordan Brand, right?"

" _Right_ ," Bugs said, accompanied by a nod of his head.

"You know we would always have each other's back, no matter what the circustmances are or how dire a situation seems, right?" Michael asked.

" _Yeah ..._ " Bugs said while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Bugs, I hope you can understand that ... well ... hmm, how should I put this lightly?" Michael said, trying to piece the words he was trying to say to Bugs. "You know, Bugs, I hope you understand that I ..."

" _Hey, no worries, M.J., I understand_ ," Bugs said in an understanding tone, surprising Air Jordan.

"You do?" Michael asked in a surprise tone. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

" _Isn't it obvious, Michael? You were going to mention how the Ultimate Game was played back when you were considered to be the face of the NBA, but since then, you have found yourself branching out to other fields of interest—even continuing your mainstream endorsements with your famed shoe company and Hanes underwear, I might add_ ," Bugs said without skipping a beat.

Michael was surprised to hear Bugs taking this setback pretty well as he said in a surprised tone, "Wow, Bugs, this is interesting ... so, you mean to tell me you aren't upset or disappointed about me being unable to reunite with you guys for this new intergalactic basketball tournament against the Witches 5?"

Bugs sighed as he said, " _Well, it might cause some concern amongst the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians once they hear about this, but I'm sure we'll work with what we have, doc._ "

Michael seemed to feel bad for what the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians would have to go through in this upcoming basketball challenge, but an idea then beamed into his head as he smiled and thought to himself, " _Wait a minute! I think I have a good idea!_ "

Michael then returned to talking to Bugs, saying to the rabbit, "Hold on a minute, Bugs! I wouldn't give up hope yet because I have an idea that is sure to be a success."

" _You do?_ " Bugs asked in a tone of interest. " _What did you have in mind, Mike?_ "

"Well ... Warner Bros. is teaming up with my company to introduce a new marketing campaign that will coincide with the 20th anniversary of _Space Jam_ , so that has gotten some attention from a lot of current NBA stars," Michael explained. "Blake has been helping us out with some of the incentives, but I don't know how it will pan out since he got his talent taken away from him ... which is sad because I was going to have him go down to Looney Tune Land and help you guys deal with the Witches 5."

" _Interesting_ ," Bugs said.

"However, I _do_ have another NBA star stepping in to help out with _Space Jam_ 's 20th anniversary celebration: rising Chicago Bulls star and new face of the franchise, Jimmy Butler," Michael said with a smile.

" _Jimmy Butler, huh? I've actually seen quite a few games and he seems to have quite the skillset_ ," Bugs said with a smirk.

"Ah, so you _have_ been keeping up with current NBA endeavors, huh?" Michael asked while smirking.

" _Eh, what more can I say, Michael?_ " Bugs said while munching on a carrot. " _I have been keeping an eye out on some of the more recent NBA stars since we first teamed up in January 1992 for the first Hare Jordan commercial._ "

Michael could only laugh in response as he said, "Trust me, Bugs, I've noticed. Alright, Bugs, what do you say? Do you guys want to team up with Jimmy Butler or did you have your eyes set on another NBA superstar? I've heard that Kobe Bryant still has some tricks up his sleeve."

Bugs thought about it for a moment, then he finally said, " _You know what, Michael? I think we'll go ahead and recruit Jimmy Butler to serve as the player coach / team co-captain of the revived Tune Squad! Once Jimmy arrives in Looney Tune Land, the Witches 5 won't even know what hit 'em!_ "

"Don't forget, Bugs, you guys _still_ have the MonS—I mean, Nerdlucks on your side," Michael said. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind teaming up with you guys for this special occasion."

" _Well, we just have to find a way to turn them into MonStars again, Mike_ ," Bugs said as he looked at pictures comparing the Nerdlucks to their monstrous, star-level counterparts. " _After all, they did give back the basketball talent after we defeated them in the Ultimate Game._ "

"Yeah, you got a point there," Michael said. "Well, I just hope you find a way. Even though I won't be there to help you guys, you have my undying support. Here's hoping you and Jimmy blend well with each other and hope you guys defeat the Witches 5, so you can save not only yourselves, but the Sailor Guardians from such a humiliating loss."

Bugs laughed in response as he said, " _Hey, don't worry about a thing, Michael. If I know a thing or two about the Sailor Guardians: whenever the going gets tough for them, they really get going!_ "

Michael and Bugs then shared a laugh as Michael said, "Alright, Bugs, good luck with this new basketball competition."

" _Eh, thanks, Michael_ ," Bugs said. " _Talk to ya later, Air Jordan._ "

"Alright, talk to you later, Hare Jordan," Michael said as he and Bugs simultaneously hung up their iPhones.

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians were waiting for Bugs' return with Michael Jordan's response to this new basketball competition against the Witches 5, Lola Bunny walked up to the Tunes and Guardians while bouncing a basketball, saying, "Hey, guys! Did the Witches 5 end up tearing up the court around here?"

"Ehhh ... not exactly," Yakko said as he walked up to Lola. "Unless you count them giving us cartoon characters a huge shock to the system."

"They experienced a powerful transformation a la the Nerdlucks, did they?" Lola asked with a sigh.

Yakko nodded his head in response as Lola sighed and said, "That figures."

"Wait a minute, Lola? How did you know about the recent events involving the Witches 5?" Buster asked curiously.

Lola tucked the basketball under her arm as she said, "Well, I _was_ present at the meeting on Halloween night when Bugs was explaining the current situation at hand. I also had a tingling sense of suspicion through the way the Witches 5 were watching that instructional video about basketball ... I just knew it was going to lead to a familiar scenario."

Lola then took notice of the Sailor Guardians, all of whom waved at the tan bunny as Lola walked up to them and said, "So, you girls must be our new teammates, huh?"

"I don't know if you would call us that _yet_ , but I guess you could say that," Makoto said while shrugging her shoulders.

Lola giggled in response as she said, "You know, you girls look familiar to me ... have we met somewhere before?"

"Uhh ... unless you've happened to see us on television, I don't think so," Usagi said.

Lola examined each of the Guardians as she said, "You know, I remember Bugs telling me a bit of five of you—not as much about the other three with you, but I'm sure that'll change as the story goes on."

"Well, just to be courteous, my name is Usagi Tsukino," Usagi said as she held her hand out and shook Lola's hand. "The other four girls with me are my friends: Ami Mizuno, the brains of the group; Rei Hino, the feisty one and quite the hothead; Makoto Kino, the ... physically- _talented_ one of the group; and Minako Aino, the heart of the group."

Rei could only glare at Usagi as she said, "Was the 'hothead' comment really necessary?"

"Well, Rei, you _are_ known for being the one to fly off the handle and you are often mean to me for little to no reason," Usagi said without skipping a beat.

Lola and the other Sailor Guardians giggled in response as Rei got into Usagi's face and said in an aggravated tone, "Oh, name me, just _name_ me what day, week, month and year have I _ever_ been mean to you or even fly off the handle?!"

"You mean, like how you're flying off the handle right now?" Bugs said from afar while coolly munching on a carrot, then he walked up to the Tunes and the Guardians while saying in a sarcastic tone, "Hey, did I happen to walk into a reenactment of Usagi introducing Makoto to Ami and Rei or something?"

"Watch it, Bugs, you're pushing it," Rei said under her breath.

Usagi then rushed up and hugged Rei as she said, "Oh, come on, Rei, you know I was just playing around with you!"

Rei could only scowl for a moment, then it switched to a warm smile as she giggled and said, "Well, I have to admit: that _was_ actually pretty funny."

Bugs could only roll his eyes and snicker to himself in response to Rei's antics as he turned to Lola and said, "Well, hello, Lola! How long have you been hanging around with the other Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians while I was gone?"

"Simple, it was only for a few minutes before you finally came back from having your little conversation with Michael Jordan," Lola said while giggling as she bounced her basketball for a bit. "What were you doing anyway? Were you trying to find the whereabouts of the Witches 5?"

Bugs then shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Nah, I just got off the phone with Michael Jordan, seeing if he could help us with this basketball game against the Witches 5."

Daffy then rushed up to Bugs and said, "You did? What did he say? Is he going to help us? Is he going to send a pair of the latest Air Jordan models? Does he want us to help out with this new _Space Jam_ -themed marketing campaign for the upcoming holiday season? Like I said before, I'm _always_ available for endorsements!"

"No, though I question what company would want you to serve as their celebrity spokesperson ... actually, Michael isn't going to help us with this basketball game this time around ..." Bugs said. "... _but_ he did leave us with the name of a certain basketball star who is going to serve as our new player-coach and team co-captain."

The rest of the Tunes and the Sailor Guardians gathered around Bugs as Haruka asked in an interested tone, "Who did he recommend, Bugs? Did he recommend Lisa Leslie, formerly of the Los Angeles Sparks from the WNBA?"

"As interesting and amazing as that sounds, no," Bugs said while shaking his head "no". "Though I _have_ to keep her in mind if the writer decides to create a sequel to this story."

"Did he recommend Kobe Bryant, retired superstar from the Los Angeles Lakers?" Wakko asked.

"He mentioned him as a passing reference, but no," Bugs said while shaking his head.

"What about Allen Iverson, who played with a few NBA teams—notably the Philadelphia 76ers? Isn't he supposed to be a part of this new 3-on-3 basketball league with Ice Cube?" Makoto asked.

"No ... but remind me to ask how you knew about that later, Makoto," Bugs said while looking at Makoto.

The Tunes and Guardians continued to come up with guesses about the identity of the NBA star who was going to help them play against the Witches 5, but each of their guesses were incorrect according to Bugs' response. Eventually, everyone stopped as Babs finished looking at a list of NBA players and said to Bugs, "Well, we ran through this entire list and you practically confirmed that _none_ of these guys are going to help us with this basketball game."

"Well, come on, Bugs, just give us a hint," Minerva said. "I'm sure _one_ of us is bound to figure out the name of the player Michael recommended."

"Alright, this should be easy," Bugs said with a smirk. "Think about this: Michael Jordan has been well-known for his successful and illustrious career with the Chicago Bulls, so it should be obvious that he would recommend one of their star players to help us out, so as to keep up with this—rather unwritten—tradition of having a Bulls star team up with us Looney Tunes. So, take a guess: who is the biggest star that is currently on the Bulls?"

"Well, it couldn't be Dwayne Wade because he just signed with them over the summer," Minerva said as she twirled her hair for a bit.

"It definitely couldn't be Derrick Rose 'cause he's with the Knicks now," Sylvester said while rubbing his chin.

"It's not Wajon Wondo because he was more well-known for pwaying with the Celtics before joining the Bulls," Elmer said while scratching his head.

After everyone was utilizing the process of elimination to figure out the identity of this basketball player, Bugs was about to relax for a moment until he heard Michiru say, "Wait, I've got it! Bugs, Michael recommended Jimmy Butler to play for the Tune Squad, didn't he?"

Bugs just stared at Michiru in amazement as he said, "Yeah ... he did."

The Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians looked at Michiru in simultaneous surprise and amazement as Daffy walked up to Bugs and said, "Now, wait just a minute here! Bugs, how did _Michiru_ manage to figure that out before any of us could?! I didn't think she liked basketball nor did I think she was such an enthusiast!"

Bugs was about to disagree with the duck's short judgement about the matter, but he then realized that Daffy _may_ have an accurate point as he walked up to Michiru and said, "Actually, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but Daffy actually made a valid point. How _did_ you know that Michael named Jimmy Butler as his succession for the player-coach / team co-captain of the Tune Squad?"

Michiru just smirked at Bugs Bunny as she giggled and said, "Well, Bugs, it was obvious that Jordan would recommend somebody who was sponsored by his shoe company, so I had to assume it was Jimmy Butler. Besides, it couldn't have been Blake Griffin because his talent was stolen by the Witches 5."

Bugs then turned to Daffy and said while smirking at the duck, "Well, there's your answer, Daffy."

Daffy could only glare at Michiru as he said under his breath, "You're _despicable_ ..."

"So, Bugs, how are we going to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land?" Lola asked.

"You know something, Lola? I never even thought of that," Bugs said while rubbing his chin. "When we first brought Michael into our universe, we had him go through a golf hole, sorta like an ' _Alice in Wonderland_ fall through a rabbit hole'-kinda thing. However, I don't know how we're going to get Jimmy Butler from the real world."

"Couldn't Setsuna conjure up a magical portal or something like that?" Wakko asked while turning to Setsuna.

"Nah, we'd have to know his exact whereabouts," Bugs said as he tried to think of another idea. "Hey, you know what? I think I better pay a visit to the Nerdlucks for a moment ..."

"Wait a minute, rabbit, if you're going to visit those Nerdlucks, I might as well accompany you on this journey!" Daffy said proudly as he walked up to Bugs.

Bugs could only roll his eyes and sigh at the duck's antics as he said, "Daffy, it's only going to be for a minute. I mean, what do you think is going to happen? Do you think the Nerdlucks are going to use me as their guinea pig for their various experiments or something of that nature?"

"Well, that—you know what? Never mind," Daffy said as he backed away from answering that question. "I don't think you want me to dignify that question with a response of my own."

Bugs just snickered to himself as he said, "Listen, Daffy, if I let you come with me to see the Nerdlucks, will you _promise_ not to make a spectacle of yourself like you did when that D.J. Drake character was chasing you around on the Warner Bros. lot?"

"Do you have to remind me of that _again_?" Daffy said in a tone that reeks of annoyance. "I thought you would've forgotten about that a decade ago. Heck, I literally thought _everyone_ forgot about that situation!"

"Hey, it was different because you actually destroyed the famed water tower," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "Not even the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister would resort to that type of anarchy."

Daffy just glared at Bugs for a moment until he finally threw his arms up in frustration and said, "Listen, can we just go see these Nerdlucks already and find out what role they are going to play in this story?!"

"Alright, alright, cool your jets, Yosemite Daffy," Bugs said while laughing, then he turned to Usagi and Rei as he said, "Hey, Usagi, Rei, do you girls want to meet the Nerdlucks for the first time?"

"As long as you let Ami, Makoto and Minako accompany us as well," Usagi said, then she knelt down to Bugs' level and said in a discreet manner, "Oh, and you have _got_ to let your girlfriend Lola come with us, too."

Bugs could only roll his eyes as he said, "Alright, it's only fair. Lola, you and the other Inner Guardians are coming with us to see the Nerdlucks! Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, can you three handle staying with the rest of the Looney Tunes?"

"Hey, what's the worst that could happen, Bugs?" Haruka asked while smirking at the rabbit.

"Try having the Warner Brothers flirt with you, for one," Bugs said.

"Don't worry, Bugs, we can handle it," Setsuna said as she patted Bugs' head.

"We wish we could meet those Nerdluck characters, Bugs," Michiru said with a sigh.

"Hey, who knows? We might bring them back with us, so you girls can see them as their normal selves, not in their MonStar forms ... not yet, anyway," Bugs said.

While Bugs, Lola, Daffy and the Inner Guardians left to meet up with the Nerdlucks, unbeknownst to the Tunes and Guardians, Tellu was watching them from afar in the bushes and said to herself in complete amazement, "Aha, so _that's_ their little game, is it? Those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians think they're going to win the _Space Jam_ game just because they have Jimmy Butler on their team now? Not unless the Witches 5 have anything to say about it! I've got to report this to the others at once!"

Tellu then ran out of the bushes and left to meet up with the Witches 5 in their secret hideout, hoping to give them the information that would have them step up their efforts in their strategy to defeat the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians.

* * *

It seems that things are starting to get a little interesting in this chapter, huh? Just when it seemed like the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians were going to experience a major setback when Michael Jordan mentioned that he would be unable to team up with them to play against the Witches 5, he recommends current NBA star Jimmy Butler to serve as his intended successor for the role of the player-coach / team co-captain of the Tune Squad! Not only that, but Bugs Bunny might require some extra assistance from the Nerdlucks ... or, more specifically, the MonStars.

However, the Tunes and Guardians might find themselves with more problems on their hands once Tellu actually gets the buzz on the Tune Squad's plans for potential secret weapons, which might lead to the Witches 5 having to step up their efforts and take this challenge seriously than they had intended. What will the Nerdlucks have in store for the three Looney Tunes and the Inner Guardians? Will the Tunes and Guardians find a way to bring Jimmy Butler into the colorful, animated world known as Looney Tune Land? What tricks do the Witches 5 have up their sleeves for the upcoming basketball game that looms over the horizon? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	6. Welcome Back Nerdlucks!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 6: Welcome Back Nerdlucks!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 6:** "Welcome Back Nerdlucks!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 06:** **"Welcome Back Nerdlucks!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! Just when it felt as though all hope was lost for the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians when it was revealed that Michael Jordan was not going to help them play the Ultimate Game against the Witches 5 due to being past his superstar-level prime since the original Ultimate Game, Michael decided to recommend Jimmy Butler as a ringer for the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians! Before the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians could bring Jimmy Butler into the animated world, they have to get some extra assistance from the Nerdlucks—or, more specifically, the MonStars if they could coerce the Nerdlucks into returning to their original superteam forms. However, unbeknownst to the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, Tellu was spying on them from afar and became aware of their plans, with the hopes of telling her fellow members of the Witches 5 about the Tune Squad's strategy. Will the Tunes and Guardians be able to recruit the Nerdlucks as the new members of the Tune Squad? What will the Witches 5 do when they become aware of the Tune Squad's plans for the Ultimate Game?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are under the ownership of their respective companies: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 06: Welcome Back Nerdlucks!**

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – The Futuristic House of Warners' Friday a.k.a. The Nerdlucks' Hangout – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the Outer Guardians kept an eye on the other Looney Tunes characters back at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, Bugs, Lola and Daffy were leading the Inner Guardians to the Nerdlucks' home. The Inner Guardians just stared at the futuristic house in amazement as Ami said, "Wow ... This is something you don't see everyday ..."

"How did these Nerdluck characters find the time to build this futuristic place?" Minako said in amazement. "This place is _sooo_ ... amazing!"

Bugs just smirked at the Inner Guardians as he said, "Eh, you'd be surprised how the Nerdlucks manage to utilize their technological expertise to build their new home here in Looney Tune Land."

Once the Looney Tunes and the Inner Guardians reached the door to The Futuristic House of Warners' Friday, Bugs Bunny rang the doorbell as, from the inside, the Nerdlucks looked on the computer hooked up to the monitor on the door, then Pound said, "Bugs Bunny, is that you?"

" _Eh, you guys were expecting, maybe, Roger Rabbit?_ " Bugs asked in a playful tone as he munched on a carrot.

The Nerdlucks just snickered in response as Pound cleared his throat and said, "Alright, Bugs, what're you guys here for? Did you want us to invent a new gadget to help you in your next run-in with a certain Marvin the Martian?"

" _Actually ... I think that would be beneficial for my next Duck Dodgers adventure ..._ " Daffy said to himself while sporting a devious smirk.

Bugs just rolled his eyes as Lola stepped up and said, " _Not exactly, guys, we wanted to talk to you guys about a new intergalactic basketball tournament that is going to happen next Friday ... and we have some new friends that we want you to meet._ "

The Nerdlucks looked interested about the intergalactic basketball tournament occurring next Friday, as well as figuring out the identities of the Looney Tunes' new friends. Pound looked at Bugs, Lola and Daffy, then he said, "Really? Who is going to be a part of this new intergalactic basketball tournament?"

"Who are your new opponents?" Nawt asked curiously.

"Who are the new dudettes accompanying you on your visit today?" Blanko asked in a half-curious, half-interested tone.

Bugs, Lola and Daffy exchanged smirks amongst themselves as Bugs cleared his throat and said, " _Well, we'll give you guys the update on the most-recent events that have been occurring around here in Looney Tune Land if you guys will let us in._ "

"Oops! Sorry about that, Bugs!" Pound said as he smiled and laughed nervously, then he used the computer to automatically open the door for the Looney Tunes and the Inner Guardians.

The Nerdlucks then stepped out of the computer room and rushed downstairs to meet up with the three Looney Tunes and the Inner Guardians at the entrance to the Futuristic House of Warners' Friday. Once they finally made it downstairs, the Nerdlucks were met with the familiar presence of Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Lola Bunny as they all said, "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Eh ... what's up, Nerdlucks?" Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

"You really have to munch on a carrot every time you say any variation of that line?" Daffy asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, don't judge me, doc," Bugs said while shrugging. "It's my trademark style ... and, besides, it's a Warner Bros. cartoon tradition."

Bugs then turned to the Nerdlucks and said, "Anyway, guys, I'm sure you guys have heard something about a new intergalactic basketball tournament that is going to be taking place here in Looney Tune Land next Friday."

The Nerdlucks gasped in excitement as Bang said, "A new intergalactic basketball tournament? That's been the talk of the town for the past two days! Of course, we've heard about this event, but they haven't said too much about the opponents who have come to try to improve where we failed 20 years earlier."

"Well, maybe I could go ahead and explain the situation, so you guys understand what we have to deal with next Friday," Usagi said as she and the Inner Guardians walked up to the Nerdlucks.

The Nerdlucks looked up at the famed Inner Guardians in amazement as Nawt croaked out in a high-pitched, excited voice, "That's S-S-S—That's S-S-S—That's ... Bugs, is that who I think this is?"

"Well, Nawt ... this girl is only Usagi Tsukino right now, but don't worry: you guys will know about their secret identities later ... just like how the girls will know about _your_ secret identities," Bugs said as he smirked at the Nerdlucks.

The Nerdlucks exchanged confused looks at each other as Bupkus asked curiously, "Huh? Secret identities? What do you mean by 'secret identities', Bugs?"

Daffy could only facepalm himself in embarrassment as he said under his breath, "Oh, _brother_."

Bang then walked up to Bupkus and whispered, "Bupkus, don't you remember when we became the MonStars? I think that's what Bugs was referring to."

Bupkus finally got an understanding about what Bugs meant when he said "secret identities", then he just giggled to himself as he said, " _Ohh_ ... okay, I see what you mean, Bugs."

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand: Usagi, you say you know something about the Tunes' opponents in the upcoming basketball tournament?" Pound asked as he and the Nerdlucks turned to look at Usagi.

Usagi then knelt down to the Nerdlucks' level and was going to tell them about the opponents for the Tune Squad, but she ended up getting distracted by their "cuteness" ... in a bizarre manner of speaking. Usagi managed to pick up the Nerdlucks and show them to her fellow Inner Guardians, inciting reactions of "awws" and "so cute" from the girls themselves! Bugs, Lola and Daffy could only watch this scene in complete amusement as they smirked at each other and Daffy said, "Wow, Bugs, I can't believe the Nerdlucks manage to catch the affections of the Inner Guardians so easily!"

"Hey, just wait until they meet the Outer Guardians, Daffy," Lola whispered to Daffy.

The girls seemed to take a quick liking to the Nerdlucks, who were feeling shy about the attention they were receiving, but they eventually became comfortable. After all, they had probably been so used to seeing this happen with the Looney Tunes, but they never thought it would happen to them—considering they had only appeared in one _Looney Tunes_ project to date. Blanko just chuckled as he said, "Wow ... I don't know about you, dudes, but I think I'm starting to like these new arrivals to Looney Tune Land."

"Why do you say that, Blanko?" Bang said in a curious and confused tone. "We've barely had a chance to properly introduce ourselves to these ladies."

"Well ... they seem to be like the cool older sisters that Nerdlucks like us wish we could have when we were kids," Blanko said.

"Technically, aren't we still kids, Blanko?" Bupkus asked quizzically, inciting looks of confusion amongst the Nerdlucks.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's a good question, Bupkus," Pound said in a tone of light amazement.

Ami walked up to the Nerdlucks and lightly rubbed Nawt's head and said while smiling and giggling at the red Nerdluck, "Awww ... hey, little fella, you kinda remind me of my old math teacher from Jūban Municipal Junior High School."

"They moreso remind me of Usagi when she gets up early in the morning," Rei said as she giggled, which incited an annoyed glare from Usagi in response.

"I think they remind me of my old boyfriend, but these guys are _way_ more hunkier," Makoto said as she blushed and sighed lovingly, which not only incited surprised looks from the other Inner Guardians, but from the three Looney Tunes and the Nerdlucks as well.

Bugs then walked up to Minako and asked, "Uh ... do I even wanna know what she meant when she said the Nerdlucks all looked like her old boyfriend?"

"It's just one of her quirks," Minako said with a smile. "She tends to bring up her old boyfriend whenever she sees another cute guy ... or even cute, little cartoon characters."

After a moment or two of basking the Nerdlucks' cuteness, Pound tried to get back to the matter at hand as he cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, Usagi, are you going to tell us about the opponents in this upcoming intergalactic basketball tournament or what?"

"Oh, yeah!" Usagi said as she cleared her throat and started to explain the current situation in store for the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians. "Alright, here's the rundown: the Witches 5 were recruited by your old boss, Mr. Swackhammer, who runs the 'Moron Mountain' amusement park in outer space, I presume?"

The Nerdlucks just shuddered in response as Bang said sadly, "I was hoping to go through a day where we didn't have to hear the name 'Mr. Swackhammer' for the rest of our natural-born lives."

"You guys still have bad memories of Swackhammer, huh?" Minako asked in a concerned tone, to which the Nerdlucks responded with sad nods of their heads.

"Believe me, they've been treated better here in Looney Tune Land than they ever were on Moron Mountain," Bugs explained.

"Anyway, Swackhammer recruited our old rivals to serve as his new basketball superteam and they have challenged us to a fateful basketball tournament that will determine our fate, not to mention the future of our animated careers," Usagi explained.

"Are the stakes higher this time around?" Blanko asked in concern.

The Tunes and the Inner Guardians exchanged concerned looks with each other, then they turned to the Nerdlucks as Bugs said, "Well ... I'll say this much: if we end up losing this basketball game to the Witches 5, you guys might as well say goodbye to the fun and colorful atmosphere of Looney Tune Land."

"What do you mean by that, Bugs?" Pound asked while raising an eyebrow.

"He means that Swackhammer is going to make Looney Tune Land a new attraction on Moron Mountain if the Witches 5 win this basketball game," Lola said. "That means he will not only own us Looney Tunes, but he will also own the Sailor Guardians, the Tiny Toons, the Warner Siblings ... and pretty much every cartoon character under the ownership of Warner Bros. Animation."

The Nerdlucks looked shocked as they gulped nervously and Nawt croaked out, "E-E-Even us?"

Ami sighed sadly as she said, "Yes, even you guys."

The Nerdlucks felt a sudden pang of fear enter their psyche as Pound said, "Sheesh! It sounds like you guys have a huge challenge on your hands, but why did you guys want to see us? Aren't you going to get the help of Michael Jordan or one of the current NBA stars?"

"Well, I already called Michael about our situation, but he declined because he stated he was way past his prime to still play basketball at the level he used to," Bugs explained. "Also, some of the current NBA stars had their talent taken away from them by the Witches 5 for the past three nights: LeBron James, Kevin Durant, LaMarcus Aldridge, Russell Westbrook and Blake Griffin."

"Wait, they even got to Blake Griffin?! Wasn't he supposed to be helping Jordan Brand with the _Space Jam_ 20th anniversary celebration campaign?" Nawt asked.

"Yeah, and it was going to center on the MonStars coming back for revenge, from what I've heard about it," Bugs said. "Anyway, we do have a ringer in the form of Jimmy Butler, but I think it would be more beneficial if we actually had the once-villainous MonStars join the Tune Squad and give the Witches 5 a run for their money."

The Nerdlucks smiled at the opportunity, but they all looked downtrodden as Pound walked up to Bugs and said, "Listen, Bugs, we'd like to help you guys with this basketball challenge, but we don't have our basketball skills since we gave our talents back to the NBA players we stole them from."

"Well, I wouldn't have to worry about that, docs," Bugs said as he patted Pound's head. "Besides, we already have Jimmy Butler serving as our new player-coach / team co-captain for the Tune Squad, but I wouldn't mind if you guys would join our team to play against the Witches 5."

"How are we going to do that, Bugs? We don't want to resort to stealing the talent from other NBA players again," Bupkus said with a sad sigh.

"Well, there is a way we could turn you guys back into the MonStars," Lola said. "You see, I was talking to Witch Hazel the other day and she mentioned that she was working on a magical potion that could easily turn you guys back into the MonStars ... at normal height, anyway."

"That's so awesome!" The Nerdlucks all said in an ecstatic tone.

"Wait, how did she manage to make the potion, Lola?" Pound asked.

"Well, she had to get DNA samples of the players in question, such as a lock of their hair or a blood sample."

"Whoa ... that is more in-depth and personal than I would've liked, but that's worth a shot," Pound quipped as he scrunched his face in response.

"Well, before you guys go visit Witch Hazel, there's one thing we need to know," Minako said as she knelt down to the Nerdlucks' level. "Whose talents did you guys originally steal when you became the MonStars?"

The Nerdlucks all turned and looked at each other, then they turned back to Minako and Pound replied, "Well, I stole the talent from Charles Barkley."

"I had the talent of Patrick Ewing," Bang said.

"Larry Johnson," Bupkus said.

"Muggsy Bogues," Nawt added.

"I got the talent of Shawn Bradley ... and spoke like a Californian surfer dude for some reason," Blanko said.

"Well, you talk like a surfer dude already, Blanko!" Bang said while smirking at Blanko.

"Oh, yeah ..." Blanko said.

"There aren't any side effects to this magical potion, right, Bugs?" Pound asked curiously.

"Well ... there isn't anything that would cause harm to your physical and mental health, but there is a big catch: once you guys take a drink of this potion, you will never turn back into the Nerdlucks ever again," Bugs said.

The Nerdlucks looked surprised as Nawt said, "You mean, we'll never turn back into our original Nerdluck forms ever again?"

Bugs, Lola and Daffy nodded their heads in response as Pound stepped up and said, "Well, to be honest ... it's a risk that we're willing to take! Right, fellas?"

The Nerdlucks all nodded their heads in agreement as Bugs said, "Alright, then, you guys will have to meet up with Witch Hazel at the Warner Bros. Toon Lab tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock. In fact, I might have to give her a call to set up an appointment."

"Good idea, Bugs," Pound said with a smile. "Before our transformation back into our MonStar forms tomorrow, do you think we could meet the rest of the Sailor Guardians?"

Bugs then turned to Usagi and said, "Well ... do you mind, Usagi? You wouldn't mind introducing the Nerdlucks to the Outer Guardians and showing them your Sailor Guardian forms, right?"

"Well, it's like what Pound said, Bugs," Usagi said with a smile. "It's a risk we're willing to take!"

"Good, c'mon, Nerdlucks!" Bugs said as he, Daffy, Lola, the Guardians and the Nerdlucks left the Futuristic House of Warners' Friday and made their way back to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park.

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the three Tunes and the Inner Guardians were leading the Nerdlucks to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, the Outer Guardians decided to pass the time by playing a little basketball game against three random Looney Tunes characters. Although the Tunes tried their best to keep up with the athletic prowess of the three Outer Guardians, the girls managed to be one step ahead of the Tunes as they managed to win each game they played against three of the Tunes. Soon, the Outer Guardians noticed the Inner Guardians returning to the basketball court with Bugs, Lola and Daffy ... and they also noticed the group of little aliens that was accompanying them. Setsuna, Haruka and Mihciru all walked up to the three Looney Tunes and the Inner Guardians, then Haruka said, "So, I see you guys made it back from your visit, safe and sound."

"It was just a simple visit, Haruka," Bugs said while smirking at the Outer Guardians. "Nothing bad happened, just a conversation between old friends."

"Oh, I'm _so_ sure, Bugs," Michiru said to Bugs in a half-playful, half-sarcastic tone.

The Nerdlucks then walked up in front of the three Tunes and the Inner Guardians as Pound looked up at the Outer Guardians and said, "Wow ... these are the famed Outer Guardians you mentioned to us, Usagi?"

"Well, three of them anyway," Usagi said as she lightly smiled at Pound. "the fourth one, Hotaru, is back in our universe hanging out with Chibi-Usa."

"They seem so mysterious, yet so awesome," Bang said as he and the other Nerdlucks stared at the Outer Guardians in simultaneous awe and amazement.

"Yeah, we get that a lot, you know?" Setsuna said as she blushed and smiled at the Nerdlucks.

Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru all seemed to genuinely appreciate how the Nerdlucks were amazed by their mysterious aura and overall coolness. Haruka then knelt down and rubbed Blanko's head, causing the blue Nerdluck to chuckle and blush slightly as Haruka turned to Bugs and said, "I'm not going to lie, Bugs, these guys are pretty cool."

"Yeah, I must also add that these guys are pretty cute," Michiru said as she picked up Bupkus and gave him a little kiss, which caused the purple Nerdluck to blush and giggle for a bit.

"So, these guys must be the progenitors of the Menacing MonStars, huh?" Setsuna asked as she smirked at Bugs.

"Well, they're not so menacing anymore since they defied Swackhammer's orders and left him on Moron Mountain 20 years earlier, but still MonStars nonetheless," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders.

The Guardians all giggled in response to Bugs' comment as Daffy whispered to Lola in a sarcastic fashion, "Oh, look at that, Bugs is showing off for the Sailor Guardians yet again."

"Do you _really_ know that Bugs is just showing off or are you just jealous that the girls are aware of Bugs' star power?" Lola asked while smirking at Daffy.

Daffy just scowled at the tan bunny, then Lola rushed up and hugged Daffy as she said, "Oh, lighten up, Daffy! I'm sure the Sailor Guardians are aware of your star power, too!"

Blanko looked up at the Sailor Guardians and said, "Hey, do you think we could see your Sailor Guardian selves, Usagi?"

The Sailor Guardians looked around and started to have second thoughts until Yosemite Sam jumped up and said, "Alright, everybody, let's go somewhere else! We need to give these girls some room to transform!"

By Yosemite Sam's word, the other Looney Tunes left the Warner Bros. Rucker Park to visit other areas of interest in Looney Tune Land ... however, the Warner Siblings, Buster and Babs decided to stick around, with Yakko saying with a smirk, "Hey, I hope you don't mind if we stuck around and got a front-row seat for this transformation."

Usagi smiled at Yakko as she turned to her friends and said, "Alright, girls, let's do this!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

With a quick and colorful transformation sequence, the girls all transformed into the world-renowned Sailor Guardians! The Looney Tunes and the Nerdlucks all stared at the girls in amazement as Pound said, "Wow, now there's the real Sailor Moon we know and love!"

Yakko and Wakko's eyes turned into hearts as they jumped into Sailor Moon's arms and kissed her simultaneously, then they said, "Hellooo, Magical Girl Nurses!"

While Yakko and Wakko were hugging Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars walked up to the Nerdlucks and said, "So, is this what you guys wanted?"

"Yeah!" The Nerdlucks all said while they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, we just wanted to see you girls as the Sailor Guardians before our official—and permanent—transformation to the MonStars tomorrow," Pound said. "Also, I wanted this to be the last time you saw us as cute little aliens."

Sailor Mars giggled in response as Sailor Jupiter walked up and patted Pound's head, saying, "Aww, cute with a spunky sense of humor!"

"Hey, why do you think we were the most-memorable characters who came out of _Space Jam_ ... well, aside from Lola Bunny, obviously," Bang said as he smirked at Lola, who could only roll her eyes and smirk in response.

"Hey, don't forget about Bill Murray, buster!" Daffy said as he then walked up to the Sailor Guardians and whispered, "He was the secret weapon that made our movie so memorable and manage to cross generational barriers, even in this day and age ..."

The Sailor Guardians just exchanged confused glances amongst themselves following Daffy's comment, but then just giggled to themselves and decided to humor the duck's bold declaration.

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 3, 2016 – The Acme Industrial Basketball Complex at Acme Warehouse – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, back with the Witches 5, the girls were developing their own basketball skills to prepare for the upcoming intergalactic basketball tournament that was occurring to occur in Looney Tune Land next Friday. Eudial was busy playing a game of one-on-one against Viluy, who was busy doing her best to defend the leader of the Witches 5. However, Viluy was caught by surprise when Eudial managed to perform a crossover past her, then she managed to dunk the ball into the basket with ease. Viluy was flustered for a moment, but she smiled and walked up to Eudial, exchanging high-fives with her as she said, "Hey, I gotta say, Eudial, that was a nice crossover move! I guess King James' talent is working wonders for you now, huh?"

Eudial just smirked and shrugged her shoulders as she said, "What can I say? It's making me feel more powerful by the minute."

However, Mimete just scoffed at Eudial's bragging as she said, "Meh, not as good as I could've done it."

Mimete's snide comment caused Eudial to glare at the bubbly celebrity lover as she walked up to her face and stared at her eye-to-eye, saying, "Oh, _really_ , Mimete? Would you like to come out here on the court and back up all of that smack talk?"

Mimete just smirked at Eudial and stood up strong as she said, "You don't believe me, Eudial? Well, just watch!"

Mimete then swaggered her way onto the court while bouncing the basketball with style as Eudial followed suit and thought to herself, " _Oh, this is just so easy! Mimete is not going to play superstar-level basketball, even though she has the talent of Blake Griffin instilled in her. She'll still be the same ditzy celebrity lover she was when we were on our mission to steal Pure Hearts!_ "

Eudial just snickered to herself as she quietly said, "Perfect opportunity to humiliate Mimete on the court ..."

However, Eudial was suddenly snapped out of her stupor when Mimete called out, "Hey, Eudial! Are you going to play this game of one-on-one or are you going to stand there and think about how you are going to easily beat me in this basketball game?"

"Huh? Wha?" Eudial said as she looked around, then she turned to Mimete and said, "Oh, right, I'm coming, Mimete! I just had to get my head in the game!"

As Eudial made her way onto the court, Mimete just giggled to herself as she said, "Oh, and you say _I'm_ the one that had the focus issues."

"Oh, shut up! Just check the ball! First one to 11 wins!" Eudial said with a scowl as Mimete checked the ball to her.

Before Eudial and Mimete could engage in their quick 11-point one-on-one game, they were interrupted by Tellu walking through the doors of the basketball complex, saying, "Girls, put the one-on-one game on hold! I've got the scoop on the strategy of those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians!"

Tellu's comment caused the rest of the Witches 5 to rush up to her as Eudial said, "What did you find out, Tellu? What tricks did those Tunes and Guardians have up their sleeves?"

Tellu just chuckled darkly, then she said to the girls, "Alright, well, let's see you girls can keep up with this ... the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians are actually planning on recruiting a certain basketball superstar from the real world to serve as the new player-coach / team co-captain for their Tune Squad basketball team."

"Wait, what basketball superstar are they going to recruit?" Eudial said in an incredulous tone. "We had taken away the talents from some of the most-notable personalities of the NBA!"

"Yeah, well, here's the thing: there were quite a few we never took into consideration," Tellu said with a sigh. "Y'know, Kawhi Leonard, Nick Young, Dwight Howard, Dirk Nowitzki, Stephen Curry ..."

"Well ... _yeah_ , I guess that's true, but what basketball player would try to take over Michael Jordan's role as the player-coach / team co-captain of the Tune Squad?" Eudial said while raising an eyebrow. "The only logical choice they had was LeBron James, since he was supposedly starring in that long-awaited _Space Jam_ sequel, but we already took his talent. Then again, we also took the talent of Blake Griffin, whom Michael Jordan personally recommended as the one who should take over his role in the planned _Space Jam 2_. So, who are they turning to now?"

"Jimmy Butler of the Chicago Bulls," Tellu said without skipping a beat, which just incited laughter from the other members of the Witches 5.

Mimete was on the floor, rolling in laughter with tears streaming from her face, then she finally regained her composure and said, "Wait, wait, wait! You mean to tell me that they are going to recruit Jimmy Butler as their all-star athlete for this upcoming basketball tournament? I mean, I know he's evolved into superstar status and is starting to get used to his new role as the team captain for the Chicago Bulls, but that's the best they could think of?"

"Hey, they could've easily recruited Kobe Bryant to play for their team and it might not have ended well for us anyway," Cyprine added as she cleared her throat.

"Listen, I know it sounds like a stretch, but take this into consideration: Bugs Bunny said that Michael Jordan recommended him to serve as the Tune Squad's new player-coach / team co-captain," Tellu said, putting emphasis on Michael Jordan's role in the recent event. "Think about it: _Michael Jordan_ recommended _Jimmy Butler_ to take over _his_ roles on the Tune Squad!"

"Hey, here's one thing you haven't told us yet, Tellu! Is this Jimmy Butler character talented enough to lead the Tunes and Guardians to victory?" Eudial asked as a smug smirk appeared on her face.

"Take this into consideration: Jimmy Butler has stepped up and came in for some game-winning buzzer-beaters in a similar fashion to Michael Jordan," Tellu said as the rest of the Witches 5 looked surprised about the fact. "Do you think we should be underestimating a guy like him?"

"Well, how are we going to compete with that?!" Mimete said in a half-surprised, half-aggravated tone. "I know we have the talents of five NBA players instilled in our bodies and our psyche, but those guys have an _actual basketball superstar_ on their team! What are we supposed to do?"

Eudial rubbed her chin for a moment, then she said, "We might have to see this Jimmy Butler character for ourselves and see what we're up against. Tellu, have the Tunes and the Guardians brought him here to Looney Tune Land yet?"

"No, not yet," Tellu said as she shook her head "no". "When I left, they were supposedly coming up with a plan that would possibly have the involvement of those Nerdlucks characters."

"Wait a minute, did you just say 'Nerdlucks'?" Mimete asked Tellu in a surprised tone.

"Yeah, why?" Tellu asked curiously.

"They weren't planning on having the Nerdlucks turn back into the MonStars for this basketball tournament, were they?" Mimete asked.

"Well ... Bugs just mentioned that he was going to pay them a visit," Tellu said while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't think he mentioned anything about having the Nerdlucks turn back into the MonStars, but you never know."

"Well, if they _are_ planning on having them turn into the MonStars, we have to keep a close eye out on those Tunes and Guardians, making sure they aren't doing anything sneaky under our noses," Eudial explained. "We can't have them getting the upper hand on us in this basketball tournament, aside from having Jimmy Butler playing for their team."

"So, what do you want us to do: start a surveillance system that would have us spying on the Tunes and the Guardians with every step they take, every move they make?" Mimete asked curiously.

"As long as we are discreet about our motives, that could work," Eudial said as a devious smile appeared on her face, then she said to herself, "You better watch your back, Tune Squad! The Witches 5 is onto your strategy for the upcoming intergalactic basketball tournament!"

* * *

Another update for this weekend, second weekend update in a row! Anyway, back to the matter at hand, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians seem to have convinced the Nerdlucks to become the all-star MonStars once again for the upcoming basketball tournament against the Witches 5! Lola Bunny says that Witch Hazel has concocted a magical potion that could turn the Nerdlucks into the MonStars permanently, but the Nerdlucks are willing to take that risk to save their new friends from impending doom and an eternity of comedy slavery on Moron Mountain!

However, Tellu has given the rest of the Witches 5 the scoop on the Tune Squad's plans, which might cause them to ramp up their efforts to ensure their victory in this basketball game against the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians! Hopefully, Jimmy Butler's basketball expertise can save the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians from an embarrassing loss to the Witches 5 and a huge detriment to their animated careers! What will happen when the Nerdlucks get a taste of Witch Hazel's magical MonStars potion? Will the Witches 5 be able to get a major advantage over the Tune Squad in this basketball game? How will the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land and convince him to join their basketball team? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	7. The MonStars are Back in Town!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 7: The MonStars are Back in Town!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 7:** "The MonStars are Back in Town!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 07:** **"The MonStars are Back in Town!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! It seems like the Nerdlucks have a chance to become the all-star MonStars once again! After hearing about Witch Hazel working on a special magical potion that could turn them back into the MonStars permanently, the Nerdlucks feel that it would be worth the risk since they could step up and help the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians with their upcoming basketball challenge against the Witches 5! Well, luckily for the Nerdlucks, Friday has arrived and Bugs Bunny has set up an appointment for them to see Witch Hazel at the Warner Bros. Toon Lab to get a taste of her special MonStars potion. Meanwhile, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru have found their way into Looney Tune Land, which leads to an interesting encounter with the wacky and zany Looney Tunes characters! If the girls thought they had seen everything, just wait until they get a load of the MonStars ... On their opponents' side, the Witches 5 take notice of the Tune Squad's extra allies, which lead to them passing the word to Kaolinite and Swackhammer. What will come out of this recent update from the Witches 5? Will Chibi-Usa and Hotaru blend in with the wackiness of Looney Tune Land? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective properties: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 07: The MonStars are Back in Town!**

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After they had become acquainted with the Sailor Guardians on Thursday, Friday had arrived quickly for the Nerdlucks as they were hanging out at the basketball court of Warner Bros. Rucker Park, waiting for Bugs Bunny to meet up with them, so he could accompany them on their trip to the Warner Bros. Toon Lab. While they were waiting for Bugs, they decided to pass the time by messing around with one of the basketballs present on the court. Pound smiled as he walked up to the basketball and said, "Wow, guys, do you remember when we were playing basketball when we were the MonStars?"

"Yeah, I actually remember feeling more confident as a MonStar as well!" Bang said with a genuine smile as he flashed back to his MonStar days.

"I just hope we'll have our new personalities when we permanently become the MonStars," Bupkus said as he smirked at his fellow Nerdlucks. "I don't know about you guys, but I thought I was quite the charmer, the ladies' man, if you will."

The Nerdlucks could only snicker at Bupkus' antics as Nawt walked up to him and said, "Uh, I hate to upstage you at a time like this, Bupkus, but I think that 'ladies' man' moniker moreso belonged to _me_ ... after all, I _was_ the smooth-talker of the group."

Pound could only snicker to himself as he turned to Blanko and said, "Can you believe it, Blanko? I can't believe these guys are seriously arguing about their status as the 'ladies' man' of our group. Doesn't this seem ridiculous or what, Blanko, old buddy?"

Blanko just chuckled dumbly in response as he said, "Y'know something, Pound? I think I might be the true 'ladies' man' of this group when we were the MonStars ... what do you think?"

Pound just stared at the blue Nerdluck in complete astonishment as he just palmed his face in annoyance and gave a heated sigh, saying, "Ugh ... it's tough being the only sane one of the group. I guess I now know how Sailor Mercury feels when the other Inner Guardians argue over a trivial matter."

"Oh, _brother_ , why are you acting like you never thought of yourself as a real ladies' man when you were a MonStar, Pound?" Bugs said from afar as he munched on a carrot and smirked at Pound.

The Nerdlucks then turned to Bugs upon hearing the rascally rabbit's voice from afar and walked up to Bugs as Nawt said, "Bugs, you've finally made it! I thought you would've been sidetracked by Elmer Fudd trying to hunt you and make you into his own 'wabbit stew'."

Bugs could only chuckle warmly in response as he said, "Hey, since we had to deal with this upcoming basketball tournament, Elmer hasn't really focused on hunting this 'wascally wabbit and that scwewball duck'! So, are you guys ready for your permanent transformation into the MonStars?"

The Nerdlucks all puffed up their chests in confidence as they all confidently said, "Yeah!"

Bugs then munched on a carrot as he said, "Alright, docs, follow me to the Warner Bros. Toon Lab. I'm sure Witch Hazel is awaiting your presence."

While the Nerdlucks followed Bugs' lead to the Warner Bros. Toon Lab, unbeknownst to Bugs and the Nerdlucks, Eudial was watching them from afar and spoke into a stylized communicator, saying, "Well, what do you know, Tellu? I guess Bugs Bunny _is_ planning on recruiting the MonStars for this basketball game after all!"

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Toon Lab – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

The Warner Bros. Toon Lab was considered to be the home of some of Warner Bros.' most-famous and well-known animated scientists and magical specialists, as well as the place where many experiments were performed on certain animated characters. Witch Hazel was currently in the process of working on a special batch of witch's brew, singing to herself, " _A cup of arsenic, a spider, some glue ... a lizard's gizzard, an eel's heel or two ... for little folks and poison oak ..._ "

Suddenly, Witch Hazel heard the bell ring from afar, which caused her to turn to the audience and say, "Well, what do you know? I have some patients today! Coming, chaps!"

Witch Hazel then left her own personal laboratory and rushed out to the front where she saw Bugs Bunny and the Nerdlucks looking at the variety of experiments, potions and concoctions that have been produced in the Warner Bros. Toon Lab. Bugs looked at these experiments, potions and concoctions in amazement as Pound said, "Wow ... who knew Witch Hazel was such a master at creating a wide variety of potions?"

Witch Hazel could only smile coyly as she said, "What can I say? It's just my specialty in the Looney Tunes universe."

Bugs and the Nerdlucks turned to see Witch Hazel standing at the door as Bugs walked up to the Looney Tunes witch and said, "Eh ... what's up, Madame Zsa Zsa?"

" _Madame_ Zsa Zsa?" Witch Hazel said in amazement as stars appeared in her eyes for a brief moment, then she patted Bugs on the head as she said, "Oh, Bugs! Aren't you sweet?"

"Hey, I try my best," Bugs said as he smiled coyly in response, then he turned to Witch Hazel and said, "Hey, Witch Hazel, you remember when I called you about the Nerdlucks wanting to turn back into the MonStars?"

Witch Hazel nodded her head in response as she said, "Yeah, I remember when you told me about the little darlings ... it's a good thing you came today because I think the special MonStars brew is ready for the tasting!"

The Nerdlucks looked excited about the special MonStars potion Witch Hazel has concocted for them as Bang said, "Hey, Witch Hazel, this stuff is safe to drink, right? It's not just trivially known as a MonStars potion and would end up turning into a group of animated witches, right?"

Witch Hazel cackled lightly as she looked at the Nerdlucks and said, "Oh, you don't have anything to worry about, dearies! This MonStars potion will definitely turn you guys back into the basketball superstars you were before you had to turn back into the Nerdlucks once again."

"I hope this experience will be worth it, guys," Bupkus said with a light smile. "I _really_ want to impress those Sailor Guardians!"

The Nerdlucks turned to Bupkus with looks of confusion, then they finally caught on to what he was saying as Nawt playfully said, "Ooh, it sounds like Bupkus has a crush on Sailor Neptune!"

Bupkus just blushed in embarrassment as he nervously shook his head and said, "Huh? What? N-N-No, not at all! I just meant that in a friendly way! Besides, Sailor Neptune is already taken!"

"Really? I wonder who she's currently dating because that person must be one lucky guy," Pound said as he quizzically rubbed his chin.

Bupkus just giggled for a bit and blushed again as he finally said, "Well, actually, Pound ... she's actually dating ... Sailor Uranus."

The other Nerdlucks and, to a lesser extent, Witch Hazel all looked surprised about Bupkus' revelation as Pound just cleared his throat and blushed while saying, "Oh, uh, well ... ahem, that's, uh, an interesting tidbit."

"Bugs, did you know about this?" Witch Hazel asked Bugs, who was just coolly munching on a carrot.

"Eh, Sailor Moon mentioned that to me when they appeared in Looney Tune Land on Halloween, just as the Witches 5 were taking us hostage," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "To be honest, I had a feeling those two were in a relationship anyway."

Pound then turned to Bugs and said, "You did? How did you know about that so easily, Bugs?"

Bugs just smirked at Pound and the other Nerdlucks as he smoothly said, "Hey, let's just say I had my own sources that were able to confirm the relationship."

Pound was about to respond, but Blanko walked up to him and said, "Hey, Pound, dude, let's just leave the topic alone for now. Right now, we need to focus on turning back into the MonStars to help the Looney Tunes with this upcoming basketball tournament against the Witches 5."

"Good point," Pound said as he nodded his head and looked up at Witch Hazel. "So, Witch Hazel, where is the potion located?"

Witch Hazel then led the Nerdlucks into her laboratory as she said, "Right this way, gentlemen, just make sure you watch your step ..."

Once the Nerdlucks walked into Witch Hazel's laboratory, they noticed Witch Hazel pouring the special MonStars potion into five different cups, giving them an equal amount of the potion in question. Once she finished pouring the potion into the last cup, she stirred each cup and gave them to each of the Nerdlucks as she said, "Go ahead and drink up, boys, this potion should work in your favor."

The Nerdlucks all looked at their cups with concerned looks on their faces, then Bang looked up at Witch Hazel and said, "Uh ... are you _sure_ this stuff is safe to drink?"

"Of course, it is, dearie!" Witch Hazel said with a genuine smile. "Like I said, you boys have nothing to worry about!"

The Nerdlucks just looked at each other and took deep breaths as Pound sighed and said, "Well, boys, I guess this is it ... say goodbye to our Nerdluck forms for good."

Blanko gulped nervously as he said, "Well, it's for a good cause. Let's hope we don't get sick after we drink this stuff."

"I hope this stuff is safe to drink," Nawt said.

"Alright, fellas, are you ready?" Pound said as the other Nerdlucks nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, then ... bottoms up!"

With that, the Nerdlucks all took a drink of the potion at the same time, but they didn't feel any side effects ... at first. The Nerdlucks just looked confused about this as Bupkus said, "Hey, Witch Hazel, I thought you said this potion would turn us back into the MonStars!"

Witch Hazel giggled lightly in response as she said, "Just wait for it, Bupkus, the potion has to settle first."

"Settle? What do you mean by—" Bang began to say until he was cut off by a huge flame coming out of his mouth and green smoke coming out of his ears, which caused the green Nerdluck to cover his mouth with his hands.

"Wow, Bang, did you put hot sauce into your drink or something?" Pound asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, all of the Nerdlucks started to feel funny as they bounced around like Looney Tunes for a moment, then they felt themselves getting larger and began changing into their MonStar forms as Witch Hazel backed away a little bit. Pound felt himself getting his muscles back as he said while his voice was getting deeper, "Well, what do you know, boys? This stuff is working!"

"I can feel the power flowing through me!" Bupkus said as he went through a similar transformation.

"I'm becoming the powerful dragon again, fellas!" Bang said as he smiled upon seeing himself becoming a powerful MonStar again.

"I'm getting my fast-talking sense of humor again! Whoo, somebody stop me, baby! Hahaha!" Nawt said as he cackled while turning back into the MonStar he once was.

"Whoa ... this is too cool," Blanko said as he chuckled warmly upon seeing himself turning back into one of the MonStars.

Eventually, Witch Hazel stared in amazement when she saw the Nerdlucks permanently transform into the world-renowned, all-star MonStars once again! Witch Hazel continued staring at the original superteam in amazement until she finally jumped up, cackling warmly as she said, "Well, what do you know? It worked! The potion actually worked! The MonStars are finally back in action!"

The newly-transformed Nerdlucks all looked at each other in amazement as they saw that they still looked like the NBA players they had initially gotten the talent from, but they were all wearing their signature basketball jerseys and shorts they had worn 20 years earlier for the original _Space Jam_. The guys still had their signature skin colors, eyes and spots, but they each had five fingers on their hands and a physique that complimented not only the NBA players they had gotten the talent from, but their personalities in the group. However, instead of being the towering titans they initially were, the MonStars had grown to human size: Blanko was 6'3, still the tallest MonStar of the group; Bang and Bupkus were both 6'1; Pound was 6'0; and Nawt was 5'8.

"Hey, what do you know? That MonStars potion actually worked!" Pound said as he flexed his muscles for a bit. "I'm actually feeling like taking over the court for the Tune Squad!"

Bupkus laughed warmly as he said while flexing his biceps, "Check this out, Pound! I guess you guys thought you'd never see these bad boys again, huh?"

"Hey, cool it with the flexing, Johnny Bravo," Nawt said while smirking at the smooth and romantic MonStar. "Save the bicep-flexing for when we show the Sailor Guardians what we look like now."

"Hey, dudes, you think the Looney Tunes would be amazed to see us MonStars at normal human height?" Blanko asked in a curious tone.

"Nah, I doubt it," Bang said. "Besides, I think they would be used to seeing us like this. I also think it is beneficial for all of us—maybe for you since you won't have to worry about smacking your face into one of the backboards."

Blanko just rolled his eyes as he and Bang shared a warm laugh. Pound then walked up to Witch Hazel and shook her hand, saying, "Hey, thanks for the help, Witch Hazel. We couldn't have done it without you."

"Aw, it's been a pleasure, Pound!" Witch Hazel said as she smiled warmly and shook hands with Pound. "I guess you guys were waiting for the opportunity to turn back into the MonStars again, huh?"

"I've been waiting for this day since 1996," Nawt said with a smile, then he turned to the other MonStars and said, "Hey, guys, why don't we go back out and show Bugs Bunny that the potion worked?"

"Hey, good idea, Nawt, let's roll!" Pound said as he and the other MonStars walked out of Witch Hazel's laboratory to meet Bugs Bunny out front.

Outside of the laboratory, Bugs Bunny was busy reading a magazine for rabbits, taking notice of an article that was talking about his friendship with Michael Jordan and how that spanned generations. Suddenly, Bugs felt a poke on his head, then he looked to the audience and said, "You know something, folks? I guess that's just the sign to prove that Witch Hazel's special MonStars potion worked on the little guys."

"You got that right, Bugs!" Pound said as Bugs looked up to see the MonStars in their full, superstar-level glory.

"Wow, Pound, that potion really did wonders for you guys, huh?" Bugs said in amazement as he examined the MonStars' looks and physiques. "You guys still have the same basketball gear you wore 20 years earlier! I guess the writers kept that continuity nod / mythology gag in check, huh?"

"You know it, Bugs!" Blanko said as he chuckled warmly. "You think the Sailor Guardians will be impressed by this?"

Bugs could only smirk at the MonStars as he said, "Well ... there's only one way to find out, doc."

Bugs then pulled out his iPhone and called Usagi on her smartphone, hoping to surprise her and her friends later today. Once he heard Usagi pick up her phone, Bugs then cleared his throat and said, "Hey, Usagi? This is Bugs Bunny. Listen, gather up the Sailor Guardians and the Looney Tunes, and bring them to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park. I got a surprise for you all once we get there. Alright, bye."

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Bugs Bunny Boulevard – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While Bugs Bunny was preparing for the MonStars' comeback, two young girls had found their way into Looney Tune Land, both of whom were dressed in their Sailor Guardian uniforms. One of the girls had her pink hair styled in odango, with the buns styled in the form of rabbit ears, whereas the other girl had short, dark purple hair, violet eyes and pale skin. The girls had found their way into Looney Tune Land through the use of a magical portal, which caused the girls to land on the ground. As the girls got themselves up from the ground, the pink-haired girl dusted herself off as she said, "Ugh ... I don't know why we couldn't accompany Usagi and the others on this mission. What? Did she think I was going to embarrass her or something?"

The purple-haired girl was about to respond, but just giggled to herself as the pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "Huh? Hotaru, what's so funny?"

Hotaru just cleared her throat and smiled lightly as she said, "Oh, it's nothing, Chibi-Usa."

Chibi-Usa just looked confused about Hotaru's response, but she decided to ignore for now as she looked around the environment and asked curiously, "Well, this place is real interesting, but I wonder where we are right now?"

"I don't know, but it sure does look cool!" Hotaru said as she looked around Looney Tune Land in amazement.

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru both took a look around the atmosphere of Looney Tune Land, amazed that it has grown so much in the past 20 years, but still looks just as good as it did back when it was introduced in 1996.

"Wait! Maybe I could use my Luna-P to speak to Setsuna and see where they are!" Chibi-Usa said as she turned on her Luna-P ball and tried to communicate with Setsuna.

Once the Luna-P ball turned on, Chibi-Usa heard Setsuna's voice say, " _Hello? Chibi-Usa, is that you?_ "

"Yes, it's me!" Chibi-Usa said in excitement. "Thank goodness you answered because Hotaru and I ended up landing in this universe you and the other girls were in right now! Uh, do you know what this colorful, two-dimensional universe is?"

" _Chibi-Usa, you and Hotaru are in Looney Tune Land right now_ ," Setsuna said from the other line, which just incited confusion amongst Chibi-Usa and Hotaru as they both looked at each other.

"Looney Tune Land?" Hotaru said quietly, then she realized what the universe is as she gasped and said, "Wait a minute! Setsuna, you mean you girls are in the universe where the—"

Suddenly, they heard Daffy Duck's voice on the other line as the duck said, " _Hey, Setsuna, sorry for the interruption, but Bugs has just called Usagi and she mentioned that he wanted us to meet him at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park. He says he has a surprise in store for all of us._ "

" _Really? Oh, just hold on a minute, Daffy, I'm talking to an old friend right now_ ," Setsuna said to Daffy as she started talking to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru again.

" _Alright then, Setsuna_ ," Daffy said as he left to catch up with Bugs and the others for a special meeting. " _Make it quick, so you can see what Bugs has in store for this surprise_."

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru looked at each other in simultaneous surprise and amazement as Chibi-Usa croaked out in surprise, "Setsuna, were you j-j-just talking to D-D-Daffy Duck, one of the Looney Tunes?"

" _Yes, that was the one and only Daffy Duck_ ," Setsuna said with a smile. " _Listen, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, I have to meet up with the other girls and go with them to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park to see what Bugs has in store for us. I'll talk to you two later, okay?_ "

"Okay, bye, Setsuna! See you later!" Chibi-Usa said as Setsuna hung up her phone, then she turned to Hotaru and said, "Hotaru, did you hear that? The girls were actually hanging out with the Looney Tunes for the past three days!"

"I wonder why they were keeping this a secret from us," Hotaru said. "I've always wanted to see those cartoon characters in person."

"I don't know, but maybe we could go down there and see what's going on," Chibi-Usa said as she and Hotaru started to make their way to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park.

"Wait, Chibi-Usa? Do you know your way around Looney Tune Land?" Hotaru asked curiously.

Chibi-Usa froze for a moment, then she said, "Actually ... no, no, I don't. I haven't even been to this place before! I've only known about this place through watching that _Space Jam_ movie with Usagi and her friends!"

Hotaru and Chibi-Usa both sighed in disappointment as Hotaru said, "Aw, man, I just wish there was somebody who could help us get familiarized with this universe."

"Hey, we wouldn't mind showing you girls around Looney Tune Land," a voice said from afar, causing Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to look around to find the source of the voice.

"Who said that? Was that you, Hotaru?" Chibi-Usa said as she turned to Hotaru.

"No, that wasn't me," Hotaru said while shaking her head. "My voice doesn't sound that raspy."

"I wouldn't say it's raspy, I would say it's ... actually, I'll just leave that to the audience if you know what I mean," another voice said. "Hey, turn around, you two!"

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru both turned to see Babs and Buster Bunny, no relation, in the living, breathing flesh, surprising the two girls and leaving them in complete amazement. The two girls were speechless upon seeing the two _Tiny Toons_ stars in real, animated life, which only confused Buster and Babs as Babs said, "Is this a common trend for people who enter our universe, Buster?"

"Unless your name is Elmyra ... otherwise, no," Buster said in a playful tone while smirking at Babs.

Babs could only roll her eyes as she and Buster walked up to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, saying, "Hey, kids, welcome to Looney Tune Land, the home of the world-famous Looney Tunes characters and other animated characters from the Warner Bros. pantheon!"

Babs then turned to the audience and said, "Before you folks at home say anything, Warner Bros. paid us to say that line."

"Wow ... are you two _really_ Babs and Buster Bunny? _The_ Babs and Buster Bunny?" Chibi-Usa said in amazement.

"That's th' name, lassie, don't wear it out!" Babs said in an Irish accent while laughing heartily.

"Hey, you know any other rabbits with those names, doctress?" Buster said as he walked up to Chibi-Usa and smiled.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to the two stars of _Tiny Toon Adventures_!" Chibi-Usa said in amazement. "This is so cool!"

"The honor's all ours, my dear," Buster said as the two rabbits both bowed to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, causing the two young Guardians to giggle in response.

"So, what brings you two here to Looney Tune Land?" Babs asked.

"Well, we were looking for our friends around here," Hotaru explained. "They had come down here for a mission that involved the Witches 5 trying to take the Looney Tunes characters to this intergalactic amusement park that goes by the name of ... 'Moron Mountain', I presume?"

"Bingo," Babs said.

"Your friends, you say?" Buster said as he rubbed his chin quizzically and examined Chibi-Usa. "You know, you _do_ look like someone who came down here ... wait a minute, you wouldn't happen to know a certain Usagi Tsukino, do you?"

Chibi-Usa looked surprised about Buster's assessment as she said, "Wait, how did you ..."

"Eh, rabbit's intuition," Buster said coolly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually, yes, I _do_ know about Usagi," Chibi-Usa said while smirking at Buster and Babs. "Are you two going to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park?"

"Yeah, Bugs says he had a surprise for us when we get there," Babs explained. "Did you girls want to come with us?"

"Yes!" Chibi-Usa and Hotaru said in unison.

"Alright, let's roll," Buster said as the four kids were making their way to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park. "Hey, I forgot to ask this earlier, but what are your names?"

"Oh, well, my name is Chibi-Usa and this is my friend, Hotaru Tomoe," Chibi-Usa said as she motioned to Hotaru, who waved to the two rabbits.

"Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, huh? Wow, you don't hear interesting names like that around here in Looney Tune Land," Babs said in amazement.

"Aww, thanks, Babs!" Chibi-Usa said with a beaming smile.

Unbeknownst to Buster, Babs, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, Mimete was watching them from the inside of one of the bushes. She could only watch the scene in complete surprise as she said, "I can't believe it! Chibi-Usa and Hotaru have actually made their way into Looney Tune Land! The odds are _definitely_ stacked against us! I have to warn the other girls about this!"

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians were all sitting on the bleachers near the basketball court, waiting for Bugs Bunny to show up with his surprise guests in tow. While they were waiting, the Tunes and the Guardians were finding productive ways to pass the time: Ami was reading a book; the Warners were making a trio of "gookies" at some of the other Looney Tunes; Sylvester was trying to catch Tweety, only to be stopped by Hector the Bulldog; and Pinky and the Brain were busy deviating yet another plan to take over the world. Eventually, Bugs Bunny arrived at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park and cleared his throat as he said, "Now, I bet you all are wondering why I called you all up here today."

"Are you giving me your Academy Award that you won for your 1958 cartoon, _Knighty Knight Bugs_?" Daffy asked.

Bugs could only roll his eyes at Daffy's remark as he said in a slightly-annoyed tone, "Uh ... no."

Daffy just scoffed at Bugs' remark as he said, "Hmph, fine, be that way."

"Are you going to make us do another 'Wheel of Morality' skit?" Dot asked.

"No," Bugs said.

"Are you going to let me eat this yellow canary?" Sylvester asked in a daze.

"No," Bugs said. "Actually, I wanted to introduce—and, in the Looney Tunes' case, re-introduce—you all to some old friends of mine."

"Bugs, I thought you said Michael Jordan wasn't going to help us with this basketball game," Minako said in a confused tone.

"Well ... it's not _exactly_ Michael Jordan, Mina," Bugs said with a smirk. " _However_ , they are some skilled basketball players whom we've known since 1996."

Bugs then stepped to the side as he cleared his throat and said in a bombastic announcer's voice while spotlights were shining all over the basketball court at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, "Ladies and gentlemen, our new recruits from the Tune Squad ... the former basketball superteam of Moron Mountain, give it up for ... the MonStaaaaaars!"

Following Bugs' bombastic announcement, the MonStars stepped onto the Warner Bros. Rucker Park basketball court in their own unique style while their theme song, "Hit 'Em High (The MonStars' Anthem)", was playing in the background. Pound then grabbed a microphone from out of nowhere and bellowed, "Where are you gonna be when MonStar Mania comes from thee?!"

The MonStars all howled in response as Nawt laughed and said, "Hahaha, yeah, baby! The MonStars are back in action and we will be a force that can't be reckoned with!"

"You don't have to worry about those Witches 5 characters, Looney Tune dudes and Guardian dudettes," Blanko said in a reassuring tone with a warm smile. "If they think they are going to send you all up to Moron Mountain with ease, they've got another thing coming."

The Looney Tunes all stared at the MonStars in amazement and the Sailor Guardians found themselves feeling surprised and amazed at the MonStars' strength and overall charisma. Makoto found herself staring at Bang in amazement as she said to herself, " _Wow ... those biceps, that attitude, that charisma ... is he my soulmate or something?_ "

Usagi noticed Makoto staring off into space as she waved her hand in front of her face and said, "Hello, Earth to Makoto! Can you hear me? Are you feeling okay?"

Makoto then snapped back into reality as she said, "Huh? Oh, oh, yeah! Sorry about that, Usagi."

"Makoto, you weren't getting a crush on one of those MonStars, were you?" Usagi said while smirking at Makoto.

"What? No, of course not!" Makoto said as she blushed in response.

"Come on, Makoto, be honest!" Rei said in a playful tone as she took notice of Makoto's blushing face. "I can see it in your face ... you have a crush on Bang, don't you?"

The other Inner Guardians "oohed" in response as Makoto blushed even more when she turned to her friends and said, "Oh, come on, guys! Quit it! You're embarrassing me in front of the MonStars here!"

Makoto's comments seem to have caught the attention of the Looney Tunes and the other Sailor Guardians as Yakko leaned towards Makoto and said in a sing-song voice, "Ooh, sounds like Makoto's crushing on one of the _MonStars_!"

"You don't have to be embarrassed, mademoiselle," Pepé said in a reassuring tone. "Love comes to you when you least expect it."

While the Tunes and the Guardians were talking to Makoto about her crush on Bang, Michiru, Setsuna and Haruka decided to become better-acquainted with the MonStars, who were busy talking to Bugs about their basketball skills. Pound said to Bugs, "So, Bugs, do you think we still have our basketball talent?"

"Well, I have this basketball right here, doc," Bugs said as he picked up a basketball that was on the court. "Let's see if you still got it!"

When Bugs passed the ball to Pound, however, he noticed that Pound ended up jumbling the ball around his hands for a moment until he felt the ball slip out of his grasp. The MonStars were surprised about this and hoped that Pound's slip-up was just a minor side effect, so Nawt tried to dribble the ball, but he ended up hitting his face unintentionally. Bupkus then tried to dunk the ball through the hoop, but he just landed on the ground. After rubbing his head for a moment, Bupkus got up and walked up to Bugs, saying, "Hey, Bugs, what's the big deal? I thought Witch Hazel's potion was going to make us superstar basketball players again!"

"Well, there's another catch I forgot to mention to you guys yesterday: when you guys become the MonStars after drinking her potion, the talents found within haven't been awakened yet."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me that if we want to be superstar-level basketball players again, we have to ..." Bang began to ask, only to be summarily answered by Bugs.

Bugs nodded his head as he answered, "Yes, you have to train to become the all-star MonStars once again."

The MonStars all groaned as Nawt said, "Aw, man, I was sure this stuff was going to make us superstars again!"

"Hey, don't worry, guys, you'll become superstars again," Haruka said in a reassuring tone as she, Michiru and Setsuna walked up to Bugs and the MonStars. "Besides, they always say that the road to success is never an easy one."

"Yeah, I guess so," Bupkus said with a sigh, then he noticed Michiru standing with Haruka and Setsuna, which caused his face to turn red like a tomato and caused him to turn away, inciting playful laughter from the other MonStars.

"Huh? Bugs, is there something wrong with Bupkus?" Michiru asked Bugs in a concerned tone.

"I don't know," Bugs said in a confused tone as he walked up to Pound and said, "Hey, Pound, what's going on with Bupkus right now?"

"What? Oh, he's just being shy," Pound said as he brushed off Bupkus' strange reaction to seeing Michiru.

"Being shy nothing, Pound!" Nawt said as he walked up to Michiru and smirked at her while saying, "Hey, Michiru, do you _really_ wanna know why Bupkus is acting so weird?"

"Yeah ..." Michiru said in a curious tone.

"Well, I'll tell you: see, Bupkus has a secret—" Nawt began to say before he was cut off by Bupkus covering his mouth.

"A secret what?" Haruka asked while raising an eyebrow.

Bupkus just laughed nervously as he said, "Oh, nothing, you know how Nawt gets when he's talking to girls! Always trying to show off for the ladies."

Eventually, Buster and Babs made their way to Looney Tune Land, catching up with Bugs as Buster said, "Hey, Bugs, we finally made it! What was the big surprise?"

"I think you're looking at it right now, Buster," Bugs said as he pointed at the MonStars.

"Whoa! Bugs, how did you manage to turn the Nerdlucks back into the MonStars again?" Buster asked in amazement.

"Eh, I just had Witch Hazel concoct a special potion that would turn the Nerdlucks back into their MonStar selves," Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

"Can they still play that superstar-level basketball like they did before?" Babs asked curiously.

"Well, Babs ... I'll just say that they need some time to re-develop their skills," Bugs said.

Suddenly, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru walked up to see Bugs Bunny in the flesh, then Chibi-Usa turned to Buster and Babs, saying in an amazed tone, "I can't believe it ... you mean to tell me that you two studied under the one and only Bugs Bunny?"

"Bugs Bunny and all of the great Looney Tunes," Buster said with a genuine smile. "Babs and I shared Bugs as a mentor until she got her own in the form of new Looney Tunes starlet, Lola Bunny."

"Really? Babs, I thought your mentor was Honey at one point," Hotaru said in amazement.

"She was, but Lola retroactively became my new mentor after the release of _Space Jam_ ," Babs explained. "She actually knows more about the Looney Tunes-style of comedy more than you realize."

Bugs then turned to see Buster and Babs conversing with Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, so he decided to walk to the group and say, "Well, who are these two girls?"

"Mr. Bunny, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," Chibi-Usa croaked out in a tone of amazement as she shook hands with the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes. "M-M-My name is Chibi-Usa a-a-and this is my friend, Hotaru Tomoe."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru," Bugs said with a warm smile as he shook Chibi-Usa's hand. "You know, Chibi-Usa, you kinda look similar to Usagi. Is she your older sister or something?"

"Well, to be honest, Usagi's actually my—" Chibi-Usa began to say before she got distracted by the sight of the MonStars. "Bugs, who are those guys over there?"

"Those guys are the MonStars," Bugs said. "Well, at least they are the MonStars _now_."

"What do you mean by that, Bugs?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Well, these guys used to be the Nerdlucks, five little aliens who used to work on Moron Mountain with the villainous maroon, Swackhammer," Bugs explained to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. "Y'see, they used to be our rivals at one point: they had actually came down here to Looney Tune Land to make us slaves on their old theme park, so we decided to counteract that by challenging them to a basketball game that would determine our fate. However, they tried to raise the stakes by becoming the Menacing MonStars, who stole the talent of five NBA players from the real world! They had actually tried to stomp their way to victory by ... literally stomping us in the Ultimate Game. Luckily, we had Michael Jordan on our team and he managed to lead our team to sweet victory by pulling off an amazing half-court dunk, even with Bang and Bupkus slowing him down in the process! Eventually, the MonStars decided to turn on Swackhammer and leave him stuck on Moron Mountain, while they decided to stay here in Looney Tune Land in their Nerdluck forms for the rest of their lives ... well, at least until we were challenged to a new basketball game against the Witches 5, so that should explain why I had them turn back into the MonStars to give us an edge over those witches."

"Wow ... well, they don't look so tough to me, Bugs," Chibi-Usa said.

"They don't?" Bugs asked in a confused tone.

"No ... in fact, I think they look like cute teddy bears!" Chibi-Usa said with a smile.

"Just don't get on the wrong side of them and you'll be straight," Babs whispered to Chibi-Usa.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Chibi-Usa said in a reassuring tone as she and Hotaru walked onto the basketball court.

Nawt noticed Chibi-Usa and Hotaru walking onto the basketball court as he said, "Wait a minute, there were _two_ more Sailor Guardians?! Why haven't we met these two yet?"

Nawt then walked up to the two girls as he said with a smile, "Hey, girls, how are you doing? I never knew you two were also Sailor Guardians! What are your names?"

"Oh, my name is Chibi-Usa aka Sailor Mini-Moon!" Chibi-Usa said as she posed in a style similar to Sailor Moon.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe, better known as Sailor Saturn!" Hotaru said as she posed in her own unique style.

"Well, nice to meet you, girls," Nawt said as he patted the two girls on their heads. "I'm Nawt; you may know me as the fast-talker and supreme ball handler of the MonStars."

"Are you sure about that, Nawt?" Chibi-Usa said as she took notice of the other MonStars on the court. "I think you guys might need some extra practice if you want to be considered 'supreme anything'."

Nawt then turned to see the other MonStars failing epically on the basketball court, which annoyed him as he said, "Hey, come on, guys! Don't embarrass me in front of these two girls!"

"What are you talking about, Nawt?" Pound asked in a confused tone as he and the other MonStars walked over to Nawt, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru.

Blanko knelt down to Chibi-Usa and Hotaru's level as he said, "Hey, who are these two little dudettes?"

"Chibi-Usa and Hotaru," Nawt said without skipping a beat. "Hey, get this, guys, these two are _also_ Sailor Guardians!"

"No kidding?" Bang asked in a surprised tone.

"Look at those uniforms, Bang! Those are Sailor Guardian uniforms," Bupkus said, taking note of the two girls' Sailor Guardian uniforms.

"Wow ... I guess they are Sailor Guardians," Bang said in an amazed tone.

"Why didn't we see you two yesterday with the other Sailor Guardians?" Pound asked.

"Well, we were busy hanging out in our own universe while the other Guardians were meeting you guys in your Nerdluck forms," Chibi-Usa said, then she sighed sadly as she said, "I wish I could've seen you guys as Nerdlucks."

"Yeah, from the way Bugs described you, you guys sounded pretty cute," Hotaru said.

The MonStars looked amazed about this as they simultaneously said, "Cute?"

"Yeah, like cute teddy bears, whether big or small," Chibi-Usa said as a small smile appeared on her face.

The MonStars all blushed and gave warm smiles as Bupkus picked up Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, carrying them in his arms as he said, "So, you girls say you are Sailor Guardians?"

"Yeah, I was actually mentored by my own mother to improve my skills as a Sailor Guardian," Chibi-Usa said.

Chibi-Usa's comment seemed to catch the attention of Bugs, Buster and Babs as the three rabbits rushed up and Buster said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You haven't mentioned anything to us about having a mother!"

"Where is she, Chibi-Usa?" Babs asked as she looked around for a moment.

"She's right over there," Chibi-Usa said, pointing to Usagi.

The MonStars, Bugs, Buster and Babs all gasped in surprise when Chibi-Usa said that Usagi was her mother. Buster couldn't believe it, so he and Babs walked up to Usagi and said, "Hey, Usagi, I got a question I need to ask you."

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"Are you ... the _mother_ of Chibi-Usa?" Babs asked while pointing to Chibi-Usa, who waved innocently to Usagi and her friends.

Usagi looked surprised about Chibi-Usa finding her way to Looney Tune Land as she jumped up from the bleachers and ran up to her and Hotaru, saying, "Chibi-Usa, how did you and Hotaru find your way to Looney Tune Land?"

"I don't know, Usagi," Chibi-Usa said while shrugging her shoulders. "I was busy practicing with my own Moon Stick, but then I noticed a portal sucking Hotaru and myself into this cartoon universe."

Usagi could only roll her eyes and sigh in response as she said, "Oh, brother ... Chibi-Usa, why did you come up here to Looney Tune Land anyway?"

"Well, I wanted to help you girls with this mission," Chibi-Usa said. "You were gone for three days and I was starting to get worried. I thought you would've gotten hurt in this universe."

Usagi could only sigh, then she smiled as she hugged Chibi-Usa and said, "Listen, Chibi-Usa, I understand you wanted to check up on us to see if we were okay, but we're actually fine. Nothing bad has happened to us yet."

Chibi-Usa sighed a breath of relief as Bugs walked up to the two girls and said, "Well, I can see that you two have some sort of mother-daughter relationship going on."

Daffy then walked up to the group and said, "Alright, alright, I'm getting confused now. _How_ did Usagi get a daughter in the form of this bubbly and lovable character?"

Usagi could only roll her eyes and smile as she said, "Well, Daffy, it's a long story ..."

* * *

Wow! Another chapter is finally up ... and you didn't have to wait for a week for the next one! Anyway, it looks like the Nerdlucks have finally gotten their wish of becoming the all-star MonStars once again ... sort of. Since their talents haven't been awakened from within yet, they have to train hard to regain the star-caliber basketball talent they had from 20 years ago. Luckily, with the combined efforts of the Looney Tunes, the Sailor Guardians and Jimmy Butler, anything is possible for the newly-revived Tune Squad!

However, the Witches 5 is starting to wise up to the Tune Squad's strategy as they have been sneaking around and getting bits and pieces of what they are planning to do in this upcoming basketball tournament. Once they get the full story, they hope to report this to Kaolinite and Swackhammer, which might lead to the girls getting another added advantage over the Tune Squad in this basketball tournament. Will the MonStars be able to return to their superstar-level selves by November 11th? What will happen once Kaolinite and Swackhammer become aware of the Tune Squad's strategy? What roles will Chibi-Usa and Hotaru play on the Tune Squad? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	8. Return of Kaolinite and Romance Blossoms

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 8: The Return of Kaolinite and Romance Blossoms  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 8:** "The Return of Kaolinite and Romance Blossoms"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 08: "The Return of Kaolinite and Romance Blossoms"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! Things are currently looking up for the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians as they have recently revived the MonStars to play for their basketball team! However, there is a catch to this: although the Nerdlucks have returned to being the all-star MonStars, their basketball skills haven't been awakened yet and they will only get their superstar-level abilities back by training for the Ultimate Game. However, they do have the support of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, so all hope is not lost! Meanwhile, the other MonStars find themselves crushing on four of the Inner Guardians, though they have no idea how to express their feelings at the moment. However, Bugs and Usagi finally become aware that Michiru knew of Bupkus' crush on her the whole time, which leads to the two rabbits—well, a metaphorical rabbit and an actual rabbit, to make things clear—try to find a way to help Bupkus admit his feelings to Michiru without getting on Haruka's bad side. All while this is happening, Bugs and Usagi also try to come up with a plan on how the Tunes could bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land with the hopes of him lending a hand for the Ultimate Game. What advantage will the Witches 5 get before the Ultimate Game? How will the Sailor Guardians react upon hearing about Bupkus' crush on Sailor Neptune? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_. Oh, and special thanks to fellow FanFic writer, ChelleNorlund, for some much-needed advice for this chapter! I really appreciate it!

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 08: The Return of Kaolinite and Romance Blossoms**

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

While Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were getting familiarized with the Looney Tunes and the MonStars through the Sailor Guardians, Swackhammer was busy working on a personal playbook that he could use for the Witches 5 when they play the basketball game against the Looney Tunes next Friday. In order to come up with the plays for the upcoming challenge, Swackhammer decided to watch a wide variety of NBA games from the '80s era to the present day, taking notes of the skills of such prominent players as Michael Jordan, Kevin Garnett, Kobe Bryant, LeBron James, Blake Griffin and Allen Iverson, just to name a few. Just as he was taking the notes, he looked up when he saw Kaolinite walk into his office, sporting a grin on her face as Swackhammer just turned to the audience and said, "Well, look who finally came back on the scene after taking a break since Chapter 3!"

Swackhammer then turned back to Kaolinite and cleared his throat as he said, "Well, well, well, Kaolinite! Such a surprise to see you back on the scene since you left Looney Tune Land with the Witches 5 on Halloween night ..."

"The girls said that they had to iron out their own bugs in order to prepare for the Ultimate Game against the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, so I had a feeling they would eventually call me back with some updates at hand," Kaolinite said while smirking at the green Moron Mountain owner.

Swackhammer squinted his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Kaolinite as he said, " _Well_ ... have you heard anything from the girls yet?"

"I'll tell you this much: the girls have confirmed that they have stolen the talent of five NBA players—LeBron James, Kevin Durant, LaMarcus Aldridge, Russell Westbrook and Blake Griffin, to be exact," Kaolinite said while sporting a devious smirk on her face.

"Excellent! I guess things are going according to plan, aren't they?" Swackhammer said to Kaolinite while sporting a devious smile himself.

Kaolinite could express her excitement in a subdued fashion, so as to not jinx themselves before the Ultimate Game next Friday. Kaolinite then walked up to Swackhammer and said, "You could say that, Swackhammer. I guess you are in the process of creating a playbook for the Witches 5, huh?"

"What gave it away?" Swackhammer asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "The videos of the various NBA games or the fact that I was writing in this playbook?"

Kaolinite then smirked at Swackhammer as she just giggled to herself and said to the Moron Mountain owner, "Oh ... just a woman's intuition, I guess."

"Indeed," Swackhammer said quietly.

"So, is there anything else I could do for the team?" Kaolinite asked.

Swackhammer thought about what role Kaolinite could serve for the Witches 5's basketball team—he thought about utilizing her as a bench player for the team, but he didn't know how that would work out; he considered making her the cheerleader / mascot for the girls, but it would only cause the other team to laugh in response and might embarrass the Witches 5 indirectly. Suddenly, Swackhammer finally got the perfect position for Kaolinite in his mind as he looked up at her and said, "Say, Kaolinite ... how would you like to serve as the assistant coach for the Witches 5's basketball team?"

"Really? You want me to serve as the assistant coach for the girls?" Kaolinite asked in a tone of interest. "What's in it for me, Swackhammer?"

Swackhammer only raised an eyebrow in response, thinking about what could engage her interest in the role of assistant coach for the Witches 5, then it finally came to him as he cleared his throat and said, "Well ... if you take this gig as the assistant coach _and_ if the Witches 5 win this basketball game over the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, I will give you co-ownership of Moron Mountain! How does that sound?"

"Co-ownership of Moron Mountain, eh?" Kaolinite said while raising an eyebrow and sporting a smirk. "Is that all you've got for me?"

"Well, the perks will keep coming once we get those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians as the new mascots _and_ all-star attractions for Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer said with a devious smirk. "Just stick with me for the time being and things will be looking bright in your future, Ms. Kaolinite!"

"Alright, Swackhammer, I'll take the gig," Kaolinite said as she shook hands with Swackhammer. "I just hope the girls manage to pull off an easy win over the Tune Squad next Friday. Besides, I'm sure they'll have their own tricks up their sleeves to counteract what those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians have in their arsenal by that time ..."

"I hope so, because I don't want to resort to any desperate measures to get those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians up here on Moron Mountain," Swackhammer said as he walked back to his desk and continued working on his playbook for the Ultimate Game.

Before Kaolinite left Swackhammer to deal with this playbook business, she decided to check out what he had in store for the Witches 5 in the Ultimate Game, so she walked up to Swackhammer's desk and took a look at the playbook in question. When Swackhammer noticed that Kaolinite was still hanging around his office and checking out what he was doing, Kaolinite just brushed it off and playfully said, "Oh, just making sure that you didn't have your desperate measures written into this playbook."

Swackhammer could only roll his eyes as he said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah ..."

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Back in Looney Tune Land, the MonStars were still feeling somewhat downtrodden that their superstar-level basketball skills haven't been awakened since they had permanently returned to their basketball-playing selves from 20 years earlier. As if that wasn't enough, Bupkus had found himself crushing on Sailor Neptune, which almost led to a humiliating situation when Nawt was _this_ close to revealing his crush in front of her girlfriend, Sailor Uranus, leaving Bupkus in a bit of a personal dilemma.

Bugs noticed how downtrodden the MonStars were looking, which led to Daffy walking up to the rabbit and saying, "Hey, Bugs, what's up with the MonStars? How did they go from being all smiles to feeling like a group of jaded, cynical washouts in the span of one chapter?"

"I guess they're still upset about the fact that their basketball skills haven't awakened within themselves yet," Bugs said while munching on a carrot. "Well, that and I think Bupkus might have an extra burden on his head right now."

Daffy just shot a confused glance at Bugs for a moment as he tried to process what he just said about Bupkus, saying, "Wait a minute, what happened with Bupkus now?"

"I guess he was still embarrassed about his first encounter with Sailor Neptune earlier," Bugs said, then he whispered to Daffy, "Ya know, I think Bupkus might have a crush on Sailor Neptune."

Daffy's eyes widened in response as he just turned to Bugs with a look that says, "Wait a minute, did he just say what I think he just said?"

"Bugs, did you just say that Bupkus— _Bupkus_ , of all people—has a crush on ... _Sailor Neptune_?" Daffy asked as he raised his eyebrows.

Bugs summarily nodded his head in response, which only led to riotous laughter from Daffy, who was saying, "Oh, are you serious, Bugs? This is _too_ rich!"

Bugs just sighed and shook his head as he said, "Come on, Daffy, Bupkus is already going through a lot right now. He _really_ likes her, you know."

"Come on, Bugs! Why is Bupkus scared to be open about his crush on Sailor Neptune? He's supposed to be the ladies' man of the MonStars!" Daffy said, holding back laughter while wiping away a tear of joy. "Now, all of a sudden, he's scared to be honest about his feelings?"

"Daffy, this is different," Bugs said sternly. "I think Bupkus would've been open about his crush on Sailor Neptune if it wasn't for one thing."

"What, are you talking about the shipping wars that are going to come out of this?" Daffy said in a sarcastic tone.

"N—well, yes, by a technicality, but ... I think he might be concerned about how Sailor Uranus is going to react to hearing about Bupkus' crush," Bugs explained.

Daffy then got himself back together as he cleared his throat and said, "Wait a minute, why would he be worried about how Sailor Uranus is going to react? I'm sure she would understand, right? Right?"

Bugs then sighed as he walked over to Daffy and whispered, "Eh, Daffy, you know that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are in a relationship, right?"

After hearing this revelation from Bugs, Daffy's eyes widened in simultaneous shock and surprise as he looked over to Haruka and Michiru, then he looked at Bugs and said, "Wait, you mean to tell me that Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are in a relationship?"

"Yeah," Bugs said with a light nod of his head.

"Wow ... how did we not catch this earlier?" Daffy asked curiously while rubbing his chin.

"I thought I told you about this the day after the meeting," Bugs said. "You weren't paying attention, were you?"

"Hey, basketball fever was running high around Looney Tune Land since we laid down this basketball challenge against the Witches 5!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "I thought one of the Sailor Guardians would've told us about that when they first arrived here!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes as he turned to the MonStars and said, "Hey, Daffy, follow me, I think I have an idea."

While Bugs and Daffy were walking up to the MonStars, Nawt was busy listening to some music on his iPod Touch as he just sighed and said, "Well, this is rather unprecendented."

"What do you mean, Nawt?" Pound asked in a confused tone.

"I mean the fact that our basketball skills haven't awakened in our MonStar forms yet," Nawt said. "I really wanted to impress our new teammates today with our dazzling display of basketball expertise."

"Hey, don't worry, Nawt," Blanko said in a reassurring tone. "Once we go through our training regimen in preparation for this basketball game, we'll return to being the all-star MonStars once again."

Bang smirked at Blanko and said, "That's right, Blanko! I just hope our skills would be enough to impress the Sailor Guardians on our team."

"Yeah ... especially Sailor Neptune," Bupkus said to himself with a sigh, but he noticed that the other MonStars overheard what he said. "Oh, you heard that, didn't y'all?"

"Bupkus, you know we're hanging around in the same vincinity, right?" Pound asked while raising an eyebrow.

Bupkus just rolled his eyes and sighed heatedly as Nawt walked up to him and said, "Hey, come on, man, you don't have to be embarrassed. Listen, I wasn't try to reveal your crush to Sailor Neptune out of malice, you know? I just wanted to help you get closer to her, that's all."

Bupkus smiled at Nawt and exchanged high-fives with him as he laughed lightly and said, "I understand, Nawt, but did you really have to tell her in front of Sailor Uranus?"

"Why were you worried about that part, though?" Nawt said in a confused tone. "You thought she was going to fly off the handle and beat me up or something crazy like that?"

Bupkus just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Hey, you never know what could happen, Nawt."

"Eh, what's up, MonStars?" Bugs said while munching on a carrot as he and Daffy approached the MonStars.

The MonStars all stood up and walked up to Bugs and Daffy, exchanging high-fives with the two Looney Tunes as Pound said, "Hey, Bugs, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, doc," Bugs said. "I, eh, couldn't help but notice that you guys are still down and out about your basketball skills."

The MonStars all gave sad sighs in response as Blanko said, "Yeah, you got that right, Bugs. I guess you could read our minds from afar, huh?"

"I wish I had that ability myself, so I could find out what all of you Tunes really think about me," Daffy said under his breath, then he sensed the cold stare from Bugs as he said in a defensive tone, "What? I was just kidding, Bugs! Why does everything have to become a federal case with you all of a sudden?!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes and sighed as he looked up at the MonStars and said, "Listen, docs, I'm sure Jimmy Butler would be willing to help us train for the upcoming basketball game against the Witches 5 when we bring him down here, but I could set up some special basketball practice sessions, allowing you guys to pair up with the Sailor Guardians."

"You could?" Bupkus asked.

"You _would_?" Nawt asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, but based on your reactions, maybe I should!" Bugs said with a smile while taking a bite from his carrot.

Suddenly, Daffy grabbed Bugs by his shoulder and said frantically, "Wait a minute, hold the phone here! Special basketball practice sessions with the Sailor Guardians? Bugs, do you think those Sailor Guardians could handle the MonStars at this moment? What if the MonStars' skills actually awaken during one of those sessions and they end up doing to them what they did to us in the original Ultimate Game back in 1996?!"

Bugs just coolly took a bite out of his carrot and said to the screwball duck, "Cool your jets, Daffy, I highly doubt anything like that would happen during one of those practice sessions. Besides, I don't think the MonStars would be _that_ malicious."

"Yeah, you are literally referring to a group of superpowered and intergalactic cartoon characters whose leader almost _crushed_ your own _girlfriend_ to take her out of the game, but he could've easily _killed_ you just from his weight alone!" Daffy said in a tone that was slowly but surely becoming increasingly erratic.

"Daffy, you know I take offense to that, right?" Pound said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

"Come on, Daffy, you know we wouldn't hurt those girls," Nawt said to Daffy in a reassuring tone. "Besides, those girls are strong and savvy enough to stay out of trouble. If trouble _was_ to come around, I'm sure they would just punish said troublemakers in the name of the Moon or something like that."

"I don't know about this, Bugs ... are you su—no, are you _positive_ these special practice sessions between the Sailor Guardians and the MonStars will _not_ end in disaster?" Daffy asked while raising an eyebrow at the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes.

"Daffy, listen, those girls practically saved the entire universe from impending doom five times for five straight seasons," Bugs said to Daffy in a reassuring while munching on a carrot. "I think they could handle training the MonStars in these special practice sessions."

"Well, who would be willing to step up and train these guys for certain one-on-one drills? You know, when it comes to playing defense and playing perimeter offense?" Daffy asked curiously.

"Well ... you know, Daffy, that's a good question," Bugs said to the duck, then he looked up at the MonStars and said, "Hey, fellas, do you have any ideas of who you want to work with when you are practicing your defense and offense for certain one-on-one sessions?"

The MonStars thought about it for a moment, then Pound said to the rabbit while rubbing his chin, "Well, Bugs, I was thinking about practicing with Sailor Mars. I think her determination would serve as a good motivator."

"Sailor Mars, huh? I'm surprised you didn't go with Sailor Moon, Pound," Bugs said in a lightly-surprised tone. "After all, she is the leader of the Sailor Guardians, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I wanted to think outside of the box, Bugs," Pound said with a smile. "Besides, she _does_ seem like a pretty cool girl."

Daffy was about to make a comment about how Pound sounded like he was crushing on Sailor Mars, but he was interrupted by Bugs adding, "That, and she seems to have the fire and desire that would match your large and in charge personality."

Before Daffy could add his two cents on the matter of Pound pairing up with Sailor Mars, he was once again interrupted, this time by Bang saying to Bugs, "You know something, Bugs? I think I would like to have Sailor Jupiter serve as my practice partner."

"Sailor Jupiter, eh? Alright, I'll add that combo to the list," Bugs said as he turned his eyes to Nawt, then he asked, "Say, Nawt, who would you like to practice with?"

"Sign me up for Sailor Mercury, Bugs," Nawt said with a smile while shrugging his shoulders. "I want to see how her analyst skills would translate to the court."

"Alright then," Bugs said, then he looked up at Blanko and said, "Blanko, what about you?"

Blanko took notice of Minako from afar, then he said, "Uh ... do you think you could have Sailor Venus serve as my practice partner, Bugs?"

"Eh, I'll keep that in mind, doc," Bugs said, then he looked at Bupkus and said, "Hey, Bupkus, I'll have you working with Sailor Neptune for these practice sessions. After I talk to the girls about this, I think you, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and I need to have a conversation."

"A conversation? A conversation about what?" Bupkus asked in a confused tone while raising an eyebrow.

Bugs just smirked at the purple MonStar as he winked at him and said, "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, doc."

Bugs and Daffy then walked back to the other Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians as Yakko walked up to them and said, "Hey, guys, how are the MonStars feeling right now?"

"They were feeling downtrodden earlier, but they're starting to feel a lot better," Bugs said as he took another look at the MonStars.

"You think their skills will be ready and fine-tuned by the Ultimate Game next Friday?" Wakko asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, as long as we manage to bring Jimmy Butler here into Looney Tune Land, but just in case, I might need to implement some one-on-one practice sessions between the MonStars and some of the Sailor Guardians," Bugs explained to the two Warner Brothers.

"One-on-one practice sessions? How did you come up with that, Bugs?" Yakko asked.

"Eh, I thought the MonStars would feel more stimulated if they had the support of the Sailor Guardians," Bugs explained while munching on a carrot. "Plus, I think it would make for a good bonding experience."

"You never did something like that when Lola joined our team 20 years earlier," Daffy muttered under his breath, receiving yet another glare from Bugs in response.

" _Anyway_ , who are the MonStars going to partner up with?" Yakko said. "Surely, you had the format set up already, right?"

"Well, I had to ask the MonStars to see who they would prefer working with and the answers were pretty interesting," Bugs said.

"Who did they choose?" Yakko asked.

"Well, Pound chose Sailor Mars as his practice partner, Bang wanted to team up with Sailor Jupiter, Nawt said he wanted to work with Sailor Mercury, Blanko is going to team up with Sailor Venus and Bupkus ... well, it should be obvious who he's going to work with," Bugs said while raising his eyebrows.

"Sailor Neptune," Yakko and Wakko said without skipping a beat.

"I guess you were aware about his crush, too, huh?" Daffy asked.

"It was clearly obvious when Sailor Neptune became acquainted with him in his Nerdluck form," Wakko said. "I can only imagine how she would react once she becomes aware of his crush on her."

Bugs and Daffy then walked up to the Sailor Guardians, who were still sitting on the bleachers with the other Looney Tunes, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, and called out to the main Guardians, saying, "Hey, ladies, do you mind if I talk to y'all for a moment, please?"

The Guardians then stepped off of the bleachers, leaving Chibi-Usa and Hotaru to become better acquainted with the other Looney Tunes, and walked up to Bugs and Daffy as Rei asked, "What did you need us for, Bugs?"

"Are you aware that the MonStars are crushing on you?" Daffy said before receiving a smack upside the head from Bugs. "OW! What'd I do? What'd I do?!"

"The MonStars have crushes on us?" Rei said as she blushed for a bit.

"I'm sure that's not why Bugs called us up here, Rei," Usagi said, placing a hand on Rei's shoulder. "Daffy just gets into one of those moods where he speaks up at the wrong possible moment."

"Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean, sister?!" Daffy said in a shocked tone.

"I'm just being honest, Daffy!" Usagi said defensively.

Bugs just rolled his eyes and cleared his throat as he said, "Anyway, ladies, I called you all up here because I have a special assignment for you: see, the MonStars are still feeling down about not having their basketball skills awakened yet, so I decided to implement some one-on-one practice sessions in the days leading up to the Ultimate Game."

"Wait, Bugs, aren't we all going to practice with Jimmy Butler?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Well, that's the plan anyway, but these sessions are going to occur in the mornings before we practice with Jimmy during the evening hours," Bugs explained. "So, I decided to ask the MonStars who they wanted to work with for these practice sessions and, well ... the results were interesting, to say the least."

"What do you mean by that, Bugs?" Makoto asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I wrote down the practice pairings on this clipboard here, so you girls can see who you are going to work with," Bugs said as he handed the clipboard to the girls.

"When did you get a clipboard?" Daffy asked Bugs in a confused tone.

"Don't worry about it," Bugs said.

When the girls were reading the pairings for the one-on-one practice sessions, they seemed interested about the MonStar they were going to be working with, then Usagi walked up to Bugs and said, "Hey, Bugs, were you intending to have me work with one of the MonStars on occcasion?"

"Actually, while I was talking to the MonStars, I did have that part in consideration," Bugs said with a smile. "Honestly, I didn't ask them about this at first because I only wanted to know who they _intended_ to work with, but I was wondering ... Usagi, would you like to step in and work with Nawt if Ami happens to be unavailable at the time?"

Usagi then turned to Ami and said, "Ami, you wouldn't mind if I worked with Nawt for certain one-on-one sessions, would you?"

Ami just smiled in response as she said, "Oh, uh ... sure, Usagi, that sounds reasonable."

"Well, it's a deal, Bugs," Usagi said as she turned back to Bugs with a smile.

"Excellent!" Bugs said. "Alright, so you'll be rotating with Ami in helping Nawt, I'll have Haruka rotate with Michiru in practicing with Bupkus and I'll see if I can get Setsuna to rotate with Rei in practicing with Pound."

"I hope this is for the benefit of the basketball team, Cupid," Daffy said under his breath, inciting another moment of eye-rolling from Bugs.

Bugs then turned to Usagi and said, "Eh, actually, Usagi, that reminds me. Do you mind if I talk to you about something ... _privately_?"

"Uh, sure," Usagi said. "Where do you wanna go?"

"How about we stop by the Warner Bros. Café?" Bugs said. "I have a question I gotta ask you about Bupkus."

Usagi looked confused for a moment as she said, "A question about Bupkus? What's wrong with Bupkus?"

"I'll tell you all about it when we get up there," Bugs said as he led Usagi to the Warner Bros. Café.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Café on the Warner Bros. Boardwalk – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Once they finally arrived at the Warner Bros. Café, Usagi and Bugs sat across from each other at one of the outdoor tables as they both had a cup of coffee. Usagi then looked at Bugs and said, "So, Bugs, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, like I said, I wanted to talk to you about Bupkus," Bugs said as he dipped his carrot in his coffee and took a bite from it. "Did you notice how he was feeling shy when he first laid eyes on Michiru earlier today?"

"Yeah," Usagi said while nodding her head. "I wonder why he was so shy in the first place. Isn't he considered to be the ladies' man of the MonStars?"

"Well, sure, but I guess it depends on what his confidence is like at the time," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway, I noticed that his face shined red like a tomato when he first saw her in his MonStar form and I thought it was pretty weird how he rushed up and stopped Nawt from talking to Michiru about his feelings."

Usagi started to piece everything together, then she gasped in amazement as she turned to Bugs and said, "Wait a minute! Bugs, are you trying to tell me that ..."

Bugs then nodded his head and said, "Yes, Usagi, I'm telling you that Bupkus actually has a crush on Michiru a.k.a. Sailor Neptune."

Usagi just stared at Bugs in surprise for what felt like a minute or two, nothing but awkward silence between the Rabbit of the Moon and the leading rabbit of Warner Bros. ... that is, until Usagi finally broke the silence with a squeal of joy as she said, "Bugs, that's so adorable! I never would've expected Bupkus to have a crush on Michiru."

Bugs just gave a small smile in response as he said, "Well, it's good to know that you're cool about it."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Usagi, I think Bupkus really wanted to express his true feelings to Michiru earlier today, but something in my mind tells me he didn't want to cause any problems in Haruka and Michiru's relationship," Bugs explained as he took another bite of his carrot. "I seriously wonder how, just _how_ is Bupkus going to reveal his crush to Michiru that wouldn't lead to him getting on the wrong side of Haruka or making a complete fool of himself in front of your fellow Sailor Guardians or your fellow MonStars?"

"Actually, Bugs, I think I had a feeling that Bupkus had a crush on me since I first met him," a voice said, causing Bugs and Usagi to look around their surroundings to find the source of said voice.

"Usagi, did you hear that?" Bugs asked Usagi as he continued to check his surroundings.

Usagi looked around for a moment, then she stopped to see the source of the mysterious voice standing right behind Bugs the whole time. Usagi could only giggle for a bit, causing Bugs to turn back to her and stare at her in confusion until the answer finally became obvious as he said, "Usagi, she's standing right behind me the whole time, wasn't she?"

Usagi nodded her head while she lightly giggled to herself as Bugs turned to see Michiru face-to-face. Bugs just gave a small smile as he took another bite of his carrot and said, "Oh, heh-heh ... eh, what's up, Michiru?"

"Nothing," Michiru said as she took a seat at the table where Bugs and Usagi were sitting. "So, I guess you two were talking about Bupkus' crush on me, huh?"

"Yeah, so you were aware of his crush on you the whole time, Michiru?" Usagi said to Michiru, who could only blush and giggle in response.

Bugs could only raise an eyebrow as he said, "You knew about it the whole time, didn't ya?"

Michiru just smirked at the rabbit until she finally said, "Of course I knew."

Usagi just sighed lovingly in response as Bugs said, "Hmm ... y'know, Michiru, you seem to be taking this pretty well."

"Well ... to be honest with you two, I'm having some mixed feelings about this," Michiru said, much to the surprise of both Bugs and Usagi.

"Why, Michiru?" Usagi asked curiously. "Don't you think it's cute that you have one of the MonStars crushing on you?"

"Define what you mean by 'cute', then come back to me," Bugs said, muttering under his breath.

Once Bugs made this comment, however, Michiru and Usagi turned to the _Looney Tunes_ rabbit and stared at him in confusion. Bugs could only chuckle awkwardly as he cleared his throat and said, "Ehh ... just disregard that little comment of mine, please continue."

"O ... kay, so ... anyway, Michiru, why are you having mixed feelings about Bupkus' crush?" Usagi said, trying to get the conversation back on track.

Michiru just sighed sadly as she said, "Well, don't get me wrong, Usagi: I think Bupkus seems to be a nice guy. I mean, it seems that he and the other MonStars have changed for the better since they broke away from their old boss, Swackhammer. I mean, how long have they been staying here in Looney Tune Land anyway, Bugs?"

"About 20 years, give or take," Bugs said without skipping a beat.

"Right," Michiru said. "Anyway, I think it's really sweet to know that Bupkus does have some feelings for me, but I don't know how Haruka would react to hearing about his crush."

"Why? What do you think she's going to do?" Usagi asked.

"Well ... to be honest, I don't know," Michiru said while shrugging her shoulders. "I have a feeling she might take this crush the wrong way and think of Bupkus as a romantic rival."

"Oh ..." Usagi said. "I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah, I just hope Haruka would be understanding about Bupkus' crush on me," Michiru said. "I don't want the Tunes to go through any drama before this basketball game coming up."

"Hey, I don't think you should worry about us too much, Michiru," Bugs said in a reassuring tone. "After all, we've been through a whole lot worse."

"This is different, though, Bugs!" Michiru said as she gave a sad sigh in response. "How am I going to be able to establish some common ground between Bupkus and Haruka that won't lead to any friction between the two of them?"

Bugs thought about the situation for a moment, then he said, "Hey, Michiru, you leave everything to me. I'll try to clear things up between Bupkus and Haruka if this crush becomes known amongst the Tune Squad."

"Are you sure you can handle this, Bugs?" Michiru asked in a concerned tone.

Bugs just gave a warm smile in response as he placed a hand on Michiru's shoulder and said in a reassuring tone, "Hey, don't worry, Michiru, just trust me on this. I promise I'll have this situation cleared up."

Michiru then hugged Bugs as she whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Bugs."

"Aw, think nothin' of it, Sailor Neptune," Bugs said with a warm smile. "It's the least I could do."

Usagi smiled sweetly at Bugs as she walked up to the rabbit and said, "You know, Bugs, you seem to be more kindhearted than you realize."

"Yeah, I guess," Bugs said as a small smile appared on his face.

After Michiru and Bugs broke away from their hug, Bugs then said, "Alright, now that we have the plan for the relationship situation set up, I guess we have to focus on another big deal."

"What's that?" Michiru asked while raising an eyebrow.

"How are we going to bring Jimmy Butler here into Looney Tune Land?" Bugs asked while rubbing his chin.

"Couldn't you just drag him through a golf hole like you did with Michael Jordan?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Maybe," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "I was just wondering when would he play golf and what would be the right time to get him? Y'know, I think I need to talk to Wile E. Coyote about this; I have a feeling he might come up with a gizmo that could have Jimmy show up here in Looney Tune Land without a wild ride in the process."

* * *

It feels like a five-chapter stretch since we last heard from Kaolinite and a seven-chapter stretch since we heard from Mr. Swackhammer, doesn't it? Anyway, it seems as though Swackhammer has found a position that Kaolinite could serve for the Witches 5's basketball team, though it seems that the 'assistant coach' ploy might be a cover-up for something bigger in hindsight ...

Meanwhile, the MonStars are still rather downtrodden about not having their basketball skills back in their system yet, but Bugs Bunny hopes to remedy that by setting up a series of special practice sessions with the Sailor Guardians, hoping that the MonStars would not only get their skills back by next Friday, but they would become better-acquainted with the Sailor Guardians. Not only that, but Bugs has to serve as a mediator for a supposed Bupkus/Michiru/Haruka love triangle that might occur if a certain crush is taken out of context in the next few days _and_ he has to come up with a plan to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land with the help of Wile E. Coyote.

What does Swackhammer really have in store for Kaolinite for the Ultimate Game? How will Haruka react once she finally gets word of Bupkus' crush on Michiru? What plan does Bugs and Wile E. have in store for recruiting Jimmy Butler to serve as a player-coach / team co-captain for the Tune Squad? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	9. Master Bugs' Evening of Expressions

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 9: Master Bugs' Evening of Expressions  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 9:** "Master Bugs' Evening of Expressions"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 09: "Master Bugs' Evening of Expressions"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! When the MonStars start having doubts of returning to their superstar-level selves, Bugs Bunny decides to implement some special practice sessions with the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians, which should not only rejuvenate the MonStars before the Ultimate Game, but will hopefully help the MonStars and Sailor Guardians become better-acquainted with each other. However, before the practice sessions could get underway, Bugs and Usagi learn from Michiru that she was aware of Bupkus' crush on her the whole time, but she is concerned about how Haruka is going to react when she hears of the crush from an outside source, so Bugs and Usagi decides to take matters into their own hands by setting up a special meeting with Haruka, Bupkus and Michiru with the hopes of clearing things up before it leads to complications within the Tune Squad before the Ultimate Game. However, once Bugs reveals that Bupkus has feelings for Michiru, Haruka seems surprised about the revelation, but after Bupkus clears up the situation, her reaction might leave the others surprised. What do Bugs and Usagi have in store for Haruka, Bupkus and Michiru? How does Haruka react when she finally becomes aware of Bupkus' feelings for Michiru? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are under the ownership of their respective companies: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 09: Master Bugs' Evening of Expressions**

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Master Bugs' Magical Emporium in Looney Tune Land – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After the Looney Tunes had become refamiliarized with the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians had gotten their first look at the superpowered basketball aliens, evening time had arrived in Looney Tune Land, something that was characterized by the stars shining in the beautiful night sky ... seemed like the perfect night for an evening of romance, am I right? Well, it felt that way from the eyes of two certain rabbits as they were preparing for a special meeting with Haruka, Bupkus and Michiru. Bugs was busy getting his romance psychic-styled outfit together as Usagi walked into the building where he was setting up the meeting, basking in the romantic motifs of the area as she walked up to Bugs and said, "Wow, Bugs ... you've really outdone yourself for this occasion."

"Eh, thanks, Usagi," Bugs said as he took a bite of his carrot. "I thought the atmosphere might take away from the tension that may or may not arise from this encounter."

Usagi just chuckled lightly as she sighed and said, "Well, I just hope this meeting works wonders and doesn't end in disaster. I'd hate to see Haruka taking her anger out on the other Looney Tunes and her fellow Sailor Guardians—including me—just because Bupkus having a crush on her girlfriend."

Bugs gulped a bit as he just rolled his eyes and shuddered, saying to Usagi in a reassuring tone, "Listen, Usagi, I promise you this meeting will not go awry. Besides, I did call in some reinforcements to avoid any kind of dramatic encounter that would follow from this meeting."

Usagi just gave a look of suspicion about Bugs' comment, leaning into the rabbit's face for a bit as she said in a suspicious tone, "Bugs, just what do you mean when you say that you called in some reinforcements?"

Bugs just smirked at the leader of the Sailor Guardians as he gave a sly smile and said, "Well ... let's just say that I requested the assistance of my girlfriend and a certain French skunk who knows a thing or two about romance ... or at least, romances that go away."

Usagi could only look at Bugs with even more confusion for a bit, then she finally realized what Bugs was trying to say and just giggled as she said, "Oh, okay, Bugs! I see where you're going with this!"

Bugs just chuckled warmly as he said, "Of course, so don't worry about a thing. I'm sure this meeting will run smoothly—well, as smooth as it could be here in Looney Tune Land."

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the rascally rabbit as Bugs just coolly took a bite of his carrot and said, "Eh, something like this happened back in the day and it went awry because Daffy Duck was acting screwy through most of the session."

"Ah, I see," Usagi said as she lightly nodded her head.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Bugs Bunny Boulevard – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, on the Warner Bros. Boardwalk, Haruka and Michiru were in the midst of their special date, which involved a nice dinner at the fancy and fabulous Chez Charles restaurant, a stop to the Warner Bros. Chinese Theatre for a special screening of _Space Jam_ and a culmination of the date with a moment of gazing at the shining stars in the beautiful night sky. The two Outer Guardians were snuggling with each other, getting comfortable as they continued to gaze at the beautiful night sky ... that is, until they smelled an ominous scent in the air, which only threw a damper on their date night as Haruka turned to Michiru and said, "Uh, Michiru ... do you smell that or is it just me?"

Michiru sniffed the air for a moment, then she turned to Haruka and said, "I do smell that ... it smells surprisingly ... _French_."

"Ah, that's just ze smell of a true lover, mademoiselle," a French-accented voice said from behind the two girls.

Haruka and Michiru looked around each other in confusion until they finally turned to see that the source of that stench was the resident king of romance—at least when it comes down to the Looney Tunes characters, anyway—and the original sultan of swagger, Pepé Le Pew. Pepé then smiled at Haruka and Michiru as he said, "Ah, I see you ladies are enjoying an evening of l'amour, no?"

Michiru just giggled lightly as she said in a light French accent, " _Mais oui_ , monsieur Pepé."

Pepé just lightly laughed and smiled at Michiru as he said, "Ah, I see you know a little French yourself, eh?"

Michiru blushed and smiled in response as Haruka turned to Pepé and said, "So, what's up, Pepé? Were you going to ask us out on a date or something?"

Pepé could only chuckle warmly in response as he shook his head and said, "Oh, no, I'm not here for a date tonight. I actually came up here to invite you girls to Master Bugs' Magical Emporium for a special meeting. I, eh, have a feeling Monsieur Bugs would like to speak you two tonight."

"Huh? Why does Bugs need to see us?" Haruka asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

"Since when did he become a psychic?" Michiru asked in a tone that sounded even more confused.

The two girls then got up and followed Pepé to Master Bugs' Magical Emporium as the Looney Tunes skunk said to Haruka and Michiru, "Ah, don't worry about a thing, mademoiselles. Just know that tonight is sure to be an ... evening of expressions, if you will."

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – The Acme Acres Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, at the Acme Acres Gym, Bupkus was busy engaging in a workout session with the other MonStars, hoping to get a headstart on their training regimen before they started their practice sessions with the Sailor Guardians tomorrow morning. The MonStars were feeling themselves getting stronger as the workout session continued—heck, they even felt their basketball skills slowly awakening from within, which only added to the simultaneous excitement of the superpowered aliens! With this light awakening, Pound turned to his fellow MonStars and said with a smirk, "Hey, you feel that, fellas? It seems like we're finally getting our powers back!"

"You sure about that, Pound?" Nawt said as he flexed one of his muscles. "I don't feel skilled enough to dribble the ball with lightning-fast reflexes and jam the ball in the paint like I used to."

"Hey, it may be slow and steady right now, but it'll all be worth it in the end, Nawt, old buddy," Blanko said in a reassuring tone. "Remember: we still have to train in order for our superstar-level basketball skills to be fully awakened from within."

"Yeah, and we still have to engage in those special practice sessions with the Sailor Guardians, starting tomorrow," Bang added without skipping a beat.

Suddenly, something came into Bang's mind as he said, "Hey, guys, do you mind if I ask y'all something real quick?"

The other MonStars walked up to Bang and gathered around him as Pound said, "What's up, Bang?"

"Well, did you notice how Makoto was acting when we were at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park earlier today?" Bang asked.

"Makoto? You mean, Sailor Jupiter?" Nawt asked while raising an eyebrow at his fellow MonStar.

Bang nodded his head as he said to his fellow MonStars, "Well, of course."

"You know something, Bang? I _did_ notice that she looked like she was falling in love when she finally saw you as a MonStar," Blanko said, taking note of the current romantic situation at hand. "I mean, she said we all reminded her of her old boyfriend when we were the Nerdlucks, but it seems that she has taken a liking to you, dude."

"You think so, Blanko?" Bang said in a lightly-surprised tone.

"Hey, what girl do you know would be so willing to embarrass herself around a large crowd consisting of her friends and the Looney Tunes characters in regards to her crush on one of us MonStars?" Blanko said while smirking and wiggling an eyebrow at Bang.

Bang could only chuckle warmly as he said, "Well, you got a point there, Blanko ... I mean, who else would be willing to make a fool out of themselves while stating their true feelings for the one they love?"

Nawt then shot a smirk at Bupkus as he snickered to himself and said, "Oh, I think I could give you a few answers, Bang ..."

Bupkus just glared at Nawt and growled lightly as he said through gritted teeth in an annoyed tone, "Watch it, Nawt, you've pushed it earlier today, so don't do anything else that would get you hurt, buster."

Nawt could only buckle down and chuckle nervously as he said through a nervous smile, "Heh-heh, uh ... okay, point taken, Bupkus."

Bupkus just sighed to himself as he said, "Listen, Nawt, sorry about the edge of my attitude. You know how I am feeling about seeing eye-to-eye with Sailor Neptune earlier today."

Nawt then walked up to Bupkus and smiled warmly as he said, "Hey, don't worry, Bupkus. I understand how you feel about Sailor Neptune, but you can't just hide your true feelings for long ... you need to be honest about your crush on her! Besides, it's not like you want to start a relationship with her or anything, right?"

"No kidding, Nawt," Bupkus said with a smirk. "Still, though, I think Sailor Neptune is the coolest girl I had met and I don't want to risk our friendship before we help the Looney Tunes with this upcoming basketball game against the Witches 5. Besides, if I even reveal my crush to her at any point, not only would it cause problems between her and Sailor Uranus, the Looney Tunes and the other Sailor Guardians might be negatively affected by this fallout."

Blanko then walked up to Bupkus and patted his shoulders as he said to his friend in a reassuring tone, "Hey, Bupkus, I'm sure Sailor Uranus will understand your personal feelings for Sailor Neptune. Besides, I'm sure she had the same reservations when she first met Sailor Neptune."

Eventually, Lola Bunny and Usagi walked into the Acme Acres Gym and noticed Pound, Bang, Blanko and Nawt talking to Bupkus about his crush on Sailor Neptune. Lola just shook her head sadly and Usagi could only give a sad sigh as a reaction, then Usagi turned to Lola and said, "Wow, I guess Bupkus is really conflicted about his crush on Michiru, huh?"

"So it seems, Usagi," Lola said while shrugging her shoulders. "I just hope Bugs manages to clear the air between him and the two Outer Guardians."

"I hope so, too," Usagi said. "I would hate to see Haruka take out her frustrations on the other Looney Tunes and our fellow Sailor Guardians ... heck, even the other MonStars might get caught in the crossfire."

Lola just shuddered in response as she said in a half-sarcastic, half-serious tone, "Yeah, I'd hate to be caught in the aftermath of the earthquake known as 'Sailor Uranus'."

Usagi could only lightly giggle in response, just as Nawt turned to see Usagi and Lola standing in the gymnasium, then he turned to his fellow MonStars and said, "Hey, fellas, look who just stepped in the room!"

The other MonStars looked up to see that Usagi and Lola had arrived in the Acme Acres Gym, listening in on their conversation about Bupkus' crush on Sailor Neptune, so they decided to walk up to the two girls to know why they had came into the Acme Acres Gym. Once they finally made it up to the female counterpart of Bugs Bunny and the Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice, Pound spoke to the girls, saying, "Hey, Lola, Usagi, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing much, fellas," Lola said as she smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess you guys were sharing your concerns about how Haruka is going to react once she gets word about Bupkus' crush on Michiru, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that, Lola," Bupkus said as he rubbed his head and blushed a bit. "I don't know how I could express my true feelings for her without putting all of you guys and girls into the wrath of Sailor Uranus because she seems to be the more dominant type."

"That tends to be her personality, just to be clear, Bupkus," Usagi quipped while smirking at Bupkus.

"Oh, really?" Bupkus said while raising an eyebrow. "Well, who knew?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about a thing, Bupkus," Usagi said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, I have something that will hopefully help you express your true feelings to Michiru in a way that won't involve any hurt feelings, complications between the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians and the blow-up of any shipping wars in the reviews or anything like that."

"Really? What do you have in store, Usagi?" Bupkus asked curiously, raising an eyebrow in response.

"Oh, it's not what _I_ have in store; it's actually what _Bugs_ has in store," Usagi said with a smile, inciting confused reactions from the MonStars.

"Bugs? What does Bugs have to do with this situation?" Nawt asked in a confused tone.

"Well, he said he wanted to step in and serve as the mediator of this situation, hoping to quell any chances of a dilemma of a huge fallout from this meeting," Lola explained. "Hopefully, the Tunes, the Guardians and the other MonStars would avoid getting caught in the crossfire from Haruka if she decides to take her anger out on her fellow teammates because of your crush on her girlfriend, Bupkus."

"Sheesh," Bupkus said while shuddering for a bit and scrunching his face. "I guess she takes things like that real personally, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that, Bupkus," Usagi said with a small smile while shrugging her shoulders.

Bupkus just palmed his face in embarrassment as he gave a sad sigh while saying, "Oh, man, what a dilemma. I'm already at risk of putting my friends and my new teammates in complete danger ... all because of a little crush of all things."

Lola then took Bupkus' hand and patted it as she said, "Hey, it's alright, Bupkus. I promise you, Bugs will clear everything up, so it doesn't lead to any drama within the Tune Squad."

"Girls, are you sure Bugs knows what he's doing with this thing?" Pound asked the two girls while raising an eyebrow.

Lola and Usagi then turned to each other and smirked at each other, then Usagi turned to Pound and said, "Don't worry, Pound, I know Bugs could easily talk his way out of a bad situation."

"Alright then, I just hope Bugs doesn't make me look like a fool in response," Bupkus said with a sigh as he, Usagi and Lola left the Acme Acres Gym to meet up with Bugs and the others at Master Bugs' Master Emporium.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Master Bugs' Magical Emporium in Looney Tune Land – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While Pepé was leading Haruka and Michiru to the Magical Emporium whereas Lola and Usagi were doing the same thing with Bupkus, Bugs Bunny was getting into his 'Master Bugs' disguise, preparing for the upcoming meeting with Bupkus, Haruka and Michiru with the hopes of clearing things up between the three characters. As Bugs put on the psychic-style hat on his head, Bugs turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Wish me luck with this situation, folks ... from what I've heard, Haruka, a.k.a. Sailor Uranus, is said to be the most-cynical of the Sailor Guardians, as well as the toughest one of the group. Here's hoping I can help Haruka look into her heart—wherever she has one, anyway."

Suddenly, he heard the front door open from outside, so he got into his disguise and sat at the table with the crystal ball, then he said in a voice that went with his psychic disguise, "Ah, come in, ladies and gentlemen! Come into Master Bugs' Magical Emporium, so you can see your future!"

Pepé then led Haruka and Michiru into the room where Master Bugs was sitting in as he said, "Right this way, mademoiselles. Monsieur Master Bugs is waiting for you in his magical psychic room ..."

Michiru smiled at Pepé as she said, "Thank you, Pepé, I'm sure this is going to be fun."

"Oh, this is going to be hilarious," Haruka said with a smirk as she and Michiru walked into the room.

While Michiru and Haruka walked into Master Bugs' psychic room, Lola and Usagi finally arrived with Bupkus in tow as Lola said, "Alright, Bupkus, we finally made it. Just play it cool like you usually do and don't make a spectacle out of yourself."

Bupkus just chuckled warmly as he patted Lola's head and smoothly said, "Hey, don't worry about a thing, girls. I promise you this encounter won't end up like what happened earlier today. At least Nawt isn't around to make me look like an idiot in front of Sailor Neptune."

As soon as Bupkus walked into Master Bugs' psychic room, Usagi turned to Lola and Pepé, then she said, "I wonder how long it would take before he loses that bravado when he realizes Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune are in that same room with him."

"It shouldn't take too long, depending on how long he lasts in there," Lola said without skipping a beat.

Once Bupkus walked into the room, he noticed that Haruka and Michiru were both present in the room, but instead of losing his cool and breaking out in a cold sweat, he continued to play it cool and kept his composure as he walked up and sat in a seat right next to Michiru. Michiru could only blush in response once she saw Bupkus sit right next to her as she said in a light-hearted voice, "Oh, h-hi, Bupkus."

"Hey, Michiru," Bupkus said with a smile, then he took notice of Haruka sitting on the other side of Michiru, sporting a smirk on her face that says: 'Look at this casanova right here'. "Oh, what's up, Haruka?"

"Nothing much, Bupkus," Haruka said while shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know why Bugs asked us to come down here tonight."

"Don't look at me," Bupkus said while shrugging his shoulders. "I just got the word from Lola and Usagi out there ... and I can only assume that Pepé Le Pew charmed you two into coming down here."

Michiru could only roll her eyes and chuckle to herself while shaking her head as she said, "Oh, I wouldn't say something like _that_ went down when Pepé saw us earlier."

Before Bupkus could respond to Michiru's comment, Master Bugs walked up to his table and took notice of the threesome in the room as he said, "Ah, welcome to Master Bugs' Magical Emporium, ladies and gentle ... MonStar, where I see all, I know all and I _tell_ all."

"You've got to be kidding me," Bupkus said under his breath.

"So, what can I do you for, doc and doctresses?" Master Bugs asked.

"Well, Bu—I mean, _Master_ Bugs, I've got something I need to get off of my chest real quick," Bupkus admitted while sighing.

"Well, go ahead and say it, doc," Master Bugs said in a reassuring and genuine tone. "You're among friends here, you know?"

"Alright then ..." Bupkus said as he cleared his throat and started to say, "Well, ever since the guys and I first met the Sailor Guardians since they had arrived here in Looney Tune Land on Halloween night, I found myself crushing on one of the girls in the group."

"Really? Was it the leader, Sailor Moon?" Master Bugs asked.

"Nah, it's not Sailor Moon. Besides, isn't she already dating Tuxedo Mask?" Bupkus said with a slight smirk.

Usagi looked surprised about this as she turned to Lola and Pepé, asking the two Looney Tunes in a curious tone, "Wait a minute, how does he know about my relationship with Tuxedo Mask?"

"Maybe he did some research on your series," Lola said while shrugging her shoulders. "It's possible that he might've read the manga that inspired the original anime series."

Usagi just looked skeptical at Lola, but she could only brush it off as she, Lola and Pepé continued to watch the conversation between Bugs—actually _Master_ Bugs, Bupkus, Haruka and Michiru from outside the room.

"Obviously," Master Bugs said as he smirked at the audience. "Very well, is it Sailor Mars?"

"Nope, I have a feeling Pound might be crushing on her," Bupkus said as he just snickered to himself.

Haruka and Michiru just lightly giggled to themselves in response as Michiru said, "Ooh, it sounds like Rei's got herself an admirer in one of those MonStars, eh?"

"It sure sounds like it, Michiru," Haruka said while smirking at her girlfriend.

Master Bugs then turned to the audience and said in his signature Bronx-Brooklyn accent, "Watch this, folks, this part would look good in the promos ..."

Master Bugs then turned back to Bupkus, Haruka and Michiru, then he cleared his throat as he said, "Alright, Bupkus, do you happen to have a crush on ... Sailor ... _Neptune_?"

Once Master Bugs made this declaration, the entire room just went silent as Bupkus and Michiru just blushed in response whereas Haruka just looked surprised at both Bupkus and Michiru. From outside the room, Usagi, Lola and Pepé just stood there, stunned by the revelation made by Master Bugs. Pepé could only look at the scene in complete concern for both Bupkus and Michiru's safety as he looked up at Usagi and said, "So, uh ... Usagi, how do you think this is going to go?"

"Well, this can go either one of two ways: either Haruka plays it cool and calmly asks Bupkus about his crush or ... she goes off and decides to bring harm to the other Looney Tunes, her fellow Sailor Guardians and the other MonStars," Usagi said as a nervous smile appeared on her face.

"Well, in that case ... I suggest we, how you say ... duck and cover!" Pepé said as he, Lola and Usagi hid under one of the tables outside for protection.

Inside Master Bugs' psychic room, Master Bugs finally realized his mistake as he actually ducked for cover, then he peeked his head from under his table to whisper to Bupkus, "Hey, Bupkus, doc! I suggest you hide under this table as well unless you are willing to get caught in the crossfire!"

Bupkus just brushed off Master Bugs' concern as he scoffed and said, "Come on, Master Bugs, there's nothing to worry about. I promise you she will play it cool. Besides, it's not like she could produce a device that could destroy our universe at the drop of a dime, right? Right?"

Haruka could only bottle up her emotions as she turned to Michiru and said, "Michiru ..."

"Uh ... yes, Haruka?" Michiru said in a slightly-nervous tone.

"How long has Bupkus been crushing on you since we had arrived in Looney Tune Land?" Haruka asked in a tone of subdued anger.

"Since he and the other MonStars first met us in their Nerdluck forms?" Michiru said.

"Is that so?" Haruka said as she walked up to Bupkus.

Haruka and Bupkus only stared at each other for what seemed to be an indeterminate period of time, but it was clear that Haruka felt annoyed about how Bupkus was not only crushing on her girlfriend, but he never even told them the truth about the situation at hand—though the latter part was probably what annoyed her the most, since they could've avoided this meeting with Master Bugs if Bupkus just told them his feelings instead of hiding them. Before Haruka could engage in a full-blown rant, Bupkus just stopped her by coolly saying, "Hold on for a minute, Haruka, just let me explain."

Haruka was taken aback by how Bupkus seemed to be keeping a cool head in the tense atmosphere at the moment. Bupkus then stood up and cleared his throat as he explained, "Listen, I know you might be upset about how I have found myself crushing on Miss Michiru Kaioh here—"

"The full name ultimatum is not helping your case, doc, you know that?" Master Bugs whispered as he had come out from under the table just as Bupkus started speaking to Haruka.

"When did you come out from under the table?" Haruka said in a half-confused, half-surprised tone.

"Cartoon logic, don't worry about it," Master Bugs said as he coolly took a bite of his carrot. "Please continue, Bupkus, before we end up derailing from the emotional core of this chapter."

Bupkus just rolled his eyes at the rabbit's comment as he turned back to Haruka and said, " _Anyway_ ... listen, you have to know that she is one of the nicest and coolest people I had ever met in my life. You have to understand, I've always wondered if I would ever find that special someone to fill that void in my life and I know that the answer wasn't going to come and hit me over night. However, once I started seeing Michiru eye-to-eye, this emotion started to hit me like 'she might be the one'. However, once I realize that she was in a relationship with you, I thought it would be better if I didn't say anything about it. Besides, if I did, I have a feeling that it would have a negative impact on our Tune Squad teammates, seeing as how you would probably take your frustrations out on them because you might have some pent-up anger against me. Listen, Haruka, I think you are one of the coolest girls I've ever met and I think your friends are the nicest girls the other MonStars and I have ever known, so I hope you don't take my crush on Michiru the wrong way."

Bupkus then turned his attention to Michiru and said, "Michiru, I think you are a very nice girl and you have a great girlfriend by your side. Even though I may not ask you to be my girlfriend at any point in the near future, I just hope we will remain friends for the time being. Besides, I think it would be best for the Tune Squad if we didn't engage in any romantic encounters and just remain casual."

Finally, Bupkus turned his attention to Master Bugs and shook hands with the rabbit as he said, "Hey, Master, I appreciate the meeting you set up for us, but I think it would've saved us a whole lot of trouble if I just told them my true feelings from the start ... instead of just bottling up my feelings until it came out at the wrong place at the wrong time."

As Bupkus left the room, he just smiled at everybody and waved at them as he said, "Well, this meeting was fun, but I think I might need some time for myself right now."

Once Bupkus left Master Bugs' Magical Emporium, everyone in the room just looked surprised about how Bupkus managed to handle the situation in such a cool manner without any hurt feelings or any violence for that matter. Bugs then switched out of his 'Master Bugs' disguise and turned back into his regular self as he walked up to Michiru and Haruka, saying, "Wow ... I guess Bupkus must've held in his true feelings for a while now, huh?"

"I have to say, Bugs ... I'm rather impressed by how he handled this situation," Haruka said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"You are?" Bugs asked in a surprised tone.

"You are, Haruka?" Michiru asked in a similarly-surprised tone.

"Listen, I can understand where he's coming from, Michiru," Haruka said to Michiru. "I might've had those same feelings when I first met you 22 years ago. Even with this hardened exterior, I could only imagine how it feels on the inside where you have these genuine feelings for somebody, but you don't know how to express them."

"Try saying that to somebody like Johnny Bravo," Bugs said under his breath as Wakko Warner used his signature drums to play a rimshot in the background.

"Wow, Haruka ... you seem to be taking this pretty well," Michiru said with a smile.

"What? What did you think was going to happen?" Haruka said as she lightly chuckled. "Did you think I was going to fly off the handle and take all of my frustrations out on my fellow Sailor Guardians, the Looney Tunes characters and the other MonStars just because Bupkus had feelings for Michiru? Come on, I'm not _that_ hot-headed."

" _Right_ ," Bugs said in a tone of subdued sarcasm.

Suddenly, Michiru left the room as Haruka said, "Hey, Michiru, are you going to check on Bupkus?"

"Yes, I have to make sure he's not going to hurt himself out there," Michiru said as she left Master Bugs' Magical Emporium to find where Bupkus walked off to in Looney Tune Land.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While Michiru was looking for where Bupkus was at in Looney Tune Land, the purple MonStar was sitting on the bleachers at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, quietly singing Ginuwine's "Differences" to himself. As Bupkus was busy dribbling the basketball for a bit, seeing as how his skills were slowly awakening within his body, he was singing to himself, " _My whole life has changed ... since you came in, I knew back then ... you were that special one ... I'm so in love, so deep in love ..._ "

As Bupkus was singing to himself, Michiru finally found the purple MonStar just by hearing his beautiful singing voice. When Michiru saw Bupkus singing to himself, she was amazed at how beautiful his voice sounded as she thought to herself, " _Wow, his voice is so angelic! Where have I heard a voice like this before?_ "

As soon as Michiru started walking up to Bupkus, Bupkus was still singing to himself, not noticing Michiru sitting next to him on the bleachers on the basketball court. Once he finished singing, however, he finally noticed Michiru as he jumped up in surprised, then cleared his throat as he said, "Oh, hey, Michiru, what's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay," Michiru said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm cool," Bupkus said. "Just needed some space, so I could clear my mind from today's events. I need to get my focus back for our first practice session tomorrow."

"I see," Michiru said as she sighed lovingly. "Hey, you have a lovely singing voice."

"Oh, you heard me singing when you walked up here?" Bupkus said in a lightly-surprised tone as he smiled at Michiru.

"Yeah, I never would've pegged you to be an R&B-type of guy," Michiru said as she giggled lightly.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I actually could sing just as good as any R&B singer out there," Bupkus said. "You want to hear an example?"

Michiru nodded her head as Bupkus stood up and cleared his throat, then he started to sing Dorian Harewood's "Show Me (One More Time)" to her. As he continued singing, Michiru found herself entranced in his beautiful voice, amazed at how somebody like Bupkus, one who was known for being connected with the hip-hop culture through the MonStars, would actually have a sensitive side and a beautiful voice to go with it. Once Bupkus finished his performance, Michiru applauded him as Bupkus bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you, you are too kind."

Michiru stood up from the bleachers and hugged the purple MonStar as she said, "Oh, Bupkus, you are so sweet! I'm glad the girls and I have met such nice, cool guys like you and your friends."

Bupkus just gave a warm smile in response as he said, "Aw, thanks, Michiru. Just wait until you see how the fellas are tomorrow morning."

"Are they just as friendly as you?" Michiru asked curiously.

Bupkus and Michiru started to walk through the Warner Bros. Boardwalk under the beautiful night sky as Bupkus warmly chuckled and said, "Well, I'll say this much, Michiru: there's more than meets the eye when it comes to us MonStars ..."

* * *

 **Random Developmental Author's Note** **:** I had actually intended to write a story like this back in 2012, but it was going to be a part of the _Looney Winx!_ series as the Winx Club girls would have teamed up with the Looney Tunes characters and Michael Jordan for a basketball game against the MonStars. I personally do not know how it would've turned out since it was a long time ago, but I'm sure it would've been interesting to write about as long as I gave it its own unique flavor while keeping all of the _Space Jam_ hallmarks.

Well, what do you know? It looks like I have _finally_ completed this chapter after a week or two of actually working on this thing! It looks like there were some nice character interactions between Bupkus and the two Outer Guardians, as well as some words of advice from Sailor Moon, Bugs Bunny, Pepé Le Pew and Lola Bunny. This chapter does feel a little light on characters, seeing as how the other Warner Bros. characters, the other Sailor Guardians and the Witches 5 did not make an appearance, but hopefully, that will change in the next two chapters or so. Plus, the next chapter will finally have an actual appearance from Jimmy Butler and we could get into the basketball elements of this crossover!

However, there will still be some character development through the various character interactions and the personal growth of the cast, plus there will hopefully be an update from Swackhammer and Kaolinite's side of the story. Anyway, what plan does Bugs Bunny and Wile E. Coyote have in store to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land? Will the Witches 5 return in the next chapter? What will happen during the first practice session between the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	10. Back to the Basics Part 1

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 10: Goin' Back to the Basics Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 10:** "Goin' Back to the Basics Part 1"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 10: "Goin' Back to the Basics Part 1"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! After an evening that consisted of a nice and quiet date with Haruka and Michiru, a workout session with the MonStars and an interesting meeting with Bugs Bunny (playing the role of "Master Bugs"), Bupkus, Haruka and Michiru, the Tune Squad is going to engage in their first basketball training session, but the Looney Tunes characters have to find a way of bringing Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land with the hopes that he could not only train them for the Ultimate Game, but also play for their basketball team. Meanwhile, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians are going to engage in their own training session for the Ultimate Game, which should lead to the awakening of the MonStars' basketball skills from within. However, the Witches 5 return in this chapter and become aware of what the Tune Squad has in store for the Ultimate Game, so they decide to make their presence known. How will the first training session between the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians go down? How are Wile E. Coyote and Bugs Bunny going to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ and _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are both under the ownership of their respective companies: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_. Special thanks to fellow FanFic writer ChelleNorlund for the ideas and concepts that have gone into this chapter! I really appreciate the comments and concepts you have given me for the story so far, Chelle! To quote the late, great 2Pac Shakur from his 1995 song "Dear Mama": "You are appreciated."

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 10: Goin' Back to the Basics Part 1**

 **Date: Friday, November 4, 2016 – Entrance and Third Floor of The Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After Bupkus and Michiru engaged on their walk under the night sky on the Warner Bros. Boardwalk, Bupkus decided to lead Michiru to the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel, so she could walk up to the room where her fellow Sailor Guardians were staying in. While Bupkus was walking Michiru to her room, Bugs and Lola were watching the two from afar in the lobby, exchanging surprised looks between themselves as Lola said, "Bugs, are you seeing what I'm seeing right now?"

Bugs nodded his head and smirked in response as he said, "You mean, the fact that Bupkus and Michiru are actually walking into this hotel and having a good-natured conversation without anybody—and, mind you, I mean _anybody_ —batting an eyelid or spreading some kind of rumor that could cause a mass amount of turmoil within the Tune Squad?"

"Yeah ... that's exactly what I'm talking about," Lola said as she lightly nodded her head in response.

Suddenly, as if right out of the blue, Daffy Duck popped into the lobby and added, "Wow ... I guess this might go well after all. I had actually underestimated you for a moment, Bugsy."

Daffy's random appearance ended up surprising the two rabbits as Bugs said, "Daffy, where did you come from?"

"Where were you in the previous chapter anyway?" Lola asked while raising a suspicious eyebrow at the duck.

"First of all: I just came from the studio commissary on the Warner Bros. lot; second of all: I was minding my own business," Daffy said, switching from a smirk to a look of annoyance as he addressed Bugs and Lola. "Anyway, why are you two in here anyway? Don't you two rabbits live in your _own_ houses?"

"Obviously, Daffy," Bugs said while rolling his eyes. "We just wanted to make sure that nothing bad was going to happen to Bupkus or Michiru tonight. Besides, the MonStars and Sailor Guardians are going to have their first training session tomorrow ... and I don't want any trauma or turmoil to spill into that first session."

Daffy could only sigh and roll his eyes as he said, "Bugs, will you get off of that kick already? _Nothing_ is going to go awry for the rest of this evening! Besides, knowing Bupkus and Michiru, I'm sure they just have a friendly mini-conversation, give each other a peck on the cheek and leave it at that until tomorrow morning!"

Bugs and Lola could only turn and exchange confused looks with each other as Lola rolled her eyes and said to Daffy, "You didn't have to go _that_ far, Daffy. You know that, right?"

Daffy could only sigh heatedly as he said in a low, yet slightly-audible voice, "You're unspeakably despicable, you know."

Lola just shrugged her shoulders and smirked at the duck as she said, "Eh ... ain't I a stinker?"

"Eh, that's my line, Lola," Bugs said in a playful tone as he took a bite of his carrot.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bupkus and Michiru had made their way to the room where the Sailor Guardians were going to be staying in—thanks to some coercing through the hands of Babs and Buster Bunny—and they stopped at the door to the room as Michiru said with a warm smile, "Hey, Bupkus, thanks for walking me to the hotel."

Bupkus blushed in response as he chuckled and said, "Aw, it was nothing, Michiru. I mean, it was the least I could do."

Michiru also blushed in response to Bupkus' comment as she cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Bupkus ... even though we won't be in a relationship, do you think we could still be friends for the time being?"

"You mean ... even after what happens in this Ultimate Game against the Witches 5?" Bupkus asked with a light smirk while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course," Michiru said while winking her eye at the purple MonStar.

Bupkus smiled warmly as he said, "Sure thing, Michiru. Before you walk into the room to catch up with your friends, I've got something to show you."

"Really? What is it?" Michiru said in an interested tone.

"Just close your eyes and hold out your hands," Bupkus said with a smile.

Michiru held out her hands while closing her eyes as Bupkus placed a bouquet of purple roses with a note attached to it. Once he placed the bouquet into Michiru's hands, Bupkus smiled warmly as he said, "Okay, Michiru, you can open your eyes now."

Once Michiru opened her eyes to see the gift Bupkus had given her, she gasped and smiled in amazement as she rushed up to hug Bupkus and say to the purple MonStar, "Oh, my gosh! Bupkus, this is so sweet!"

"I knew you would like it, Michiru," Bupkus said as he smiled warmly at Michiru.

Michiru sniffed the purple roses and looked at Bupkus, saying with a smile, "Wow ... Bupkus, these smell beautiful!"

"Thanks, Michiru," Bupkus said while nodding his head. "I actually got it from the best flower spot in Looney Tune Land: Granny's Flower Emporium."

"Wow, that's nice," Michiru said as she then hugged Bupkus. "Thank you, Bupkus, this is one of the nicest things anyone's ever given me."

"Really? What are the other ones?" Bupkus asked with a playful smirk.

Michiru blushed for a bit as she looked up at the purple MonStar and said, "Well ... most of them came from Haruka. Some of them were beautiful, some was more ... _intimate_ , to say the least."

As if right on cue, Yakko Warner popped in from out of nowhere and blew a kiss to the audience as he said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Unfazed by the random appearance from the oldest and snarkiest of the Warner Siblings, Bupkus and Michiru continued their friendly conversation with Bupkus saying, "Anyway, I'm sure some of the gifts Haruka gave you over the years were the most-beautiful moments of your life."

Michiru smiled warmly and blushed a bit as she said, "Aww, thanks, Bupkus. Well, I guess I better go ahead and catch up with the girls before they start raising questions among themselves."

"Alright then," Bupkus said as he and Michiru hugged each other. "Good night, Michiru, I'll see you and the girls in the morning."

"Good night, Bupkus," Michiru said with a smile. "Same thing for you and the other MonStars."

After their friendly conversation and their hug, Michiru then walked into the hotel room of the Sailor Guardians as Bupkus left the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel to catch up with his fellow MonStars, who were already at the Futuristic House of Warners' Friday preparing for their first training session with the Sailor Guardians.

* * *

Once Michiru walked into the room, she noticed that most of the Sailor Guardians were already asleep, so she tried to walk through as quietly as she could without drawing any unneeded attention towards herself. As she laid the flowers and note on her nightstand, Haruka slowly woke up from her slumber as she heard Michiru lay her gift down. Once Michiru walked into the bathroom to freshen herself up before she laid down, Haruka decided to take a look at her gift from Bupkus. As she took a look at the purple roses, she noticed a little note falling from the bouquet. Curious as to what the note said, she decided to take a look at the note and was amazed at what it said:

 _"My dearest Sailor Neptune,_

 _This is my little note to say 'Thank you' for being such a wonderful friend and thanks for your compliment in regards to my beautiful voice. I apologize in advance if I caused any problems between you and Sailor Uranus because of my true feelings being revealed during our session with Master Bugs the other night._

 _Hopefully, I could make it up to you in some way, shape or form. Maybe you and I could hang out together, just you and me, without the other MonStars, the Looney Tunes or the other Sailor Guardians. Maybe you could see if you could bring Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn along with you as company. I feel they could be great bodyguards for the both of us without distractions from the citizens of Looney Tune Land—especially the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister because you know how wacky those three could be._

 _One day before the Ultimate Game, maybe you could meet me in the park before sunset, along with Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn, so we could spend some time together. I think it would be best if we kept this 'relationship' a secret from Sailor Uranus because I don't want to bring any unnecessary drama to our teammates before our Ultimate Game against the Witches 5 – and I don't want to ruin my newfound friendship with Sailor Uranus in the process because she seems like a pretty cool girl like you ..._

 _Lots of love,  
_ _Bupkus."_

After reading the note, Haruka blushed for a bit, then gave a small smile as she became aware of Bupkus' true feelings for her girlfriend. She then thought to herself, _"Wow ... I guess there was more to Bupkus than I realized when the girls and I first met him. Who knew he was such a sensitive and caring guy?"_

Suddenly, she heard Michiru finish freshening herself up in the bathroom, so she decided to stick the note back into the bouquet and place the bouquet of roses back onto the nightstand as she quickly went back to sleep once Michiru exited the bathroom and got close to where she was sleeping. Michiru noticed how quickly Haruka went back to sleep as she said to herself with a smirk, "Hmm ... I guess Haruka took notice of my gift from Bupkus and she's trying to play it off by going back to sleep."

Michiru could only giggle to herself as she got into the same bed as Haruka, while thinking to herself, " _Don't worry, Haruka, Bupkus and I are not in a serious relationship. We're just going to be friends for the time being._ "

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – Third Floor of The Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

As the morning sun was rising and shining over Looney Tune Land—after some coaxing from Foghorn Leghorn, that is—and the Looney Tunes were preparing for their first basketball training session with Jimmy Butler, the Sailor Guardians were at the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel, still sleeping like angels after the events from the previous evening. Haruka and Michiru had arrived in the hotel moments later after Bupkus walked Michiru up to the hotel to meet up with Haruka, all while Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes were making some preparations for Jimmy Butler's arrival in Looney Tune Land today. While the girls were all sleeping away, Bugs, Lola and Daffy quietly opened the door and peeked inside the room where the girls were staying. As Bugs, Lola and Daffy surveyed the scene, Bugs whispered to his two fellow Looney Tunes, "You see that, guys? It looks like the girls are sleeping like little angels."

"They're just so peaceful when they're snuggled in bed like that," Lola said with a light smile.

"Y'know, it would be such a catastrophe if something was to disturb this serene scene ..." Daffy said in a somber tone as a devious smirk appeared on his face.

Just as a devious smirk appeared on Daffy's face, similar smirks appeared on the faces of Bugs and Lola Bunny as the three Looney Tunes pulled out trumpets from hammerspace and started playing loud notes in the room, startling the Sailor Guardians in the room as they all jumped up in shock and fell out of their beds ... while Usagi took it one step further and fell out of her bed on her own head! While Usagi was rubbing her head, she could only mutter in an annoyed tone while lightly groaning, "I thought the old 'clumsy crybaby Usagi' thing was getting old after five seasons of our _Sailor Moon_ anime. I guess I was wrong. I really need to talk to the writers of this fanfiction about this ..."

"I hope you appreciate the wake-up call, ladies!" Daffy said with a smirk while holding back his laughter, much to the annoyance of the Sailor Guardians.

Rei rubbed her eyes and glared at Bugs as she walked up to the rabbit and said with a slight growl, "Bugs, I hope you have a good reason for why you, Lola and Daffy decided to wake us up early this morning."

"Oh, come now, Rei. Did you suddenly experience a case of short-term memory loss or something?" Bugs said in a half-incredulous, half-sarcastic tone. "You girls are going to have your first practice session with the MonStars today!"

"Huh? It's today?" The Sailor Guardians all said in simultaneous surprise as they finally sounded like they have woken up from their slumber.

Bugs, Lola and Daffy nodded their heads as the MonStars walked into the room and Nawt said, holding a basketball under his arm, "Hey, we already got our training gear ready, so are you girls ready for our first session before the Ultimate Game?"

The Sailor Guardians all exchanged glances among themselves, then they turned back to the three Looney Tunes and the MonStars as Makoto smirked at her friends and said to Bugs, "Uh, Bugs ... could you guys step out for a moment while the girls and I get ready?"

"Sure, you girls have all the time in the world, you know," Bugs said with a smirk as he, Daffy, Lola and the MonStars left the Sailor Guardians' hotel room, so they could get ready for the training session.

While they were outside, Bugs decided to ask Bupkus how his situation with Michiru and Haruka was going, saying, "Hey, Bupkus, how are things going between you, Michiru and Haruka?"

"Oh, things are going good," Bupkus said with a warm smile. "I think I might have to tread lightly with the romantic overtones around Michiru, lest I want to blow a mental gasket with Haruka."

"Ah, I see," Bugs said while nodding his head and taking a bite from his carrot. "I guess you don't want to affect the status quo, huh?"

"Well, that and I don't want to be at the center of any shipping wars that would come out of this if—and this is a big _if_ , mind you—Michiru and I happened to get together, seeing as how her relationship with Haruka is practically set in stone ... just like your relationship with Lola and Usagi's relationship with Mamoru," Bupkus explained to Bugs, Lola and Daffy.

"That's very chivalrous of you, Bupkus," Nawt said as he patted the purple MonStar on his back, then he smirked at the purple MonStar and said in a playful tone, "When are you planning on gettin' those digits, Bupkus?"

Bupkus just sighed heatedly as the other MonStars palmed their faces in embarrassment at how the smart guy of the group was suddenly becoming more entranced with Bupkus' love life more than the man himself. Nawt could sense the annoyance coming from his fellow MonStars as he just chuckled nervously and cleared his throat while saying, "Uh, heh-heh ... just disregard my previous comment, fellas ... heh-heh ..."

Bugs could only roll his eyes at the red MonStar's antics as he turned back to the purple MonStar, Bupkus, and said, " _Anyway_ ... Bupkus, you were saying you don't want to do anything that would affect your new friendship with Sailor Neptune or even cause more problems with Sailor Uranus?"

"Clearly, Bugs," Bupkus said with a light nod of his head. "Besides, you know how notorious Sailor Uranus is with her attitude ..."

"Trust me, Bupkus, I've seen and heard a whole lot worse in my time," Daffy said under his breath, inciting Lola to nudge him with her elbow.

"Come on, Daffy, you can't be serious right now!" Bupkus said. "Do you not realize how cynical Sailor Uranus is and how forward she is when it comes to confronting somebody? I saw elements to that side of her last night!"

"Yeah, but you didn't get beat up by her, though, did ya?" Daffy said while raising an eyebrow, causing Bugs to palm his face in embarrassment, leading to the duck taking notice of his Looney Tunes colleague's annoyance as he said in a pseudo-innocent tone, "What'd I do? What'd I do?"

Bugs was going to respond with a smart-aleck comment, but he was stopped by Blanko stepping in and saying, "Wait a minute, dudes, let's move away from the relationship problems and focus on the current situation at hand: what is going to go down in this first training session?"

"Just the usual stuff probably," Bang said while shrugging his shoulders. "Y'know ... 2-pointers, 3-pointers, blocks, steals, etc., etc., etc."

"Oh, okay," Blanko said while nodding his head. "Hopefully, we get to perform some slam dunks as well."

"Hey, Bugs, are you sure the girls know a thing or two about playing basketball?" Pound asked Bugs curiously.

"Well, I know that Makoto, Minako and Haruka mentioned that they had played basketball when we were supposed to have that quick jam session against the Witches 5—before they transformed, that is—but I'm sure the other girls have some semblance of awareness in regards to basketball," Bugs explained while taking a bite of his carrot. "As for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, though, I can't say for certain when it comes to them, but they will be present for moral support."

"Good to know, Bugs, good to know," Pound said while giving a "thumbs up" signal to Bugs.

Daffy then walked up to the door of the Sailor Guardians' room and knocked on it as he said, "Hey, ladies, are you all ready in there? The MonStars are itching to get back on the court!"

"We're ready, Daffy! Just step away from the door, so we could show up in style," Makoto said from inside the room.

Daffy then stepped away from the door as Makoto opened the door to reveal the girls in their own stylized basketball uniforms, leaving the three Looney Tunes and the MonStars stuck in amazement. Bugs was the first to speak up in the amazed group as he said, "Wow, ladies, you girls look amazing in these basketball uniforms!"

"Yeah, it looks like you girls pulled out all the stops for your first training session with the MonStars," Lola said in an amazed tone as she examined the practice basketball uniforms of the Sailor Guardians.

"I gotta say, girls, I'm honestly impressed," Daffy said with a smile. "These uniforms look just as good as the ones Granny made for the Tune Squad. Who made these uniforms for you, anyway?"

"Makoto," Minako said as she turned to Makoto with a smile. "It would amaze you guys to see what she could accomplish in a short amount of time."

Bugs, Lola and Daffy turned to Makoto, sporting surprised looks on their respective faces as they all said in surprised voices, "MAKOTO?!"

Makoto could only smile at the three Tunes and shrug her shoulders as she said, "It's just one of my many unique talents."

Bang walked up to Makoto and examined her uniform, then he looked at the tall Inner Guardian and said, "I've gotta be honest with you, Makoto, these uniforms you made for you and your friends are really beautiful."

"Aww, thanks, Bang!" Makoto said as she hugged the green MonStar and pinched his cheek. "You know, for someone who was considered to be the meanest of the MonStars, you have a kind heart within all of that edge and attitude."

Bang gave a warm smile in response, much to the interest and light surprise of Pound, Blanko and Nawt. Nawt could only smirk in response as he nudged Pound and said, "Hey, Pound, I guess Bang's not the only one who has fallen for the charm of one of the Sailor Guardians, eh?"

"I wouldn't turn this into a joking matter if I were you, Nawt," Pound said with a smile, but in a stern tone. "Pretty soon, you might find yourself having those same lovestruck reactions to one of the Sailor Guardians."

However, Nawt just scoffed at the idea as he said, "Yeah, right! Maybe if you were referring to one of the Sailor Starlights, I would understand where you're coming from, but I honestly doubt I could easily fall head over heels for one of the Sailor Guardians. Don't get me wrong, the ladies are very lovely, very friendly and very courteous for the most part, but my main focus right now is training hard, so I could beat Swackhammer at his own game and save the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians from being stuck on Moron Mountain for what would feel like an eternity!"

Pound just stood there dumbfounded, staring at Nawt as a smirk eventually grew on his face, leading him to say to the red MonStar, "Oh, I'm sure that's the case right there, Nawt. If you were really worried about these training sessions, you wouldn't be sticking your nose into Bupkus' own love affairs."

"Look, man, that has nothing to do with trying to fall in love with one of the Sailor Guardians!" Nawt said defensively, smiling nervously as he said, "I'm just making sure that Bupkus doesn't get his heart broken or even beat up or killed by Sailor Uranus for expressing his true feelings!"

Blanko just patted Nawt on his back as he said while chuckling warmly, "Just wait, dude, you'll find yourself crushing on one of these Sailor Guardian dudettes soon. I don't know when it will happen, but it is going to happen soon, dude."

Nawt could only snicker to himself as he shook his head in disdain and say in a lightly-sarcastic tone, "Oh, I'm so sure, Blanko. 'Just wait, you'll find yourself crushing on one of these Sailor Guardian dudettes soon', ha! Yeah, right!"

Ami took notice of the red MonStar and his antics, smiling lightly at his playfulness until she was snapped back into reality by Rei, who waved her hand in front of Ami's face as she said, "Yoo-hoo! Ami, are you there?"

"Huh? Wha? What's wrong, Rei?" Ami said in a confused tone as she shook her head for a bit and turned to Rei. "Was I getting lost in my own world again?"

"I don't know if that would be the right thing to say, but I guess you could say that," Rei said. "What's happened to you as of late? I expected this kind of thing from Usagi or Minako, but I never thought it would happen to you."

"Sorry, Rei," Ami said while blushing and rubbing her head shyly. "I guess I was finding myself feeling entranced by Nawt over there."

"Nawt? The red MonStar?" Rei said in a surprised tone, pointing to Nawt.

Ami nodded her head as Rei looked shocked for a moment, then she decided to play it cool as she asked Ami, "Ami, why are you finding yourself feeling entranced by Nawt?"

"I don't know," Ami said as she turned to Nawt. "I mean, he does play the role of being this sarcastic, fast-talking trickster—akin to Kevin Hart or Eddie Murphy—of the MonStars, but I have a feeling there's more to him than those characteristics."

Rei turned to see Nawt joking with the other MonStars, then she looked at Ami strangely as she said, "Uh ... are you sure, Ami? What other characteristics do you think he has?"

"Well, think about this, Rei," Ami said as she cleared her throat. "Did you see how Bang reacted when Makoto said he was nicer than he initially let on in the original _Space Jam_? Well, I'm positive there's more to Nawt than all of that fast-talking sarcasm."

"If you say so, Ami," Rei said as she rolled her eyes. "I just hope you are ready for the disappointment when you realize that's not the case."

"Oh, come on, Rei, don't be so negative," Ami said in a reassuring tone. "After all, who knows? _You_ might find yourself crushing on one of the MonStars soon."

Rei reared back in surprise in response to Ami's comment, then she quickly regained her composure as she cleared her throat and said, "Uh, Ami, I know that was a sweet gesture on your part, but I highly doubt that would be the case."

Ami could only smirk at Rei in response as she said, "Well, Rei, I can't tell you where fate will lead you, but all I can say is this: expect the unexpected."

While Rei tried to process what Ami meant when she said "expect the unexpected", the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians gathered with each other as Bugs said, "Alright, MonStars and Sailor Guardians, you all look like you're ready for your first training session before the Ultimate Game, so go out, find a nearby gym and practice to your heart's content!"

The MonStars and Sailor Guardians all cheered in response as Minako looked at Bugs and said, "Wait, Bugs, don't you, Lola and Daffy want to see us practice, too?"

"We would, but we don't want to bust out laughing if the MonStars start making complete fools of themselves on the court because they are going to start developing these random cru—" Daffy said before he was hit on the back by Lola. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea, Lola?! What is this? 'Beat Up on Daffy Duck Day' in this chapter of _Sailor Space Jam_?"

Bugs, Lola, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians looked at the duck in confusion as Chibi-Usa looked up at Bugs and said, "Uh ... Bugs, what is Daffy ranting about now?"

"Don't worry about it, Chibi-Usa," Bugs whispered to Chibi-Usa. "He gets this way when the universe starts conspiring against him—or some crazy theory like that."

"Anyway, we would like to see you all practice, but we have another commitment to work with right now," Lola explained to the MonStars and Sailor Guardians. "We have to meet up with Wile E. Coyote at the Warner Bros. Toon Lab to see if he could come up with a way to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land, so we could recruit him for our basketball team."

"I thought you said you guys talked to Wile E. about this already," Setsuna said in a confused tone.

"We were supposed to, but we had to deal with some other plot developments in this fanfiction," Bugs said while taking a bite of his carrot. "Plus, the previous two days were so busy—what with the return of the Nerdlucks, the revival of the MonStars and all ..."

"Oh, so I guess you and the other Looney Tunes are going to train under Jimmy Butler, huh?" Usagi asked curiously.

"I think you mean 'all of us', Usagi," Bugs said in a reassuring tone as he wrapped his arm around Usagi. "Listen, you guys are also going to be training with us Looney Tunes once we bring Jimmy Butler down here, depending on how the training sessions go for the next couple of days. As a matter of fact, I have a feeling we might end up with some more new recruits one of these days, so I think you and the girls might wanna be there with us ... just in case the new recruits show up earlier than they advertised."

"Wait a minute, you guys are going to have _more_ new recruits?" Rei asked in a surprised tone.

"Well, they are from your universe, Rei," Daffy said.

"Who's 'they', Daffy?" Haruka asked in a suspicious tone.

"Does the name of 'Sailor Starlights' ring any bells to you?" Lola asked while raising an eyebrow.

The Sailor Guardians looked surprised about the fact that the Looney Tunes actually sent out a request for the Sailor Starlights to join their basketball team for the Ultimate Game. They could only wonder how they managed to speak to the Sailor Starlights in the first place, considering the fact that they lived on a _different planet_ than the Sailor Guardians or even the Looney Tunes, for that matter. Meanwhile, the MonStars had a similar interested reaction to this as Pound smirked and said to Nawt, "Hey, Nawt, you remember when you said you wouldn't fall in love unless we were talking about one of the Sailor Starlights?"

"Don't you start with me, Pound," Nawt said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

"Hey, I'm just saying, Nawt!" Pound said in a defensive tone. " _You_ were the one who mentioned the Sailor Starlights in the first place, not me!"

"How did you manage to get in contact with the Sailor Starlights, Bugs?" Makoto asked Bugs in a half-surprised, half-curious tone.

Bugs could only smirk at Makoto in response as he coolly said, "I had to improvise a way to communicate with them ... with some help from Marvin the Martian, that is."

"Define what you mean by 'improvise', Bugs," Rei said while raising an eyebrow.

"How about you ask Bugs about that later, Rei? Are we going to engage in our first practice session today or not?" Nawt said as he took a look at his watch, noting the time ticking away by the moment.

"Oh, my gosh, you're right, Nawt!" Rei said as she also looked at her watch, then she turned to Bugs and said, "Bugs, we'll talk about this later."

Bugs just nodded his head as the MonStars and Sailor Guardians left the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel to find a gym where they could train for the Ultimate Game. Meanwhile, Bugs, Lola and Daffy were making their way out of the Charles M. Jones Grand Hotel while Daffy asked Bugs, "Say, Bugs, how are you going to get Wile E. to come up with the right invention to bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land?"

"Eh ... I haven't thought much about it yet, Daffy," Bugs said. "But, if I know one thing about Wile E., he knows how to invent a wide variety of gadgets and gizmos. I just hope this invention he decides to create for us doesn't come from the Acme Corporation."

* * *

Finally, Chapter 10 of _Sailor Space Jam!_ is actually completed! I apologize for the long wait, but I was having a tough time coming up with a way to write this chapter, plus school, work and _Nick Cannon Presents: Wild 'N Out_ got in the way as well. Anyway, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, even though it was a wait longer than I had intended. Anyway, let's get to the usual wrapping-up business.

It seems that Bupkus and Michiru are actually deciding to remain friends for the time being without bringing in the idea of relationship into the mix, but based on the note Haruka found with Bupkus' gift to Michiru, it seems that Bupkus might be taking a genuine liking to Sailor Neptune, but she might be willing to help out with that—if it is even possible. Plus, the MonStars and Sailor Guardians are preparing for their first training session together while Bugs, Lola and Daffy hope to speak to Wile E. Coyote about coming up with an invention that could bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land.

Also, note the little references to the Sailor Starlights in this chapter because the trio is actually going to appear as the new recruits for the Tune Squad! How will this development fare for the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians? How will things go during the first training session between the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians? What invention does Wile E. Coyote have in store for Bugs, Lola and Daffy? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	11. Back to the Basics Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 11: Goin' Back to the Basics Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 11:** "Goin' Back to the Basics Part 2"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 11: "Goin' Back to the Basics Part 2"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! The first day of basketball training has come for the Looney Tunes, MonStars and Sailor Guardians as the latter two groups are going to engage in their first training session before the Ultimate Game, which should lead to some interesting chemistry between the two groups. While Bang and Makoto have found themselves crushing on each other, Ami seems to have taken a likeness to Nawt, much to Rei's complete surprise. However, as Ami mentions to her, Rei might find herself falling for one of the MonStars, but which one of the MonStars will be the apple of Sailor Mars' eye? Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes are in the process of formulating a plan that will bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land, but they require the assistance of Wile E. Coyote to make said plan come into fruition. Bugs hopes that Wile E. will be able to come up with a device that could bring Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land in the Looney-Tuniest way imaginable! While the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians are preparing for their intergalactic basketball challenge against the Witches 5, four mysterious figures manage to find their way into Looney Tune Land, but they wish to help the Tunes and the Guardians with the basketball game! Will Wile E. Coyote step up to the challenge? What will happen during the first practice session between the MonStars and Sailor Guardians? Who are the four mysterious figures who want to help the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardans in their basketball challenge against the Witches 5? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out the answers to all of this and more, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ and _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they are both under the ownership of their respective companies: Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan, and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 11: Back to the Basics Part 2**

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Toon Lab – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

With only five full days away before the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5, the Looney Tunes, MonStars and Sailor Guardians all agreed it would be best if they started their training sessions to train for another out-of-this-world game of basketball ... where their animated lives would be on the line! While the MonStars and Sailor Guardians were making their way to Wile E. Coyote's Futuristic Basketball Complex to train for the upcoming basketball game against the Witches 5, Bugs, Lola and Daffy decided to pay a visit to Wile E. Coyote, who was currently at the Warner Bros. Toon Lab, working on a new futuristic device that would prove to be beneficial to the Looney Tunes characters in this universe. As he was putting on the finishing touches to his latest creation, he heard Bugs, Lola and Daffy walk inside the room where he was working in, then he turned to the three Looney Tunes as he said with a smile, "Well, hello, Bugs, Lola and Daffy! What can I do for you all today? Shall I create a new handheld entertainment device for the three of you today?"

"No thanks, Wile E., but remind me to talk to you about that later," Bugs said. "What are you doing in here this early in the morning?"

Wile E. turned to his device that he was currently constructing as he said, "Well, I was currently working on this new futuristic device that would be able to organize anything and everything around here in Looney Tune Land, ranging from library books and comic books to video games, movies, CDs and Apple devices! It's currently in the process of being completed, but once I finish this bad boy, it will be the most-influential device that has ever hit Looney Tune Land!"

"I just hope you are not using any Acme-related products to create this thing, by the way," Daffy said with a sigh as he decided to take a look at the device Wile E. was currently working on. "If you haven't learned a thing from trying to catch the Road Runner for all of these years, I have a feeling that this device will end up backfiring on not only you, but the entirety of Looney Tune Land."

Bugs, Lola and Wile E. could only roll their eyes in annoyance, then Daffy noticed how annoyed his fellow Looney Tunes were by his comment as he said in a defensive tone, "What? It's true! I mean, haven't you seen what happened whenever Wile E. tried to use those Acme devices to capture the Road Runner in the original _Looney Tunes_ cartoons?"

"Listen, Daffy, we're all aware of Wile E.'s failures in terms of catching the Road Runner—and even Bugs Bunny—in the original _Looney Tunes_ cartoons, but I'm positive that he wouldn't be willing to project those failures onto his fellow Looney Tunes around here," Lola explained. "Besides, some of the recent products he created for us over the years had worked well without a hitch."

"Except for that time machine, but that was partially because I created that thing over 20 years ago," Wile E. said sheepishly as he rubbed his head.

As Wile E. placed a blanket over his latest creation, he turned to Bugs, Lola and Daffy, then he said, "Anyway, aside from fawning over my latest invention I am creating for Looney Tune Land, what can I _really_ do for you guys today?"

"Well, Wile E., I am sure you are aware of the fact that the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians are going to be playing in an intergalactic basketball tournament against the Witches 5 on Friday, Novemeber 11th," Bugs explained. "The other day, Michael Jordan had given us the name of basketball star Jimmy Butler, who plays with the Chicago Bulls, to help us out with this current basketball-related dilemma that is upon us."

"I see, so why did you decide to come up here? Didn't you guys already pick up Jimmy Butler from the real world?" Wile E. asked curiously while raising an eyebrow.

Bugs shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Well ... not exactly, Wile E., because we had been so busy on training for this upcoming basketball game—well, moreso the Sailor Guardians and the MonStars, but still—that we haven't come up with a plan to get Jimmy Butler from the real world and bringing him into our cartoon world."

Wile E. nodded his head in an understanding fashion as Bugs continued saying, "So, Wile E., if you can understand what we are trying to say, do you think you can come up with a technological device that would help us bring Jimmy Butler down here to Looney Tune Land, so we can convince him to join our basketball team for this challenge against the Witches 5?"

Wile E. thought about the possibilities and the many devices he could create that could perform the intended purpose of bringing Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land without any hang-ups or any of the devices backfiring in the process, then he finally turned back to Bugs, Lola and Daffy ... clearing his throat as he said with wavering and booming confidence, "Bugs Bunny, I have to say that you drive a hard bargain, but ... you have got yourself a deal!"

Bugs, Lola and Daffy looked at the genius coyote in complete amazement as they all said in unison, "Really?"

"Listen, all I have to do is use my super computer to find out where Jimmy Butler is currently going to be today, then I could create a new device that could capture Jimmy Butler from wherever he currently is at the time, then bring him into Looney Tune Land, so we could have him as a coach / team captain for the newly-revived Tune Squad," Wile E. explained, then he gave a genuine smile as he said to the three Tunes, who were currently listening on in amazement, "Trust me, it will be easier than how I am making it sound right now."

Bugs then shook hands with Wile E. as he said with a genuine smile, "Thanks for your help, Wile E. Coyote. Good luck with the mission you currently have; we are wishing you the best of luck."

"Thank you, my good rabbit," Wile E. said with a smile as he walked back to put the finishing touches on his new device and Bugs, Lola and Daffy left his room in the Warner Bros. Toon Lab.

While Bugs, Lola and Daffy were making their way out of the Warner Bros. Toon Lab, Daffy walked up to Bugs and asked, "Bugs, how long do you think it will take for Wile E. Coyote to find where Jimmy Butler is in the real world, then use his new device to bring him down to Looney Tune Land?"

"To give a condensed answer, Daffy ... I'm sure it won't take _that_ long," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, if I know a thing or two about Wile E., he will make this thing easier than the way he explained it to us earlier."

"I just hope he stays true to his word," Daffy said as he gave an exasperated sigh. "Besides, if Jimmy Butler doesn't arrive in Looney Tune Land on time, Looney Tune Land is going to be stuck as a new attraction for Moron Mountain ... _**forever.**_ "

"Daffy, why are you suddenly becoming the resident mascot for 'Doom & Gloom' around here?" Lola said while raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I guess I am just going through the 'episode characterization' phase for these chapters," Daffy said as he palmed his face in embarrassment. "I guess the writer is just waiting for the actual _Space Jam_ -driven story elements to bring me back to my usual screwball character."

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Bugs Bunny Boulevard – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the Looney Tunes were making their preparations for Jimmy Butler's arrival in Looney Tune Land and the MonStars and Sailor Guardians were training for the upcoming basketball game at Wile E. Coyote's Futuristic Basketball Complex, a quartet of sisters had made their way into Looney Tune Land by flying right where the local basketball court was, hoping to find some excitement after a successful, yet extremely busy run of their local cosmetics store in their home district of Azabu-Jūban in Tokyo, Japan. Once the girls became aware of their surroundings, one of the girls, who was the youngest of the sisters, said to the oldest of the group, "Um, Petz ... do you know where we just ended up at?"

"What are you talking about, Koan?" Petz said while raising an eyebrow. "It's not like we veered off-course and landed in some restricted area that no one else knows about or anything."

However, the second youngest of the sisters surveyed the surroundings and said to Petz, "Listen, sis, I think Koan has a point here. This doesn't look like any other vacation spot I have seen."

"Will you two quit your worrying? I'm sure this must be the right place," Petz said to her two younger sisters in a reassuring tone. "It just looks ... _cartoonier_ than what I've seen of other vacation spots."

Koan just sighed heatedly in response as she muttered under her breath, "Believe whatever you want, Petz, but I still believe that this isn't a normal vacation spot."

Amidst the arguing between the three sisters, the fourth of the sisters, who happened to be the second-oldest, spoke up, saying to Petz, "You know something, Petz? I think that Koan and Berthier have a point. As visually appealing this place looks, nothing about it seems normal. I mean, look at the toy store over there ... 'C&J's Toys'?"

Taking a look at the toy store in question, Petz raised an eyebrow as Berthier looked down the street and saw that the girls were standing on a reasonable facsimile of the Hollywood Walk of Fame—only this one honored various _Looney Tunes_ characters, ranging from the established star characters to the early stars of the franchise. Always the curious type, Berthier surveyed the names on the stars found on the sidewalk, reacting with starstruck interest as she said, "Wow, I never thought I would see anything as cool as the actual Hollywood Walk of Fame, but this is even better!"

Berthier's enthusiasm caught the attention of her sisters, with Calaveras raising an eyebrow in confusion as she said to Berthier, "Bertie, what are you talking? What is this about the Hollywood Walk of Fame? What could this place have that is more exciting than Hollywood?"

"Just look at the names on these stars," Berthier said, pointing to the stars in question. "I think these names will clue us in on where we have ended up!"

Heeding to their sister's request, Koan, Calaveras and Petz all looked at the different stars, taking a look at the names found on each star and realized that their latest stop might not have been their plans for a relaxing vacation, but it was going to be better than whatever they originally had in store because they had made their mark in the home of the Looney Tunes!

"Well, what do you know, Petz?" Koan said in a tone of amazement as she looked at her oldest sister. "You may have steered off-course from our planned vacation spot, but I guess it was worth it in the end because we ended up in Looney Tune Land, the home of the Looney Tunes characters!"

"Huh, I guess I did," Petz said, giving a small smile in response while looking at Koan. "Maybe we'll be lucky enough to see the actual Looney Tunes themselves."

"Wait a minute, isn't this where the Sailor Guardians said they were going to be hanging out for a couple of days?" Berthier asked curiously, rubbing her chin.

"Yeah, I remember Usagi mentioning something about helping Bugs Bunny and the Looney Tunes train for a big basketball game or something," Koan explained. "She said that some old enemies had teamed up with a business executive named Mr. Swackhammer, who was going to enact revenge against the Looney Tunes because of a previous basketball game that had occurred 20 years ago."

"Oh, I remember that one!" Calaveras said with the snap of her finger. "That was the movie _Space Jam_ , wasn't it?"

Koan, Berthier and Petz all stared at their sister in confusion as Petz said to her while arching an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Space _what_?"

"Oh, come on, girls! You have _got_ to know about the movie _Space Jam_!" Calaveras said, then she proceeded to explain to her sisters, "Y'know, that was the basketball game Usagi was referring to. 20 years ago, the Looney Tunes had challenged a superpowered alien basketball team, known as the MonStars, to a basketball game that would determine the fate of their animated lives! However, they knew their cartoon antics wouldn't be enough to defeat those guys, so they had to recruit NBA superstar Michael Jordan to give them some extra leverage. Eventually, their efforts paid off and they managed to defeat the MonStars, who decided to defy the orders of Swackhammer and stay in Looney Tune Land. However, since those 20 years, I guess Swackhammer decided to throw his hat back into the ring by challenging the Looney Tunes to another intergalactic basketball game that would determine their fate once again—only this time, the Sailor Guardians have gotten roped into this thing."

Koan, Berthier and Petz all looked at their sister in amazement, impressed that she had garnered that much knowledge about the events of the movie, which led up to what was happening with the Looney Tunes in modern-day times. Koan walked up to Calaveras and asked, "Calaveras, how did you gather all of this information about the previous Ultimate Game between the Looney Tunes and the MonStars?"

"Well, from what I remember, it was a worldwide event," Calaveras said while shrugging her shoulders. "They actually had a special premiere of the movie in Japan, which the Sailor Guardians actually attended."

"Interesting," Koan said.

"Well, do you think that we might find the girls down here?" Petz asked while raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, it _does_ sound a bit far-fetched, but it doesn't sound like it would be an impossible task around here," Berthier explained.

"Well, maybe we should go ahead and take a look around," Koan said as she led her sisters around the different areas of Looney Tune Land. "At the very least, we could go ahead and get an early start on our vacation."

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – Wile E. Coyote's Futuristic Basketball Complex – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, the MonStars were leading the Sailor Guardians into Wile E. Coyote's Futuristic Basketball Complex, where they are going to host their practice sessions while the Looney Tunes were going to be training with Jimmy Butler at the Schlesinger Gym, the same place where they had trained under Michael Jordan for the original Ultimate Game. Once they entered the Futuristic Basketball Complex, the Sailor Guardians looked on in amazement as they saw how Wile E. Coyote managed to construct this up-to-date basketball complex, whose interior looked like it would have come from the future. However, considering Wile E. and his persona as a gadgeteer genius, the idea of creating a futuristic basketball complex would not be _too_ out of the ordinary for him.

As the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians set foot onto the futuristic basketball court, Nawt was the first to walk up to the rack of basketballs present in the gymnasium, picking up a Monstars-branded basketball as he looked at his fellow MonStars and Sailor Guardians, saying in an authoritative tone, "Alright, listen up, my fellow MonStars and Sailor Guardians. As you all might have known, another basketball challenge is looming over the horizon here in Looney Tune Land. A few days ago, the Witches 5 had decided to waltz their way into our universe to challenge us to a basketball game to determine the fate of our animated lives. If we manage to win the game, we will continue to live our lives and not have to worry about Swackhammer at any point in our lives. However, if the Witches 5 manage to pull through and win this game, we are going to deal with an eternity of being enslaved on Moron Mountain."

"I believe Bugs already made mention of that during that Tuneland meeting on Halloween night, Nawt," Pound said, inciting some light giggling from the Sailor Guardians.

Nawt gave an annoyed glare at Pound, who just smirked and shrugged his shoulders in response. Unfazed by the snide comment from his colleague, Nawt continued to address his audience, saying, "Anyway, for the next couple of days, we are going to engage in a rigorous training regimen that will help us become a crew lean, mean, slam-dunkin' machines! While Bugs had set us up for some one-on-one appointments with our respective Sailor Guardian, there is going to come a time where we will have a team practice session that will involve us playing some games, just to see where we are in terms of our training. Alright, with all of that out of the way, who would like to be the first duo to come out on the court and practice?"

The other MonStars and the Sailor Guardians all looked around for a bit, trying to find a volunteer ... that is, until Ami raised her hand and walked up to Nawt as she said with a smile, "You know, Nawt, maybe you and I should practice on the court first. Besides, this could be a great way for us to know more about our strengths and weaknesses, which could help us come up with an effective strategy to defeat the Witches 5 in the Ultimate Game on Tuesday."

Once Ami walked up to him, Nawt broke out in a cold sweat as he said while chuckling nervously, "Ahem, uh ... well, Ami, I was thinking of somebody else volunteering for the first practice session—I mean, two other people to volunteer, instead of the both of us."

"Oh, come on, Nawt," Ami said in a reassuring tone as she pulled Nawt to one end of the court. "I'm sure it'll be fun!"

While Ami and Nawt engaged in their one-on-one practice session, the other MonStars and the other Sailor Guardians looked on in amazement at seeing Ami taking the initiative to practice for the upcoming Ultimate Game. Minako was the first of either group to speak up, saying with a smile, "Wow, I've never seen Ami get this passionate over something that wasn't related to studying or anything related to schoolwork!"

"I second that emotion, Minako," Usagi said, also sporting a smile. "I guess the circumstances surrounding this challenge have overridden her usual sense of studying."

"I guess she believes that even when training for a big basketball game like this, she would find it to be something that is intellectually stimulating," Chibi-Usa quipped without skipping a beat.

"Well, while these two are practicing with each other, what are we supposed to do?" Rei asked.

Bupkus looked at both Haruka and Michiru, then looked at the rest of the group as he said, "Well, I, for one, think we should focus on other important areas for our training sessions. Y'know, work on our endurance, offensive and defensive awareness, steals, blocks, assists, etc., etc., etc."

"Alright, Bupkus, that sounds like a good idea," Rei said as a smile beamed on her face. "So, does everyone have their practice partners?"

"You know we do, Rei!" Usagi said, winking her eye at Rei as she made her way to where Ami and Nawt were practicing. "I think it would help if you decided to get closer with Pound."

Rei was confused by Usagi's statement, raising an eyebrow as she asked curiously, "Just what are you trying to get at, Usagi?"

Usagi tried to suppress her giggling as she looked at Rei and said, "Oh, nothing, nothing. I just hope that you manage to establish some common ground with Pound before the Ultimate Game."

Once Usagi left to catch up with Ami and Nawt, Rei still tried to figure out what Usagi was really getting at until Makoto walked up to her and said, "Hey, Rei, while we're gone, just make sure that sparks don't start flying between you and Pound over there. You don't want to get all lovey-dovey before the big game, do ya?"

"No, Mako, I don't wanna—wait a minute!" Rei began to say until she stopped in a state of shock, then turned to Makoto and said, "Listen, Makoto, I don't know what was going through the minds of you and the other girls, but I'm not going to fall in love with _anybody_! I just want to be able to save the Looney Tunes from being enslaved on Moron Mountain and from suffering a humiliating loss to our own enemies!"

The other Guardians giggled in response as Minako said in a playful tone, "Okay, Rei, whatever you say, but you know you were falling head over heels for Pound when we first got here!"

Before Rei could respond, only after feeling annoyed by Minako's hasty assumption, the other Guardians had left with their respective practice partners: Minako with Blanko, Makoto with Bang, and the duo of Haruka and Michiru with Bupkus. Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna decided to join the latter group to see what the purple MonStar had in store for the training session, leaving Rei with the leader of the MonStars. Once she realized that she was alone with Pound, she turned to the orange MonStar and said as she sighed, "Listen, Pound, don't take what I was saying the wrong way. Look, I think you're a really nice guy deep down, but—"

"Hey, Rei, don't worry about a thing," Pound said in a reassuring tone with a smile as he walked up to the rack of basketballs and picked up one of the balls. "For now, us MonStars gotta focus on awakening our basketball skills from within and you girls have to help us out with that part while also developing skills of your own."

Rei was surprised for a moment, thinking that Pound would be downtrodden by her seemingly turning him down, but Pound was not one for being into romance like some of the other guys—at least, not at the moment. As Pound handed the ball to Rei, the Shinto priestess looked down at the ball and said, "Alright, Pound, what skills do you want to start working with first? Your crossovers? Jumpshot releases? Stealing the ball?"

"How about we go for the slam dunks?" Pound said while sporting a smirk.

Pound's response left Rei stunned, only because she was concerned that her height might not be enough to perform the level of slam dunks found in actual NBA games. True, the Looney Tunes have that same dilemma, but they managed to make up for it with their classic level of lunacy. Rei took one look at the hoop, then she looked back at Pound and said, "Uh, Pound, are you sure you want to go for practicing slam dunks? I mean, they seem to be such a superfluous part in playing basketball."

"Well, if you want to practice something else, that's cool," Pound said while shrugging his shoulders.

However, not wanting to disappoint Pound and hoping to impress him in their first practice session, Rei suddenly had a change of heart and said, "No, wait! Uh, I think I can handle doing a few slam dunks! Anything to awaken your basketball skills!"

Once Rei began to chuckle nervously, Pound began to wonder if Rei was trying too hard to impress him, despite claiming that she wasn't into falling in love during her time in Looney Tune Land. Pound walked up to Rei and said, "Uh, Rei, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Pound, I'm fine," Rei said in a reassuring tone as she and Pound walked to their end of the court to prepare practicing their slam dunks. "Alright, so you say you want to practice your slam dunks?"

"Of course," Pound said with a light nod of his head.

"Alright then," Rei said as she bounced the ball for a bit, then got into position to perform a slam dunk. "First things first, you have to make sure that you are in the right position to perform the slam dunk of your choice, then you must have enough speed as you run down the court, keeping your momentum while dribbling the ball. Finally, once you make it to the hoop, jump up there with all of your might and you'll find yourself making a rim-rattlin' jam! Any questions?"

"Nothing really, other than just saying ... that was an impressive dunk you pulled off, Rei," Pound said as he lightly clapped his hands.

Rei was confused by what Pound had just said as she looked at him and said, "Huh? What are you talking about, Pound? I didn't perform any slam dunk."

"Yes, you did," Pound explained. "You just did it while explaining the step-by-step process of performing said dunk."

"I did?" Rei said in a surprised tone.

"Of course, I saw it with my own eyes," Pound said as he and Rei shared a light laugh.

Rei blushed and smiled for a bit as she looked at Pound and said, "Wow, I guess I did. Do you want to give it a shot?"

Pound held out his hands for the ball as he said in a confident tone, "Sure thing, Rei. Let me show you how we used to do it back on Moron Mountain!"

As Pound rushed up to the hoop, he prepared to pull off the ultimate death-defying slam dunk to impress Rei, only for his efforts to fall flat on his face as he ended up hitting the ball at the hoop, then he landed on the ground face-first. Upon seeing his futile attempt at awakening his basketball skills once again, Pound just felt downtrodden while Rei giggled in response as she helped him get up from the ground.

"Huh, I guess my skills haven't awakened to pull off those superstar-level slam dunks like I did back in the day," Pound said in a tone that reeks of embarrassment.

"Oh, don't worry, Pound," Rei said in a reassuring tone. "I'm sure your skills will come back as long as we continue our training sessions."

After Pound dusted himself off after getting up from the floor, he gave a smile at Rei as he said, "Well, I guess that's a true blessing in disguise."

"Really? Why is that?" Rei asked curiously.

"Because ... at least that means we'll get to know more about each other in the coming days before the Ultimate Game," Pound explained, giving a warm smile at Rei.

Upon hearing Pound's comment, Rei did blush for a moment, then she smiled warmly as she said, "Well, that's ... very sweet of you, Pound."

Suddenly, both Pound and Rei were interrupted by Nawt rushing up to them, panting as he said "Man, this is taking forever! Why haven't my skills awakened yet?! I'm ready to play some serious basketball in the name of the Jam!"

Pound and Rei exchanged confused glances, then they looked at Nawt as Rei said, "'In the name of the Jam'? Where did you get that from, Nawt?"

"Oh, Usagi mentioned it as being a new part of our Tune Squad speech ... or something of that nature," Nawt explained, rolling his eyes as he said the last part of his sentence.

"Usagi?" Rei said, raising an eyebrow.

Usagi and Ami both caught up with Rei, Pound and Nawt as Usagi said with a smile, "Well, I thought it would serve as a nice spin of my usual 'In the Name of the Moon' speeches. Besides, it makes sense, seeing as how we are preparing for a basketball game of the ages."

Rei just rolled her eyes in response as she said to Usagi, "Whatever you say, Usagi. I just hope Bugs and the other Looney Tunes don't resort to any uproarious laughter when they hear about your _brilliant_ idea for a Tune Squad speech."

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – ACME Looniversity Track & Field – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, Minako was helping Blanko work on his speed and his endurance at the track and field of ACME Looniversity, the School of Higher Education and Lower Comedy. As they made their way to the track and field, Blanko was engaging in some small talk with Minako, talking about their previous lives and how they managed to get to where they are today. After Blanko spoke about his previous experience working at Moron Mountain and how his working relationship with Mr. Swackhammer went sour after the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the MonStars, Minako felt sympathetic for his plight, saying to the blue MonStar, "Wow, Blanko, I can't believe that Swackhammer still treated you like trash even when you and your friends did everything he asked him to."

"Yeah, but that's what happens when you deal with a hot-headed boss," Blanko said with a sigh. "Well, at least he didn't try to kill us off for not following his orders, at least compared to that Queen Beryl character or even that Ruebus dude."

"Yeah, I guess so," Minako said while shrugging her shoulders. "I guess it was a silver lining that Dr. Tomoe was actually more ... _reasonable_ compared to the other bosses of our enemies."

"Well, from what little you have told me about him, he seemed like a nice guy that happened to be stuck playing for the wrong team," Blanko said with a smile. "You know what I mean?"

"Oh, I know what you mean," Minako said as she blushed for a bit. "Say, uh, Blanko, did you ever have a ... um ..."

Minako seemed to have piqued Blanko's interest as he raised an eyebrow in confusion, hoping that Minako would finish the question she was going to ask him. Eventually, Minako gulped a bit as she said, "Uh ... Blanko, did you ever have a ... _girlfriend_?"

"A girlfriend?" Blanko said while raising an eyebrow, thinking about the previous girlfriends he had over the years. "Well, actually ... I was close with one girl named Victoria Rath. We still keep in touch, though, focusing on her schoolwork and whatnot."

"Really? She sounds like she was such a sweetie," Minako said with a smile.

Blanko blushed a bit as Minako realized they had arrived at the track and field of ACME Looniversity, then she snapped back into reality as she said to Blanko, "Oh, wait! We were supposed to be training for the Ultimate Game, huh? Okay, Blanko, we are going to work on your speed and your endurance, helping you become an unstoppable force on the court."

"That doesn't sound too bad, dudette," Blanko said with a smile as he stood at one pf the track positions. "This race on the track sounds like it would be a serious breeze."

Minako then pulled out a stopwatch and proceeded to turn it on as Blanko started running down the track—well, for lack of a better term as Blanko was running slower than usual, though that was moreso due to his lanky body type. Minako tried to hold back her giggling of Blanko—not to make fun of him, but she actually found it enduring—as Blanko turned back and asked, "Hey, Minako, how am I looking right now?"

"Um, you're looking good out there, Blanko," Minako said, smiling sweetly. "I guess your body hasn't awakened your skills yet, huh?"

"No, not really," Blanko said as he chuckled for a bit.

"Well, I can see that we have our work cut out for us for the next couple of days!" Minako said as she decided to catch up with Blanko.

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – The Acme Acres Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While Blanko and Minako were working on endurance and speed, Bang and Makoto were working on the former's upper body strength. Walking to a set of weights present in the workout room of the gymnasium, Makoto said to Bang, "Alright, Bang, before we get into working on your basketball skills, we have to work on your upper body strength, so you could become a powerful defender on the court."

"Alright then, that sounds simple," Bang said as he stretched his arms for a bit, then walked towards one of the workout benches. "Okay, Makoto, are you going to spot me?"

"Don't worry, Bang, I got you," Makoto said playfully as she walked up to the set of weights where Bang was laying. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Bang said with a confident smile, then he proceeded to lift the weights while Makoto took count of how many times he lifted the weights.

Unbeknownst to Bang and Makoto, they were being watched by two of the Ayakashi Sisters, Calaveras and Petz, who were surprised to see Makoto actually hanging out with one of the MonStars. Exchanging surprised looks with each other, Calaveras said to Petz, "Look at that, Petz! At least we managed to find Makoto, but how come she is the only one hanging out with Bang?"

"Beats me, Calaveras," Petz said while shrugging her shoulders. "I guess this must be one of the more-popular hangouts around here."

However, Calaveras seemed to think that something else was afoot as she gave a lovestruck gasp and said, "Wait a minute, I think I know what's going on around here!"

Petz raised an eyebrow at her sister as she said, "What?"

"I have a feeling that the Sailor Guardians decided to help the Looney Tunes with their basketball game against the Witches 5 with the hopes of finding new boyfriends!" Calaveras said with a smile.

Calaveras' insinuation about the Sailor Guardians searching for new boyfriends left Petz dumbfounded for a moment, then she keeled over in uproarious laughter, leaving her sister annoyed as she said, "Come on, Petz, I'm not joking here! I seriously think that could be the case!"

for the training session

"Oh, come on, Calaveras, be realistic for a minute here," Petz said as she cleared her throat and got up from the ground. "Do you honestly believe that the girls would just come down here to this cartoon world, help the Looney Tunes train for their upcoming basketball game, and even find the time to hook up with some new boy toys?"

"Well ... yeah," Calaveras said, then she sighed lovingly as she said, "Doesn't it sound _so_ romantic, though?"

"If by 'romantic', you mean 'weird', then yes, it is," Petz said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh, what do you know?" Calaveras said, brushing off the notion that the Sailor Guardians were not that interested in the MonStars. "I'm sure that Koan and Berthier would agree with me on this! Wait a minute, where are those two anyway?"

"I think they were looking for Haruka and Michiru," Petz said. "I don't know what they were trying to achieve right there."

"Maybe we should go find them," Calaveras said as she and Petz proceeded to leave the Acme Acres gym. "Lest those two find themselves in a world full of trouble."

"Good point," Petz said with a light nod of her head.

Once Petz and Calaveras left, Makoto realized that the two girls outside of the gym were watching them the entire game, causing her to blush as Bang looked up at her and said, "Hey, Makoto, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Bang," Makoto said, shaking her head as she continued spotting Bang lifting his weights. "I was thinking that I just saw somebody I knew outside the gym."

* * *

 **Date: Saturday, November 5, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

At the Warner Bros. Rucker Park, Haruka and Michiru were in the process of training Bupkus for the upcoming Ultimate Game, with Chibi-Usa, Hotaru and Setsuna serving as the pseudo-cheerleaders of the session. Compared to his fellow MonStars, Bupkus' basketball skills were slowly but surely being awakened from within as he felt himself managing to make some easy jumpshots and actually performing some impressive crossover moves. However, he knew that he still had a long way to go before he considered this moment to be his comeback.

While looking over the clipboard, Haruka and Michiru were impressed by the progress that Bupkus was making during his training session. After checking off the box that indicated his endurance, Haruka called out, "Alright, Bupkus, you are making good progress so far! However, don't think that you are 100% there yet; you still have a lot more work to do before you can consider yourself to be the 'Comeback Kid'!"

"Hey, I'm not sweatin' it, Haruka!" Bupkus said as he walked up to Haruka and Michiru, wrapping his arms around them as he said with a smile, "For a guy like me, I've got _all_ the time in the world. I just hope that my fellow MonStars are able to have the same level of progress like me."

"Depending on the chemistry, I think that they should be on the high rise by now," Michiru said, smiling sweetly.

While Bupkus, Haruka and Michiru were conversing among themselves, Koan and Berthier had made their way to the Warner Bros. Rucker Park. However, their arrival did not go unnoticed by either Chibi-Usa or Setsuna, the latter of whom said, "Well, what do you know? It looks like the surprises of the week have finally arrived."

Chibi-Usa raised an eyebrow at Setsuna's comment until she turned and saw Koan and Berthier walking up to the group, which did make her feel a little uncomfortable, saying, "Oh, _brother_ , I just hope those two don't do anything that would embarrass us in front of the MonStars or the Looney Tunes."

Unfortunately for Chibi-Usa, her fears would become a reality as Koan rushed up to her and gave her a big hug as she said, "Aww, hi, Chibi-Usa! It's been a while since we last saw you or Hotaru! You both grow up so fast!"

While Koan was hugging Chibi-Usa, Hotaru noticed that Chibi-Usa was stuck in embarrassing situation, getting caught in a hug by Koan. While Chibi-Usa was hoping that Hotaru would step in and save her from this predicament, Hotaru giggled to herself as she said, "Sorry, Chibi-Usa, not this time."

"Koan, would you please let go of Chibi-Usa? You're embarrassing her in front of ... well, Haruka, Michiru and that big purple monster over there," Berthier said as Koan let go of Chibi-Usa, causing her to land on the ground.

While Chibi-Usa tried to catch her breath, she looked up at Berthier and said, "Well, it's good to know that _somebody_ knows how to keep a cool head in a time like this! Hey, Berthier."

"What's up?" Berthier said to Chibi-Usa, smiling while crossing her arms. "What are you girls doing down here?"

"We're engaged in a training session with Bupkus," Chibi-Usa explained. "We're busy helping him awaken his basketball skills, so he would be prepared to play in the Ultimate Game on November 15th."

"You _are_ talking about the basketball game, right?" Berthier asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?" Chibi-Usa asked curiously.

Before Berthier could answer, Koan stepped in and looked at Chibi-Usa, saying, "Listen, I think it would be best if _we_ answer the questions around here. How did you and Hotaru end up here in Looney Tune Land?"

"Well, we had gotten word that Usagi and the other girls were down here helping the Looney Tunes prepare for their upcoming basketball game against the Witches 5, so we decided to tag along," Chibi-Usa explained.

"We ended up dropping by after some of the exposition had already happened, though," Hotaru said. "We didn't even get to see the MonStars as their cute little alien selves."

"Their Nerdluck forms, basically," Chibi-Usa added without skipping a beat. "I'm sure Setsuna or Usagi had taken a picture of them when they first met them. Maybe they will show us when we get home."

"Speaking of which, why did you two decide to come down here and where are the other girls?" Setsuna asked.

"We were trying to find a good spot for a long vacation after our successful run at our cosmetics store, but Petz ended up veering us off-course and we just happened to stop by here," Berthier explained.

"She tried to make me come off as crazy when I tried to explain it to her, but I knew _exactly_ what I was talking about!" Koan said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

While the girls were talking amongst themselves, Haruka, Michiru and Bupkus had walked up to the group as Haruka said, "Yo, Setsuna, what's going on around here? You decided to set up a mini-family reunion and not invite us?"

"No, but we did get some more uninvited guests," Setsuna quipped, leaving both Koan and Berthier annoyed.

Bupkus took note of both Koan and Berthier as he said, "Well, who are these two ladies?"

"My name's Koan and this is my sister, Berthier," Koan said, introducing herself and Berthier. "We have two other sisters that came with us, but I don't know where they went off to."

"Koan, don't you remember? They were trying to look for some of the other Sailor Guardians," Berthier whispered to Koan.

"Well, yeah, I know that, but I don't know where they _specifically_ went to," Koan said before sticking her tongue out at Berthier in a playful manner. "Besides, there is a difference, you know."

Berthier just rolled her eyes in disgust as Bupkus asked, "Who are the other two sisters?"

"Calaveras and Petz," Koan said. "Petz is the oldest of our quartet, so she seems to be the lightning rod for a couple of old woman jokes."

"But not the kind of jokes you would expect," Berthier said under her breath.

"Geez, Koan, you couldn't be any more over-the-top when introducing yourself?" Petz said as she and Calaveras made her way to where the group was. "Man, I thought we'd never find you two around here!"

"Listen, you didn't have to worry about a thing, Petz," Koan said as she grabbed Berthier and wrapped her up in a hug. "Berthier and I were safe the whole time, right, Bertie?"

"Yes, and _please_ don't call me 'Bertie'," Berthier said in a slightly-annoyed tone.

"Oh, come _on_! Calaveras called you 'Bertie' when we first got here and you didn't complain then!" Koan cried.

"What? You're going to start complaining about semantics now?" Berthier quipped, causing Koan to groan in annoyance.

While the Ayakashi Sisters were talking among themselves, Bupkus walked up to Setsuna and said, "Is this a normal occurrence for this group of sisters, Setsuna?"

"Don't worry, Bupkus, this is only the beginning," Setsuna said. "These sisters have a tendency to act rather ... _catty_ towards each other."

"Catty?" Bupkus asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but they still love each other through it all," Setsuna said. "They just have a strange way of showing their affection to each other."

Bupkus could only shake his head while chuckling as he said to himself, "I just hope the Looney Tunes manage to bring Jimmy Butler down here soon. This place is in need of some serious star power!"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** After a year and eight months after no updates to this story, Chapter 11 of _Sailor Space Jam!_ is finally completed! Since it has been so long since I made any updates, I decided to make this one a little longer and give some spotlight to the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians in regards to some parts of their training sessions, which explains why Bugs, Lola, Daffy and Wile E. all only appeared in the opening part of this chapter. Anyway, being on a _Space Jam_ kick as of late has reignited my interest in working on this story and continuing the adventure!

While the Looney Tunes are making preparations for Jimmy Butler's eventual arrival in Looney Tune Land, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians proceed to jump into their training sessions in preparation for the Ultimate Game. While engaging in these training sessions, there seems to be a connection growing between the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians, which might lead to some romantic implications in the eyes of others.

With all of this excitement going on in Looney Tune Land, the Ayakashi Sisters have made their way into the cartoon world to see what the Sailor Guardians have been up to for the past couple of days. Once they see them hanging out with the MonStars, it gives them the idea that the girls are actually looking for new boyfriends, though both groups might play it off as them being just friends. Now that the Ayakashi Sisters have arrived in Looney Tune Land, what role will they play in the lead-up to the Ultimate Game? Will the Looney Tunes manage to bring Jimmy Butler to their world, so he could help them train for the Ultimate Game? What will the Witches 5 have in store for the Tune Squad? As always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks, and it is so good to have this story back in action!


	12. Going Down the Wabbit Hole

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 12: Going Down the Wabbit Hole  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 12:** "Going Down the Wabbit Hole"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 12: "Going Down the Wabbit Hole"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Happy New Year, ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam_! After the starter training sessions with the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians, the start of the new week has arrived and the Looney Tunes are making preparations to bring Jimmy Butler into their own cartoon world. While the arrival of Jimmy Butler has the Tunes and Sailor Guardians filled with excitement, their rivals seem to have their own ideas, hoping to show their opponents what they are really made of! What will happen in this series of events? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** While playing a game of golf with popular rapper and comedian DC Young Fly, as well as legendary comedian Marlon Wayans, who has his roots as part of the funny Wayans family, Jimmy Butler finds himself sucked down a golf hole and into the world of the Looney Tunes, where he becomes acquainted with his new teammates and even some new allies. While Jimmy thinks about helping the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians with their current dilemma, he makes his decision upon seeing the superpowered Witches 5 showing off in front of him, the Tunes and the Guardians. Will Jimmy step up and help the Tune Squad in their upcoming basketball game? How will the Witches 5 react to the new secret weapon of the Tune Squad?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 12: Going Down the Wabbit Hole**

 **Date: Monday, November 7, 2016 – The Golf Course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club – Los Angeles, California**

While the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians continued their training for the upcoming Ultimate Game in their cartoon world, back in the Real World, Jimmy Butler was playing a game of golf with rapper DC Young Fly and comedian Marlon Wayans, enjoying some time off before his next series of games. Jimmy had decided to accompany DC Young Fly and Marlon for their golf game as a way to get his mind right after a series of losses to three teams from the Eastern Conference: the Boston Celtics, the New York Knicks and the Indiana Pacers.

For this golf game, DC Young Fly was the first one who decided to go for his shot as he looked at his ball and decided to talk to it, striking up a psuedo-conversation as he said, "Okay, little guy ... this is it. We have finally made it to this point. Are you my friend ... or are you my enemy? You are my friend ... you are my ally ... you are my associate, my personal assistant ..."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Marlon looked at JB and said, "When is this dude going to hit the ball?"

Heeding to Marlon Wayans' word, DC Young Fly eventually hit the ball and he managed to get a fair amount of distance, impressing Jimmy, Marlon and Jasmine. Once the ball landed, everyone applauded for the rapper as DC Young Fly placed his golf club down and smiled, turning to the trio as he said, "Well, what do you call that, Marlon? That's what I call a master at work."

Marlon just brushed off DC Young Fly's braggodocio as he walked up to the putt and placed his golf ball on there while saying to DC Young Fly, "I gotta admit, DC, that wasn't too bad."

"Good luck with your shot, Marlon," Jimmy said.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing," Marlon said with a smirk. "You know I'm gonna try my best."

As DC Young Fly walked up next to Jimmy, the basketball player congratulated him for his shot, then the conversation switched to the topic of what was happening with the NBA players over the past few days as DC Young Fly looked at Jimmy and said, "Yo, JB, I gotta talk to you about this. Look, the NBA has to face reality because it is about to reach another turning point. What's been happening to these players is very serious, so they have to start looking for new star players."

"What are you trying to get at, DC Young Fly?" Jimmy asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I'm just saying, bruh, they have to look for players in other venus," DC Young Fly explained. "You know, they're gonna have to find those players in areas where they had never expected to look before ... do you think I have a shot in the big leagues?"

Jimmy looked at DC Young Fly for a moment, then gave him a skeptical look in response as he said, "I'll have to be honest, DC, I seriously doubt that."

"You serious?" DC Young Fly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm being serious," Jimmy said with a nod of his head.

"Come on now ..." DC Young Fly said. "Are you being serious?"

"Listen to me, it's a man's game," Jimmy explained. "We go harder than what most people would like to believe, so I highly doubt that you can handle all of that energy."

"Listen, man, I had actually played some basketball when the NBA hosted those Celebrity All-Star Games during the All-Star Weekend, so I definitely have some skills that could surprise the audience of the NBA," DC Young Fly explained. "You gotta give me a chance in that game, man."

However, Marlon was getting distracted by their conversation as he said, without taking his eye off of the ball, "Would you guys keep it down? I'm trying to hit this ball."

Once Marlon hit the ball, his shot managed to also get some good distance as Jimmy, Jasmine and DC Young Fly were similarly amazed while the ball landed near the golf hole. After Marlon got his shot off, Jimmy made his way to the putt as Jasmine followed him to give him a pep talk, saying, "Alright, Jimmy, this is your big chance. Don't be nervous, don't be nervous ... you got this one, okay?"

"Hey, Marlon, don't you think the NBA needs to find some new talent as quick as they can?" DC Young Fly said to Marlon while raising an eyebrow. "Besides, you don't want to see the NBA having another lockout because of this mess, do you?"

Back with Jimmy and Jasmine, she was still having her pep talk with Jimmy to help him gain enough confidence to hit his ball, saying to him, "Just look at the ball and visualize the landscape ..."

However, Jimmy was slowly getting annoyed by their pep talk of his agent as he started to brush her off, then he finally said to her, "Just get off the tee!"

After Jimmy managed to get Jasmine away from her, he managed to hit the ball with ease, which made the ball soar into the air, eventually hitting the ground as the group moved up a bit to see where the ball was going to land. Unbeknownst to the group, while the ball was moving on the ground, Bugs Bunny used a magnet to move the ball towards the hole. However, the group thought that the ball was still moving on its own as Jimmy looked on and said, "Come on, baby, come on ..."

As the ball proceeded to move towards the hole, DC Young Fly quipped, "Yo, that ball is alive!"

After a few minutes of rising tensions, excitement and possible confusion, the ball finally dropped into the golf hole, much to everyone's excitement as everyone exchanged hugs and high-fives while Jimmy said in a confident tone, "Yes, sir! That's what I'm talking about right there! My first hole-in-one! Oh, yes!"

As the group made their way to the golf hole, Jimmy pulled the flag out of the hole as he said to Marlon, "Marlon, it's nothing but the bottom of the cup."

"Well, of course, that _is_ your ball, though," Marlon quipped with a smirk.

Jimmy could only roll his eyes in response as he said, "Yeah, yeah, I understand that: it is my ball."

However, before Jimmy could get the ball, Jasmine pulled out her camera as she said while Jimmy walked closer to the golf hole, "Wait a minute, Jimmy, I want to get a photo of this moment! Alright, Jimmy, when you reach in—when you reach in for the ball, you are going to smile for the camera, okay?"

"Alright, alright, Jazz, I know the drill," Jimmy said with a smile as he bent down to grab the ball.

"Jimmy, are you ready for this?" Jasmine said with a smile as she prepared to take the photo.

"Yeah, Jazz, just take the picture!" Jimmy said in response.

As Jasmine smiled while she prepared to take the picture, Jimmy looked up at the group and smiled, but before Jazz could take the picture, Jimmy found himself sucked into a slide that was produced from the golf hole, leaving Jasmine, Marlon and DC Young Fly in complete shock. After a moment of awkward silence, DC Young Fly looked at Jasmine and said while raising an eyebrow, "What kind of camera is that, Jasmine?"

"Well, it's just a regular camera—I mean, it's nothing too ridiculous or out of the or—" Jasmine began to explain before DC Young Fly yanked her camera from her hand.

"Would you not point that at me, please? I don't want anything crazy to happen to me, either!" DC Young Fly said as he threw the camera away.

Marlon just stood there in shock for a moments before he looked at DC Young Fly and Jasmine, and said to the both of them, "Where did he go?"

Jasmine just sighed sadly as she said to herself quietly, "I hope Jimmy's alright. I don't want him to get hurt wherever he goes ..."

While Jasmine, Marlon and DC Young Fly were trying to make sense of what just happened, Jimmy was traveling through the slide further and further, hoping the trip would end soon, but his prayers would be summarily answered by the slide leading him to the rubbery and iconic _Looney Tunes_ red rings with the Warner Bros. Animation logo at the center, which served as a portal into the universe where the Looney Tunes lived. After a wild ride underground, the slide ride continued into Looney Tune Land until Jimmy jumped off and landed on the ground with a resounding 'BOOM'!

* * *

 **Date: Monday, November 7, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Boardwalk – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Once Jimmy landed on the ground, he managed to slowly get up as he lightly shook his head, clearing his vision while a group of basketball-styled Tweety Birds flew around his head. Once Jimmy's vision finally cleared, he became more aware of his surroundings as he said to himself, "Man, that was such a wild ride. Where am I at, right now? Why do my surroundings look more ... _cartoony_?"

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by a familiar Bronx-Brooklyn voice saying from afar while munching on a carrot, "Oh, eh, if I were to make this clear, I would look out for that first step, doc. Besides, it _is_ a real lulu!"

Jimmy looked up to see Bugs Bunny leaning against a tree, munching on a carrot as Jimmy looked surprised and said, "Wait a minute here ... Bugs Bunny, is that you?"

Bugs then walked up to him as he said, "Eh, you were expecting, maybe, Roger Rabbit or even the Easter Bunny?"

Jimmy could only roll his eyes in response as he said, "Alright, this must be some kind of weird dream because you are a cartoon character and, last I remember, cartoon characters aren't real!"

"Not real, eh? Well, J.B., if I weren't real, could I do _this_?" Bugs said as he proceeded to grab Jimmy and give him a big kiss on the lips.

While Jimmy pulled away from the rabbit and wiped his lips off with the back of his arm, the other Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians started to pop out from different areas as Usagi looked on and said, "Hey, girls, look! Is that Jimmy Butler?"

"It _is_ Jimmy Butler!" Sylvester replied in an excited tone as he popped out of a manhole.

"Well, what do you know? It's Jimmy G Buckets!" Makoto said from afar.

A spinning Taz popped out of a nearby mailbox as he said excitedly, "Basketball!"

"Ooh, I tawt I taw ..." Tweety said as he looked down to see Jimmy Butler laying on the ground, looking up at him, then he proceeded to fly down as he said, "I did, I did tee Jimmy Butler!"

As the Tunes and Sailor Guardians surrounded the basketball star, Minako walked up to Jimmy with an autograph book in her hand as she said, "Oh, uh, pardon me, Mr. Butler, I hope I'm not invading your personal space or anything of that nature, but could I have your autograph please?"

However, taking note of the commotion coming from the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, Daffy Duck decided to take matters into his own hands as he arrived, wearing his classic 'Daffy Doc' outfit, to give Jimmy Butler a quick check-up as he said, "Back up, ladies and gentlemen! Why don't you let the ducktor take a look at this guy?"

Daffy proceeded to pull the lever that sent Jimmy shooting up into the sky on his chair, which led to Daffy saying timidly, "Oops! Maybe that was a little _too_ high ..."

"Oh, no ..." Jimmy said shakily as he looked down at Daffy.

"Oh, well, going down!" Daffy said as he quickly pulled the lever forward while laughing, "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Whoo-HOO-hoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo-HOO-hoo-hoo!"

Jimmy started to scream as the chair went down quickly with a resounding crash. Some of the Looney Tunes gave the Chicago Bulls star varying scores of 9.5, 11, 10, 9, and even some hearts from Rei, Makoto, Minako and Pepé Le Pew. After the Tunes and the Guardians gave their scores, Daffy walked up to Jimmy, who was panting a bit, saying to him, "So, Jimmy, what do you say we go for a little _spin_?"

Jimmy just rolled his eyes as Daffy proceeded to spin him around in the doctor's chair for a minute, looking at his watch for a moment, then he stopped him in order to look inside his ears as he said to Jimmy, "Hmm ... alright, so let's see what's going on inside your mind here."

While Daffy was looking into Jimmy's ears on one side, Bugs was yodeling a quick tune on the other side, then Daffy gave Jimmy a thermometer that was close to an explosion as he said, "Say 'Aah', J.B.!"

After the "exploding thermometer" gag, Daffy stamped an 'A-OK' label on his head as he addresed the Tunes and the Guardians, saying, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, he's o- _kay_!"

After the madcap checkup from the Daffy Doc, Jimmy looked up at the Tunes and the Guardians, saying in a stern tone, "Alright, so what's going on around here?"

Bugs chuckled for a bit, then he jumped into Jimmy's lap as he explained, "Well, Jimmy, I thought you'd never ask .. Y'see, these witches came from Sailor Moon's homeworld and they teamed up with Swackhammer from Moron Mountain, so they could help him make us slaves for his theme park. Eh, what did we care? They weren't that overpowered, so we decided to challenge them to a basketball game that would determine our fate, but then, they show up and they weren't so little and underpowered anymore; they've gotten _huge_!" After that, Bugs continued to explain the current predicament, now in a more frantic and erratic style, "Listen, Jimmy, we need to beat these girls 'cause they're talkin' about slavery here! They're gonna make us do stand-up comedy on Moron Mountain, the same jokes every night for all eternity! We're all gonna be locked up as if we were a bunch of wild animals and trotted out to perform in front of a bunch of low-browed, bug-eyed, fat-headed, humor-challenged aliens!"

Eventually, Bugs calmed down a bit, then he cleared his throat as he finished his explanation, saying to Jimmy, "Anyway, what I'm tryin' to say here is ... **WE NEED YOUR** _ **HEEELLP!**_ "

"Yeah, but Bugs, I've gotta step up as the new team leader of the Chicago Bulls right now!" Jimmy explained.

Bugs just smirked at the basketball star as he pointed at him and said in a sarcastic tone, " _Right_ ... and I'm a Shakespearean _actor_."

As Bugs was saying this, he pulled out a rabbit's skull from out of nowhere, then he threw it over his head as Jimmy could only shoot a confused look at the audience. Eventually, Jimmy decided that there wouldn't be any harm to help the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians with their predicament as he shrugged his shoulders and said with a smile, "Alright, Bugs, I guess I'll help you guys out with this basketball game."

While the Tunes all cheered for Jimmy's decision, Usagi and Minako were really excited about it as they both jumped for joy and rushed up to Jimmy, hugging him tight and swinging him around as Usagi said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, Jimmy! We'll be able to show the Witches 5 what we're really made of!"

"Yeah, with the combined talents of Jimmy Butler here, the Looney Tunes, the Sailor Guardians and the MonStars, it will prove to the Witches 5 that we are a tour de force to be reckoned with!" Minako said with a smile.

The mention of the MonStars seemed to surprise Jimmy as he looked at Usagi and Minako, and said while raising an eyebrow, "Hold up, did you just say 'MonStars'? I thought those guys went back to being the little Nerdlucks after the original Ultimate Game."

Bugs then walked up to Jimmy and explained the context behind the situation, "Well, actually, Jimmy, we had to pull a few strings to bring the MonStars out of retirement. When we were talking to the Nerdlucks a few days ago about our situation with the Witches 5, they had expressed interest in joining for the upcoming basketball game, so they felt that they had to become the MonStars once again in order to give us an advantage. However, their skills didn't awaken at first, so they had to train in order to be back in playing shape before November 15th."

Jimmy nodded his head as he said to Bugs, "Interesting ... have their skills awakened yet?"

"Well, they had to balance their training between one-on-one practice sessions with the Sailor Guardians and putting in extra training hours during their free time," Bugs explained. "However, for the past two days, they are slowly turning back to their original superpowered selves through these training sessions."

Bugs then whistled for the MonStars to show up, to which the MonStars rushed up to the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians in order to see what was going on. Once they caught up with the Tunes and the Guardians, Pound looked around and said, "What's up, Bugs? You guys finally brought Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land and we weren't invited for the introductions?"

Jimmy walked up to the MonStars as he smirked at the motley crew and said, "I believe I am the brutha you fellas are lookin' for."

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jimmy G Buckets, the resident King of the Buckets for the Chicago Bulls," Nawt said as he walked up to Jimmy and exchanged high-fives with him. "Hey, J.B., I gotta say it is an honor to finally meet you in person! I didn't think we would hear from you until we had to do our _Defy the Monstars_ commercial for Jordan Brand in December."

"Hey, I wouldn't put that on the back-burner just yet, Nawt," Jimmy said while shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, they are still going to do something special for the 20th anniversary of _Space Jam_ , but plans had to be put on hold because of what was happening with the NBA players in the real world."

"Hey, if it has anything to do with stealing talent, we had nothing to do with it this time!" Bupkus said while shaking his head. "We're innocent this time."

"I already know that," Jimmy said in a reassuring tone. "Bugs relayed the situation to me when I first came down here."

"Oh ... good to know," Bupkus said with a light nod of his head.

Jimmy then turned to the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians as he said to Bugs, "Hey, Bugs, where is the gym we are going to practice in?"

"Eh, the Schlesinger Gym is just down the road," Bugs said, pointing to the direction where the Schlesinger Gym is located. "Come on, we'll lead you down there."

While the Tunes, the Guardians, the MonStars and Jimmy all made their way to the Schlesinger Gym, Kaolinite was watching them from within one of the bushes. Upon seeing the situation in front of her, Kaolinite said to herself, "I just can't believe this! Those Tunes and Guardians seriously managed to bring Jimmy Butler down here, so he could help them train for the upcoming basketball game. I need to report this to the Witches 5 immediately; I think it's about time they ramp up their training efforts!"

* * *

 **Date: Monday, November 7, 2016 – The Acme Industrial Basketball Complex at Acme Warehouse – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Back with the Witches 5, the girls were continuing their basketball training, running some suicides for a few minutes before moving to a quick game of 21. Eudial was actually holding her own against her teammates, but she didn't expect the dynamic duo of Cyprine and Ptilol to double-team her, causing her to lose focus and unintentionally miss her shot, which allowed one of the other girls to get possession of the ball and clear it by running to the outside of the 3-point line.

However, before the girls could continue their game of 21, they were interrupted by Kaolinite bursting through the doors of the gymnasium, shouting, "Girls, hold the shot clock! I've got some serious news to dish!"

By Kaolinite's word, the Witches 5 stopped their game of 21, much to the disdain of Mimete and Tellu, both of whom ended up crashing into each other when they were in the process of getting the ball. Mimete moaned a bit as she whined to Kaolinite, "Oh, come on, Kaolinite! You couldn't wait to give us an update until _after_ we played this game?!"

"Listen, after I finish giving you ladies the update, you will have better things to focus on than that game of 21 you all were about to play," Kaolinite said in an indignant tone.

Eudial walked up to Kaolinite and said, "Listen, just ignore the complaints of Mimete for a minute. What do you have to tell us, Kaolinite?"

"Well, I just came back from seeing what the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians had in store for their training sessions because I had heard that the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians were practicing with each other for the past two days," Kaolinite explained. "From what I could tell, the MonStars are getting closer and closer to being their original superpowered selves once again. Just a few more training sessions and they'll be good to go! Anyway, the biggest thing that surprised me was that those Tunes and Guardians _finally_ managed to get Jimmy Butler down here in Looney Tune Land!"

The Witches 5 all jumped up in shock once Kaolinite made this declaration as Tellu said, "Wait a minute, _what?!_ Okay, Kaolinite, tell me that you are playing a practical joke on us right now because this can't be real!"

"I wish I _could_ tell you that I was joking, but I am being dead serious right now," Kaolinite said while shaking her head. "The Tune Squad is making their way to the Schlesinger Gym at this very moment, possibly getting ready to engage in their own practice sessions."

The Witches 5 were still in a state of simultaneous surprise and shock, but it eventually gave way to the girls exchanging devious smiles as Viluy said, "You know what, ladies? I think it's time that we came out of hiding and show the Tune Squad what we're _really_ made of!"

"Now, you're talking, Viluy!" Eudial said with a smile as she walked up to Viluy and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "You know, I like the way you're thinking right now!"

The Witches 5 and Kaolinite all proceeded to share an evil laugh as they decided to surprise the Tune Squad at the Schlesinger Gym and even give Jimmy Butler a warm welcome in their own unique way.

* * *

 **Date: Monday, November 7, 2016 – The Golf Course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club – Los Angeles, California**

While all of the excitement was going on in Looney Tune Land, Jasmine was still trying to figure out how she was going to get Jimmy Butler out of that golf hole as she leaned down and looked inside, hoping that Jimmy was still in there in some way, shape or form. Jasmine tried to coax Jimmy out of the golf hole as she said, "Uh ... Jimmy? Jimmy, are you down there? It's me, Jasmine Shay ... you know, your new agent? Listen, I'm gonna need you to come out of there, okay? I mean, you have a series of basketball games coming up soon and I would look like an idiot if you didn't show up at any point, you know?"

While Jasmine was still trying to figure out what happened to Jimmy, Marlon and DC Young Fly started to make his way to one of the golf carts, sharing a similar conversation about what might have happened to Jimmy, but they seem to be more relaxed about it as Marlon said, "Hey, you think Jimmy is alright? I don't wanna leave the man stuck in whatever predicament he might be in right now."

However, DC Young Fly just brushed it off as he said to Marlon in a reassuring tone, "Ah, I'm sure that JB's all good. I just think he needed some time away from that Jasmine Shay character."

"Goodness, she's _way_ too eager, huh?" Marlon said as he and DC Young Fly placed their golf clubs in the bag that on the back of the golf cart.

"You know what, Marlon? I think we need to find something else to do around here," DC Young Fly said as he got in the driver's seat of the golf cart. "I don't think we were in any emotional state to putt or anything like that."

"I think that's fair, DC Young Fly," Marlon said as he sat in the passenger seat.

Once the two men got into the golf cart, DC Young Fly still tried to convince Marlon that he would be great for the NBA, explaining to him, "Alright, Marlon, check this out: if Jimmy Butler is _really_ gone and the top NBA players are going to be placed on the disabled list because of that mysterious mist that has affected them, the NBA is going to need some new people, some fresh blood to bring some life back into the league. I mean, there's room at the top, an exciting type of cat that could have some show-stopping performances or even perform at halftime. Now, are you close with Michael Jordan or anything like that? Besides, if you manage to give him a phone call ..."

* * *

Well, here we are: not only is it the latest update to _Sailor Space Jam!_ , it is also my first FanFiction update of the New Year! Anyway, in this chapter, you start to see how Jimmy is spending his free time whenever he has a break from the current NBA season, often getting to hang out with his celebrity friends at the Birmingham Pines Country Club—a nice nod to the original _Space Jam_ , huh? It has also been a while since we have heard from either Kaolinite or Jasmine Shay, so it was nice to put them back in the spotlight for a moment, even if they were for minor appearances. Take note of DC Young Fly's appearance during the golf game with Jimmy, Marlon and Jasmine as he is going to play a major role in the last part of the Ultimate Game, as is tradition in these _Space Jam_ fanfics.

Anyway, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians have managed to get Jimmy Butler to help the Tune Squad train for the forthcoming Ultimate Game against the Witches 5, which seems to be an easy task, but once Butler sees how the Tunes and the Guardians play basketball, it might leave him at a loss as to how this could be the team that actually defeated the MonStars 20 years ago. Luckily, once the Tune Squad gets their new recruits, they will be able to brighten Jimmy's spirits and instill the Tune Squad with such confidence and life that will help them defeat the Witches 5 once November 15th rolls around in Looney Tune Land!

What type of training does Jimmy Butler have in store for the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians? What surprises do the Witches 5 have in store for the Tune Squad and their new recruit? Will the MonStars' basketball skills come back in full force before the night of the Ultimate Game? As always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	13. Witches, Intros and Shows Take One

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 13: Witches, Intros and Shows Take One  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 13:** "Witches, Intros and Shows Take One"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 13: "Witches, Intros and Shows Take One"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Another day, another new chapter, welcome back to the _Sailor Space Jam!_ , ladies and gentlemen! Now that Jimmy Butler has arrived in Looney Tune Land, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians are ready to prove their worth to the basketball player, but that is going to be put on hold because they have to deal with uninvited guests in the form of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite. Upon showing off their skills to the Tune Squad and putting their skills to use by distorting Jimmy Butler, the Tune Squad realizes that they have their work cut out for them, so they learn they have to ramp up their training efforts in order to be in top-tier playing shape for the Ultimate Game! Will they be able to handle the skills of the Witches 5? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** While Jasmine, Marlon and DC Young Fly try to figure out what happened to Jimmy Butler, the rising star and leader of the Chicago Bulls finds himself roped into helping the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians in training for a basketball game against the Witches 5. However, while this is going on, Kaolinite has become aware of Jimmy Butler's arrival in Looney Tune Land, which leads to her warning the Witches 5 of the situation at hand. With full awareness of the situation, the Witches 5 decide to show the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians what they are really made of as they hope to show off their skills and teach Jimmy Butler a thing or two about how they play basketball—Death Busters style!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 13: Witches, Intros and Shows Take One**

 **Date: Monday, November 7, 2016 – The Schlesinger Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Back in the Looney Tunes' world, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians were all leading Jimmy into the Schlesinger Gym, which would serve as their base for basketball tryouts and pactice in the following days leading up to the Ultimate Game. Once the Tune Squad entered the practice gym, Jimmy said to Bugs, "Listen, Bugs, don't get me wrong, I wanna help you guys train for this big game, but I don't know if my level of skill would be good enough for this game. Besides, I have a feeling that my timing would be all off."

"Eh, don't worry, doc," Bugs said in a reassuring tone, turning to Jimmy as he said, "We'll fix your timing around here. Besides, just check out our top-of-the-line sports facilities!"

However, Jimmy could only look around the gym and exchange a glance with Usagi as he whispered to her, " _You wanna know what? I have a sinking suspicion that this gym hasn't been in use since 1996._ "

" _Maybe I should've asked Bugs about the conditions of this gymnasium before we talked about these practice sessions_ ," Usagi whispered back.

Daffy jumped up and held onto a basketball on one end of the court as he said to the group, "We've got hoops!" before falling to the ground with a thud.

Taz was trying to lift a pair of weights before toppling over from the heaviness, unintentionally hitting the Goofy Gophers with one end of the weights as Elmer added, "We've got weights!"

Sylvester walked over to one of the lockers and said, "We've got _balls_!"

Once the cat opened the locker, however, a variety of balls proceeded to bury him. Jimmy looked on incredulously and said, "Yeah, you ure do, but this place is a mess!"

However, Daffy just shrugged off his suggestion as he walked up to him and said, "Mess? You're worried about a little _mess_? Ah, don't worry about a thing, JB, there's nothing around here a little spit shine wouldn't fix!"

He then turned to the other Tunes and shouted, "SPIT SHINE!"

"SPIT SHINE!" Sylvester echoed as the other Looney Tunes and even the MonStars started spitting on the floor, aside from Bugs and Lola.

Jimmy and the Sailor Guardians all looked upon the Tunes and the MonStars in amazment, confusion and disgust. Usagi looked at her friends incredulousy as she said, "Listen, girls, don't get me wrong, this is a little gross ... but why couldn't we do this to clean our rooms?"

Her friends proceeded to roll their eyes and sighed in embarrassment as Rei said to her, "Why would you think that this is a good idea, Usagi? This is just so unrefined!"

"Since when did you care about being so refined, Rei?" Usagi said in a faux-ladylike tone.

Usagi's joke only caused Rei to get up into her face as she said, "Hey, I've got to set high standards for myself, but of course, I wouldn't expect you to know that!"

While the Looney Tunes and the MonStars were trying their best to "spit shine" the Schlesinger Gym, Taz proceeded to grab two mops and did his signature spin, which allowed him to clean every single part of the gymnasium, allowing it to look as good as new! Jimmy and the Sailor Guardians were all amazed at Taz's efforts as he finished cleaning the gym and gave a smile, saying, "Lemony fresh."

The Sailor Guardians giggled in response as Jimmy gave a smile and looked around, saying to the Looney Tunes, "Man, you guys are _nuts_!"

Porky then said to the basketball star, "C-c-c-correction, we're the L-L-L-Looney Tunes."

Daffy then added, "... and, as such, the exclusive property and trademark of Warner Bros., Inc.!"

While Daffy was saying this, he held up his tail feathers and revealed the signature Warner Bros. logo on his behind, then he proceeded to kiss the logo on his butt. Upon seeing Daffy's little joke, the Sailor Guardians looked at each other for a minute, then they proceeded to laugh. However, the energy in the gymnasium started to become tense as they all heard a loud, rumbling noise coming from outside the gym. Much to their surprise, they saw Cyprine burst through a set of doors with a growl, then Eudial followed through with a roar of her own. After that, Tellu and Viluy broke through a different set of doors at the same time with Tellu saying, "Well, I'm _here_!"

Mimete simply flew through the doors as she said in a confident tone, "Hey, don't forget about me!"

However, she ended up slamming her face into one of the backboards on the court, then she reared back as she covered her face and said, "Ow! That hurt!"

Eventually, the Witches 5 crowded around the Looney Tunes, the Sailor Guardians, the MonStars and Jimmy, all grinning evilly at them. Jimmy still kept his cool as he asked, "Who _are_ these girls?"

Bugs placed a hand on Jimmy's shoulder and said to him, "Well, eh, remember those evil witches I told you about, JB?"

Bugs stood down and pointed at them from behind Jimmy as JB looked back up at them and said, "Oh, I see."

Eudial proceeded to give Jimmy a not-so-friendly introduction to their crew, saying, "You remember the Death Lineup back in the '90s? Well, say hello to the _Apocalypse Lineup_ , wussy man!"

"Wussy man," Tellu echoed with a devious smirk.

Jimmy walked a little closer to them as he echoed in surprise, "Wussy man?"

Cyprine proceeded to jump onto Eudial's back as she said, "Yeah, we're the Witches 5! W-I-T... oh, uh, never mind."

However, Eudial quickly cut her off as she turned back to Jimmy and said in a devious tone, "Well, now that you're down here, let's see what kind of skills you got, _chump_!"

Eudial proceeded to roughly throw a basketball at Jimmy before he threw it back at them as he said in a stern, but serious tone, "Listen, I'm not in the mood to play basketball right now."

As Eudial got the ball back from Jimmy, Tellu proceeded to mock him, putting her arm against her forehead dramatically as she said in a mocking tone, "I'm not in the mood to play basketball right now!"

The other members of the Witches 5 proceeded to laugh uproariously as Viluy jumped up and added, "What's wrong, big bad basketball star? Are you _chicken_ or something?"

As Viluy walked around the gym for a bit, acting like a chicken, Foghorn Leghorn cut in and stepped up to Jimmy's defense, saying, "I say, I resemble that remark!"

Jimmy glared up at the Witches 5, pointing at himself as he said, "Are you callin' _me_ chicken?"

"Yeah, you wanna make something of it?" Eudial said before she proceeded to grab Jimmy, adding, "You know what? Don't answer that, just get over here!"

Once she grabbed Jimmy, she proceeded to mold him into the shape of a basketball as she looked at the other members of the Witches 5 and said, "Here you go, ladies! Go ahead and take him!"

She proceeded to pass him to Cyprine, who dribbled him with lightning-fast endurance as she said in excitement, "Whoa, check it out, ladies! Watch the footwork going on here! Can you believe it?!"

Just as she passed the ball to Viluy, she left a trail of fire on the heads of Bugs, Usagi, Rei and Wakko as Viluy caught Jimmy and said, "Alright now, just get out of the way and no one's gonna get hurt!"

When she jumped up to the hoop, she dunked Jimmy Butler into the basket so hard, she managed to shatter the glass from the hoop in the process. As Jimmy screamed his way down to the floor of the gym, he bounced away for a bit before turning back into his normal self as the Witches 5 laughed and Eudial said to the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians in a mocking and threatening tone, "Hey, everybody! Look at your hero now!"

After Jimmy got back to normal, shaking his head to clear his vision, Bugs walked up to him and asked in a concerned tone, "You okay, doc?"

"Yeah, Bugs, don't worry about a thing," Jimmy said to Bugs in a reassuring tone, just as he started to glare back up at the Witches 5 while dusting himself off, "I've been through a lot worse than this. Listen, I don't care where you girls came from, but y'all making a _big_ mistake!"

"Well, what's the big deal? You're all washed up anyway ... _Eraser Head!_ " Viluy said in a mocking tone.

" _Eraser Head?!_ " Jimmy asked in an annoyed tone.

Suddenly, Chibi-Usa flew up as Sailor Mini-Moon, stepping up to Jimmy's defense, much to the shock of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, as she said, "He is not washed up! Jimmy's one of the best that ever did it and he's going to whup your butts on the court next Tuesday!"

However, Viluy didn't take Chibi-Usa's threat seriously as she just flicked her away, "Shut up!"

Soon, Chibi-Usa found herself hitting a wall and sliding to the floor, much to the shock of Usagi, who had to be held back by her friends to avoid any sort of serious confrontation before the Ultimate Game. Buster and Babs exchanged glances with each other as Buster looked at Tweety and said, "I guess Chibi-Usa knows how Tweety feels when he tried to defend Michael Jordan 20 years ago."

"I have a feeling this is going to be a lot more personal because Chibi-Usa is Usagi's—" Babs began to say before Buster quickly stopped her, sayimg, "Babs, don't spoil that detail! Think about the people who might not know about the Sailor Moon mythos!"

However, Jimmy still shared a look of concern as he walked up to Chibi-Usa and helped her up from the floor while she moaned, "Oh ... my poor, little cranium."

"Are you okay, Chibi-Usa?" Jimmy asked as he pet her head.

Mimete looked over the shoulders of both Viluy and Tellu, and asked in a similarly-concerned tone, "Yeah, are you okay?"

However, she was quickly stopped by Viluy and Tellu, both of whom growled in annoyance as Tellu said, "Hey, what are you doing, Mimete?!"

"Did you forget whose side you are on or something?!" Viluy asked in a similarly-annoyed tone.

Noting the sense of annoyance between the two, Mimete just gulped as she sheepishly said, "Whoops."

Chibi-Usa looked up at Jimmy, teary-eyed, as she said, "You're not s-s-s-scared of them ... are you, Jimmy?"

Jimmy got up and dusted himself off a bit more, clearly annoyed by the antics of the Witches 5 and how much they had been showing off during their introduction. He took one look at the arrogant looks of the Witches 5, then he looked at the concerned Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, then he looked at the MonStars, who were growling at the Witches 5. Soon, he finally got up from the floor and looked at Chibi-Usa, who smiled back at him, as he said in a stern, yet confident tone, "Alright, enough foolin' around. Let's play some basketball."

The Looney Tunes all cheered and exchanged high-fives with each other as Usagi stood beside Jimmy and said, "We're not scared of anyone who feels the need to harm my future daughter to prove themselves as being tough ... I know we already agreed to this, but we're more willing to step up to the challenge than ever before!"

Ami jumped in and said, "I'm not going to let the Moon Princess jump into this by herself! I'm in!"

Rei chuckled as she stood next to Ami and said, "Well, I guess I'm in as well. Y'know, girls gotta stick by each other."

"I'm in, too!" Makoto said in a confident tone as she stood on the other side of Jimmy.

"Why not? I'm _always_ up for a challenge," Minako said as she stood next to Makoto.

The girls and the Looney Tunes looked at the Outer Guardians, Haruka raising an eyebrow as she said, "What? You guys know we're going to be helping you out as well!"

"Well, you sure didn't look like you were up for the challenge, doc," Bugs said in a playful tone while munching on a carrot.

However, Haruka could only roll her eyes while smirking at the rabbit, knowing that he was kidding around. Luckily, the Outer Guardians did show that they were up for the challenge to save the Looney Tunes from impending doom. The Witches 5 were baffled by the level of confidence the Tune Squad was exhuming as Eudial said in a mocking tone, "Aw, isn't that sweet? You pathetic Tunes and Guardians are going by the old 'strength in numbers' method and you think that is going to help you all out in the Ultimate Game?"

However, Nawt decided to prove his worth against the Witches 5 by saying, "Listen, how about you shut up and give me the ball? I'll show you what we're made of!"

The Witches 5 balked at the red MonStar's request, but they proceeded to chuckle as Eudial passed him the basketball while saying, "Oh, I can tell this is going to be _good_ ..."

Nawt just rolled his eyes as he turned his attention to the ball and his level of tenacity. He proceeded to perform a series of crossover moves with such ease before running up to the hoop for a super slam dunk. To his surprise, compared to what it was like when he turned back into a MonStar, he managed to make the slam dunk! Nawt started playing an air guitar with so much enthusiasm as he said, "Aw, yeah, baby! The MonStars are back in business!"

This time around, Usagi decided that she wanted to go up against one of the Witches 5, so she asked for Nawt to pass her the ball. As Nawt passed her the ball, Tellu decided to battle against her, saying, "If you thought that was so easy, let's see _you_ do better, Moon Princess ..."

As she and Usagi went out on the court, Usagi proceeded to dribble the all with ease, performing a smooth crossover against her, but it was all for naught as Tellu managed to take the ball away from, then performed a backwards slam dunk, smirking at Usagi deviously. After performing the backwards dunk, she roughly threw the ball at Usagi, saying, "So, what was that you were saying about this game being so easy?"

Usagi just shrugged her shoulders and played it cool as she smirked at her and said, "So? We still have a week's worth of practice ahead of us. I think I would be more worried about my cockiness instead of how I'm playing."

The other members of the Witches 5 just "oohed" at Tellu, who just growled a little bit, then she smirked at Usagi and said, "Listen, I don't have to worry about that anymore. With us witches united, we'll be able to crush your pathetic Tune Squad on the court!"

"Are you just going to brag all day or are you going to play some ball?" Usagi said in a defensive tone as she started to dribble the ball past her.

She managed to get past her quickly and was making her way to the hoop, but she found herself wrapped up by Tellu's electrocuting vines, giving her a shock to the system as Tellu stole the ball from her and made her way to the hoop to perform a slam dunk. As Usagi stood back herself, shaken but still mentally strong, she looked at Tellu and said in a defensive tone, "Oh, come on, Tellu! You didn't have to play rough! That's gotta be against the rules around here!"

Tellu just chuckled in response as she said, "Oh, _please_ , those Tunes didn't say anything about playing by the rules when it came to basketball."

"Well, they—wait a minute," Usagi said as she turned to the other Guardians and asked, "Wait, don't you have to play fair when it comes to basketball?"

"I know there are rules when it comes to the NBA, but from what I have seen of how the Looney Tunes play basketball ..." Jimmy said as he trailed off during the last part of his sentence, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? Are you trying to say that ..." Rei said.

Bugs would summarily answer her question by sadly shaking his head, saying, "In our universe, anything goes, doc."

"You mean, anything goes ... no matter how heinous?" Usagi said in a lightly-surprised tone.

"Like I said, Usagi, anything goes," Bugs said.

As Usagi sighed sadly, Tellu walked up to her, sporting a devious smirk as she said in a threatening tone, "Well, it looks like things are not going in your favor, princess. You still wanna play?"

Upon hearing Tellu's mocking laugh, Usagi just whimpered in response as she rushed up to Makoto and hid behind her, giving her the ball as she said, "Alright, Makoto, you go out there and play against her! She _is_ your counterpart."

Makoto was surprised at first, then she just laughed in response as she said, "Don't worry, Usagi, I'll show this girl what I'm made of."

As Makoto stepped out on the court to battle against Tellu, she had good control of the ball, actually keeping Tellu on her toes with whatever move she might pull out of her bag. Before she could make an attempt to snatch the ball from her hands, Makoto just smirked and said, "Y'know, I'm actually into a girl who knows how to take charge in a situation ..."

Suddenly, Yakko popped up and blew a kiss to the audience as he said, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Tellu was shocked by Makoto's surprising insinuation, causing her to back away from her for a bit as Makoto ran past her and perform a Michael Jordan-style slam dunk. While the other members of the Witches 5 laughed at Tellu's misfortune, the other Sailor Guardians burst out laughing at Makoto as Haruka said to her in a playful tone, "Well, Makoto, it looks like you lost another shot at love with that one."

Makoto caught up with her friends as she shrugged and said with a smile, "Eh, I wouldn't worry about that too much, ladies, I'll live ... Besides, a girl like Tellu—she's not even my type. After all, that should teach them a thing or two about not judging us before the game. If anything goes for the Witches 5, anything goes for the Tune Squad!"

The Witches 5 could only glare at them as Eudial said to the others, "Oh, brother, let's just leave these losers alone. Let them go ahead and practice all they want, they're gonna need it in the end ..."

As the Witches 5 left the Schlesinger Gym, Tellu turned to them and growled as she said, "Listen, Tune Squad, you better watch your backs ..."

After the Witches 5 left, Usagi felt a little shaken by what the Witches 5 would do to them as she turned to her teammates and said, "Listen, Jimmy, please tell me that you have a plan for this."

Jimmy gave an encouraging smile in response as he told her, "Don't worry about it, Usagi. We still have a full week ahead of us, so a plan will come up soon. As of right now, we should focus on practice, so we could improve our skills before the Ultimate Game on November 15th."

"Whatever you say, o' fearless leader," Daffy said in a joking tone, bowing down as it led to laughter from the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians.

* * *

Apologies in advance for this chapter being shorter than usual, but this serves as a foreshadowing for what could be expected in the Ultimate Game in the later chapters. Anyway, three updates in one week? This is a real surprise! Back to the lecture at hand, this chapter shows off Jimmy Butler is going to settle into his role as the new player-coach / co-captain of the Tune Squad, but things seem to get off to an intense start when he finally sees the new and improved (not to mention superpowered) Witches 5!

Although it all seems like fun and games for now, the Tune Squad is going to have to buckle down and put in all of their blood, sweat and tears into becoming the most-unstoppable force on the basketball court! However, their power will be increased once they get their three new recruits while they are practicing for the forthcoming basketball game. Despite that, though, the Witches 5 and Swackhammer might have their own surprises up their sleeves once the night of the Ultimate Game rolls around.

Will the Tune Squad be able to get things together once they engage in their training for the Ultimate Game? What type of plans do the Witches 5 and Swackhammer have in store for the Tune Squad on the night of the Ultimate Game, depending on the outcome? What will the three new recruits for the Tune Squad bring to the table and will their power be enough to help the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians? As always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	14. The New Recruits All Around

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 14: The New Recruits All Around  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 14:** "The New Recruits All Around"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 14: "The New Recruits All Around"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to another chapter of _Sailor Space Jam!_ , ladies and gentlemen! Now that Jimmy Butler has become familiarized with the Tune Squad's opponents for the upcoming Ultimate Game in Looney Tune Land, he knows he has to step up in his role as the new player-coach / co-captain for the Tune Squad. One of the jobs that a player-coach for the Tune Squad needs to know how to do is to help the Looney Tunes get into basketball mode, but it seems that the Tunes' skills have gotten rusty since they last played in the original Ultimate Game back in 1996. While the Tune Squad becomes entranced with three new recruits for their team, Swackhammer has a devious scheme in store involving evil counterparts to the MonStars, which leaves the Witches 5 and Kaolinite feeling conflicted about continuing their association with him.

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** In this chapter, Swackhammer gives the Witches 5 and Kaolinite a sneak preview at what he has in store for the Tune Squad when they lose the Ultimate Game to the Witches 5, which may be seen as impressive at first, but leaves the girls conflicted as to whether or not they should continue with their plan as it is. Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians all engage in their first practice session with Jimmy Butler, but the Tunes themselves still have a long way to go for being ready to bring their skills to the court. Luckily, the new recruits to the Tune Squad finally arrive in Looney Tune Land, but will their skills be enough to give the Tune Squad extra leverage over the Witches 5 and their new recruits?

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 14: The New Recruits All Around!**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 8, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

The next day, while the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians prepared for their first training session under Jimmy Butler, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite decided to report back up to Moron Mountain to give Swackhammer an update on the latest in terms of Tune Squad news. Just as they made their way to the main office of the head honcho of Moron Mountain, Swackhammer was busy coming up with blueprints for these superpowered robots that would be used to capture the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians after they win the Ultimate Game. Swackhammer was already predicting what life would be like once the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians became the new top-of-the-line attractions for Moron Mountain, entertaining the guests for hours on end with no possible breaks, even having them serve the roles that the Nerdlucks used to serve when they were his underlings and putting them in humiliating situations.

While Swackhammer was envisioning the endless success of the newly-rejuvenated Moron Mountain, he snapped out of his fantasy as he heard the Witches 5 and Kaolinite enter his main office, turning to them as he said, "Well, well, ladies! Back so soon? Did you girls manage to win the big game against those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians yet?"

"Cool your jets, Swacky," Kaolinite said with a smirk, brushing off Swackhammer's questioning with a wave of her hands. "We only came back up here to see what you have been up to while we were staying down at Looney Tune Land."

"Oh, I see," Swackhammer said as he led the Witches 5 and Kaolinite to a different room in the primary Moron Mountain building where he revealed his latest creation. "Well, while you girls were making yourselves known to the Looney Tunes, I have been coming up with a group of superpowered clone counterparts to the MonStars that could easily incapacitate the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians once they go out there and actually take on the Tune Squad themselves on the court! Ladies, say hello to your new teammates, the SwackStars!"

Swackhammer then pulled out a remote and used it to open the mechanical doors that introduced the CloneStars, who happened to be similar to the MonStars, but they were even more powerful and a _lot_ more bloodthirsty, willing to do whatever it takes to win a basketball game. While Swackhammer was amazed by the competitive nature of the SwackStars, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite actually felt a little concerned by how unstable these guys were compared to the original MonStars. Ignoring the concerns from the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, Swackhammer smirked deviously as he said to the SwackStars, "Well, well, fellas, what do you think? Are you guys ready for the big leagues?"

"Oh, you know how we do, Swackhammer!" The Nawt clone said, jumping around excitedly as Swackhammer had to grab him by his neck to cool him down.

" _They may be the clones of the MonStars, but they seem to be a lot more unstable_ ," Eudial whispered to Viluy.

" _Hey, you don't have to tell me twice, sister_ ," Viluy whispered back in response.

"Alright, before we have you guys train with the Witches 5, I will have to give you all your new names: the Pound clone, you will be named Zilchtastic; Bang clone, you will be christened Busta Buss; Bupkus clone, you are going to be known as Bupkazoid; Blanko clone, you are Blanked Out; and, finally, the Nawt clone, you will be known as ... Wild Sauce!"

"Wild Sauce? Oh, I get it, just like that game from _Wild 'N Out_ , huh?" Wild Sauce said as he nodded rapidly.

However, Zilchtastic stepped up and quickly shut Wild Sauce up as he said, "Listen, brutha, maybe you should save that energy for the big game—maybe do so when we get to beat those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians to a pulp ..."

Hearing the comments from Zilchtastic, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were shocked to hear that the SwackStars actually had plans and ideas that went beyond just playing an intense basketball game against the Tune Squad. Hoping to alleviate those fears, Eudial rushed up to Swackhammer and said, "Whoa, wait a minute here! Swackhammer, we were just going to play a regular basketball game against the Tune Squad, right? You weren't thinking of using these guys to ... you know ..."

Swackhammer just brushed off Eudial's concerns, saying behind a fake-enthusiastic smile, "What? Oh, no, you don't have to worry about a thing, Eudial! These guys are just going to knock some sense into the Tune Squad when I allow them to sub in for some of you during the later part of the Ultimate Game."

"By that, you mean you are going to sic these guys on the Tune Squad and beat them up as brutally as they can, so we could get the upper hand and win the Ultimate Game?" Eudial said, raising an eyebrow in suspicion while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Eudial, this suspicion you have for your new boss is so beneath you!" Swackhammer said in a faux-dramatic tone, acting offended that Eudial would come to these conclusions about him. "I thought you would know better than that, seeing as you are the leader of the Witches 5."

"Well, yes, but—" Eudial began to say before she was interrupted by Swackhammer.

"So, what do you have to worry about?" Swackhammer said as he pushed her back over to the other members of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite. "Just trust me on this one, Eudial, these guys won't hurt the Tune Squad _too_ badly. C'mon with me, fellas, you all have some training to do."

"Right on it, boss!" The SwackStars all said as they rushed out of the door.

Swackhammer held the door for the Witches 5 and Kaolinite as he said to them, "Ladies, don't you all have to catch a ride back down to Looney Tune Land or something?"

The Witches 5 stood there, motionless, but Kaolinite spoke up for the girls, saying, "Listen, Swackhammer, I think the girls and I need some time to discuss this latest update to our team roster."

Swackhammer was surprised by this, but he just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Eh, whatever floats your boat."

As Swackhammer left the room, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite started to talk to each other about the possibility of the Ultimate Game going off the rails because of the presence of the SwackStars. Gathering into a huddle, Eudial said to Kaolinite, "Alright, so now that we have to deal with the SwackStars being our new teammates, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we could just lie to the SwackStars about the day of the Ultimate Game and lead them to a different basketball game," Mimete said, giving a sheepish smile afterwards.

However, the other girls and Kaolinite did not think that idea would work as Viluy sighed heatedly and said to Mimete in a sarcastic tone, "As brilliant as that sounds, Mimete, I highly doubt that the SwackStars would fall for something that blatantly obvious."

"Well, at least it's something, Viluy!" Mimete said in a defensive tone.

"Alright, alright, girls, cool your jets here!" Kaolinite said, then she gave a sad sigh as she said to the Witches 5, "Listen, ladies, when the night of the Ultimate Game comes around, just play to the best of your abilities—that way, Swackhammer might forget about letting the SwackStars come in and battle against the Tune Squad, thereby saving them from an impending doom and leaving them to their own devices."

"Well, how are we going to keep the same level of energy for the entire game?" Tellu said while raising an eyebrow. "Eventually, Swackhammer would want to make some substitutions!"

"Don't worry about a thing, girls," Kaolinite said in a reassuring tone. "I happen to have a few tricks up my sleeve that could convince Swackhammer to ... see things _my_ way ..."

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 8, 2016 – Van Nuys-Sherman Oaks Basketball Courts – Sherman Oaks, California**

The next day, the NBA stars that were affected by the recent talent crisis struggled to get back into normalcy as people did not know them as the stars they knew and love, but thought that they were impostors. The situation would inevitably happen to King James, who was walking past the basketball courts in Sherman Oaks. Walking past one of the courts, he noticed that a basketball game was occurring with two groups of young women. As one of the girls made her way to catch the ball again, she was amazed to see King James in person, saying in amazement, "Wait ... you're King James?"

As King James nodded his head, the young woman called her friends over as she said, "Girls, come on over here! Hurry up! Look, it's King James!"

"Hey, can I play with y'all?" King James asked.

As the girls agreed enthusiastically, King James smiled in response as he took part in the girls' basketball game. However, he ended up making a fool of himself on the court as he couldn't catch any passes, perform the slam dunks that know the world over and actually had one of the girls block his shot. The girls' excitement led way to cynicism as the young woman said, "You know what I think? You're not really King James, but you're just a wannabe who happens to look like him. Sorry, but you have to bounce. Shouldn't even be up here with us, so get on somewhere, wannabe! Be gone, wannabe!"

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – The Van Nuys Central Medical Center / Van Nuys Psychiatric Center – Van Nuys, California**

The next day after King James' embarrassing situation at the Van Nuys-Sherman Oaks Basketball Courts, KD, Beastbrook, Sir SlamMarcus and High Griffinition were all at a local hospital, getting a check-up that would explain why they haven't been playing to the best of their abilities in recent NBA games. However, while they were getting this explanation, KD, Sir SlamMarcus and High Griffinition ended up hitting the top part on a set of double doors, leaving Beastbrook unscathed.

At a nearby psychiatric center, King James was relaying his embarrassing situation at the Van Nuys-Sherman Oaks Basketball Courts, making a fool out of himself in front of a group of young women, saying, "... then, this girl, 5'0, went up and blocked my shot with ease."

"When did you start having this dream, Mr. James?" The therapist said.

"It wasn't a dream, it really happened!" King James said in a defensive tone.

Over the next couple of hours, the various NBA stars rotated between having a check-up with one of the doctors and speaking with the resident psychiatrist. As far as King James was concerned, he was at a local church, praying for the return of his NBA skills, saying, "I promise I'll never get another technical, I'll never switch from team to team to chase an NBA title, I'll stop the sports analysts from trash-talking my colleagues ..."

Back with the other NBA stars, High Griffinition and Beastbrook were in rotation in terms of visiting the psychiatrist. However, even with the check-ups and visits to the psychiatrist, nothing gave them a clear answer as to what could be wrong with them and what had happened to their basketball skills ... much to the disappointment of KD, who said in an annoyed tone, "All these check-ups and still didn't find anything wrong with us!"

"Hey, maybe there's really nothing wrong with us after all," Beastbrook said in a reassuring tone.

"That's right, Beastbrook!" Sir SlamMarcus said, pointing to his head as he said, "Maybe this whole thing is just in our heads."

"Hey, we're actually fine," Beastbrook said. "I guess it has something to do with some sort of psychosemantic deal or even something to do with the alignment of the planets."

Back with King James, his final prayer for the return of his basketball skills? "I'll never go out with Rihanna again."

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – The Golf Course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club – Los Angeles, California**

Back at the golf course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club, Jasmine was starting to dig at the golf hole where Jimmy was sucked down in on Monday, which caught the attention of one of the workers at the country club, looking at the publicist in concern as he said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, uh ... I'm just fixing a divot," Jasmine said, giving a sheepish smile in response.

Luckily for her, the worker actually bought her excuse as he walked away from her while saying to another worker, "Oh, okay. Hey, don't worry about a thing! She's just fixing a divot!"

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – The Schlesinger Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Although the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians had continued their one-on-one practice sessions in the days leading up to the Ultimate Game, the Looney Tunes' own basketball skills might have gotten a little rusty since the last Ultimate Game 20 years ago. Actually, 'rusty' was an understatement as the Looney Tunes were literally engaging in their classic cartoon antics as they usually would. Apparently, this had been happening since yesterday, but Bugs and Lola at least proved to Jimmy and the others that they still had their _Space Jam_ skills. During this practice session, Yosemite Sam was shooting his pistols at one of the basketballs, Pepé Le Pew was chasing Penelope Pussycat all over the gymnasium, the Warners were busy annoying the other Looney Tunes in the gym, Foghorn Leghorn was beating the Barnyard Dawg's behind with a paddle and Taz was spinning around as usual.

Apparently, while Marvin the Martian was blasting his laser pistols at his basketball, one of his shots ended up hitting Daffy's behind, causing him to crash-land on the court and the basketball to subsequently land on his head. The basketball then ended up in Wile E. Coyote's hands, leaving the genius coyote confused as he saw the Road Runner run up to him and run away with the basketball, giving way to a mini-chase as the Road Runner ran out of one end of the gym. Wile E. was even more confused, but decided to give chase as he went after the Road Runner, but ended up slamming into the wall, revealing that the hole in the wall was just a background painting.

Jimmy just glanced at Bugs and Lola with a worried explanation while the Sailor Guardians just shook their heads, Rei becoming a little frustrated as she said, "Alright, guys, it is only the second day that you all have started your own practice sessions and you are losing your touch! Bugs, where are those new recruits that you called for?"

Bugs took a look at his watch, then he smirked at Rei and said, "Well, I think they should be coming in right about ... _now_."

Before the new recruits came in, Jimmy looked at the Tunes and said, "Have any of y'all ever played basketball as of late?"

However, the sounds of the doors opening in the gym caught everyone's attention as a familiar female voice said, "Hey, do you guys need any help beating those witches?"

The Tune Squad was surprised by the appearance of three females who happened to also be allies of the Sailor Guardians. The first of the girls, who was also the leader of the group, had long, hip-length raven hair tied into a low ponytail and was wearing a baseball cap, a baby blue basketball jersey, dark blue basketball shorts that went a little past her knees and black sneakers; the second of the girls, who served as the brains of the group, had long brown hair tied into a a low ponytail and wore a sleeveless orange hoodie, purple basketball shorts and red sneakers; and the last of the girls, who happened to have the most edge and attitude about herself, had long white hair tied into a low ponytail and wore a snow white baseball cap, a white basketball jersey that also served as a midriff, light grey basketball shorts and white basketball sneakers. Compared to the other girls of the group, this girl had her arms crossed, sporting a scowl on her face.

As the girls made their way to the co-captains of the Tune Squad, the raven-haired girl said while bouncing a basketball, "We'd like to try out for the team if you all needed any help."

The Sailor Guardians were surprised to see that the Sailor Starlights actually answered Bugs' call for new recruits, but they were also happy to see their old friends once again, especially considering that they had never expected to see them again after their last encounter in 1997. Usagi seemed to be the most-excited of the girls' return as she rushed up to them and got them all in a big hug, saying, "Oh, my gosh, it's the Sailor Starlights! What are you girls doing here? Are you really going to help us battle the Witches 5 in this basketball game?"

The brown-haired girl strained a bit in Usagi's hug, but she smiled a bit as she said, "Well, we happened to get a call from Marvin the Martian, telling us that the Witches 5 happened to be stirring up trouble in their world, so we decided to come down here and see what was going on."

"How did Marvin manage to get in contact with you guys?" Makoto said curiously. "From what I could tell, it doesn't seem like it would be easy to get in contact with any of you."

The girls all looked at Marvin, who patted a satellite remote stuck on his side as he said, "Well, let's just say that I had an _interesting_ way of contacting the Sailor Starlights, ladies."

Before Makoto could ask Marvin what he meant by his statement, the white-haired girl decided to get to the matter at hand, saying, "Listen, Usagi, I don't want to be rude here, but who are the team captains of this Tune Squad?"

"The team captains? Oh, you mean Bugs and Jimmy!" Usagi said, pointing over to Jimmy and Bugs. "They're right over there!"

The girls were surprised to see that the Tune Squad managed to get Jimmy Butler into Looney Tune Land right before they had arrived, but they thought it was better for them to be timely than to wait at the last minute. The three girls proceeded to walk up to Bugs and Jimmy, then shook hands with the two team captains of the Tune Squad as the leader of the trio said with a smile, "Well, it's an honor to meet such a legendary cartoon character like you, Bugs Bunny. The name's Seiya Kou, and these ladies with me are Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, ladies," Bugs said with a smile, shaking hands with Seiya. "Are you girls ... _sisters_ or something?"

The Sailor Starlights shot confused glances at each other in response to Bugs' question, then the three girls giggled as Seiya said to Bugs, "Well, not exactly, Bugs. We're actually part of a popular idol singing group in Tokyo, known as the Three Lights."

"Wait a minute? The 'Three Lights'?" Daffy said, popping up in between Seiya and Bugs. "I thought the Three Lights were—"

However, before Daffy could finish his insinuation about the Sailor Starlights, Bugs quickly covered his mouth as he said, "Eh, just ignore your future teammate's antics for a moment. What can you ladies bring to the table for this team?"

The Sailor Starlights all exchanged smirks with each other as they made their way to the court while Yaten said in a playful tone, "Well, why don't you step out on the court and we'll show you how we do it ... _Bugs_?"

Before Bugs could walk out on the court, Lola quickly stopped him and said with a playful smirk, "Bugs, I hope you know what you are about to get into before you play against these three recruits? You remember what happened last time when _I_ played against you when I tried out for the Tune Squad?"

"Come on, Lola, I know _exactly_ what I'm doing this time around," Bugs said in a reassuring and confident tone as he proceeded to walk out on the court.

Once Bugs walked over to where the Sailor Starlights were waiting for him on the court, he decided to play some defense against Seiya, who just gave a smirk in response as she said, "Are you ready for this?"

"Try me, doc," Bugs said as Seiya proceeded to perform a crossover move on the rabbit.

After performing said crossover move, Seiya passed the ball to Taiki, who took this opportunity to pull some tricks on Bugs, but the rabbit was still standing strong as Taiki then passed the ball to Yaten. However, compared to the other two, Yaten managed to one-up the Looney Tunes star as she whizzed past Bugs, then ran up to the hoop and performed an impressive slam dunk.

The other members of the Tune Squad were all impressed by the moves of the Sailor Starlights, especially Jimmy as he said in amazement, "Those girls have got some skills!"

While Bugs was trying to untangle himself after that crossover move by Yaten, the Sailor Starlights all walked up to him as Seiya said with a smirk, "So, Bugs, did we make the cut or what?"

"Well, after that virtuoso basketball performance I saw from the three of you while we were on the court, all I have to say about that is ... congratulations, you girls have made the Tune Squad!" Bugs said with a smile.

The Sailor Starlights all cheered and exchanged high-fives with each other as Yaten knelt down to Bugs' level and said, "Y'know, I was a little apprehensive at first, but I gotta say: you're a really cool bunny!"

When Yaten gave Bugs a quick kiss on his cheek, Bugs suddenly detangled himself as he said, just as his body fell to the floor like a piece of wood, "Checkmate!"

Before the Sailor Starlights could leave the gymnasium, Lola called out to them, "Hey, girls! Wait a minute! You all did so great in your tryout session today, why not practice with us for the rest of the week?"

"Really?" Seiya said as she turned to see Lola, eyebrows raising with interest.

"Of course, we could use the extra talent on the court when we finally battle the Witches 5 on November 15th," Bugs said as he dusted himself off and stretched for a bit. "Would you girls like to stick around and know what's what?"

Taiki and Yaten were surprised to know that the Tune Squad were really impressed with their skills on the court, thought they were only getting started with proving what they could bring to the Tune Squad. However, they were also interested in joining the team as Seiya said, "Well, count me in."

"I guess I'm in, too," Taiki said with a smile while shrugging her shoulders.

"Why not? I'm always up for a good game of basketball," Yaten said as she proceeded to spin the basketball on her finger.

While the other members of the Tune Squad cheered, Lola pointed them over to Granny and Witch Hazel sitting at one of the benches as she said to the Sailor Starlights, "Alright, ladies, why don't you girls go check with Granny and Witch Hazel, so they could measure you for your team uniforms?"

As the Sailor Starlights walked up to Granny and Witch Hazel, Jimmy looked at Bugs, smirking a bit as he said, " _Real_ smooth, _casa-blunder_."

"Eh, what can I say, doc?" Bugs said with a smirk. "They obviously know that I'm quite the charmer."

"Yeah, _obviously_ ," Jimmy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure.

Pepé Le Pew then picked up the basketball and sighed as he said lovingly, " _Mais oui_."

As Pepé passed the ball to Jimmy after the Sailor Starlights got their measurements taken, Jimmy looked at the players of the Tune Squad as he said, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, let's do some drills."

However, before he could engage in another practice session of the day, Jimmy noticed that his golf cleats were stuck on one of the boards of the basketball court. Although he tried his best to avoid falling on the court, he ended up slamming on the court, looking up at his teammates and asked, "Could anyone lend me a pair of sneakers?"

"Uh ... _sneakers_?" Bugs asked curiously as he looked down to see that he was not wearing any shoes.

The other Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians all looked down to see that they weren't wearing sneakers of any kind—the MonStars _were_ wearing sneakers, but they didn't have a spare pair for Jimmy to wear—with Tweety wiggling his foot as he said, "Sowwy."

"Well, someone's gotta go up to my house and pick up my basketball gear," Jimmy said with a sigh.

"Wait a minute, to your house ... in _3D Land_?" Daffy asked in surprise, spitting at the screen for good measure.

Jimmy then got up from the floor as he said, "Yeah, and whatever you do, don't forget my Marquette University shorts."

"Your _shorts_ ... from _college?_ " Daffy asked in an increasingly-incredulous tone.

"I wore them under my Chicago Bulls uniform every game," Jimmy said, leading to disgusted reactions from his own teammates, but he had to remind them that he knows how to keep it clean, saying in a defensive tone, "Hey! I washed them after every game."

However, the Tune Squad still didn't believe him as they brushed off his comment, laughing it off as Jimmy still tried to defend himself in vain.

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rucker Park – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Later that evening, Bugs and Daffy were making preparations to travel up to the Real World to get Jimmy's Marquette University basketball gear from his house. While they were getting their supplies in order, Bugs noticed that Daffy did not have the gym bag where they would stick the clothes. Noting that Daffy had everything else but the bag, Bugs asked the duck, "Eh, Daffy, what did you do with the gym bag?"

"What are you talking about, Bugs? It's right h—" Daffy began to say until he realized that the bag was not in his possession, then he said in a surprised tone, "What the? Where's the bag at?! I could swear I had it in my hands a few moments ago!"

"Daffy, you didn't sell it to Rocky and Mugsy again, did ya?" Bugs asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

Daffy slowly broke out in a cold sweat as he said, "Well, uh, heh-heh—uh, no, of course not! After that time Rocky tried to force me to lay tons of golden eggs after laying one for Porky, I did not want any associate with him or any of his reckless goons again for the rest of my animated life!"

Before Bugs could call Daffy's bluff, however, the gym bag suddenly appeared in Daffy's hands, surprising both Bugs and Daffy as a voice said, "Maybe it would be best for you to not leave your bag in the possession of Elmer Fudd while you guys get ready to go up into the Real World."

Bugs and Daffy both turned to see it was Usagi and Rei who had found the gym bag they were looking for. Shaking off their initial surprise, Bugs walked up to the girls and said, "Eh, thanks for the help, ladies. What are you two doing here this late?"

"We heard that you guys were going to pick up Jimmy's basketball gear, so we thought that we would give you guys a helping hand," Rei explained with a smile.

"I don't know about that, Rei," Daffy said in a tone of uncertainty. "I mean, this mission is actually more dangerous than what you would like to believe."

"How so?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, uh ... we have to deal with these super-scary monsters who would willingly beat you up, mangle you, tangle you up and—" Daffy said before he was interrupted by Bugs.

"Don't fall for Daffy's crazy conspiracy theory, girls," Bugs said in a reassuring tone. "Daffy's just saying all that because he had a bad experience against Michael Jordan's bulldog, Charles, the last time we had to do something like this."

Usagi and Rei both giggled in response as Daffy glared at Bugs and said, "Way to suck out all the tension from the mission, Bugs."

"Hey, better that than just relying on an exaggerated view of it, doc," Bugs said as he took a bite from his carrot.

"You're despicable!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone, inciting more giggling from Usagi and Rei.

Ignoring the aura of cynicism coming from Daffy, Bugs turned back to Usagi and Rei, asking them, "Say, did you girls want to help us with this mission?"

Usagi's eyes beamed with delight as she said, "Of course, I'm a sucker for missions of this type!"

Bugs, Daffy and Rei just stared at Usagi confusingly, who just blushed in response as she shyly said, "I just love missions like this, you know?"

* * *

Well, it looks like things are looking up for the Tune Squad! Not only do they have their new recruits in the form of the Sailor Starlights, but they are even more confident in their abilities to defeat the Witches 5 on the night of the Ultimate Game! Of course, as is _Space Jam_ tradition, Bugs and Daffy have to travel up into the Real World to pick up Jimmy's basketball gear for the next round of training sessions, but this time around, Usagi and Rei are going to accompany them for this mission. However, once they make their return to the Real World, they will end up running into a familiar problem that Bugs and Daffy themselves had when they tried to do the same thing for Michael Jordan back in 1996.

Meanwhile, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite seem to be personally conflicted after seeing Swackhammer's introduction of the SwackStars, who happen to be the evil and even more demented counterparts of the MonStars. Although Swackhammer claims that nothing will go wrong between them and the Tune Squad on the night of the Ultimate Game, the girls seem to think that Swackhammer knows more than he is telling. While they understand that the show must go on in order to determine the fate of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians, even they are aware of the consequences of what happens when things go a little _too_ far.

What will happen with Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei once they make it to Jimmy's house in the Real World? How will Kaolinite respond to Swackhammer's latest plan for them in the lead-up to the Ultimate Game? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	15. The Great Shorts Escape

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 15: The Great Shorts Escape  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 15:** "The Great Shorts Escape"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 15: "The Great Shorts Escape"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Another day, another new chapter of _Sailor Space Jam!_. Anyway, welcome back to the world of the Jam, ladies and gentlemen! Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei are making their way to the Real World to pick up Jimmy's practice basketball gear from his house. While they made their way to his house, the group ended up running into a familiar problem that has befallen Bugs and Daffy when they tried to get Michael Jordan's gear back in the day. Will the four characters complete their mission in a timely manner? Well, let's "toon" back into the story and find out, folks!

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** Later that night, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei make their way into the Real World to get Jimmy Butler's basketball gear to help him train better for the upcoming Ultimate Game. However, while they make their way to Jimmy's house, they end up running into a familiar problem that seems to hit most cartoon characters who enter the Real World: the angry guard dog. Although the four characters find themselves at the mercy of the guard dog, they find some unexpected help in the form of Jimmy's friends.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years aftr the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 15: The Great Shorts Escape**

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – Jimmy Butler's Home / The Serene Burbank Suburbs – Burbank, California**

As evening had already fallen over the suburbs in Burbank, California, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei were digging underground, making their way to Jimmy Butler's house while the rest of the Tune Squad continued their training sessions for the upcoming basketball game against the Witches 5. However, while they were making their way up to Jimmy's house, Daffy voiced his complaints of the digging conditions for the Tunes, saying, "Sheesh, Bugs! The view back here stinks!"

Suddenly, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei finally stopped next to the sidewalk of Jimmy's house as Daffy asked Bugs, "What?"

"Alright, everyone, get ready," Bugs said to the group. "We're all right in front of Jimmy's house!"

"Well, I knew _that_ , long ears," Daffy said in an indignant tone.

Rei then shushed Daffy as she said, "Alright, Bugs, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I say let's go in _this_ way," Bugs said, looking towards the direction of the house.

However, Daffy just scoffed at Bugs' suggestion as he looked at Rei and Usagi, then he said, "Don't listen to that screwy rabbit, ladies. Listen, Usagi, you go wherever Bugs is going because Rei and I are going to make our way _that_ way!"

"Wait, _what?_ " Rei said in a confused tone.

"Alright, Daffy, whatever you say," Usagi said, shrugging it off as she started to follow Bugs. "Lead the way, Bugs."

While the two groups of Toons started digging underground again in different directions, Bugs could only laugh to himself as he said to Usagi while digging up to Jimmy's house, "Y'know something, Usagi? If there's one thing I learned while working with Daffy Duck for all our years at Warner Bros., he just _never_ learns."

Meanwhile, Daffy and Rei found themselves in a dark spot as Daffy said to Rei, "Okay, if my calculations are correct, we must be very, _very_ close."

"How about I use my Fire Soul powers to see where we are?" Rei asked while sporting a devious smirk.

"Oh, sure, feel free to do that, R—" Daffy said sarcastically, then he was shocked when he heard Rei calling her attack, taking his comment at face value.

"Fire ... SOUL!" Rei said as she performed her Fire Soul attack, unintentionally blowing up the dog house.

While Daffy and Rei were both covered in soot, they ended up coming face-to-face with Jimmy's pet German Shepherd, Ace Charles, who was seemingly annoyed at the two for waking him up from his rest. As he growled angrily at the two, Rei just smiled sheepishly while giving a weak wave whereas Daffy just looked at the audience and croaked, "Mother ..."

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – Jimmy Butler's Home: The Interior – Burbank, California**

While Daffy and Rei were becoming better "acquainted" with Ace Charles while trying to find another way inside the house, Bugs and Usagi managed to find their way into the house, unscathed as they both looked around and Bugs said with a smile, "Wow, what can I say? That Jimmy Butler really knows a thing or two about nice digs."

Suddenly, their amazement of Jimmy's house was interrupted by a timely knock on the door, which led to Bugs and Usagi walking up to answer it as Bugs said sarcastically, "Well, well, well ... I wonder who that could be?"

Once Bugs opened the door, it was revealed to be Daffy and Rei, both disheveled and left in a daze after their encounter with Ace Charles. After Daffy recited "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" in a daze, Rei was shaken as Usagi rushed up to her and whispered, "Rei! Are you okay?"

"Usagi, just remind me of one thing: never let me follow the lead of one Daffy Duck," Rei said as she landed on the floor with a thud.

After both Daffy and Rei fell into the house with their respective thuds, Bugs shushed them as he closed the door and whispered, "Shh! Quiet, doc and doctress! Everyone's sleeping in here!"

As Daffy snapped out of his daze and got back to normal, he said in an indignant tone, "I knew that, rabbit."

However, Rei quelled the bickering of Bugs and Daffy as she snapped back to normal and said, "Alright, guys, cut the quarrel and let's get down to business! Remember, we have to find Jimmy's basketball stuff in one of these rooms in his house!"

As Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei looked in each of the different rooms in the house, they did not find anything or see anything that was related to basketball—though Daffy was impressed by the dinette set that Jimmy had in his possession. As Daffy was about to look into the living room, Bugs called for him as he said, "Come on, Daffy, let's see if we'll have better luck looking upstairs!"

"Yes, o' fearless leader," Daffy said sarcastically while giving a sarcastic salute.

While Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei were conversing among themselves about what Jimmy would need for his practice basketball uniform, they ended up walking into the room of Cleopatra Williams, who was sound asleep in her bed, where they saw her room filled with memorabilia of her favorite actors and musicians as well as some _Looney Tunes_ -related merchandise and a few _Sailor Moon_ plushies.

"Wow, this girl's room looks cooler than my room!" Usagi whispered in amazement. "I wonder if my mom would be able to redecorate my room into something like this."

However, Bugs and Daffy both rolled their eyes as Rei said while crossing her arms, "Usagi, _please_ don't get any ideas. First, you think it's a good idea to clean up your room by trying to actually _spit_ -shining it, now you want to decorate your room like this?"

"Well, it's worth a try, Rei!" Usagi whispered in response.

While investigating the room and the different products found inside, Daffy asked Bugs, "Sheesh, do you think this girl's got enough toys?"

"Speaking of toys, do you know about all of those mugs, T-shirts and lunchboxes with our pictures on 'em?" Bugs asked in response.

"Yeah, not to mention all of those video games, movies and cartoons that featured us over the years," Daffy said.

Unbeknownst to Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei, Cleopatra woke up upon hearing the voices of Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei as she saw their silhouettes on the wall next to her bed. Once she realized that it was actually the aforementioned characters themselves, she woke up to see them walking away from her room to continue their search.

"Did you ever see any money or any royalties from all of that stuff?" Bugs asked.

"Hate to say it, Bugs, but I _still_ haven't seen a single cent," Daffy said in an annoyed tone with a sigh.

"Hmm ... me neither," Bugs said while shrugging his shoulders. "I bet even the Sailor Guardians have gotten some royalties from all of the merchandise they have generated during the original run of their series."

"I hate to tell you this, Bugs, but the girls and I haven't seen any royalties either," Usagi said. "Oh, and don't get us started on those supposed legal issues that have surrounded our franchise."

"Goodness gracious, it's a crying shame," Daffy said. "Listen, we have to hurry up and get some new agents! We're getting screwed enough as it is!"

As Cleopatra poked her head out from the door of her room, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei walked into Jimmy's trophy room, where they would finally find the basketball gear they had been searching for.

"Well, what do you know?" Bugs said in amazement. "We have found the coupé de ville: the trophy room of Jimmy Butler! Alright, gang, go ahead, spread out and search the place!"

"Yes, General Bugs," Daffy said while giving another sarcastic salute as he, Usagi and Rei started searching the other areas of the room. "Sheesh! Here I am in the peak of my form—the height of my career, even—and I am still stuck playing second banana to a long-eared, buck-toothed, hare-brained, carrot-chomping, overbite-challenged ..."

However, Bugs just brushed off Daffy's complaints by saying, "Yap, yap, yap ..."

Suddenly, he found Jimmy's old college basketball jersey from Marquette University laying on a nearby chair as he said, "Ooh, what do you know? This could be useful; ah-ha!"

Meanwhile, Daffy was still looking through one of the drawers in the trophy room as he said to himself, still in the midst of his rant, "You know, if this was a union job, I'd— _was_? Oh, that's very nice ..."

Soon, Rei found another part of Jimmy's college basketball gear, which happened to be one of his shoes, saying in amazement, "Wow, one of his shoes!"

As Rei picked up the shoe, she passed the shoe to Bugs, who proceeded to place the shoe into the gym bag as he said to Rei, "Alright, Rei, where is that other shoe?"

While they were looking for the other shoe, Rei said in a sing-song voice, "Where _are_ you?"

Suddenly, their question would be summarily answered by the other shoe being revealed to be on a stand above Jimmy's other basketball trophies as Bugs, Usagi and Rei said, "Eureka!"

Usagi decided to grab the next important piece of the college basketball practice gear as she pulled up a chair and said, "Don't worry about a thing, little shoe, come to mama."

As Usagi tried to reach for the other shoe, Cleopatra peeked into the trophy room to see Usagi trying to grab Jimmy's other basketball shoe, nearly slipping at one point as Rei walked up to her with the gym bag, saying in an indignant tone, "What a slick foot you have, Usagi. Goodness, girl, you are _so_ clumsy!"

Luckily, Usagi managed to get to the other shoe as she slid it off of the stand while saying to Rei in a playful tone, "Just catch the shoe, hothead!"

Thankfully, Rei caught the shoe with the gym bag as she said while rolling her eyes, "Thanks."

Following that, Cleopatra closed the door to the trophy room and proceeded to walk down the hall to mention the situation to her other friends as Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei started to make their way towards the door while Bugs said with a smile, "Well, I guess it's time to go."

"Did we get everything?" Daffy said as he looked around the room.

Suddenly, they stopped dead in their tracks once it had dawned on the group that they _did_ forget something as they all said in simultaneous shock and surprise, "The shorts!"

As they all turned to another door in the room, Usagi just asked, "Wait, in _there_?"

However, Daffy proceeded to walk up to the door himself as he said in a lightly-annoyed tone, "Alright, alright, I'll check."

However, once Daffy opened the door to find the shorts, he found himself looking face-to-face at Ace Charles once again, this time with the shorts in his mouth while growling at Daffy, causing the duck to quickly close the door as he said to the others, "Uh, guys, I found ... the _shorts_."

Suddenly, Ace Charles used all of his dog strength to burst through the door, causing the door to land on Daffy, leaving the poor duck struggling to break out from under the combined weight of the door and the dog as he said, "Oh, the pain! The a-gony!"

Ace Charles started to walk even closer as Daffy got up from under the door, then quickly hid behind Bugs as he said to the rabbit, "Don't worry about a thing, Bugs! I'm right behind ya, brother!"

"Eh, that's none too reassuring," Bugs said as he noticed Ace Charles coming closer to the group.

While the group tried to find something that would get the dog to calm down, Daffy pulled out a bone from out of nowhere as he said with a smile, "Nice puppy! Listen, how's about a bone?"

Ace Charles continued to growl at the group as Daffy looked at Bugs and said, "No dice, Bugs."

During this time, Cleopatra, Freestyle Vibrations and Darius Magnificent all looked inside the trophy room to see what all the commotion was about, seeing that Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei were having trouble trying to cool down Ace Charles. Bugs started to look a little nervous as he pulled out a holiday ham, saying, "Hey, calm down, Ace Charles! Listen, how about we give you a nice holiday ham?"

However, Ace Charles did not take the bait, so Rei began to take matters into her own hands by trying to use one of her attacks against him, saying, "Alright, Ace Charles, if you're not going to heed to our demands, I think I might have to deal with you the _hard_ way ..."

Before Rei could transform into Sailor Mars, she was quickly stopped by Usagi, who was holding her back as she said, "Rei, stop! You can't hurt Ace Charles! That's Jimmy's dog and he'll _definitely_ hurt us if he finds out we hurt his pet!"

"Fine, so how do you suppose we—" Rei began to say before she and Usagi were startled by Ace Charles growling at them even more, causing them to wrap up Bugs and Daffy in a giant hug.

"Guess your plan didn't work again, huh?" Daffy said while sporting a playful smirk.

"Oh, shut up, Daffy!" Rei said in an annoyed tone.

It seemed to be the end for Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei as Ace Charles was getting even more angrier while the Toons tried to reason with him, with Bugs saying, "Stop all that bickering for a minute, you two, we've got bigger problems on our hands! Listen, can't we talk this over, Rover?"

"Just roll over, Beethoven!" Daffy said in a nervous tone.

However, Bugs quickly shaped up and turned back to his cool-and-collected self upon seeing the three teens from afar as he said to the other group members, "Well, what do you know? It looks like the kids have arrived!"

To the sounds of a heroic tune, Cleopatra, Darius and Freestyle Vibrations all rushed into the trophy room to help Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei as Darius tried to get the shorts out of Ace Charles' mouth, saying while the dog was still holding onto the shorts, "Come on, Ace Charles! Give me the shorts!"

After a quick tug-of-war between Ace Charles and Darius, the latter finally managed to get the shorts out of the former's mouth, passing them to Bugs as he said while panting for a bit, "Here you go, Bugs."

"Eh, thanks, kid," Bugs said as he gave Darius a thumbs-up.

"Go on, shoo! Get outta here!" Freestyle Vibrations said as he gave the signal for Ace Charles to leave the room.

As Ace Charles whimpered while leaving the room, Daffy said in reference to the dog, "Bad dog! Okay, I am being serious this time: this is _definitely_ the last time I am ever going to work with dogs, children or _teenagers!_ "

However, Bugs just rolled his eyes as he made his way to the door while waving to the three teens and saying to them, "Well, buh-bye!"

"Wait, Bugs!" Cleopatra said, stopping Bugs in his tracks. "Where are you guys going? You all just got here."

"Well, you see, the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians have a big basketball game coming up in Looney Tune Land and, eh, your best friend's gonna have the honor of playing with us," Bugs explained, much to the excitement of the three teens.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Cleopatra said as she jumped up in joy.

"Yeah, but promise me one thing: make sure you don't tell anybody," Bugs whispered as he, Daffy, Usagi and Rei left the room to return to Looney Tune Land.

Cleopatra nodded her head in response and winked at the four Toons as Bugs shut the door behind them.

* * *

 **Date: Wednesday, November 9, 2016 – Jimmy Butler's Home / The Serene Burbank Suburbs – Burbank, California**

While Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei began to make preparations to return to the animated world that is Looney Tune Land, they were stopped in their tracks by Ace Charles once again. Although they were a bit uneasy at first, they noticed that he wasn't growling or even angry at them. Confused as to why the dog was just standing there, Usagi walked up to him, petting his head as she asked, "Aww, what's wrong, big dog? We ended up waking you up from your sleep? Is that why you were so mad at us?"

As Ace Charles whimpered for a bit, Bugs just pointed at Daffy and Rei, saying with a smirk, "Well, listen, I could understand why you were mad at the Gruesome Twosome right here, but why were you growling at us?"

"Hey, don't think he was going to exempt you and Usagi from this, rabbit!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "Oh, and what did you mean by that 'Gruesome Twosome' remark?"

Before Bugs could respond to Daffy's question, Usagi stopped them by saying, "Guys, I think it's because his doghouse was destroyed, so now he was nowhere else to sleep ..."

As Usagi, Bugs and Daffy turned their eyes toward Rei, the Shinto priestess just looked on in surprise as she said, "Oh, sure, go ahead and blame me! It's always me having to be the scapegoat!"

"Hey, it couldn't have been one of us, Rei," Bugs said. "You _are_ the one with the fire powers, you know."

While Rei just rolled her eyes in response to Bugs' comment, Usagi just hugged the dog as she said, "Listen, Ace Charles, just stay here. I'll be right back ..."

As Usagi walked over to where Ace Charles' doghouse used to be, Bugs, Daffy and Rei just watched on as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon and used her magic to produce a new state-of-the-art doghouse that would prove to be comfortable and befitting of Ace Charles' standards. Upon seeing the new doghouse, Ace Charles jumped for joy as he rushed up to Sailor Moon and jumped up on her, licking her face happily as Sailor Moon giggled and said, "Okay, okay, I get it, Ace Charles! I'm glad that you like your new doghouse!"

As Ace Charles got up from Sailor Moon, he whined apologetically, hoping that there were no hard feelings as to what had happened inside Jimmy's house, but, seeing as how Sailor Moon was not one for holding grudges, she knelt down and hugged him, saying in a sweet voice, "Aw, don't worry about a thing, Ace Charles. You just worry about getting yourself a good night's rest."

When Ace Charles turned to look at Bugs, Daffy and Rei, he smiled at the trio as they walked up and gave him a hug, too—well, at least Bugs and Rei did; Daffy just walked up to him and pet his head. After the quick hug, Ace Charles walked into his new doghouse and went back to sleep while Sailor Moon turned back into Usagi. As Usagi sighed sweetly upon seeing Ace Charles enjoying his new doghouse, Rei walked up to Usagi and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying to her, "You know, Usagi, for all of the arguments we've had with each other, you've got a really good heart."

Usagi smiled in response as she hugged Rei and said, "Thank you, Rei."

"Hey, I hate to interrupt the sweet, heartwarming moment here, but can we go ahead and get a move on?!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "I'm sure the rest of the Tune Squad is wondering where we are right now!"

As Daffy decided to make his way back to the golf course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club, Usagi and Rei just stood there dumbfounded as Bugs walked up to them and said in a reassuring tone, "Eh, don't worry about that quick outburst from Daffy, ladies. He always gets like this after dealing with a particularly stressful situation."

* * *

Phew! Finally, another chapter update for _Sailor Space Jam!_ is in the books! I'll just make these closing notes short and sweet: it looks like Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei have completed their mission of picking up the college basketball practice gear of Jimmy Butler, avoiding potential doom and gloom from his pet dog, Ace Charles. Luckily for them, Ace Charles is the type of dog that doesn't hold any grudges; he just did what any dog would do for their owner: ward off intruders that could possibly steal something from the house.

Now that they have finally caught his gear, they will unintentionally catch the attention of the agent Jasmine Shay, who finally realizes where Jimmy Butler has gone after that little mishap at the golf course of the Birmingham Pines Country Club on Monday.

What will happen when Jasmine Shay finally reunites with her client? Will the Tune Squad become a well-oiled basketball team, just in time for the Ultimate Game against the Witches 5? How will Swackhammer react to the level of star power found on the Tune Squad on game night? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	16. I Only Want What's Best for You Part 1

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 16: I Only Want What's Best for You Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 16:** "I Only Want What's Best for You Part 1"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 16: "I Only Want What's Best for You Part 1"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! After avoiding a worst-case scenario involving Jimmy Butler's pet dog, not to mention clearing the air with said dog, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei are all making their way back into Looney Tune Land while Jimmy Butler's agent, Jasmine Shay, is still showing a major amount of concern as to what might have happened to her client. Upon hearing a conversation among the four aforementioned animated characters, Jasmine Shay finally gets an idea as to where Jimmy Butler could be, which will lead to a major surprise for Butler and the Tune Squad ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** In this chapter, Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei are making their way back to Looney Tune Land after picking up Jimmy's college basketball gear at his house, narrowly avoiding an intense confrontation with his pet dog, Ace Charles, if it wasn't for Sailor Moon keeping the peace between the dog and the Toons. However, it _should_ lead to a fun story for the players of the Tune Squad once Bugs brings this up to Jimmy. While this is all going on, Jimmy Butler's agent, Jasmine Shay, is still searching for Jimmy and showing concern in regards to his whereabouts while investigating the areas of the golf course at Birmingham Pines Country Club. However, she overhears the conversation with Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei about Jimmy Butler and his probability of playing hoops, which gives her hints that relate to Jimmy Butler's current whereabouts.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_. Oh, and the title for this chapter is a reference to the Trey Songz ... song, "What's Best for You" (specifically, one part of the opening line from the song's main chorus).

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 16: I Only Want What's Best for You Part 1**

 **Date: Thursday, November 10, 2016 – The Golf Course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club – Los Angeles, California**

The early morning hours have already arrived in the Real World and Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei were already making their way back to the golf course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club. While they were walking back up to the golf course, the four Toons were having a conversation about the events that have transpired, up to and including the surprising twist that had occurred at the end. Bugs looked at Usagi and said with a smile, "I gotta say, Usagi, that was some quick thinking you did, figuring out why Ace Charles was so mad at us at first."

"Well, what can I say, Bugs?" Usagi said with a smile while shrugging her shoulders. "I didn't think that Ace Charles was really that much of a _bad_ dog. He just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If by that, you mean the fact that he was trying to beat us up while we were trying to pick up Jimmy's old-school college basketball gear, then yes, he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time," Rei said while rolling her eyes.

"Rei, the only reason that he was going to beat us up in the first place is because you and Daffy woke him up from his sleep, then _you_ decided to use your Fire Soul attack to incinerate his doghouse," Bugs said while taking a bite from his carrot. " _That_ was the reason why he was so angry."

Rei was just baffled by Bugs' comment as Daffy said in an indignant tone, "Wait a minute, what did _I_ have to do with what _Rei_ did to Ace Charles?"

"Weren't you the one who suggested taking a different route into Jimmy's house instead of going the way that Bugs had recommended?" Usagi asked while raising an eyebrow inquisitively.

Daffy just felt even more annoyed as he got into Usagi's face and said, "Well, I just thought that things would be different this time, okay?! Do I have to keep hearing about that for the rest of my animated life?!"

"Daffy, I only brought it up once," Usagi said in an innocent tone, causing Daffy to feel like a heel for a brief visual gag.

Meanwhile, back at the golf course at the Birmingham Pines Country Club, Jasmine Shay had already dug so many holes all over the golf course, thinking she could have easily found Jimmy Butler in one of the golf holes, but she was still unsuccessful, which only added more to her stress and concern for Jimmy's safety. She eventually decided to give up as she sighed sadly to herself, rubbing her temples as she said, "Well, this is it, huh? I guess this is it! I don't know where you are right now, Jimmy! Well, wherever you are, I bet you are enjoying your time being down there more than spending time with me!"

As Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei all walked onto the golf course, they had overheard Jasmine's voice from afar as Daffy whispered to Bugs, "Say, Bugs, do you think that girl over there is searching for Jimmy Butler right now?"

"What was your first clue, doc?" Bugs whispered in response in a sarcastic tone. "The giant holes that was all over the golf course or her little rant about Jimmy supposedly enjoying his time in Looney Tune Land?"

"I'm going for the latter, if you want to be honest," Usagi added in a simarly-sarcastic tone.

Jasmine proceeded to climb out of one of the holes she dug as she sighed again and said, "Well, I guess it's all fruitless anyway. I couldn't even find Jimmy in one of these golf holes, no matter how much or how deep I was digging. If he doesn't come back soon, he'll end up missing out on the special _Space Jam_ 20th anniversary event on the Warner Bros. Studios lot and he might not get a chance to play in the Bulls game on the same day! Oh, how I wish there was a sign that would lead me to his whereabouts ..."

Suddenly, her wishes appeared to be granted as Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei were all walking through the golf course and she overheard Daffy's voice, saying, "Listen, Bugs, after all of that stuff we had been through earlier, you better hope this Jimmy Butler character really knows a thing or two about playing hoops!"

"That makes all of us right there, brother," Bugs said with a nod of his head.

Jasmine looked up to see Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei in person, walking through the golf course as she rubbed her eyes and said to herself in amazement upon seeing the aforementioned Toons, "Whoa, wait a minute ... am I _really_ seeing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck actually interacting with Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars in person right now? This must be a dream come true! Maybe they all know where Jimmy is right now."

"Listen, how does this sound as a new team name? The Ducks!" Daffy said in a confident tone.

However, his suggestion was brushed off by the subsequent giggling of Usagi and Rei, as well as Bugs, who just rolled his eyes as he said with a scoff, "Oh, _please_ , what kind of Mickey Mouse organization would name their team, The Ducks?"

Daffy just rolled his eyes and glared at Bugs as he said, "So, sue me, Bugs, it's just a suggestion."

Bugs proceeded to move the pole from one of the golf holes, supposedly the entrance to Looney Tune Land, then he, Daffy, Usagi and Rei each jumped through the hole to return to Looney Tune Land. Upon seeing the Toons going through this entrance, Jasmine watched on in surprise at first, then she smiled with glee as she rushed over to the hole and said, "Perfect, that must be the place! I'm getting one step closer to reuniting with Jimmy Butler once again!"

* * *

 **Date: Thursday, November 10, 2016 – The Schlesinger Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, hours had passed and evening time had dawned over the horizon of Looney Tune Land, which seemed to be reflected in the Schlesinger Gym. Inside the Schlesinger Gym, the members of the Tune Squad were busy moving and grooving to an old Richard Simmons workout tape. However, this only raised a few questions as to how long the Looney Tunes had kept this tape? Apparently, they still had the tape sitting in one of the film archives and they had decided to use it again for this training session. While the Tune Squad continued to follow the instructions of Simmons in the video, Bugs poked his head through one-half of the gym's double doors, then he said to the Tune Squad, "Eh, guys?"

"Yes?" The members of the Tune Squad all said while turning to look at Bugs.

Bugs proceeded to step back a bit, opening the door as he said in a confident tone, "Look who's finally ready to play!"

Once he opened the doors, it was revealed to be Jimmy Butler dressed head-to-toe in his classic Marquette University college basketball gear, standing there looking cool to the Tune Squad players and cheerleaders. All of the players on the Tune Squad looked on in amazement as Jimmy looked around the gymnasium and gave a warm smile while saying to himself, "Let's see if I know a thing or two about doing this."

To the classic sounds of Seal's "Fly Like an Eagle", Jimmy proceeded to show off his skills to his teammates on the Tune Squad, performing a wide variety of smooth jumpshots and superstar slam dunks all while performing streetball-style crossover moves. All of his teammates—ranging from the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians to the MonStars and the Ayakashi Sisters—were all shown to be impressed and amazed by his basketball skills, even thinking that he managed to be just as consistent and as tenacious as his fellow NBA counterparts. In fact, at one point during this montage, Daffy's eyes even resembled one of Jimmy's slam dunks.

After Jimmy made another one of his signature slam dunks, everyone in the gymnasium was surprised to hear some faint applause coming from out of nowhere. However, the Tune Squad turned to see that the faint applause was coming from none other than Jasmine Shay, who was all smiles as she called out, "JIMMY!"

Jimmy stopped in his tracks when he heard Jasmine's voice, then he turned to see her running up to him as he could only roll his eyes, giving a small smile as she rushed up to hug him, saying in the process, "Oh, my gosh, Jimmy! Is it really you? Oh, thank goodness, you're alright! I thought something terrible might have happened to you!"

While Jasmine was in the midst of embracing Jimmy after not seeing him for so long, the other members of the Tune Squad just looked on at the enthusiastic agent as they tried to figure out who she was—though Bugs, Daffy, Usagi and Rei clearly had the answer. Wakko looked on as he asked Makoto and Minako, "Who _is_ that girl?"

Makoto just shrugged as she said to Wakko, "I don't know, she kinda looks like a valley girl to me."

"Is she some sort of Hollywood agent?" Seiya asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have a feeling that she _is_ an agent, just not the Hollywood type," Lola said as she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"I'm thinkin' that she's just an overenthusiastic entertainment agent who has worked with the best of the best, so she is trying to prove her worth to Michael Jordan by working her butt off for JB," Yaten quipped in a straightforward tone.

"... Y'see, Yaten, this is the main reason why I said that you were the brutally-honest one," Seiya said in a playful tone, much to Yaten's annoyance.

Meanwhile, Jasmine still had Jimmy caught in her tight bear hug as Jimmy had to pat her back while saying, "Alright, come on, Jazz. Can you let go of me, please?"

Jasmine then let go of Jimmy and set him down as the basketball star asked her, "Jasmine, what are you doing down here?"

"Jimmy, I gotta take you back," Jasmine explained. "You have a series of basketball games coming up, not to mention you have to make an appearance at the special _Space Jam_ 20th anniversary event at the Warner Bros. Studios lot!"

"Well, Jasmine, I'd hate to tell you this, but I can't make it back up to the Real World right now," Jimmy said with a sigh.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, as you can see, I have to help all of my friends train for their upcoming basketball game that is also being played on the 20th anniversary of _Space Jam_ ," Jimmy said, referring to his teammates on the Tune Squad.

As Jasmine turned to look at the friends Jimmy was referring to, she saw the Looney Tunes, the Sailor Guardians, the MonStars and the Ayakashi Sisters, all of whom were waving and giving warm smiles to the agent. Jasmine just stood there confused and dumbfounded for a moment, then she stepped over to Jimmy a bit and asked, "Uh ... Jimmy, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but don't you realize that your friends are cartoon characters?"

Jimmy thought about it for a moment, then he said while shrugging her shoulders, "Yeah, so?"

"Oh, nothing—I mean, if it doesn't bother you, then it doesn't bother me," Jasmine said in a reassuring tone, then she said excitedly, "Wait, Jimmy, let me help! Let me help! I can help you guys! Please, Jimmy, you just gotta let me help!"

Jimmy could only roll his eyes in response as he looked at Jasmine and said, "Well, Jazz, what can you do?"

Jasmine then took the basketball out of Jimmy's hands and bounced it around for a bit as she said, "Well, you know, I mean, I may not be very tall or maybe not as crafty, but ... I'm _really_ fast!"

"Not to mention, _very_ overdramatic," Rei said in a faux-Shakespearean tone, even pulling out the same rabbit skull Bugs had used earlier.

"... and so insecure," Daffy quipped while looking at the audience.

"Come on, Jimmy, you gotta trust me!" Jasmine said in a pleading tone. "I'll do anything, Jimmy! _Anything!_ "

Suddenly, an idea came into Jimmy's head as he looked at Jasmine and said with a knowing smirk, "Anything, you say?"

"Anything," Jasmine said with a smile.

Upon agreeing with Jasmine's statement, Jimmy picked up the basketball from her hands and walked her over to the team bench, sitting her next to the Ayakashi Sisters, unintentionally almost causing her to sit on Tweety. Luckily, Tweety managed to get out at the nick of time, then looked at the audience as he said, "Close call for this cute, widdle birdie, folks."

As Tweety flew away and Jimmy walked back out on the court to continue practicing with the Tune Squad, Jasmine sat down on the bench and started to clap for the Tune Squad as she said with a little laugh, "Oh, okay, cool, no problem! Whoo-hoo, alright, let's go, team!"

While Jasmine was getting comfortable on the team bench, she leaned over to Koan, who was busy painting her nails, saying to the youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters, "You know, if somebody messes around and gets injured, we could see a lot of minutes coming our way ..."

Suddenly, Koan produced a pair of pom-poms, hugging one of them as she said with a smile, "Uh ... sorry to say this, sister, but _I'm_ a cheerleader!"

While Koan hugged one of her pom-poms, Jasmine just looked on increduously as she looked at the audience and said, "First, the original Tune Squad had Granny and Witch Hazel as their cheerleaders, now they had to recruit the Ayakashi Sisters from _Sailor Moon_ ..."

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 11, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Bugs Bunny Boulevard – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

The next day after Jasmine's arrival in Looney Tune Land, the Looney Tunes continued their training under Jimmy Butler at the main Schlesinger Gym. For this day, Bugs allowed the Sailor Guardians and the MonStars to take a break and navigate through Looney Tune Land, allowing them to set up extra training sessions and allowing the MonStars to find something special to give to the Sailor Guardian of their choice. Although Chibi-Usa and Hotaru were allowed to accompany them, the Sailor Starlights decided to stick around with the Looney Tunes to brush up on their basketball skills even more, seeing as how they were only around for the practice sessions for only two days.

Anyway, while the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians were walking down the Warner Bros. Boardwalk, Pound got the idea of finding a special gift for each of the Sailor Guardians as he whispered to the other MonStars, "Hey, fellas, do you think that now would be the right time to go up to the mall and find a little something-something for each of the Sailor Guardians?"

"You sure that this is the appropriate time, Pound?" Nawt whispered in response. "What about our training session at the local pool?"

"Don't worry, Nawt," Pound whispered. "We'll be back in time when the girls make it to the pool. Besides, this is one of the last days before the Ultimate Game, so we might as well make the most of it."

"Alright, so who's going to let 'em know of the plan?" Nawt asked.

The other MonStars looked around for a bit, but they realized that Blanko had already walked up to the Sailor Guardians and told them that they were going to go to the mall to find some gear for the upcoming basketball game, keeping their original plan as a surprise for them. Once they realized that the Sailor Guardians had left to look around Looney Tune Land and know more about the atmosphere, Blanko walked back to his fellow MonStars and said, "You really had to come up with a secret plan just to find something special for the dudettes, huh, fellas?"

"Blanko, how did you manage to come up with a plan like that so fast?" Nawt said in amazement.

Blanko pointed to his head as he chuckled and said, "Well, Nawt, old buddy, I may not look it, but there are some brains brewing in this blue alien's mind, dude."

Nawt was about to make a smart-aleck comment in response, then he just brushed it off and chuckled as he said, "You know what, Blanko? I never would've doubted you for a second ..."

"Well, come on, fellas, let's go to the mall and see what we can find!" Pound said as he led the MonStars up to the Warner Bros. CityWalk Shopping Complex to find something special for the girls.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Guardians decided to bask in the atmospehere in Looney Tune Land, which tended to be just as looney as the actual cartoons the Looney Tunes starred in. Although the overall look and feel of Looney Tune Land was different from what it was when the Winx Club first met them in 2011, the girls were still amazed upon seeing the different landmarks and buildings that were dedicated to the classic directors of the original cartoons, including the C&J's Toys store and a poster that promoted the Freleng Fizz soft drink, which happened to be the #1 soft drink for most special events held in the cartoon world.

While walking into an art museum that contained the most-notable and historical moments of _Looney Tunes_ history, they were amazed by the various continuity nods and memorable moments that were featured in said museum. Usagi seemed to be taken with a painting by Chuck Jones that featured Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd singing in one scene from his magnum opus, _What's Opera Doc?_ , leaving her to sigh lovingly as she said to herself, "Wow, I know that the scenario is pretty silly and it's all good fun, but I just wish to recreate this scene with Mamoru on our wedding day."

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her stupor by Rei walking up to her and saying, "So, are you trying to say that you would want to end up with a sad ending to your wedding day like Bugs did in this cartoon?"

"Not like that, Rei!" Usagi said in a defensive tone. "I just find this scenario to be cute, that's all."

Rei took a look at the _What's Opera Doc?_ painting, then she could only stare at Usagi as she said, "Well, o ... kay, you continue to think that, Usagi."

"Hey, guys, come here!" Minako called from afar. "You gotta see this stuff!"

Rei and Usagi then caught up with the rest of the girls while they were looking at pictures that chronicled the evolution of certain Looney Tunes characters, which happened to include Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd as well. While some of the Tunes were still familiar in their earliest forms—though Haruka quipped that it was probably for the best that Porky lost so much weight after his initial run in the early Looney Tunes—it was the evolution of Bugs and Elmer that really caught their attention.

The earliest characters found on their respective development charts were radically different from the Bugs and Elmer they know today. The early rabbit characters found on the former's chart were more of the screwball type, looking akin to Daffy Duck in a rabbit suit, and the early character on the latter's chart was a short man dressed in a derby outfit and had the distinctive feature of a bulbous red nose.

"Who are these two?" Usagi said in a curious tone. "Are they supposed to be Bugs and Elmer's great-grandfathers or something?"

"I don't know; they could be their prototypes," Minako said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, how could that be possible?" Haruka said, raising an eyebrow. "They seem to be completely different characters from Bugs and Elmer, and I highly doubt that there would be anything that would clue into any sort of evolution. I mean, I could understand why it would be the case for Bugs, but not Elmer."

"Actually, those rabbits and that little man actually _are_ the prototypes for Bugs and Elmer," Ami explained. "Their names are Happy Rabbit and Egghead. I guess they were supposed to be the prototypical forms of these two, but they eventually became characters in their own right in modern times ... possibly because they are so far removed from the Bugs and Elmer we know and love today."

After Ami made this explanation, the other Sailor Guardians just stood there, mouths agape at how Ami managed to know this much about these aniimated characters. Ami could only smile in response as she said, "Hey, I _do_ know my cartoons. Even knowing the history of a cartoon character is educational enough!"

Suddenly, Roger Rabbit popped in and agreed with Ami's statement, adding, "Hey, the kid's got a point here. At least do it in moderation because you don't want to go all _looney_ in the brain!"

As Roger left the girls while laughing with a smile, the girls were left confused as to what had just happened, but they just brushed it off as they continued their own personal tour of Looney Tune Land.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 11, 2016 – The Warner Bros. CityWalk Shopping Complex – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, back with the MonStars, the guys were trying to find their own special gifts for the Sailor Guardians and even the Sailor Starlights. While browsing through a stuffed animal store, Bang did feel thrown off by this as he looked at the guys and said, "Pound, why did you decide to have us visit this store? The only time we would visit this store is for Valentine's Day or Christmas!"

"Listen, I know it sound weird, but we have to find _something_ for the girls," Pound explained as he looked at the different stuffed Bugs Bunny and Tweety toys. "I mean, Nawt and Blanko already found a collection of encyclopedias for Ami and a new dress for Minako, so the least we could do is play our part."

"Do you think Haruka would be the type who would go for stuffed animals or whatever?" Bupkus said while crossing his arms. "I mean, she seems to be the one out of the Guardians who has the most edge ... if you know what I mean."

"I doubt it, but I'm sure _Michiru_ would like that, Bupkus," Nawt said with a wink and a nudge, giving a playful smirk in response.

However, Bupkus just brushed off his friend's comment as he said in a sarcastic tone while sporting a faux-playful smile, "Ha ha ha, very funny, Nawt. What makes you think that a full set of encyclopedias would be good enough for _Ami_?"

Nawt could only blush in response as Bang quickly found a Pepé Le Pew plushie for Makoto, saying, "Hey, guys, you think Makoto would like this one?"

"You really think that she's a Pepé Le Pew fan?" Bupkus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, they are similar to each other: they are always looking for love, but they have a good heart deep down," Bang explained.

"Well, yeah, it makes sense for Makoto, but _Pepé_ ..." Bupkus said.

Bang just shrugged as he picked up the Pepé Le Pew plushie for Makoto while the MonStars continued their search for the perfect gift for each of the Sailor Guardians. Eventually, they managed to find a good gift for each of the girls: the guys had gotten a Bugs Bunny plushie for Usagi, the full set of encyclopedias for Ami, a Daffy Duck plushie for Rei, the Pepé Le Pew plushie for Makoto, the pop star dress for Minako, Sylvester and Tweety plushies for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, a new violin for Michiru, a new motorcycle helmet for Haruka and a chemistry set for Setsuna.

However, the MonStars realized that they didn't have a gift for the Sailor Starlights yet, which did leave them conflicted as to whether or not they should find a gift for them or not. Eventually, an idea came into Nawt's head as he said, "Wait a minute, fellas! I think I might have something that could really impress the Sailor Starlights!"

"Really? What'd you got in store, Nawt, my man?" Pound said while sporting a smirk.

"Well, let's get into a huddle and I'll let you know what I have in store," Nawt said as he got the rest of the MonStars in a huddle.

Within this huddle, Nawt whispered his plan about what type of gift they could give to the Sailor Starlights before they depart from Looney Tune Land after the Ultimate Game. While discussing his plan, the other MonStars gave looks of amazement and interest as they became aware of what Nawt had in store for the Sailor Starlights. After he went over his plan with the rest of the MonStars, Nawt broke out of the huddle and said, "So, fellas, what do y'all think about that?"

"Well, it might be a lot of work, dude, but I think we could pull it off!" Blanko said with a warm smile.

"Alright, fellas, well, let's get down to work!" Nawt said as he and the MonStars got into a football huddle, then ran off to another area at the mall to work on their latest project.

* * *

Phew! Finally got another chapter update done for this week! Anyway, we see that Jasmine Shay has finally reunited with Jimmy Butler, getting to be around him for the first time since Chapter 12 when they were playing their golf game. Although Jimmy might be modest about his agent somehow finding her way into Looney Tune Land, he _does_ know that she might eventually serve as a reliable team asset for the Tune Squad.

Meanwhile, while the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians are enjoying their day off while the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Starlights continue their basketball training sessions under Jimmy Butler, the MonStars have a plan of giving their new teammates special gifts before they depart from Looney Tune Land following the Ultimate Game on November 15th. Although they managed to find some gifts for the main Guardians, they are at a loss as to what they should give the Sailor Starlights.

Luckily, ever the quick talker and fast thinker, Nawt comes up with an idea that would hopefully impress the Sailor Starlights just as much as their gifts for the Sailor Guardians would impress them! However, would their gift for the Sailor Starlights amaze them enough? Will their bond with the Sailor Guardians strengthen as the night of the Ultimate Game gets closer and closer? Will the Looney Tunes finally realize their full basketball-playing potential during their final days of basketball training under Jimmy Butler? Well, as always and as usual, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	17. I Only Want What's Best for You Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 17: I Only Want What's Best for You Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 17:** "I Only Want What's Best for You Part 2"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 17: "I Only Want What's Best for You Part 2"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Greetings, ladies and gentlemen! Another day, another all-new chapter update for _Sailor Space Jam_. Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, the final days leading up to the Ultimate Game are looming over the Tune Squad, which allows them to ramp up their training efforts to ensure that they are in top playing shape on the night of the big game. While the Looney Tunes and Sailor Starlights continue their basketball training under Jimmy Butler, the MonStars and Sailor Guardians are given a day off to explore Looney Tune Land and set up their own training sessions. However, during this day off, the MonStars have a special surprise in store for the Sailor Guardians ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, the MonStars have gotten some special gifts for each of the Sailor Guardians, but they realize that they have nothing in store for the Sailor Starlights. However, the fast-thinking Nawt gets an idea for a gift that would surely amaze the Sailor Starlights, allowing the MonStars to put their creative juices to the test by coming up with the best gift yet. Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes and Sailor Starlights continue their basketball training under Jimmy Butler, and the Starlights find themselves getting a stronger bond with their new teammates. However, while the Tune Squad are preparing for the Ultimate Game with so much energy and confidence, the Witches 5 feel the need to utilize skills of their own to ensure their victory in the Ultimate Game ... even though they intend to do so without the allegiance of Swackhammer, if that's even possible.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_. Also, as with the previous chapter, the title for this chapter is a reference to the Trey Songz ... song, "What's Best for You" (specifically, one part of the opening line from the song's main chorus).

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 17: I Only Want What's Best for You Part 2**

 **Date: Friday, November 11, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Boardwalk / Cartoonland Street – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the MonStars were busy putting their master plan into action for the best gift for the newest recruits for the Tune Squad, the Sailor Guardians were continuing their personal tour of Looney Tune Land, eventually finding themselves looking around at the location where two of the most-notable events of the original _Space Jam_ took place: the Cartoonland Street, where the Looney Tunes were introduced to the MonStars at the Warner Bros. Rucker Park and where the Tunes first met NBA legend Michael Jordan. Usagi investigated the surroundings as she said with a happy sigh, "Wow ... it's hard to believe that it's been 20 years since the Looney Tunes actually took part in a big basketball game alongside Michael Jordan ..."

"You know, all these years, I've been wondering how they _really_ felt about taking part in a movie like _Space Jam_ ," Makoto pondered while rubbing her chin. "I mean, I know Bugs might have fond memories of working on the film—why not, he _did_ have the closest relationship with Michael Jordan—but I honestly ponder what his Looney Tunes colleagues thought of the whole thing."

"I guess we'll never know until we actually ask them," Ami said while shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you so curious about that all of a sudden, Makoto?"

Makoto could only blush in response as she cleared her throat and said, "Oh, uh, no reason. I was just curious, that's all ..."

"Uh-huh, okay ..." Ami said in a playful tone.

Suddenly, the girls were surprised by the sudden presence of the Sailor Starlights as Seiya wrapped her arms around Ami and Makoto, all smiles as she said, "Hey, ladies, what are you girls up to?"

"Uh, Seiya, I think the better question is: what are _you_ and the other Starlights doing out here?" Makoto said, shooting her a confused look. "I thought you guys were going to be training with Jimmy Butler and the Looney Tunes. In fact, shouldn't you be training right now instead of wondering what we were doing?"

"Well, yeah, but we are currently on break right now," Yaten said as she and Taiki walked up to the girls, wiping sweat from her forehead with the towel wrapped around her shoulders. "Man, I wish you girls and those MonStars were there to see the practice game we had. I wasn't expecting the Looney Tunes to bring out their classic trickery and mischief, but they sure surprised me!"

"Wait, what? What did the Looney Tunes do?" Usagi said as she rushed up to Yaten and Taiki.

"Oh, well, I don't want to go into _too_ much detail about it, _but_ ... well, let's just say that the Tunes had shown a level of tenacity and classic energy that you might expect to see during the Ultimate Game on Tuesday," Yaten said with a smirk, crossing her arms. "Hey, even Lola got into the slapstick a few times, so I guess those girls have got another thing coming if they think Lola is going to be a sitting duck for one of their attacks."

Although the description from Yaten did give Usagi a clear vision of what might have happened during the training session, she could only imagine the level of classic _Looney Tunes_ -style energy that was present during the practice game that had involved the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Starlights. However, while she got into her own little world again, she was interrupted by the voice of Nawt saying, "Hey, ladies, we're back!"

Once Usagi was snapped out of her stupor, she turned to see the MonStars coming up to the Sailor Guardians and Sailor Starlights with tons of gifts in their hands. While the girls were surprised to see the MonStars hauling a huge amount of gifts, Usagi's eyes beamed with stars as she said, "Oh, my gosh! The MonStars are back ... and they've come bearing gifts!"

As the Sailor Guardians and the Sailor Starlights saw the MonStars walking up with the aforementioned gifts, the basketball quintet caught up with the girls as Nawt said with a smile, "Hey, ladies, we're back from our ... uh, whatever Blanko told y'all we went to."

"We found our basketball gear for the Ultimate Game," Blanko said, then he gave a warm smile as he added, "... but, while we were at the mall, we had to chip in and find a couple of gifts for our new Tune Squad teammates."

As Blanko reached into the bag, he pulled out the stylized pop star dress he bought for Minako, who just stood there in silent surprise for a moment, then she rushed up to Blanko and gave him a hug as she said, "Aw, thank you, Blanko! You're just so sweet!"

Blanko then blushed for a bit and chuckled dumbly as he said, "Oh, uh, well, you know how it is, Minako, I try ..."

Nawt found it pretty interesting—and hilarious—that Blanko was becoming so shy upon Minako giving him so much affection over getting her the special dress. He just nudged the other MonStars as he said with a smirk, "Oh, man, just look at that, fellas! Blanko just went from the resident king of cool into a lovestruck buffoon within a span of 10 seconds!"

However, the other MonStars could only scoff at Nawt's declaration as Pound said, "Oh, come on, Nawt, you know you would feel the same way once you give Ami her gift!"

Nawt looked over at where Ami was standing, then he just smirked as he proudly said, "Who, _me_? Come on, Pound, don't you know who I am? Don't you remember when I said that I would not fall head over heels for any of the Sailor Guardians?"

"Well, how do you explain your actions towards Ami during our first training session on Saturday?" Bupkus said, inciting the combined laughter of Pound and Bang, as well as the annoyed reaction of Nawt.

Nawt just grumbled to himself as Bang said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, "Alright, alright, Nawt, we'll go ahead and humor ya. If you think you can keep your composure around Ami while giving her that set of encyclopedias, be our guest."

"Fine! I'll show you guys how a _real_ MonStar charms the ladies!" Nawt said in an annoyed tone as he picked up the set of encyclopedias and walked over to Ami, all while Pound, Bupkus and Bang were trying to hold back their laughter.

Once Nawt picked up the full set of encyclopedias, he walked up to Ami and poked her on the shoulder, saying in a smooth tone, "Say, Ms. Mizuno, I would like to say that I have a surprise for you ..."

Ami turned to look at Nawt and said with a smile, "Yes, Nawt?"

"Well, while the fellas and I were at the mall, I knew how you were the brains of the Sailor Guardians and how much you loved to study, so I decided to chip in and buy you this set of encyclopedias," Nawt said as he handed the encyclopedias to Ami, who smiled in amazement as Nawt continued, "It may not be as cool as the gifts we had gotten for the other girls, but ..."

However, Nawt was quickly interrupted by Ami tightly hugging him, saying, "Oh, thank you, Nawt! I just want to say that I wouldn't have minded if you didn't give me anything because one of the best gifts the girls and I have gotten to meet new allies like you guys, Jimmy Butler and especially the Looney Tunes."

Nawt was so touched by Ami's statement, he started to tear up a bit as he croaked out a "Really?"

Ami and Nawt then looked at each other eye-to-eye as she said with a smile, "Yes, really."

Suddenly, Nawt broke out into tears as he hugged Ami, saying with a smile, "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me!"

However, he sensed that Pound, Bupkus and Bang were watching on in amusement, basically seeing Nawt break away from his 'cool as ice' demeanor to practically breaking down on the spot. He quickly stopped his crying as he said in an annoyed tone, "Hey, shut up, fellas! I just got something in my eye, that's all it was!"

As Pound, Bupkus and Bang walked up to Nawt, Bupkus said in a reassuring tone, "Hey, come on, Nawt, just admit it! You have to grown to develop genuine feelings for Ami, just like we did for the other girls. It's nothing to be ashamed of, man."

"Yeah, Nawt," Bang said as he pulled out the Pepé Le Pew plushie he was going to give to Makoto. "Besides, if there's one thing these girls have overall that we rarely see from most of the Looney Tunes, they are more down-to-Earth."

"I mean, Bugs has his moments of being that way, but ... it's usually a mixed bag when he is in that down-to-Earth mode," Pound said as he pulled out the Daffy Duck plushie to give to Rei. "One minute, he's as cool as a cucumber, the next, he's ready to humiliate you because you messed with him three times in one day."

While Pound and Bang gave their respective gifts to Rei and Makoto, even getting the same level of affection that Blanko and Nawt had gotten from Ami and Minako, Bupkus looked in the bag and saw the rest of the gifts. Taking the initiative, Bupkus picked up the bags and proceeded to hand out the various gifts to the rest of the Sailor Guardians: the Sylvester and Tweety plushies for both Chibi-Usa and Hotaru, the motorcycle helmet for Haruka and the chemistry set for Setsuna—in the case where she has to work on a school project for K.O. University.

As for Usagi and Michiru, Bupkus decided to hand Usagi the Bugs Bunny plushie first, allowing her to play around with it for a bit, then he had saved the best for last as he walked up to Michiru and said, "Michiru, I know that we have only known each other for a couple of days since you and your friends arrived in Looney Tune Land, but within those past couple of days, I just ... I just ... you know, I just ..."

"What is it, Bupkus?" Michiru asked curiously.

Bupkus gulped a bit as he said with a smile, "Well, I just feel like that we have known each other for a long time in the short time you girls have been down here, so I just wanted to say ... when you play this new violin, just promise that you will think about me."

As Bupkus presented the new violin to Michiru, the Sailor Guardian of Neptune gasped in amazement as she carefully picked up the violin from Bupkus' hands, then she looked up at the purple MonStar as she said, "Wow, Bupkus, you bought this for me?"

"Well, hey, it was the least I could do," Bupkus said with a warm smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to find something that would best personify the deep, personal connection that has grown between us since you have first arrived in Looney Tune Land."

Michiru was so touched by Bupkus' declaration that she quickly hugged Bupkus, saying in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Bupkus, that was so sweet of you."

"Aw, it was nothing, Michiru," Bupkus said as he hugged Michiru.

While the MonStars were getting tons of affection from their respective Sailor Guardian, Usagi decided to walk up to whatever the MonStars had hidden under a blanket, then she called out, "Hey, guys, what kind of gifts are under these blankets? Are they gifts for the Sailor Starlights?"

The Sailor Starlights were surprised to hear that the MonStars actually chipped in and got them some gifts as well, leaving Taiki to say with a smile, "Well, guys, that was so sweet of you, but we didn't ask."

"Yeah, we had a feeling that you guys would go all-out for the Sailor Guardians, but I didn't think you would include us, too," Yaten said in a similarly-surprised tone. "I mean, I appreciate the effort, but—"

Suddenly, Nawt walked up to the covered gifts for the Sailor Starlights as he said, "Oh, but wait, ladies! This is something that we decided to put our blood, sweat and tears into! Seeing as how you girls are officially our new recruits for the Tune Squad, the fellas and I decided to put our all-star brains together and ... well, just check this out and tell us what you think!"

Once Nawt pulled off the blankets to reveal the surprise for the Sailor Starlights, the girls were amazed to see that the MonStars had chipped in to create star-studded, customized Tune Squad jerseys that are modeled in the style of the classic NBA teams. On each of these jerseys, the back contained the name of their Starlight identity and their jersey number. For Seiya, being Sailor Star Fighter, she was adorned with the jersey number of 23, the same number given to NBA legend Michael Jordan; Taiki was given the jersey number of 3, the same number of NBA legend Allen Iverson and WNBA legend Diana Taurasi; and, for Yaten, because of her tenacity and cutting-edge personality on the court, she was given the jersey number of 1, the same number of Orlando Magic-Houston Rockets luminary Tracy McGrady.

Upon seeing the level of work the MonStars put into each jersey, as well as the fact of how their jersey was connected to an NBA legend or a WNBA legend, the Sailor Starlights stood there, speechless, then they started to tear up as Seiya said while a smile crept on her face, "Wow ... look at this, we got our own customized jersey, just days before we are set to make our mark in the famed and hallowed grounds of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens ..."

"I know, these jerseys just look so beautiful ... I think ... I think I'm going to ..." Yaten said before she had to stop herself because she was about to cry tears of joy.

Seiya and Taiki both took note of Yaten actually showing some emotion as Taiki said with a playful smirk, "Yaten, are you actually _crying_?"

Yaten tried to play it off by quickly shaking her head, but she eventually rushed up to hug both Seiya and Taiki as the two girls looked at each other and said in unison, "Well, I guess she's overwhelmed with emotional joy."

As the Starlights hugged each other, the Sailor Guardians and the MonStars watched on from afar as Usagi whispered to Pound, "You know something, guys? I think you guys have a real good heart underneath that tough exterior."

"Well, thanks, Usagi," Pound said, giving a warm smile in response.

Suddenly, the group heard a familiar Bronx-Brooklyn voice saying, "Hey, docs! Are you all enjoying your day off from practice?"

The MonStars, Sailor Guardians and Sailor Starlights all turned to see Bugs Bunny walking up to them, bouncing a basketball for a bit as he said in a playful tone, "What's going on here? Did I miss the latest episode of _The Young and the Restless_ or something?"

The group just laughed in response to Bugs' comment as Usagi said with a smile, placing a hand on Bugs' shoulder, "No, Bugs, the MonStars just brought us some gifts while they went to the mall."

"Really? What did you give these ladies, fellas?" Bugs asked.

The rabbit would be summarily answered by Usagi pushing the Bugs Bunny plushie to his face, causing Bugs to react in surprise as he said in amazement, "Hey, that's me as a stuffed animal!"

Soon, he saw Rei hold up the Daffy Duck plushie to his head as he said, "I guess the Looney Tunes stuffed animals idea originally started with Pound, huh?"

Usagi and Rei both giggled in response as Bugs took a look at the other gifts the Sailor Guardians had gotten from the MonStars, then he was surprised when he saw the special Tune Squad jerseys they had made for the Sailor Starlights. He looked at each of the jerseys in amazement as he said, "Well, what can I say? The MonStars know a thing or two when it comes to creating top-of-the-line basketball jerseys with high-quality synthetic material."

Bugs then walked up to the MonStars and said, while taking a bite from a carrot, "You know something, fellas? I don't know what sparks were flying from within during these training sessions, but I can tell you guys have grown closer with your new teammates."

"Well, how could we not, Bugs?" Nawt said as he gave a playful punch to Bugs' arm. "These girls were so instrumental in helping us awaken our basketball skills that we all had to pitch in and give them a little something-something."

"Yeah, and we had to do something for our new Tune Squad recruits," Blanko added. "We wanted to do something nice for them, so they don't feel left out."

"Well, from the looks on their faces, I can say that you all did a good job," Bugs said with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Date: Friday, November 11, 2016 – The Acme Industrial Basketball Complex – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While things were really looking up for the Tune Squad, what with the strengthening relationships and the level of confidence growing from the training sessions, the Witches 5 found themselves in a real Jam, no pun intended. The girls had come face-to-face with Swackhammer's latest players, who are set to give the Tune Squad the real business during the Ultimate Game if the Witches 5 do not deliver, but they are starting to have second thoughts as to whether or not it would be worth it to continue their association with Swackhammer. Mimete seemed to be the most-conflicted as she was off in a corner by herself, thinking about what she and the other witches should do, " _Oh, man, this is such a dilemma. I mean, we wanted to prove our worth to Swackhammer by managing to improve where the Nerdlucks had failed 20 years ago, but I don't want to see anybody get hurt in the process! The girls and I had already been through our whole backstabbing stage, sabotaging each other for our own self-benefit, but now, here we are: our new teammates, the SwackStars, are set to cause serious harm to the Tune Squad by any means possible! Oh, I just wish there was—_ "

Suddenly, Mimete's thoughts were interrupted by Tellu tapping her on the shoulder, saying, "Hey, Mimete, are you okay?"

Mimete soon snapped out of her stupor and came face-to-face with Tellu, saying while giving a sigh of relief, "Oh, Tellu! Thank goodness, it was you. I thought you were Swackhammer, coming up here to threaten us about what would happen if we don't heed to his orders."

"Huh?" Tellu said in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Mimete said, hoping to steer the conversation over to something else, but Tellu knew something was up.

"What was going through your mind, Mimete?" Tellu asked in concern.

"Nothing," Mimete said, this time turning her back to Tellu.

"Mimete ..." Tellu said, trying to get an answer from Mimete.

Mimete tried to ignore Tellu for the time being, hoping that she would eventually let go of the topic and move on to something else. However, when she realized that Tellu was not budging, she finally broke down and said, "Alright, alright, fine, you got me, Tellu! I was feeling conflicted about us continuing our alliance with Swackhammer ever since he had introduced us to the SwackStars! I was having these batles with myself in my mind because we didn't sign up to abuse the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians in any sort of way; we just signed up for this because this was going to be our best chance in making a comeback for the Death Busters! However, ever since we first laid eyes on those MonStar clones, it's just ..." Suddenly, Mimete's tone shifted from a frantic one to one of confusion, distrust and sorrow, "I ... I don't know ..."

"Mimete, what is it?" Tellu said in concern, holding her hand out.

Suddenly, Mimete responded by clinging onto Tellu, hugging her tightly and leaving her in surprise as she proceeded to cry loudly, crying out, "Oh, Tellu, I just don't know what to do anymore! I just want us to forget about this whole thing and defy Swackhammer, but we still have to play this game! Otherwise, we'll just have to forfeit and the Tune Squad will be stuck playing against those MonStar wannabes!"

Tellu was surprised about how much Mimete was concerned for the Tune Squad, but she eventually came to understand why: for all the animosity that existed between the Witches 5 and the Sailor Guardians, the girls had nothing personal against the Looney Tunes, not even against Bugs Bunny. They just happened to jump at the opportunity for something that would help them gain credibility as being worthy opponents for the Sailor Guardians. However, seeing as how Swackhammer's bitterness towards the Looney Tunes grew into something personal since his falling out with the MonStars, what's not to say that the Witches 5 and Kaolinite would end up suffering the same fate that the MonStars did 20 years ago? Swackhammer only gave empty threats to them when they lost to the Tune Squad, but if the Witches 5 end up losing to the Tune Squad on Tuesday ... well, it was only a matter of time before Swackhammer subjected them to a fate worse than death.

Tellu then looked at Mimete, who was still crying in fear, and rubbed her head as she said, "Listen, Mimete, I understand why you are feeling conflicted about this, but I can tell you this: there is a silver lining in all of this."

Mimete looked up at Tellu, sniffling a bit as she said, "Really? What's that?"

"Well, listen, even if we _do_ lose to the Tune Squad on Tuesday, if we manage to prove our worth on the court, the Sailor Guardians will at least look at us as worthy opponents," Tellu explained in a reassuring tone. "I mean, it may not mean much in the long run, but it will be worth something because we have proven ourselves as being the ones who have gotten the closest to defeating the Sailor Guardians. Heck, we would just consider ourselves lucky to have gotten this far that we have actually played in a big basketball game in the same arena as the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians!"

"Really?" Mimete said, slowly gaining her confidence back.

"Of course!" Tellu said with a smile. "Listen, if Swackhammer tries to cause any harm to us, just know this ... we'll _definitely_ be ready for him."

Mimete suddenly jumped up as she said with a smile, "You really mean that, Tellu?"

"Yeah, but we'll know more about that in due time," Tellu said as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now, come on, we have a basketball game to train for."

As Mimete made her way back onto the court, more enthusiastic than ever, Eudial just watched on in surprise as Tellu walked up next to her, then Eudial asked, "Hey, Tellu, what was going on with Mimete?"

Tellu just shrugged her shoulders as she said with a smile, "Oh, don't worry, Eudial, I've got it all taken care of."

Before Eudial could ask Tellu what she meant by her statement, she just stopped as she realized what was going on earlier, thinking to herself, " _I had a feeling that Mimete would have an emotional breakdown after she saw the SwackStars for the first time. Good thing Tellu managed to calm her down long enough, so we could focus on training for this big basketball game ..._ "

* * *

Finally, after a 4-day break of no new updates, Chapter 17 of _Sailor Space Jam!_ is finally completed! I know that this might be a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but this wouldn't be the first time something like this has happened. Anyway, for this chapter, I wanted to show the Sailor Guardians' reactions to the special gifts that the MonStars had bought for them, as well as showing how their bond has developed since they first met each other earlier in the story. For as strong as their bond is, they are going to need to put their chemistry to good use, especially considering what is coming up in the next set of chapters.

Also, I wanted to add some humanity traits to some of the Witches 5, particularly Mimete and Tellu. In a different take from how they might be portrayed in other _Sailor Moon_ adaptations, I wanted to be able to show that there is an actual bond among the girls, even during times of crisis. In terms of Mimete's character, this is the first time I tried to write her into her own person, though you can also sense hints of this with Eudial and Tellu. Keep these character cues in mind because they will become relevant in the events following the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5.

Anyway, let's get into the final questions and "Stay Tooned" bit: what will be in store for the Tune Squad for the final days of practice before the night of the Ultimate Game? How will the Witches 5 handle the presence of the SwackStars on their team? Will Jimmy Butler's leadership skills empower the Tune Squad enough to handle the insanity that is looming over their heads? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	18. Time Keeps on Slippin'

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 18: Time Keeps on Slippin'  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 18:** "Time Keeps on Slippin'"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 18: "Time Keeps on Slippin'"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Well, it looks like there is another new chapter in store for _Sailor Space Jam_ , but this time around, this is going to be the final chapter that reflects on the practice sessions and the growing relationships between the characters before we finally get into the Ultimate Game! Anyway, the days are still winding before the Tune Squad suits up for the special Ultimate Game against the Witches 5, played on the same day the original Tune Squad battled the MonStars 20 years ago. After a weekend of reflection and review of the skills they had learned during their practice sessions, they have arrived at the last day of practice, ready to put all their skills to the test.

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** After almost a week's worth of basketball practice, growing relationships and newfound bonds among the Looney Tunes, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians, it all comes down to the final day of practice for the Tune Squad. Hoping to show their new player-coach / team co-captain what they are capable of, the Tune Squad decides to host a series of special training games to prepare for the biggest game in Looney Tune Land since the original Ultimate Game in 1996. During this practice session, Bugs has set up another special surprise for Usagi, this time in the form of someone close to her heart showing up in Looney Tune Land to check up on the Tune Squad before the Ultimate Game.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, this story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_. Also, the title for this chapter is a two-way reference: a reference to Seal's cover of "Fly Like an Eagle" from the original _Space Jam_ soundtrack and a reference to the _Futurama_ episode of the same name.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT, Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 18: Time Keeps on Slippin'**

 **Date: Monday, November 14, 2016 – The Schlesinger Gym – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After a weekend of reflection and an opportunity for some of the Tune Squad stars to get in some extra hours of practice time before the Ultimate Game, it had finally come down to this: the last day of training before the Ultimate Game against the Witches 5. All of the Tune Squad players knew that their hard work would eventually pay off as long as they kept their minds to it and they had a high level of confidence. Even if things did not work out to their advantage, they knew that they had given their best effort on the court, but they hoped that they would manage to defeat the Witches 5 tomorrow night, so they would avoid a fate that had almost befallen the Looney Tunes 20 years ago: endure an eternity of slavery on Swackhammer's Moron Mountain without the possibility of ever working in new Warner Bros. animation again—let alone, getting the opportunity to work on their contracts that would make them eligible to work on future _Looney Tunes_ -related projects.

However, for the Sailor Guardians, this week in Looney Tune Land was more than just helping their new allies—not to mention, childhood heroes—avoid an embarrassing defeat against their old enemies, but it allowed them to gain new friendships in the form of the MonStars. The fact that Bugs Bunny and Marvin the Martian had gone the extra mile to call up the Sailor Starlights and have them join the Tune Squad was also a nice call on their part, seeing as how they did not expect to see the trio again after their battle against Sailor Galaxia.

In the morning hours of Monday, November 14, all of the Tune Squad players and the cheerleaders had come together in the Schlesinger Gym, where Bugs Bunny, Jimmy Butler and Jasmine Shay would meet them for their final practice session before the Ultimate Game. Once they had all gathered inside the gymnasium, Bugs walked up to the center of the court alongside Jimmy and Jasmine, announcing to his Tune Squad teammates, "Well, docs and doctresses, this is it. Tomorrow is the big night and today is our final day of practice before we show the Witches 5 what we are really capable of. I gotta say, when we first laid down this basketball challenge, I was a little concerned about how our skills would stack up against those witches, especially since it had been so long ago since we played that fateful basketball game alongside the legendary NBA megastar, Michael Jordan ..."

Bugs then looked at the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Eh, Warner Bros. paid me to say that last line, folks."

He proceeded to continue addressing the Tune Squad, saying, "Anyway, I just want to say that Jimmy and I have been proud of your training and dedication over the past few days—and we would like to send our thanks to our new teammates, the Sailor Guardians, for stepping up and helping the MonStars get back to that classic basketball-playing shape they had back in 1996."

The Tune Squad all applauded for themselves, as well as the combined efforts of the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians, then Jimmy stepped up and said, "You all have really amazed me with what you all have brought to the court during the past couple of days. If there was any doubt in my mind that you all still had those original _Space Jam_ skills, I can say that you all put my doubts to rest, so, for our final training session, we are going to have a series of special basketball games to prepare ourselves for the big one that is looming over us."

Marvin then walked up to where Bugs, Jimmy and Jasmine were standing as Bugs said, "Marvin here will be reprising his role as the referee, but he doesn't seem to be the type to blow his whistle at the sight of a foul or anything over-the-top—unless it is something heinous—though he will call a fair game."

"Well, at this point, I have to, Bugs," Marvin said to Bugs while wiping his whistle. "All of our animated lives are at stake, you know?"

Before the game started, Bugs and Jimmy proceeded to split everyone up into two teams, each with ten players; for Bugs' team, he decided to recruit Lola, Seiya, Bupkus, Nawt, Daffy, Wile E., Usagi, Makoto, Michiru and Taz, while Jimmy chose Pound, Blanko, Bang, Ami, Rei, Minako, Haruka, Pepé, Sylvester and Foghorn. While the other Tune Squad players sat in the stands to watch the first game taking place on the court, Marvin walked up to the center of the court with the basketball, looking at both Bugs and Jimmy, then he asked both players, "Ready, gentlemen?"

With a respective nod of their heads, Marvin threw the ball into the air between Bugs and Jimmy, then Jimmy proceeded to knock the ball away from Bugs with ease and Haruka caught the ball as she ran down the court while being defended by Wile E. Coyote. While she was being defended by Wile E., Haruka decided to play some mind games with the coyote by saying, "You know, Wile E., if you happen to be a super-genius coyote, how come you never caught the Road Runner or even defeated Bugs Bunny in a battle of wits?"

Wile E. was surprised to hear that Haruka would ask him a question of this sort, but he quickly caught up with her game as he said, "Well, my dear, far be it from me to fail at catching such a speedster like the Road Runner, but I think the question should be: how does it feel to know that you let a super-genius coyote outsmart you in a game of basketball?"

While Haruka was left confused by Wile E.'s answer, the genius coyote proceeded to steal the ball away from Haruka, making his way down the court with ease while quickly passing the ball to Makoto, who managed to pull up for an easy 2-point jumpshot. Although she was initially annoyed by the genius coyote's trickery, she could only give a smile in response as she said to herself, "I guess there's more to that Wile E. Coyote than what I've seen from him in his old cartoons ..."

As the trick play from Wile E. Coyote and the subsequent jumpshot by Makoto, Bupkus ran up to Haruka and said, "I gotta say, Haruka, I'm surprised you took that trick play from Wile E. Coyote so well. I would've thought you would have taken that a _lot_ more seriously than you did."

Haruka could only raise an eyebrow as she playfully said, "Oh, really? What makes you say that, Bupkus?"

"Trust me, I've heard stories about how you and Makoto used to play basketball in Tokyo ... and the stories I've heard about those games were _not_ pretty," Bupkus said, giving a playful smirk as he ran down the court to catch up with Rei.

As Haruka caught up with the rest of the players, Rei managed to pass the ball to Sylvester, who ran up to the hoop and performed an easy layup. As Sylvester and Rei exchanged high-fives, Bugs inbounded the ball to Daffy, who unintentionally crashed into Minako when she was trying to set up a screen, but the ball was picked up by Nawt, who scored a long 3-point shot while Daffy and Minako helped each other up from the floor. Daffy dusted Minako off as he chuckled a bit and said, "Uh, sorry about that, Minako, I guess I should've watched where I was going, huh?"

Minako just smiled in response as she pet Daffy's head and said, "Don't worry, Daffy, just make sure you keep your head in the game instead of getting all the glory."

After the rest of the game continued, it was all going well and Bugs' team was 3 points ahead of Jimmy's team. Once Nawt inbounded the ball to Seiya, the leader of the Sailor Starlights noticed that Bang and Foghorn were hot on her tail, but she managed to slide underneath the two while bouncing the ball, causing the MonStar and the Southern-fried Looney Tune to slam their heads into each other. Seiya proceeded to pass the ball to Michiru, who gave an alley-oop pass to Taz, who used his signature spin to jump up and catch the ball for a slam dunk.

Once Taz made the alley-oop slam dunk, Marvin blew his whistle to signal the end of the game, declaring Bugs' team the winner as Bugs and Jimmy exchanged high fives, with Jimmy saying while wiping sweat from his forehead, "Man, Bugs, I gotta say, you Looney Tunes know a thing or two about putting up a good fight when it comes to playing basketball!"

"Hey, I appreciate the compliment, J.B.," Bugs said as he took a bite from his carrot. "You really stood out on the court, what with all of your 3-pointers and super slam dunks. Hey, you still have a chance to win a game because we're about to get into another game right now!"

"Alright, Bugs, you've got yourself another challenge!" Jimmy said as he shook hands with Bugs.

For the second game, Bugs and Jimmy decided to switch up their team lineups for the second game of the day: Bugs kept Bupkus, Lola, Daffy, Makoto and Michiru for his team while he chose Taiki and Elmer from the stands, even getting Pepé, Ami, Pound and Rei from Jimmy's team. As for Jimmy, he decided to pick Setsuna, Chibi-Usa, Hotaru, the Road Runner (an obvious game breaker), Wakko, Yakko and Yaten while picking up Nawt and Taz from Bugs' team.

When it came down to the second game, things were looking up in favor of Jimmy's team, thanks to the help of his secret weapon, the Road Runner. The Road Runner managed to chalk up all of the steals and assists, then there was the Warner Brothers, both of whom stepped up for a few 2-pointers and standout trick moves that kept the players on Bugs' team on their toes. However, the standouts came in the form of Taiki and Yaten, both of whom put their training to good use by performing a series of 3-pointers that kept the second game as intense, yet so engaging as the first one.

After the second game, Marvin declared Jimmy's team as the winning team, but Bugs couldn't complain. After all, he _did_ give Jimmy another chance at winning a practice game against his team. Just as the Tune Squad prepared to take a break, the team was surprised to hear a familiar voice saying, "Well, I see that Usako has really proven herself as a formidable asset to this Tune Squad ..."

Usagi jumped up in surprise as she said, "Huh? Mamoru, is that you?"

Her question would be summarily answered by seeing Mamoru standing near the gym's double doors, wearing sunglasses and pulling them down a bit as he said, "The one and only ..."

Usagi proceeded to rush over to her boyfriend and wrap him into a hug, saying with a smile, "Wow, Mamoru, I'm so glad that you showed up! What are you doing here in Looney Tune Land?"

Bugs, Lola and Daffy walked up to where Usagi and Mamoru were as Daffy said, "I think the better question is: just _how_ did he get down here anyway?"

"Well, Daffy, I happened to get a call from Bugs about checking up on you guys before this big basketball game tomorrow night, so I wanted to see what was going on," Mamoru said while shrugging his shoulders.

Daffy was surprised to know that Bugs was also behind Mamoru's eventual arrival in Looney Tune Land, glaring at the rabbit as he said, "First, it was the Sailor Starlights, then you call Mamoru down here? How did you get into contact with a lot of these people in the _Sailor Moon_ universe?"

"Hey, what can I say, Daffy?" Bugs said with a smirk as he took a bite from his carrot. "It helps to have a lot of connections across these animated universes."

Daffy could only fume in response as Mamoru chuckled and said to Usagi, "So, Usagi, aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"

"Oh, yeah! Bugs, Daffy, Lola, I would like for you all to meet my boyfriend, Mamoru Chiba," Usagi said, introducing Mamoru to Bugs, Lola and Daffy. "He's quite the Renaissance man."

"A Renaissance man, eh?" Bugs said as he walked up to Mamoru and shook his hand, saying with a smile, "Pleased to meet you, Mamoru. I'm surprised I didn't get to see you the last time the Looney Tunes and I had met the Sailor Guardians. Were you gone doing some business somewhere?"

"I was studying overseas at a local college," Mamoru said. "I _did_ remember Usagi mentioning something about you and the other Looney Tunes. I still ponder what Taz ended up doing while you guys were in Tokyo ..."

"I _would_ tell you about that, but if I do, it would just get Taz in more trouble than he really deserves," Bugs said with a light shudder. "Besides, we already cleared that up before we came back here."

"I see," Mamoru said with a light nod of his head, then he shook hands with Lola as he said, "So, this must be the beautiful Lola Bunny, huh?"

Lola smiled in response as she said, "Why, yes ... what a nice gentleman you are!"

"Well, I can say you are lucky to have such a legendary superstar like Bugs Bunny as your significant other," Mamoru said, causing Bugs and Lola to smile warmly.

Suddenly, Daffy cleared his throat, obviously waiting for Mamoru to acknowledge him, but Mamoru could only chuckle as he said, "Don't worry, Daffy, I wasn't going to forget about you!"

"Thank you, Mamoru," Daffy said with a smile. "I'm glad you are willing enough to acknowledge a true _superstar_ in your presence."

Lola could only roll her eyes as Bugs just palmed his face, saying, "Oh, _brother_ ..."

"Still the same old Daffy, huh?" Mamoru said to Usagi, who proceeded to giggle in response.

Daffy just sighed as Usagi proceeded to introduce Mamoru to the rest of the Tune Squad teammates. Bugs and Lola walked up to Daffy as Bugs said, "Well, that was a good first impression on your end, Daffy."

"Oh, shut up!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "This is our first time meeting the guy anyway! I'm surprised it took us this long to meet him in the first place!"

"Well, I see that he is getting along pretty well with the rest of the Tune Squad," Bugs said upon watching Mamoru interacting with the other Tune Squad players and even the MonStars. "I'm amazed he's so relaxed with the MonStars, though I guess it's not _too_ surprising ..."

* * *

 **Date: Monday, November 14, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Pavillion – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Later that night, everyone in Looney Tune Land had gathered for another big meeting in the Warner Bros. Pavillion where Bugs Bunny would make a major announcement about the Ultimate Game that was going to occur in Looney Tune Land tomorrow night. Bugs walked up to the podium and looked at the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians present in the building, saying, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm glad to see that all of you have made it to this press conference tonight. As you all may know, tomorrow night is the big basketball game against the Witches 5, which also happens to be on the same day as the 20th anniversary of the original release of the film, _Space Jam_."

Amidst mumurs of interest and excitement, Bugs continued to address the audience in the pavillion, saying, "Anyway, as I had mentioned during our training session this morning, you all have done so well in training over the past couple of days that it really speaks volume to the level of determination and confidence among all of the players in this incarnation of the Tune Squad. Hopefully, all of that hard work, determination and dedication will pay off when we show our skills against the Witches 5 during the Ultimate Game tomorrow night. Now, I will step aside and let Jimmy Butler here step up to the podium and give his thoughts about the hard work you all have put in during practice."

As Bugs stepped away from the podium, Jimmy Butler walked up to the podium to the sounds of thunderous applause, allowing the basketball player to give a genuine smile as he said, "Everyone, as your new player-coach / team co-captain for the Tune Squad, I can honestly say that Michael Jordan would be proud to see all of the hard work that you all have put in during our practice sessions this past week. Even with the odds stacked against us, you all have shown that you are willing to buckle down and get your heads in the game, knowing that your animated lives are at stake. I was so amazed to see how you all came together and train to the best of your abilities for such a big event in Looney Tune Land. Coming from the Chicago Bulls lineage myself, I can safely say that it is an honor to be teaming up with not only the world's most-popular cartoon characters of all-time, but also teaming up with their former rivals turned good and one of the most-famous magical girl groups of all-time."

The players and cheerleaders of the Tune Squad all smiled and applauded as Jimmy continued to address the audience, saying, "Without a doubt, I can easily say that this is one of the best teams I have ever played on in the history of basketball. Even though I have a long career of basketball ahead of me, this is practically what I would envision a modern-day 'Dream Team' looking like in the Olympics—I mean, it would be filled with other star basketball players instead of cartoon characters, but still the same concept nonetheless."

The audience proceeded to laugh as they applauded for Jimmy while he stepped away from the podium and Bugs walked back up, saying, "Anyway, this game coming up is not only important for us, but it is important for all of the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians. Tomorrow night, we have to play our hearts out there, with the knowledge that all of our animated careers are at stake, so let's go out there tomorrow night and win this one not only for the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians, but for the Animation Multiverse as a whole!"

The audience proceeded to stand up and hold their fists in the air as they all applauded while Bugs said to the audience, "I just love a good rousing speech scene before a big event, don't you?"

* * *

 **Date: Monday, November 14, 2016 – The Acme Industrial Basketball Complex – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Back at the Acme Industrial Basketball Complex, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were having a meeting of their own— _unfortunately_ , Swackhammer was still trying to push his SwackStars onto the Witches 5's basketball team, even though the girls were visibly uncomfortable with playing alongside such bloodthirsty basketball players like the SwackStars. Anyway, Swackhammer did take note of the Witches 5's efforts over the past couple of days as he smiled at them and said, "Alright, ladies, I know I might have been a bit too intimidating—"

"Understatement of the century, if I ever heard one," Eudial said under her breath, causing the other members of the Witches 5 to giggle in response.

Swackhammer just growled as he continued addressing the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, saying, "Anyway, I just want to say that I am really proud of you girls and all of the hard work you have put in to defeating those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians tomorrow night. After tomorrow night, once you girls win the biggest basketball game the likes of which Looney Tune Land has ever seen, those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians will _forever_ be my new attractions and my Moron Mountain amusement park will live to see another day!"

While Swackhammer laughed evilly, the SwackStars joined in as Busta Buss said while palming his fist into his hand, "Hey, Swackhammer, when are you gonna let us go out there on the court and give those Tune Squad players the _real_ business?"

Swackhammer walked up to Busta Buss and pat him on his shoulder, saying, "Easy, easy, Busta Buss, you and the SwackStars will get your shot on the court ... if the Witches 5 don't deliver, you guys can have all of the Tune Squad blood you want!"

Upon hearing the Witches 5 and Kaolinite give shocked gasps in response to Swackhammer's comment, he quickly changed his tune as he said while laughing nervously, "Uh, but promise me you'll go easy on them, fellas! I mean, I don't want to see any serious casualties during the game!"

"Wait a minute, Swackhammer, I thought you had set us up to—" Zilchtastic began to say before he was interrupted by Swackhammer stomping on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Oh, stop it! You know what I mean!" Swackhammer said in an annoyed tone. "Just do as I say!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Swacky, let's get something straight here!" Wild Sauce said, standing up to his boss in the name of his fellow SwackStars. "Now, I know you had given us the team name in your namesake, but you need to learn to have some actual respect for your players! I mean, look, you had us pull off this bloodthirsty, unstable front when you introduced us as the Witches 5's new teammates, but you can't keep pulling this off any—"

However, Wild Sauce was stopped by Swackhammer grabbing his throat while saying, "You got any more smart-aleck comments, Wild Sauce?"

Wild Sauce was choking, but he managed to croak out a simple, "No, just let go of me and nobody gets hurt."

"Good!" Swackhammer said as he threw Wild Sauce down to the ground, allowing him to catch his breath, then he looked at the rest of the SwackStars, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite. "Now, the rest of you, you all better be ready for the Ultimate Game tomorrow night because if any of you try to defy me, then I will turn all of your _**bones**_ into earrings! Do I make myself clear?"

The Witches 5, the SwackStars and Kaolinite all nodded their heads quickly as Swackhammer said, "Good!"

Once Swackhammer left the Acme Industrial Basketball Complex, Wild Sauce got up from the floor as he said, "Listen, man, I'm sorry, but I can't put up with a prima donna like that! Listen, I was all for giving the Tune Squad the business, but this is just ridiculous! I'm sorry, but I'm going up to Moron Mountain to start up our own basketball league! What do you say, fellas?"

The other SwackStars were surprised by their teammate's declaration, but they decided that it would be better than having to put up with Swackhammer's unsustainable desires. Zilchtastic just shrugged and said, "Hey, man, whatever floats your boat. At least we could set up our own league akin to those old _NFL Blitz_ games."

As the SwackStars proceeded to leave the Acme Industrial Basketball Complex, Eudial called out, "Wait a minute, guys! What about the Ultimate Game tomorrow night?"

"Hey, sorry, ladies, it was nice working with y'all, but we've got bigger fish to fry!" Bupkazoid said in response as he left the gymnasium.

"Just let us know what happens after the game," Blanked Out said in a reassuring tone. "If not, just send Swackhammer back up here when he loses his mind. You know it's bound to happen ..."

Once the SwackStars left and prepared to go back up to Moron Mountain, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite were left with a dilemma: how would they break the news to Swackhammer that his own creations defied him and went back up to Moron Mountain? Mimete seemed to be the most-stressed as she said, "Oh, no! Girls, what are we going to do? Swackhammer is going to _kill_ us when he realizes that his secret weapons are not participating in the Ultimate Game tomorrow night!"

The girls tried to figure out how to remedy the loss of their secret weapon, but Eudial decided to raise their spirits by instilling a motto into them that would hopefully benefit them in the Ultimate Game, "Let's play to our heart's content. At this point, things can't get any worse right?"

* * *

Well, folks, here we are: the final chapter before we get into the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5! In other words, Chapter 18 of _Sailor Space Jam!_ is completed! Good thing I had found enough time to complete this chapter, compared to previous ones where it took at least 2-3 days to finish them all the way to the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the surprise appearance of Mamoru Chiba in this chapter; this is actually my first time writing him into one of my fanfics, so this should be a good indicator as to how he will play into the later parts of this story.

Also, I feel it was pretty anti-climatic to have the SwackStars be built up as the ultimate evil the Tune Squad would have to go up against, then have them just up and leave Swackhammer in this chapter, but it does allow the Witches 5 to really step up and prove their worth as basketball players against the Sailor Guardians. Maybe Swackhammer might be reasonable enough to not even worry about switching them out for his SwackStars, but with a person of his character, you just never know ...

Anyway, now that both teams are ready to throw down in the biggest basketball game in modern _Looney Tunes_ history, there are a few questions left to be answered: how will the Tune Squad perform against the Witches 5? Will the Witches 5 be good enough to sustain an entire game against a basketball team consisting of the Looney Tunes, the MonStars, the Sailor Starlights, the Sailor Guardians and even Jimmy Butler? Who will know the secret of the Witches 5's basketball success? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	19. The Ultimate Game Pt 1: Game Time!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 19: The Ultimate Game Part 1: Game Time!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 19:** "The Ultimate Game Part 1: Game Time!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 19: "The Ultimate Game Part 1: Game Time!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! Well, here we are: the moment you all have been waiting for — the night of the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5 has finally arrived! Everyone in Looney Tune Land and even some citizens from Sailor Moon's universe have gathered at the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens for the biggest basketball game in modern _Looney Tunes_ history! With so much star power under one roof, this incarnation of the Ultimate Game is sure to be one for the ages!

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** After almost a week's worth of training sessions and practice, the night of the Ultimate Game has arrived and the Tune Squad and the Witches 5 are ready to throw down to determine the fate of the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians. As the game begins, it seems things are looking up for the Tune Squad, but the Witches 5 have some tricks up their sleeve as the Tune Squad realizes very quickly ...

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 19: The Ultimate Game Part 1: Game Time!**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After almost a week's worth of practice and training sessions for the Tune Squad and the Witches 5, the biggest event in the history of Looney Tune Land has finally arrived ... the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5 taking place at the world-renowned Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens! Practically every _Looney Tunes_ character from the original shorts—whether major or minor—and a few notable names from the _Sailor Moon_ universe were all lining up at the stadium in droves to see both teams throw down in the Ultimate Game, the real challenge to see who wins the fame and who will go down in shame. As Swackhammer made his way up to the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens, he took note of the various Looney Tunes and various citizens from the Sailor Moon universe lining up to check out the Ultimate Game. Upon seeing these characters gathering in droves, ready to support the home team, Swackhammer could only laugh deviously as he said, "Well, well, well, look at all of those Looney Tunes coming up in support of the Tune Squad. I wonder if they'll keep that same energy when they see their home team experience an embarrassing loss tonight ..."

Inside the stadium, the citizens of Looney Tune Land and some of the friends and allies of the Sailor Guardians from their universe were quickly filling up the seats of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens, getting ready to see the Tune Squad get back in action, hoping they would be able to add another victory to the Looney Tunes history books. Swackhammer noticed that the Tunes decided to utilize special seating arrangements for him again, just like the original Ultimate Game, as he saw an updated version of his original exclusive booth among the stadium seats, being greeted by Kaolinite and a different set of Nerdlucks as he sat in his seat, getting comfortable as he said in a tone of amazement, "Well, what do you know? They still have the same deluxe seats for an established entrepreneur like me? I like this! Oh, yeah, I can see everything from here! This is a nice, high-quality view of the upcoming game right here, very nice."

Meanwhile, in the announcers' booth, Pinky and the Brain were already inside, making their way to the commentators' official microphone as Pinky said in a tone of amazement, "Egad, Brain, I can't believe it! Are we really going to step up and do the full-fledged play-by-play commentary for this incarnation of the Ultimate Game?"

However, The Brain just responded by rolling his eyes at Pinky's ridiculous assumption, then he said, "Don't be ridiculous, Pinky, I am going to find a way to present new subliminal messages throughout the Ultimate Game, so I can control the masses and finally achieve my goal of taking over the world! Are you pondering what I'm pondering, Pinky?"

Pinky thought about it for a moment, then he said with a smile, " _Ooh_ ... well, I think so, Brain, but if the Looney Tunes didn't get any royalties for all of the merchandise produced by Warner Bros., how did they manage to stay so rich for all this time, even though it has been a while since they starred in any theatrical cartoon shorts?"

"A worthy enigma, Pinky, but it means that I would get a shot at taking over Looney Tune Land, thereby turning it into a bigger and better place than it ever was before!" The Brain explained. "Besides, after all those times of trying to take over the actual world in our own series yielded nothing but failure, I guess trying to become a leader for the citizens of Looney Tune Land would not be a bad idea."

"Narf! That's very noble of you, Brain, but, um ... what does your plan of trying to take over the world have to do with this basketball game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5?" Pinky asked while shrugging his shoulders.

"Pinky, let's go ahead and be realistic for a moment," The Brain said, rolling his eyes at his colleague's antics. "It actually doesn't. Hubie and Bertie are supposed to be the ones doing this play-by-play commentary anyway. Besides, they are the ones who usually serve as color commentators for these sporting events."

As if on cue, Hubie and Bertie showed up in the announcers' booth as Hubie said to The Brain in a playful tone, "Well, obviously, Brain, you are able to look into the future or something ..."

The Brain proceeded to shoot an annoyed look at the audience while Pinky laughed and said, "Wow, Brain, you never told me that you were such a world-class fortune teller! Tell me, o seer of the crystal ball, can you tell me what level of success lies in my future?"

While Pinky closed his eyes with a smile, thinking he could get a clear answer that way, The Brain responded by hitting him on the head with his fist, leaving Pinky in a daze as he said while giving his classic laugh, "Wow, Brain ... I can see a funny cartoon in _your_ future!"

" _Riveting_ , Pinky," The Brain said as he rolled his eyes in annoyance, then he and Pinky left the announcers' booth, so Hubie and Bertie could commentate on the Ultimate Game.

As Hubie and Bertie watched Pinky and the Brain leaving the announcers' booth, Bertie turned to Hubie and laughed as he said, "Hey, Hubie, those guys are some real screwballs, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, Bert," Hubie said with a smirk. "Say, when do you think the Tune Squad would be arriving on the court?"

Bertie looked at his watch and said, "Well, judging from my calculations, Hubie, they should be coming out in about a few minutes."

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – The Tune Squad's Locker Room at the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Speaking of the Tune Squad, the signature basketball team of Looney Tune Land was getting ready for the biggest basketball game, the likes of which Looney Tune Land has never seen before. Inside their locker room, the players were putting their finishing touches on their uniforms before they stepped out on the court in style. Lola Bunny wrapped one of her hands with a roll of athletic tape; Bugs Bunny was in the process of putting on his basketball shorts; Ami, as Sailor Mercury, wrapped a Tune Squad team bandana around her head as she growled fiercely; and Taz was trying to put on his team uniform, but he ended up spinning around for a bit, causing his uniform to become torn up.

Meanwhile, Yakko and Wakko were busy jumping rope to prepare for the big game, then Wakko jumped out and dabbed some black warpaint underneath his eyes. As for Daffy, well ... while the rest of the Tune Squad were dressed in their signature team uniforms, Daffy Duck was dressed in a non-Tune Squad uniform that included such items as a pool floatie, football cleats and a knight's helmet, then he turned around to show off his ridiculous setup as he said to himself, "Just get out of my way ..."

As for their new player-coach / team co-captain, Jimmy Butler was getting his Tune Squad uniform together, putting on his own team jersey as he looked at his teammates and the cheerleaders, then he smiled with confidence and said to the Tune Squad, "Alright, everyone, are y'all ready?"

"Oh, yeah!" The Tune Squad players and cheerleaders all said in unison.

"Let's go," Jimmy said with a nod of his head.

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Meanwhile, back on the basketball court of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens, one could feel the electrifying energy within the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens as the audience and Mr. Swackhammer were all ready to see an exciting and energetic basketball game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5, hoping that it would exceed the standards and expectations set by the previous game held between the Tune Squad and the MonStars 20 years earlier. The energy was only exemplified by Technotronic's signature song, "Pump Up the Jam", playing in the stadium, pumping up the audience for the amazing game they were about to see! Finally, the lights in the stadium started to dim slightly, aside from the spotlights shining for the team introductions, as Hubie cleared his throat while Bertie walked up to him, saying with a smile, "Okey-doke, Hubie, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Bert," Hubie said with a smile as he walked up to the microphone. "This is gonna be a blast! Just like old times."

Once he walked up to the microphone, he cleared his throat, took a deep breath and spoke in his signature sports announcer-style voice, saying to the audience, " _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Looney Tune Land's second Ultimate Game in twenty years. On this day in 1996, the original Tune Squad graced the hallowed grounds of this world-renowned sports stadium to go head-to-head against the MonStars, eventually defeating them with a score of 78-77! Tonight, Mr. Swackhammer has thrown his hat back into the ring with an all-new basketball team in tow, but will this squad be good enough to defeat the star-studded and super-stacked incarnation of the Tune Squad? Well, we're about to find out in tonight's Ultimate Game right now! Now, ladies and gentlemen, here is your starting lineup for your home team and the heroes who fought for the freedom of the Looney Tunes: the Tune Squad!_ "

The spotlight proceeded to shine one of the entrances at one end of the court as the starting lineup for the Tune Squad proceeded to make their big entrance as Hubie announced each of the players to the audience. The starting shooting guard for the Tune Squad was in the process of making her big entrance as Hubie announced, " _At Shooting Guard, standing 4'11, she is the leader of the Sailor Guardians and the Guardian of the Moon ... as she always says, in the name of the Moon, she will punish you ... give it up for Usagi Tsukino a.k.a. the one and only Sailor Moon!_ "

Usagi ran out onto the court and proceeded to undergo an epic transformation into Sailor Moon, finishing by giving her signature pose as she said, "I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for love and for justice! I am Sailor Moon and, in the name of the Jam, I will have to slam!"

The audience applauded as Mamoru threw down a rose, which Sailor Moon caught as she sniffed it and sighed lovingly, saying, "Ah ... I knew I could always count on the love of my life being here for moral support ..."

Following Sailor Moon's grand entrance, Lola slowly made her way into the stadium as Hubie announced, " _At Small Forward, standing a scintillating 3'2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops and the breakout star of the Tune Squad: Lola Bunny!_ "

Once Lola finally made her appearance in the stadium, the audience cheered wildly for Lola as Charlie Dog passed her a basketball from the audience, which Lola managed to catch and perform some impressive freestyle moves, capped off by her spinning the basketball around on her finger.

" _At Power Forward, standing at a tall and talented 5'7, the leader of the Sailor Starlights and lead singer of the popular J-Pop girl group, the Three Lights, give it up for Seiya Kou a.k.a. Sailor Star Fighter!_ " Hubie announced as Sailor Star Fighter flew into the stadium with style, eventually capping it off with a flirtatious and confident pose while blowing kisses into the audience and batting her eyelashes.

After the audience cheered wildly for Sailor Star Fighter, they started to settle down a bit as the _real_ star of the team was about to make his grand entrance on the court. The audience started to stomp and clap to the tune of Queen's "We Will Rock You" while putting on a recognizable pair of rabbit ears as Hubie announced, " _... and, at Point Guard, standing 3'3—4' if you include the ears—the co-captain of the Tune Squad, the Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!_ "

While the audience began to cheer for Bugs, the rabbit made the same entrance he did at the first Ultimate Game by bursting out of the floor of the court and popped out to loud cheers and applause as he said with a smile, "Thank you! Thank you!"

The audience applauded and cheered wildly for Bugs, but Swackhammer and his Nerdluck slaves just jeered and booed at him. After the big entrances from four of the starting players from the Tune Squad, Hubie announced as C+C Music Factory's "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" began playing through the speakers in the stadium, " _... and, now, we have saved the best for last! Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new player-coach / team captain of the Tune Squad ... at 6'8 from Houston, Texas ... the King of the Buckets and Chicago Bulls luminary: Jimmy Butler!_ "

Jimmy gave a warm smile as he ran towards his teammates and the cheerleaders, receiving tons of cheers and applause from the audience while Swackhammer could only do a double take and looked at one of his Nerdluck slaves as he asked, "What the—wait a minute! Who is he? Is _he_ one of the Looney Tunes?"

"Huh? Uh-well-uh—ahem, perhaps!" The Nerdluck slave said while stammering a bit.

After Jimmy made his entrance on the court, the lights dimmed even darker and the music shifted to Kendrick Lamar's "HUMBLE." as Hubie announced, " _Alright, ladies and gentlemen, here are the newest players for the Tune Squad! Each standing at different sizes, coming back to the court after twenty years of retirement, former citizens of Moron Mountain turned citizens of Looney Tune Land and new allies of the Tune Squad, the Titans of Triumph and the Kings of Comeback: the MonStars!_ "

The MonStars all ran out onto the court as their classic image song, "Hit 'Em High (The Monstars' Anthem)", started blasting through the speakers and the audience roared with applause, with some fans even holding up a sign that said "Welcome Back, MonStars!". The MonStars were amazed by the overwhelming applause they were receiving, but Swackhammer just growled as he said darkly under his breath, "Enjoy this while it lasts, MonStars ..."

Once the MonStars joined the rest of the Tune Squad, Jimmy got the whole team into a huddle, everyone placing their hands on top of each other as Jimmy looked at his team and said, "Alright, everyone, this is the night we've all been working hard for. Are you guys ready?"

"We're ready for anything, J.B.!" Nawt said while grinning.

"I'm set to take it back to the rack, Jack!" Daffy said in a confident tone.

"When we're through with the Witches 5, those girls will wish they've never been born!" Sailor Mini-Moon said in a confident tone.

Jimmy could only smile at his teammates' enthusiasm as he said in a reassuring tone, "Guys, let's just go out there and have fun."

Once the Tune Squad got out of their huddle, the spotlight moved to the other end of the court as Hubie announced, " _The challengers for the Ultimate Game ... coming from the Death Busters organization and representing for Swackhammer and Moron Mountain, the Divas of Destruction: the Witches 5!_ "

The Witches 5 all ran out onto the court as the remix of Trina's "That's My Attitude" played through the speakers. While the Witches 5 were showing off in front of the Tune Squad, half of the audience members were cheering for them while some of the audience were booing at them. After the introductions for both teams were finished, the lights came on in the stadium as both teams all got into their positions while Jimmy just walked past the Witches 5, all of whom glaring at him and giving him menacing looks.

Tellu just growled at Jimmy, who just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he walked past her, Viluy and Eudial. Tellu pulled up a fist as she said in a threatening tone, "What are _you_ looking at?"

Eudial proceeded to growl at Taz, making his pass out. While the Tune Squad got into their positions, Jimmy walked up to the center of the court where he came face-to-face with Mimete, who looked down at his Air Jordans and said with a smile, "Wow, cool shoes!"

Marvin the Martian, reprising his role as the referee from the original Ultimate Game, walked up to both Jimmy and Mimete while holding the ball and asked, "Alright, are you two ready?"

Once Marvin tossed the ball into the ball, Mimete and Jimmy jumped up to reach for it, with Jimmy managing to smack the ball away from Mimete's grip. Once the ball had been tipped off, the Ultimate Game for the fate of the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians had begun!

As the ball flew away into the air, it eventually landed in Bugs' hands, who bounced the ball down the court as he said, "I got it! I got it! I got it! I got the ball! I got the ball!"

While Bugs was dribbling down the court with ease, he noticed that he was about to come face-to-face with Eudial, who was ready to use one of her attacks to knock Bugs hard to the ground in order to get the ball. However, Bugs managed to use his quick wits and classic cartoon savvy to outsmart the leader of the Witches 5 by giving her a ball disguised as a basketball. Eudial was unaware of the fact that the basketball was actually a bomb as she went up for a slam dunk, but she noticed it too late as she finally realized this, which caused her hair to droop down and her eyes to shrink down in shock as she gave a pathetic look to the audience and squeaked, " _Mother ..._ "

While the basketball bomb blew up in Eudial's face at the other end of the court, Bugs managed to make an easy 3-point shot, giving the Tune Squad an early lead over the Witches 5, much to the annoyance of Swackhammer.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 03  
** **Witches 5: 00**

* * *

The crowd went wild after Bugs made the 3-point shot, then the ball was in the Witches 5's possession as Mimete inbounded the ball to Tellu. As Tellu made her way down to the other side of the court, Sailor Venus managed to steal the ball from her, pulling up at the 3-point line to make another 3-pointer, putting the Tune Squad 6 points ahead of the Witches 5.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 06  
** **Witches 5: 00**

* * *

After two consecutive 3-point shots from the Tune Squad, it looked like things were going good for the Tunes as the game was getting off to a great start. However, the Witches 5 started to ramp up their efforts as Lola tried to block Cyprine, but she ended up being too quick as she passed the ball to her other half, Ptilol, who managed to perform a slam dunk and earned her team two points.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 06  
** **Witches 5: 02**

* * *

Swackhammer was very pleased by the moves of Cyprine and Ptilol as he said with a smile, "Way to go, girls! Did you see the moves on that one?"

Marvin then passed the ball to Sailor Star Fighter, who inbounded the ball to Jimmy. As Jimmy made his way down the court, the Witches 5 started to surround him, trying to steal the ball from him and knock him off his feet until he passed the ball to Nawt. However, Nawt did not intend to get the ball so soon as he looked down and said, "Whoops!"

"Hey, that red MonStar's got the ball, girls!" Tellu called out.

Nawt looked around for a bit, frantically trying to come up with a plan, but he was running out of time because the Witches 5 were charging up to him like a pack of wolves. Without thinking, he carelessly threw the ball to the team bench where Granny caught the ball, who could only look down in shock as she said, "Oh, no, not again!"

The Witches 5 proceeded to dogpile on her to get the ball from her. Marvin then blew the whistle as the Witches 5 all got off of Granny, who was in a daze with Tweety Birds flying around her head as she moaned, " _Oh, my ..._ "

"Oh, my gosh! Is Granny is going to be okay?" Sailor Moon asked Bugs in a concerned tone.

Bugs just shrugged as he coolly said, "Eh, don't worry about a thing, Sailor Moon. Granny'll live; besides, she's been through this before."

Sailor Moon gave a sigh of relief as Sailor Mars walked up to Nawt and punched him on the shoulder, saying, "What did you do that for, Nawt? You could've passed it to Bugs and he would've made the shot for you!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was just under a lot of pressure!" Nawt said nervously. "Besides, I was stuck with the choices of either getting the ball away from me or be flattened like a pancake by the Witches 5!"

Sailor Mars just rolled her eyes while Lola looked at Daffy and said with a smirk, "Does that remind you of anything, _Daffy_?"

Daffy just palmed his face in embarrassment as he said in a defensive tone, "Oh, come on, Lola! That was twenty years ago and I _still_ have to be reminded of that? Just get over it, sister!"

The Witches 5 got the ball back in their possession as Eudial inbounded the ball to Cyprine. Wile E. and Sailor Neptune tried their best to double team her, but she was just too fast as she passed the ball to Viluy, who lobbed the ball up for an alley-oop pass that was caught by Mimete, giving the Witches 5 two more points. After that play, the Tune Squad got the ball back again as Sailor Star Fighter passed the ball to Jimmy, who dribbled it across the court while being defended by Cyprine for a bit. Using some impressive crossover moves, he managed to move past Eudial and Tellu as he dunked the ball into the hoop, giving the Tune Squad two more points.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 08  
** **Witches 5: 04**

* * *

Swackhammer, who was in the midst of getting a massage from his Nerdluck slaves, just looked on in surprise and said, "How did he do that?"

Once the Witches 5 got the ball again, Sailor Mercury complimented Jimmy, saying, "Hey, nice shot, Mr. Butler!"

"Thanks," Jimmy said with a smile, then he noticed the Witches 5 quickly making their way down the court as he turned to Sailor Mercury and said, "Hey, come on, Sailor Mercury, we gotta play defense now!"

Luckily, the Tune Squad was still crafty enough as Bupkus stole the ball from Tellu, then he passed the ball to Nawt, who proceeded to make an easy layup on a fast break down the court. The audience cheered for the play, but Swackhammer was progressively getting more and more angrier with each subsequent shot made by the Tune Squad. However, the tables were eventually turned as Wile E. made his way down the court, managing to get away from Eudial and Mimete, but he wasn't expecting to be tripped up by Tellu, who left her foot out on the court and tripped up the genius coyote, allowing her to get the ball and make a 3-pointer for the Witches 5, bringing them one point closer to overtaking the Tune Squad's lead.

After that move by Tellu, that ended up setting the tone for the rest of the first quarter: while the Tune Squad tried their hardest to keep up with the Witches 5, their efforts would be all for naught as the girls began playing a whole lot better than they did for the first few minutes of the game. By the time the first quarter had ended, the Tune Squad was upset with the current score.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 16  
** **Witches 5: 30**

* * *

Jimmy decided to let the Tune Squad have a five-minute break to rejuvenate themselves and get their heads back in the game to lift up their mood from what had happened during the last few minutes of the first quarter. However, their spirits were slowly starting to become crushed as Sailor Jupiter sighed and said, "I can't believe the tides had turned so quickly, after everything was looking up in our favor! Even with all the training we had been through, our skills are nothing compared to the Witches 5 ..."

However, Sailor Moon decided to lift up her friend's spirit by placing a hand on her shoulder and saying, "Hey, come on, Sailor Jupiter, I'm sure that things will get better in the second quarter. We just have to work harder and believe in ourselves, then we'll be ahead of the game once again ..."

"I hope you're right, Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter said with a sigh as the Tune Squad players got back into their position and Marvin blew the whistle to start the second quarter.

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – The Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Once the second quarter began, the Tune Squad slowly started to get back into the groove as Wile E. passed the ball to Sailor Jupiter. Once she made her way to the hoop, the Witches 5 surrounded her as Eudial smiled deviously and said, "Try to get by _me_ , Sailor Jupiter!"

Sailor Jupiter just smirked in response as she performed an impressive crossover move against Eudial, leaving her in a human knot as she jumped up and dunked the ball into the hoop. The Tune Squad cheered for their teammate as Sailor Jupiter walked away from the Witches 5 and said, "Here's one thing, ladies, never underestimate the power of the Tune Squad!"

As Sailor Jupiter walked to the bench, Bang gave her a high-five and said with a smile, "Nice work out there, Sailor Jupiter!"

"Thanks, Bang," Sailor Jupiter said with a smile as Bang took her position on the court.

When the Witches 5 got possession of the ball again, Viluy made her way down the court while being defended by Sailor Pluto. However, Sailor Pluto did not expect a surprise attack from Tellu, who pulled out her vines to wrap up Sailor Pluto as Viluy made her way to the hoop and performed a slam dunk, much to the approval of Swackhammer, who jumped up from his chair and said, "Way to go!"

"J.B.! J.B.!" Bugs said as he inbounded the ball to Jimmy.

Once Jimmy caught the ball from Bugs, he was about to make his way down the court, but he found himself surrounded by the Witches 5, all of whom were smiling and laughing deviously at him as they said in unison, "Red light!"

"Feed me! Feed me!" Tweety said while fluttering.

However, Sylvester grabbed him and said in a mocking tone, "Feed _you_? Feed _me_!"

After Sylvester stuffed Tweety into his mouth, Jimmy managed to throw the ball to Sylvester, but it hit him in the stomach and caused him to spit Tweety out, who landed on the ground as he muttered, "Bad ol' puddy tat."

Suddenly, Eudial picked up the ball near Tweety, smirking as she said, "I'll take that ball for myself, thank you."

Eudial proceeded to dribble the ball and was prepared to make a slam dunk as she said, "Kids, don't try this at home!"

After she dunked the ball into the hoop, earning two more points for the Witches 5, Foghorn got the ball and dribbled it down the court, singing a little tune to himself until Eudial blocked his path, saying in a threatening tone, "Goin' somewhere, Foghorn?"

Foghorn stopped in his tracks and proceeded to lecture Eudial on the ways of fair play, saying, "May I remind you, missy, that physical violence is patently against the rul—"

However, before Foghorn could finish his sentence, Eudial pulled out her Fire Buster II attack and it produced a fireball that was fired in Foghorn's direction, leaving the famed _Looney Tunes_ rooster reduced to nothing more than a burnt crisp!

" _Did you order Original Recipe or Extra Crispy ..._ " Foghorn said, quoting the old KFC motto as he dissolved into ashes.

After the Fire Buster II gag involving Eudial and Foghorn Leghorn, Jimmy tried to find another player on the team bench to sub in for Foghorn, looking at some of the other players, then he said, "Let's go!"

However, what Jimmy didn't expect was Sniffles running out onto the court with a smile, saying, "Me? Oh, boy! I'm ready! I can do this!"

While some of the Looney Tunes snickered, Jasmine gawked at Jimmy, saying in a surprised tone, "A mouse? You picked the _mouse_?"

As soon as Sniffles ran out onto the court, he started up a friendly conversation with Mimete, who was standing there holding the basketball. Once he caught up with her, Sniffles started to talk real fast about his love for basketball, saying, "I love basketball, I've always loved basketball! Do you love basketball? You're big, but I bet you're good at basketball. I'm small, but I'll try really, really hard to be good at basketball, really, I will. I always try hard, my mom says, 'Try your best at anything you can do'—UGH!"

While Sniffles was talking, however, Mimete was surprisingly patient with the little mouse as he talked about his love of basketballl ... that is, until the basketball slipped out of her hands and crushed him. Mimete quickly rushed to Sniffles' aid, pushing the basketball off of him and getting him back to his normal size as she said, "Oh, sorry about that, little mouse!"

Meanwhile, Sailor Star Fighter was making her way to the hoop on the other end of the court until she found herself going face-to-face against Eudial and Tellu, the former sporting a devious smile as she said, "Let's see what you're made of, pop diva!"

"'Pop diva', huh? Is that the best you can do, Eudial?" Sailor Star Fighter said as she leapt up, dribbled Eudial's face with her sneakers and proceeded to jump up for an easy slam dunk, making everyone in the stadium cheer for her.

Sailor Star Fighter pulled her ponytail back as she looked at Eudial and said, "Listen, girlfriend, you want some advice? Never underestimate the power of a pop star ..."

As Sailor Star Fighter ran down the court and prepared to play defense, she and Bugs exchanged high-fives as Bugs said with a smile, "Nice shot, Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Thanks, Bugs!" Sailor Star Fighter said with a smile.

However, that sudden burst of confidence would be all for naught as the Witches 5 started to _really_ ramp up their efforts against the Tune Squad. Following the slam dunk by Sailor Star Fighter, the Witches 5 proceeded to shoot 3-pointer after 3-pointer, slam dunk after slam dunk, and make block after block and steal after steal against the Tune Squad while adding more points to their lead. The Tune Squad tried their best to keep up with the Witches 5, but their efforts proved to be futile as they were no match for the super-powered Divas of Destruction while the time for the second quarter proceeded to wind down.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 32  
** **Witches 5: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?**

* * *

Finally, as the remaining seconds of the second quarter started winding down, Eudial jumped up to the hoop with a roar and made a slam dunk to close out the second quarter. After the dunk by Eudial, Marvin fired his laser gun and said, "Halftime!"

Although Marvin thought he had blasted Sylvester with his laser gun again, it turned out that Sylvester had dodged the line of fire and it hit Wile E. instead, leaving the genius coyote's face covered in soot. Nawt and Daffy laughed for a bit, but their joy turned to grief as they noticed that the Tune Squad was so behind the Witches 5 when they saw the actual score.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 32  
** **Witches 5: 72**

* * *

While the Witches 5 walked away with looks of victory and confidence on their faces all the way to their locker room, the Tune Squad just sulked in sadness as they made their way to their locker room, all with looks of sadness and defeat, not to mention their spirits crushed once again. Sylvester just groaned in sadness as he said, "I never thought I would say this again in 20 years, but ... Moron Mountain, here we come!"

"We're gonna be _slaves_!" Sailor Venus said in a dramatic tone.

However, Jimmy tried to raise his teammates' spirits by saying in a reassuring tone, "Hey, come on, guys, don't give up now! Besides, we still have another half to play, so keep your heads up. I'm sure things will be looking up in our favor in the second half."

While the Tune Squad sadly walked away to their locker room, Jasmine just stood there in the middle of the court, looking at the Witches 5 in complete suspicion. Wanting to figure out what was the secret to their success, she decided to sneak into the Witches 5's locker room with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

Well, what do you know, folks? It looks like the second Ultimate Game is off to a rousing start! Although things were looking up for the Tune Squad in the first few minutes of the game, the tables were turned quickly when the Witches 5 ramped up their efforts and managed to overtake the Tune Squad's lead by the second quarter. With the Tune Squad's spirits crushed, it would seem that their chances of making a comeback in this game are slim to none ...

However, Jasmine Shay is feeling rather suspicious about the skill level of the Witches 5, so she decides to take matters into her own hands by doing a litle investigating behind the Witches 5 and finding the secret of how they managed to play so well in the first two quarters of the game. However, during their conversation with Swackhammer and Kaolinite, the answer will not only surprise Jasmine, it will put her out in the open for the Witches 5 and Swackhammer to see.

Will the Tune Squad be able to set up a roaring comeback against the Witches 5? What will happen when Jasmine Shay learns of the Witches 5's secret? Will Swackhammer ever figure out what happened to his secret weapon, the SwackStars? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	20. The Ultimate Game Pt 2: Secrets Revealed

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 20: The Ultimate Game Part 2: Secrets Revealed  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 20:** "The Ultimate Game Part 2: Secrets Revealed"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 20: "The Ultimate Game Part 2: Secrets Revealed"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! After the intense first two quarters of the second Ultimate Game, the Witches 5 are ahead of the Tune Squad by 40 points, which seems to hint at a surefire victory for them and the Moron Mountain amusement park! However, Jasmine Shay has her suspicions about how well the Witches 5 have been playing, so she decides to sneak into their locker room to find out what their ulterior motives are, but she ends up getting caught in the open by Swackhammer and the Witches 5 ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** Following the first two quarters of the second Ultimate Game, the Tune Squad is finding themselves at the mercy of the Witches 5, seeing as how the latter has garnered a huge lead over the Tunes in such a short amount of time. However, while the Tune Squad sulks in their team locker room, Jasmine Shay has her suspicions about the level of skill from the Witches 5, so she decides to sneak into the Witches 5's locker room to find out how they managed to play so well. While inside the locker room, Swackhammer and the Witches 5 become aware of her presence and decide to teach her a lesson.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story is set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 20: The Ultimate Game Part 2: Secrets Revealed**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – The Witches 5's Locker Room at the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Just as Jasmine made her way into one of the lockers in the Witches 5's locker room, the Witches 5 broke through the door and ran inside with so much high energy, confident of their supposed upcoming victory over the Tune Squad. The girls were filled with tons of joy and excitement as they exchanged high-fives with each other, then Viluy pulled Eudial into a headlock and gave her a noogie. However, their celebration was cut short when they saw two familiar shadows walking up to them, then their faces dropped when they realized who they were.

Tellu gasped in shock as she said, "It's the bosses!"

While Swackhammer lit a cigarette as he and Kaolinite walked towards the girls, the Witches 5 all pulled fake, enthusiastic smiles as they said, "Hello, Mr. Swackhammer and Kaolinite!"

Swackhammer proceeded to gather the girls into a pep talk as he said, "Alright, ladies, you all did a great job out there! You really gave those Tunes the business better than the MonStars ever did. I can tell that you put all the skills you learned in training to good use for the first half, but the game's not over yet, so we gotta keep this up!"

Eudial shrugged as she said with a smile, "Hey, Swacky, don't worry about a thing. Besides, we wouldn't have been playing this well if we didn't steal the—"

Suddenly, Cyprine interrupted Eudial as she jumped up and started talking fast, grabbing Swackhammer's collar as she said excitedly, "We stole the best talent from all of the best players in the NBA! There was LeBron James, Kevin Durant, Blake Griffin, LaMarcus Aldridge and there was Ray—no, wait, uh, 'Beastbrook' ... oh, yeah! Russell Westbrook!"

Once Cyprine made this declaration, Jasmine's eyes widened in shock as she whispered, "What? The NBA?"

While Jasmine tried to come back down to Earth from her initial shock, Swackhammer roughly brushed Cyprine away as he growled, "Oh, will you shut up?!"

However, he somehow sensed a disturbance in the locker room as he sniffed around, then he gave a devious look as he said, "I _smell_ something ..."

Mimete assumed that Swackhammer was talking about the odor coming from her and her friends, then she chuckled nervously as she said, "Oh, come on, Swackhammer, you don't have to make us feel self-conscious! You know we've been playing really hard out there!"

The other members of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite giggled, but Swackhammer palmed his face and said in an annoyed tone, "I wasn't talking about _that_ smell, you idiot!"

Suddenly, Swackhammer heard some noise coming from one of the lockers, causing him to look closely into one of them. Jasmine started to panic as she realized that the girls and Swackhammer could smell her perfume from afar, then Swackhammer said, "It's coming from over there!"

Mimete leaned over to where Jasmine was hiding and found her scent as Eudial said, "Hey, it's _that_ locker right there!"

Soon, Mimete grabbed the door of the locker and ripped it off of its hinges, then the Witches 5 and Kaolinite surrounded the locker as Tellu pointed out Jasmine and said, "Hey, look!"

Jasmine whimpered for a bit as Tellu said with a snarl, all while she clenched her fist and smacked it into her hand, "It's that Jane Villanueva girl!"

Swackhammer then walked up to where the girls were gathered to get a closer look at their suspect, then he snarled, "It _smells_ like a _spy!_ "

Jasmine found herself scared out of her wits, feeling downtrodden about the fact that she decided to do this without coming up with a back-up plan. Seeing no other option, she just chuckled nervously as she said with a bit of a stammer, "Hey ... heh-heh—uh, I—um, you girls in need of a publicist? I could make you big!"

Swackhammer inhaled his cigar, leaning into Jasmine's face as he said, "Listen, sister, I've known many liars in this world and, if there's one thing I can't stand ..." Swackhammer then blew smoke into Jasmine's face, causing her to cough in response as he said in a dark tone, "... it's dealing with _**more**_ liars ..."

Jasmine just gulped nervously as Swackhammer pulled her out of the locker and threw her towards the Witches 5 and Kaolinite. With a snap of his finger, Swackhammer said threateningly, "Ladies ... do your stuff!"

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, Novemebr 15, 2016 – The Tune Squad's Locker Room at the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Back in the Tune Squad's locker room, the players and cheerleaders all looked exhausted and disappointed with the results of the game following the first half. Most of the players were slowly but surely losing their confidence and their spirits were slowly getting crushed when their reality of the situation hit them like a ton of bricks. While some of the other players and the cheerleaders still had hope and confidence that the Tune Squad could pull through and mount a epic comeback over the Witches 5, the effort might be too little, too late.

"This is so embarrassing," Buster said as he palmed his face in disappointment. "I thought we were going to have a big lead over the Witches 5 in the first-half, but it seems that the tables have turned towards their favor ... and left us out in the cold."

"I just don't get it!" Nawt said, tapping his head with his finger. "How did the Witches 5 manage to buckle down and play so well beyond the expectations? Even with the odds stacked against them, they managed to pull through and humiliate us for the rest of the first-half after the start of the game looked so promising ..."

Taking note of his teammates' shared sense of disappointment, Jimmy decided to rally the Tune Squad with a pep talk to help them regain their confidence before the start of the second-half, saying in a rousing tone, "Listen, everyone, I know it looks like we're about to go down for the count, but I've been in situations like this before. We could still come back and win this thing! Besides, it's not over yet; we gotta show them what we're really made of! We could come back and win the entire game!"

However, based on the facial expressions of the players and cheerleaders of the Tune Squad, it would all just be a fool's errand in their mind, but their expressions changed from disappointment and sadness to shock and surprise when they saw Jasmine Shay enter the locker room, standing at the door and covered in soot and smoke. While the other Tune Squad players were left in shock, Daffy just joked while nudging Wile E. Coyote, "Well, it looks like Jazz just had a close encounter with a bug zapper!"

However, Wile E. just pushed Daffy away from him and rolled his eyes upon hearing the duck's joke. Jasmine started making her way towards Jimmy, coughing and blowing out smoke as she said, "The Witches 5 ... the Witches 5 ..."

Just as Jasmine was saying this, she almost fell head-first to the floor, but Bugs and Lola quickly caught her as they helped her over to one of the benches. Jimmy looked at Jasmine and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you alright, Jazz?"

"Jimmy, the Witches 5 ..." Jasmine said, then she coughed out smoke again as she finished her sentence, "... the Witches 5 _stole_ the talent from the NBA players!"

The Tune Squad gasped in shock, then sighed sadly once they finally figured out what was really going on. Jimmy was left dumbfounded for a moment, then he wised up as he quietly said, "So _that's_ what happened to those guys ..."

Sailor Mercury knew that the pressure from the Witches 5 for the rest of the game would be too much for the Tune Squad to handle, so she decided to give her own suggestion as to how they should handle this, saying, "Listen, I know this might not be the right course of action, but I think that we should forfeit the game!"

Some of the players of the Tune Squad agreed with her sentiment, but Jimmy was not one for taking a beating lying down. It seemed that Sailor Mercury's statement sparked a fuse into Jimmy's competitive nature as he gave another rousing speech, saying, "Listen, I didn't get dragged down here just to get our butts whipped by a bunch of crazy, evil witches! Look, I'm not going down like that! We're letting these girls push us around! We gotta fight 'em back and take it to them! We gotta get right in their faces and show them what we're made of, sending them back to Swackhammer and reducing them to a bunch of blubbering babies! So, what do y'all say? Are you with me or not?"

However, much to his surprise, it turns out that the Tune Squad was not in unanimous agreement as most of the players and cheerleaders fell asleep, even snoring loudly after Jimmy gave his speech. The only ones in the locker room who actually listened to his speech were Jasmine, Bugs, Lola, Sailor Moon, the Sailor Starlights and the MonStars. Lola gave Jimmy a comforting smile as she said, "Well, Jimmy, at least you gave a good, rousing speech ..."

"Yeah, but I guess _that_ wasn't enough," Jimmy said with a smile as he sighed.

Looking around the locker room, Jimmy noticed that Bugs was in the back, pouring some tap water into one of the water bottles and shaking it up as he walked up to him, then the rabbit said, "Eh, finished? Well, that was a great speech and all, doc—I mean, you really had 'em _riveted_ , but, eh, didn't you forget something?"

Jimmy was left confused by Bugs' insinuation as he said while raising an eyebrow, "What?"

Bugs then pulled out a water bottle that was labeled "Jimmy's Secret Stuff", then he said in a knowing and reassuring tone, "Your Secret Stuff!"

While Bugs guzzled the water bottle with ease, the players were waking up from their nap, only to see the leader of the Looney Tunes flying around in the locker room as his Super-Rabbit ego, even flexing his "muscles" for good measure!

Lola gasped in awe as she said, "Wow!"

Daffy popped up and added, "Whoa, nice deltoids!"

Bugs then switched back to his normal shape and winked at Jimmy while holding up a muscle as he whispered, "Play along, doc."

Jimmy then took the bottle from Bugs and examined it with a raised eyebrow, then Bugs started to tug the bottle from him while exclaiming, "Eh, stop hoggin' it, Jimmy! After all, we're _your_ teammates!"

The bottle flew out of Jimmy's hands and landed near Sailor Mercury, who proceeded to take a swig as Sailor Pluto said with a raised eyebrow, "Secret stuff, huh?"

After Sailor Pluto took a sip from the bottle, she started to pass the bottle around among her teammates as Sylvester asked nervously, "Secret stuff? You wouldn't hold out on us, would ya?"

"Nah, I mean, I didn't think you guys really needed it," Jimmy said, wising up to what Bugs was trying to do with the bottle. "I mean, you guys are so tough and competitive."

Foghorn got in between Sailor Mars, Sylvester and Wile E. fighting over the bottle as he said, "We're also chicken, son. We need it bad!"

Foghorn proceeded to take a guzzle and passed it to Jasmine, who questioned the bottle at first, but decided to take a sip. Much to her surprise, the stuff actually worked as she got back into her normal self, with all of the soot and smoke taken away from her, then she said with a smile, "Wow, I feel so much better! I'm ready to go out there and show the Witches 5 what we're really made of!"

Jasmine then passed the bottle to Daffy, who looked at it skeptically as he said, "Ya know, this goes against everything they've taught me in health class."

Jimmy threw a towel to Daffy, rolling his eyes at his stubbornness as he said, "You wanna win this game or not, Daffy?"

Daffy used the towel to wipe the tip of the bottle, then he said with a smile, "Oh, well, bottoms up."

After Daffy guzzled the rest of the Secret Stuff, Jimmy gathered the team into a huddle, placing his hand out as he said in a confident tone, "Alright, everybody, how about we go out there and kick some witches' butt, huh? 'Tune Squad' on 3, ready? 1, 2, 3 ..."

"TUNE SQUAD!" The Tune Squad players and cheerleaders all said as they rushed out of the locker room and into the stadium to start the second half.

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

To the pumping energy and electric nature of the ultimate jock jam classic, 2 Unlimited's "Get Ready for This", the Tune Squad and the cheerleaders all surged out onto the court to the cheers and applause from the audience as the cheerleaders stood near the sidelines and the stands. The players for the Tune Squad got into their positions and showed their game faces to the Witches 5: Viluy and Daffy were face-to-face growling at each other, while Nawt did the same to Cyprine. Sailor Mercury gave her best game face, growling at Tellu, who proceeded to growl back in response. Jimmy got into position while Bugs just gave a knowing look to the audience, giving a confident smile as he put his own plan into action.

Tellu inbounded the ball to Eudial, who jumped up to catch the ball and proceeded to make her way down the court. Before she could continue, she was stopped when she felt the ball yanked out of her hand by a certain someone riding on a motorized scooter, who said, "Comin' through!"

Eudial was shocked by this sudden occurrence as she tried to catch up with the player riding the scooter, adding, "What the? Hey, that's cheatin'!"

As Jimmy made his way to the hoop while being defended by Cyprine, he called out, "Bugs!"

It was revealed that Bugs was the one riding the motorized scooter, dressed as a delivery guy, as he stopped the scooter near the 3-point line and tossed the ball over his shoulder while calling out, "Special delivery!"

Jimmy then jumped up and dunked the ball into the hoop, making the crowd go wild and adding two more points to the Tune Squad's score. However, Swackhammer was left annoyed by the move by Bugs as he yelled out, "What? No! Boo!"

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 34  
** **Witches 5: 72**

* * *

When the ball got into the Witches 5's possession, Tellu bounced the ball for a bit and jumped up from the other end of the court to perform a death-defying slam dunk. However, her look of confidence turned into a look of fear as she saw the hoop covered in nothing but explosives and dynamite! With just one look of pity on her face when she turned to look at the audience, the explosives proceeded to blow up in her face off-screen as Wile E. Coyote watched the action unfold with a smile on his face while holding the remote control for said explosives.

Bugs was leaning near the box of explosives, taking a bite from a carrot as he said with a smile, "Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E."

However, just as Wile E. took a bow for his recent accomplishment, he found himself wrapped up in Tellu's clutches from behind and was about to beat the genius coyote into a pulp until she noticed that her teeth were being shot at. She then looked down to see that it was Yakko and Wakko Warner, both dressed as Jules and Vincent from _Pulp Fiction_ , who were the ones shooting at her. After Yakko and Wakko both took a quick look at each other, they shot out the rest of Tellu's teeth, leaving her sighing in despair as she said to herself, "Oh, man, this just _isn't_ my day ..."

While Tellu managed to recover from the gag by Yakko and Wakko, Jimmy made his way to the hoop and performed an easy layup, earning two more points for the Tune Squad.

Once the ball got back into the possession of the Witches 5, Mimete inbounded the ball to Eudial, who started dribbling down the court as she growled and said, "Come on, ladies, let's teach those Tunes and Guardians a lesson!"

Unbeknownst to her, Buster ran out onto the court, holding a fishing rod, and proceeded to hook the fishing rod to Eudial's shorts. Once he gave the hook a yank, Buster managed to pull Eudial's shorts, leaving her underwear visible to the entire audience! Cyprine looked up and tried to hold back her laughter as she said, "Hey, uh, Eudial? Your ... your shorts are gone."

"Hey, Eudial, put your shorts back on!" Viluy said as she covered her eyes.

Tellu just stood there in shock, motionless as she was trying her best to hold her laughter. However, Mimete was on the court, rolling in laughter with the other players of the Tune Squad as she said, "Oh, man, that is _so_ classic!"

Eudial dropped the ball, looked down and said, "Wait a minute, what the ...?"

Once she realized that her shorts were gone, she quickly covered her underwear with her jersey, giving an embarrassed smile and her face flushing red as Lola shouted with a playful smirk, "Hey, Eudial! Nice underwear!"

Everyone in the stadium proceeded to bust out with laughter, even Jimmy, who just shook his head as he said with a smile, "Man, these Looney Tunes really know how to get wild when the chips are down!"

After the embarrassing gag involving Eudial and her missing basketball shorts, the game continued and the Witches 5 were slowly being overtaken by the Tune Squad, leaving Swackhammer even more annoyed as he said, "I can't believe it! Those Tunes and Guardians are actually getting ahead of the Witches 5! What the heck just happened in a short timeframe?!"

For the next play, Nawt took his chance against Viluy and Cyprine as he performed some crossover moves against them and went up for a slam dunk. Sailor Pluto decided to get her revenge against Eudial and Tellu as she made her way to the hoop with ease and went up for a layup, which earned two more points for the Tune Squad, even though Tellu tried to stop the ball from going into the hoop in vain.

For the next play, Sailor Star Fighter and Sailor Star Maker got Sailor Star Healer on top of their shoulders as the latter said, "Alright, girls, going up!"

"Don't worry, Sailor Star Healer, we got you!" Sailor Star Maker said with a smile.

Eudial tried her best to stop them, even telling them in a menacing and mocking tone, "Not so fast! You're mine, girl!"

However, as Sailor Star Healer managed to make a slam dunk, the ball ended up hitting Eudial's head, leaving her in a daze.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 54  
** **Witches 5: 72**

* * *

Once the Witches 5 finally got possession of the ball again, Jimmy Butler decided to use Pepé Le Pew's stench against the Witches 5 and to the advantage of the Tune Squad, holding the French skunk up by his tail as he said, "Hello! A little surprise for you, _mon cheries!_ "

After the Witches 5 fell to the floor after taking a whiff of Pepé's stench, Pepé managed to jump up for a slam dunk, kissing the ball into the hoop as he turned to the audience and said with a smile, while shrugging her shoulders, "Heh-heh, mwah! Two points!"

As the time for the third quarter started winding down, the Tune Squad found themselves getting closer to overtaking the Witches 5's massive lead. While Jimmy Butler managed to make a slam dunk for the Tune Squad, hitting Cyprine on the head for good measure, Bugs performed a no-look pass to Sailor Neptune, who pulled up to the hoop and manage to make an easy 2-point jumpshot, earning two more points for the Tune Squad.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 65  
** **Witches 5: 72**

* * *

While Swackhammer just growled at what was happening on the court, his eyes turning blood red for good measure, Daffy decided to reprise a classic gag from the original Ultimate Game by painting red paint onto Eudial's behind, but he decided to add a twist by having Lola dress up in Bugs' bullfighting outfit to taunt Toro the Bull in the audience. Lola looked at Daffy and said, "Daffy, are you sure this is going to work?"

"Trust me, Lola, I've done this gag in the last Ultimate Game, so it should work this time!" Daffy said in a reassuring tone while patting Lola on her shoulder. "Besides, this _does_ give you a chance to actually participate in the slapstick montage."

Lola just rolled her eyes, then she smiled at Daffy as she said, "Well, alright, Daffy, if you say so."

After Daffy painted Eudial's behind and Lola pulled up a red sheet in front of her, the audience started laughing at Daffy's prank on Eudial until Toro the Bull noticed all the red that was in front of him. Once he noticed the red blanket _and_ the red paint on Eudial, Toro became raving mad as he began to charge at Eudial, with the Tunes moving out of the way for good measure. After Lola pulled the red sheet away, Eudial realized that Toro was charging at her as he rammed his horns into Eudial's behind, causing the leader of the Witches 5 to scream in pain and fly up into the stadium ceiling!

After a roar of "Olé!" from the audience, Hubie could only comment on the situation in the best way he knew how: " _Yowza! Now, that's what I call a real_ stinging _situation!_ "

Eventually, Eudial found her way back into the stadium as she joined the rest of the Witches 5 in ganging up on Sailor Mini-Moon, who was trying to call for the ball until she heard Viluy's voice say in a threatening tone, "Hey, _rabbit_ ..."

Sailor Mini-Moon turned around to see the Witches 5 and said, "Uh-oh ..."

While the Witches 5 snarled at her, Sailor Mini-Moon, tired of being pushed around by the evil witches, finally snapped, getting into a kung-fu pose as she prepared to do battle with the Witches 5. The Witches 5, however, were caught by surprise as Sailor Mini-Moon proceeded to rabbit-punch Eudial and head-butt Tellu, then she punched Viluy in the stomach and punched Mimete in the face, causing her to spin around for a bit until she landed on the floor with a thud.

Afterwards, she bit Eudial's forearm, ripped out some of Tellu's hair with her teeth and kicked Viluy on her chin, causing the mysterious member of the Witches 5 to fall backwards in a daze. After the Witches 5 were defeated by Sailor Mini-Moon, Sailor Saturn decided to give the Tune Squad some extra help of her own, jumping through the air a la Michael Jordan and managed to perform an Air Jordan-style slam dunk, giving the Tune Squad two more points!

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 75  
** **Witches 5: 72**

* * *

As the Tune Squad looked up at the scoreboard, they all smiled with joy as they saw that they had finally overtaken the Witches 5's massive lead, putting them three points ahead of the witches! While the Witches 5 groaned in embarrassment, the Tune Squad was cheering as Jimmy held his arms up and said with a smile, "Yes!"

However, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite could only tremble at the sound of Swackhammer bellowing, "Alright, that does it! **TIME-OUUUUUTTT!** "

As Swackhammer stomped his way over to the court to meet up with the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, Marvin flew up to him and blew his whistle, saying, "I'm sorry, Mr. Swackhammer, but you can't go out on the court without permis—Hrk!"

However, Marvin was stopped by Swackhammer grabbing his head, growling at him as he said, "Shut up, you little bug! Get away from me! Alright, girls, get over here! Pow-Wow!"

While the Tune Squad walked back to their bench to rest up before the start of the fourth quarter, Jimmy walked towards his teammates with a smile as he said, "Alright, guys, we've finally got our momentum down pat! Let's go out there and play some tough defense!"

While Jimmy took one of the towels and dabed his face and neck dry, Swackhammer was busy ranting at the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, saying, "Girls, what happened to ya? What happened to that level of confidence in the first half? You're letting those Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians walk all over you out there!"

"Listen, Swackhammer, why don't you cut my girls a break?" Kaolinite said as she hugged Eudial. "You know they're trying their hardest out there."

"Well, I'm sorry, Kaolinite, but it's not good enough!" Swackhammer yelled, then he took note of Jimmy and pointed him out as he said, "Why didn't you girls get _that_ guy?"

Tellu just shrugged as she said, "Well, I thought he was a baseball player."

Cyprine nodded her head as she said, "Yeah, Swackhammer, a baseball player."

However, Swackhammer glared at them with a venemous expression, saying, "Well, he looks like a _basketball_ player to me!"

Mimete nodded her head as she added, "Yeah, me too."

Swackhammer grounded his teeth and shouted deftly, "You know what? _He's_ the one I want for Moron Mountain!"

While the Witches 5 and Kaolinite nodded their heads, Jimmy walked up to Swackhammer with Bugs and Sailor Moon by his side, shouting, "Yo, Swackhammer!"

Swackhammer turned to Jimmy, Bugs and Sailor Moon, then he sneered while pointing to himself, "Are _you_ talking to _me_?"

"No, I'm talking to some animated Danny DeVito knock-off," Jimmy said sarcastically, then he got serious as he said, "Yeah, I'm talking to you! You want a piece of me? Well, come and get it."

Swackhammer looked at the Witches 5 with a twisted smile, then he walked up to the trio as Tellu smirked while saying under her breath, "Uh-oh."

Swackhammer walked towards Jimmy, taking a deep puff from his cigar and blew smoke as he said, "So, what did you have in mind?"

Jimmy kept steady eye contact with Swackhammer as he said with a smirk, "How about we raise the stakes a little bit?"

Swackhammer inhaled more of his cigar, then blew out more smoke as he said, " _Interesting_ ..."

"If we win this game, you gotta give the NBA players their talent back," Jimmy bravely stated.

"Fair, but what if _we_ win?" Swackhammer said while rubbing his hands eagerly.

Jimmy crossed his arms as he thought about his end of the bargain, then he finally made his decision as he looked at Swackhammer and said, "If you win ... then, you get me."

The Tune Squad gasped in shock as Sailor Moon looked at Jimmy in surprise, saying, "Wait, Jimmy, don't do this!"

"Hey, that's a good deal, Swackhammer!" Eudial said as the other girls looked on with devious smiles.

Bugs whispered to Jimmy, "Hey, doc, you think that's a good ide—", until Jimmy gently cut him off by covering his mouth.

* * *

As Swackhammer inhaled his cigar and blew more smoke, he envisioned the future of Moron Mountain with Jimmy Butler serving as its new star attraction. As signs for Jimmy Butler popped up next to Swackhammer, Swackhammer said, " _I can see it now ... you'll be our star attraction ..._ "

Another segment showed an animated version of Jimmy signing countless autographs as Swackhammer added, " _You'll sign autographs all day long ..._ "

Suddenly, Jimmy found himself holding onto a basketball, then found himself being thrown into a nearby hoop and landed on the floor as he saw a random citizen from Moron Mountain run up to him, stealing the ball as he ran up to the hoop to make a 2-point hoop while Swackhammer said, " _... and play one-on-one with the paying customers ..._ "

After that, Jimmy just looked around, downtrodden, until he noticed a rabid basketball chasing him around until he found himself in Swackhammer's hands, then the Moron Mountain owner crushed him into the dust as he added darkly, " _... and you'll_ _ **always**_ _lose!_ "

* * *

Although the prospects for the unsettling future on Moron Mountain seemed depressing for Jimmy, the basketball star still kept his cool as Swackhammer asked, "So, what do you say, superstar? Do we have a deal?"

Jimmy looked at his teammates, then he looked at Bugs and Sailor Moon. Finally, he decided to take Swackhammer up on his offer as he straightened himself up and held out his hand as he said, "Deal."

Swackhammer proceeded to take his hand and squeezed it really hard, nearly crushing it, but Jimmy showed no pain as the two men let go. As both parties went back to their respective teams, Bugs and Sailor Moon glared at Swackhammer, then they ran back to Jimmy as Sailor Moon said in a concerned tone, "Jimmy, are you crazy? Don't you know what Swackhammer's gonna do to you if we end up losing this game?"

"You know, Sailor Moon's got a good point," Bugs said. "I don't think you should've done that, doc."

However, Jimmy gave them a confident tone as he said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry about a thing, you two. Besides, I have faith in my team ..."

Back with the Witches 5, as Swackhammer looked back at Jimmy and the Tune Squad, he turned back to the witches as Eudial asked, "So, Swackhammer, what did you have in mind?"

After thinking about the prospects of having the Looney Tunes, Sailor Guardians _and_ Jimmy Butler serve as his new star attractions, Swackhammer just said in a dark tone, " **CRUSH 'EM!** "

* * *

Uh-oh! It looks like things are _really_ getting intense for this Ultimate Game! After the Tune Squad managed to make an impressive comeback over the Witches 5, it seems that Swackhammer is going to raise the stakes by requesting Jimmy Butler to sacrifice himself if the Tune Squad ends up losing to the Witches 5. However, if the Tune Squad manages to defeat the Witches 5, the girls will have to give back their talent to the NBA players they stole them from.

However, knowing Swackhammer and his history of overcompetitiveness, he is going to pull out all the stops to ensure that he finally gets a victory over the Tune Squad, especially with previous memories of the MonStars' loss to the original Tune Squad still leave a stinging mark. By allowing the Witches 5 to go all in against the Tune Squad, it looks like things will be looking up in their favor, but when it comes to the spirit of the Looney Tunes, they never back down from a challenge.

What will happen to the Tune Squad in the final quarter? Will they manage to keep the same level of energy in order to get a sweet victory over the Witches 5? Will the Witches 5 overpower the Tune Squad with their classic levels of destruction? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	21. The Ultimate Game Pt 3: Witches' Payback

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 21: The Ultimate Game Part 3: Witches' Payback  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 21:** "The Ultimate Game Part 3: Witches' Payback"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 21:** **"The Ultimate Game Part 3: Witches' Payback"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Another day, another new chapter of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to the Ultimate Game between the Tune Squad and the Witches 5, the biggest basketball game in modern _Looney Tunes_ history! Anyway, in the previous chapter, the Tune Squad managed to get things back together and overtake the Witches 5's massive lead over them, to the point that they were three points ahead of the girls by the end of the third quarter. However, Swackhammer's competitive nature causes him to influence the girls to crush the players of the Tune Squad by any means necessary, even if it meant that some of the players would receive severe injuries ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** After three quarters of some of the most-energetic basketball played in Looney Tune Land since 1996, the Tune Squad has finally gotten things together and have managed to overtake the Witches 5's massive lead, giving them a three-point lead over the girls by the end of the third quarter. However, while things are starting to look up for the Tune Squad, Swackhammer is annoyed by the sudden change in the Witches 5's performance, but he decides that he wants to get Jimmy Butler for Moron Mountain! However, Jimmy overhears his plans and decides to raise the stakes by offering himself to Swackhammer if the Tune Squad loses the game, but the Witches 5 have to return the stolen talent from the NBA players if the Tune Squad wins the game. Once Swackhammer becomes overwhelmed with the possibility of reviving interest in his Moron Mountain amusement park with so many star attractions, he orders the Witches 5 to crush their opponents by any means necessary ...

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 21: The Ultimate Game Part 3: Witches' Payback**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

Moments before the fourth was set to start, the Witches 5 got into their positions to put their latest plan to action. Heeding to Swackhammer's request to crush their opponents, the girls decided to utilize all of their powers and attacks to put them one step ahead of the Tune Squad, even if it involved some of the players getting injured in the process. Even though they were conflicted about going _this_ far in regards to a basketball game, they knew they had to pull through in order to defeat the Sailor Guardians on the Tune Squad.

Anyway, when Marvin blew his whistle to signal the start of the final quarter of the game, the Witches 5 proceeded to put their plan into action as they saw Wile E. Coyote dribbling down the court with so much energy until he saw the Witches 5 run straight into him, leaving him disembodied as his head said, "Ouch!"

When Sailor Mercury saw what had happened to Wile E., she tried to get out of harm's way until she found herself being slammed by Cyprine and Ptilol, leaving her out of breath. While Nawt picked up the ball from Wile E. and made his way down the court, he found himself being tripped up by Tellu, causing him to slam into the hoop at the other end of the court. Meanwhile, Jimmy tried to find his way around Eudial and Viluy, but the former instantly slapped him in the face, causing him to lose the ball.

Within the first few minutes of the fourth quarter, the rest of the Tune Squad found themselves getting beaten up, bruised or injured by the Witches 5: Sailor Mars got body-slammed by Mimete, Pound was punched in the face by Viluy, Sylvester was kicked in the stomach by Tellu, Foghorn was turned into a Thanksgiving turkey by Eudial's Fire Buster, and Tellu used Sailor Mini-Moon as a golf ball while using Blanko as a golf club, then she proceeded to hit Sailor Mini-Moon all the way over to the Tune Squad's bench, leaving the other Tune Squad players in shock.

This set the trend for the next few minutes of the fourth quarter as the Witches 5 continued to use the same strategy on the Tune Squad as the Tune Squad continued rotating players to step in for the injured players on the team. However, when Daffy was on the court, he was trying to call for the ball until he turned to see Tellu turn into a super-powered Daimon, slamming him into the ground with her hands. However, much to her surprise, Daffy was revealed to be only _slightly_ unscathed as he said to Tellu in a daze, " _But, Mommy, I don't want to go to school today!_ "

After Eudial used her strength to knock down Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus simultaneously, Daffy was hugged up on Tellu, continuing his dazed rambling as he said, " _I want to stay home and bake cookies with you ..._ "

As Tellu tried her best to pull Daffy off of her body, she managed to do so with ease, but her uniform was left a bit disheveled because of the duck's antics. Meanwhile, Eudial leaned towards the hoop, aiming her flamethrower at Sailor Neptune as she laughed evilly and said, "Oh, this is gonna be fun ..."

Just as Sailor Neptune was calling for the ball, Eudial powered up her flamethrower to blast a huge fireball at her, but Bupkus realized what was about to happen and shouted while holding a hand out, " **SAILOR NEPTUNE, HEADS UP!** "

Sailor Neptune turned to see Eudial blast a huge fireball out of her flamethrower, which was close to hitting her until Bugs pushed her out of harm's way and ended up getting hit by the fireball meant for her. As Sailor Neptune tumbled across the floor of the court, she rubbed her head as she said, "Huh? What just happened?"

"Sailor Neptune!" Sailor Moon said as she, Bupkus and the rest of the Sailor Guardians walked over to Sailor Neptune, then she knelt down and helped her up as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Neptune rubbed her head as she said, "Yeah, I think so. What was going on?"

Sailor Uranus walked up to her and hugged her tightly as she said, "You almost got killed by Eudial's fireball, but you came out unscathed!"

"Wow, I can't believe I was unaware of her devious scheme," Sailor Neptune said as she gave a sigh. "To think, us Sailor Guardians are supposed to be so perceptive."

"Well, you don't have to worry about a thing now," Bupkus said as he kissed her forehead. "You're safe now and that's all that matters ... except ..."

However, Sailor Neptune quickly looked at Bupkus and the other Sailor Guardians, then she said in a concerned tone, "Wait a minute! If you guys are all here, who was the one that pushed me away from that fireball?"

The Sailor Guardians and Bupkus all looked over to where Eudial had thrown the fireball at Sailor Neptune and saw her walking away from the scene while sporting a devious smile, revealing Bugs' body limp and laying on the floor. The Tune Squad and the audience all gasped in shock as Sailor Neptune covered her mouth and said quietly, "Oh, my ... Bugs! Bugs!"

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune ran over to his aid while Lola cried out, Oh, no, Bugs! Not again!"

Lola met up with Sailor Moon and Sailor Neptune as the three girls gathered around Bugs, checking for a heartbeat. However, it took a while to hear any semblance of a heartbeat, which incited concern among the Tune Squad, who started thinking that Bugs was dead. Luckily, Bugs woke up and straightened himself up, rubbing his head and said, "Wow, what a bump ..."

"Bugs! Thank goodness!" Sailor Neptune said as she wrapped her arms around Bugs, hugging him tightly as she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Who, me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Bugs said as he shook the soot off of his head. "Are _you_ okay?"

Sailor Neptune gave a sigh of relief as she said, "Oh, Bugs, thank you."

"Aw, it was nothin'," Bugs said with a smile.

Sailor Neptune gently held up Bugs' head by his chin as she said, "You know, aside from all those times Sailor Uranus has helped me in the past, that was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me ..."

Sailor Neptune proceeded to plant a big kiss on Bugs, leaving the rabbit with his face blushing red, as well as a dumbstruck look on his face. Lola helped Bugs up from the floor as she said while playfully punching his shoulder, "Real smooth of you, Bugs."

Bugs snapped out of his stupor and turned back into his normal self as he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Eh, what can I say, Lola? I try. Besides, you know I would've done the same for you."

Lola giggled in response as Bugs planted a kiss on her cheek, leaving the tan bunny blushing with a smile. Jimmy knew that things were getting a bit _too_ extreme, so he decided to call a time-out to find a fifth player. However, most of his teammates were covered in bruises, cuts, broken bones and other injuries: Wile E. was covered in casts on three of his limbs; Sylvester had a big cast around his body, though his head was sitting in his lap somehow; Yakko was covered in fire; Foghorn was still stuck as a Thanksgiving turkey while being hooked up to an I.V.; Blanko and Bang both had bruises on their bodies; and Nawt was knocked out cold, but he was eventually revived by Berthier using a defibrillator, though he was left with an electric sign on his chest that said "Eat at Joe's".

However, the most-saddening of the injuries was shown by Sailor Mini-Moon being hooked up to an ACME-brand iron lung in order to keep her breathing. As Jimmy investigated the current lineup of players, he paced back and forth, giving a light nod as he said, "Alright ... I see that we need a fifth player."

Daffy hopped up from the bench and said, "Hey, coach? Listen, you got anymore of that Secret Stuff? I think it's starting to wear off."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow in confusion as he said, "What are you talking about, Daffy? That stuff didn't wear off; it's just water. Besides, you guys had the Secret Stuff inside you all along!"

Daffy gave a look of contemplation, then he just shrugged as he said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I knew about that, but listen ... ya got anymore?"

Jimmy could only roll his eyes once his teammates started asking the same question. He looked down at Jasmine, who was praying for an opportunity to step up for the Tune Squad, whispering to herself, "Please pick me ... please pick me ... _please_ pick me ..."

Jimmy sighed in response as he said, "Jasmine ... you're in at center. Just guard Eudial and don't get yourself hurt, okay?"

Jasmine quickly jumped up and started to switch into her Tune Squad uniform as she said excitedly and with a bit of anger, "Guard her? Oh, I'll smother that girl! I'll be all over her like a cheap suit! I'll be on her like a mosquito on skin! I'm tellin' you, Jimmy, she's gonna go _down!_ "

Once both teams got back into the game, Marvin passed the ball to Lola, then she passed the ball to Jimmy, who proceeded to dribble the ball down the court. However, the Witches 5 ran over to him and tried to steal the ball from him, even swiping at his head for good measure. However, Jimmy suddenly heard Jasmine call from the other end of the court, "Jimmy, over here! Pass me the ball! I'm open! I'm open!"

Just as the Witches 5 turned their attention towards Jasmine, Jimmy managed to pass the ball to her, then she caught it with a laugh. However, she didn't expect to see Viluy jumping up, ready to crush her! Just as Viluy landed on her, Tellu followed through by landing on Viluy, then Mimete jumped on the both of them and, finally, Eudial landed on all of them! However, the force of her body crushed her teammates, which caused the basketball to pop out and land in the basket, scoring three points for the Tune Squad!

As Jimmy gave a victory cry, the audience started to cheer for the amazing three-point play, even one of the Nerdluck slaves in Swackhammer's exclusive booth ... that is, until Swackhammer squished him with his hand. However, as Eudial, Mimete, Tellu and Viluy all got up off of Jasmine, she was revealed to still be in one piece, but was flattened like a pancake!

As Bugs, Lola and Sailor Moon reared back in shock, Spike the Bulldog and Chester the Terrier suddenly arrived in the arena, dressed as medical personnel, as Chester said excitedly, "Come on, Spike! Let's go ahead and get her outta here!"

Once Spike and Chester stopped near Jasmine, Chester clenched her nose and placed the hose into her mouth as Spike pumped her up until she was filled with enough air. Once enough air was pumped into her body, Spike pulled the hose out of her mouth and she proceeded to blow all over the stadium, leaving a fresh mint scent all around the audience. Finally, once she stopped flying around, she landed on the medical bed as Spike and Chester left the stadium to nurse her back to health.

Jimmy was surprised and confused when he saw what had happened to Jasmine, then he turned to Bugs and Daffy, and asked them while raising an eyebrow, "How did she do that?

Bugs just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Aw, anybody can do _that_ , doc ... even you! Check _this_ out ..."

To demonstrate his point, Bugs grabbed Daffy by his neck and stretched it to the highest possible limit, then Daffy gurgled in a strangled voice, "Watch what? See, no sweat! After all, this is Looney Tune Land!"

As Bugs pulled Daffy's neck back to his body, leaving the duck to return to the bench in annoyance, Jimmy turned to the scoreboard and saw that the Tune Squad needed to score at least two more points to win the game ... that is, with only ten seconds left on the clock.

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 94  
** **Witches 5: 95**

* * *

Jimmy then turned back to Bugs and sarcastically stated, "Ten seconds ago? Thanks for the advice ... _doc_."

Marvin then walked up to Jimmy and Bugs, then he said, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Sir Buckets, but if your team is unable to find a fifth player, then you and your team will have to _forfeit_ the game."

Jimmy raised his eyebrow in surprise as he echoed, " _Forfeit_?"

Marvin nodded sadly as he said, "Precisely, Sir Altitude."

Jimmy rolled his eyes in response as he said to Marvin in a confident and reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Marvin, I'm sure we'll find someone."

Suddenly, as if someone had heard Jimmy's prayer and decided to step up for the challenge, someone called out, "Hey, yo, Looney Tune Land! I hope y'all realize that the Westside of Atlanta is in the house tonight, bay-bay!"

The Tune Squad and Jimmy turned their attention to see that it was none other than DC Young Fly, who managed to make his way down to Looney Tune Land, leaving the players and cheerleaders in complete surprise as the audience cheered wildly for the presence of one of the breakout stars of _Wild 'N Out_! Even Swackhammer was left dumbfounded as he jumped up from his seat and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't know Nick Cannon was in this fanfiction!"

DC Young Fly, who was wearing his own stylized Tune Squad uniform, and called out with a sly grin, "Hey! You think a brother could be of some assistance?"

Jimmy gave a smile to Bugs, Lola and Sailor Moon as he said, "Now, _that's_ our fifth player!"

As DC ran up to the Tune Squad, Bugs, Lola and Sailor Moon exchanged looks of excitement as DC walked up to Jimmy and exchanged high-fives while Jimmy said, "Well, what do you know, DC? Now, you get to finally live out your dream!"

As the team got into a huddle, Jimmy proceeded to give DC the lay down, saying, "Alright, DC, so we need to score two more points in order to defeat the Witches 5, so we—"

However, DC interrupted Jimmy by laying down his own game plan, saying, "Alright, here's how I see it: Sailor Girl, you get the ball and dish it out to the girl bunny, down in the post. Alright, then you dish it out back to the guy bunny. You swing it around to J.B. over here, then you go to the hole and dominate!"

Jimmy looked at DC in amazement, then he just laughed it off as he said, "Well, DC, that sounds like a good plan, but there's one problem here: we're playing defense!"

The Tune Squad just sighed in response as DC gave a small laugh and smiled, saying, "Whoa-ho-ho, my bad, J.B., but I don't play defense. Alright, you guys are gonna have to listen to J.B. on this one."

Jimmy then cleared his throat as he said, "Alright, someone's gotta steal the ball, give it to me, and I'll score before the time runs out."

DC Young Fly then nodded with satisfaction as he said with a smirk, "A'ight, I like that! Listen, don't lose that confidence! Alright, paws and hands in here! Let's go, Tune Squad! Whoo!"

After the Tune Squad broke out of their huddle, they all walked back out onto the court and got into their positions as they began to play the final 10 seconds of the Ultimate Game.

* * *

Well, I guess I had some extra time on my hands for this one today because Chapter 21 of _Sailor Space Jam!_ is completed! It's hard to believe that it's getting close to the end of the Ultimate Game, but don't worry: I have plans to write out a final battle that involves the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians teaming up to battle Swackhammer as he uses a last-resort plan to revive his Moron Mountain amusement park, but you have to wait until the next chapter to find out what it is.

Also, I had finally settled on letting DC Young Fly play the role of the Tune Squad's secret weapon for the last 10 seconds of the Ultimate Game. It was honestly tricky to picture what he would say if he found himself in a situation like this—hard for me to believe, based on what I have seen from him on _Wild 'N Out_ and his podcast, The 85 South Comedy Show—so I will leave that to the imagination of the reader. It is honestly so hard to have to tone down the attitude and dialogue of someone who I am a fan of for a fanfic like this, but I hope that it is a proper representation of his style.

Anyway, will the Tune Squad manage to pull through and win the Ultimate Game? Will the Witches 5 pull an upset over the Tune Squad, giving them their first loss in 20 years? What plan does Swackhammer have in store once the Witches 5 lose to the Tune Squad? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter (and the final part of the Ultimate Game) to find out, folks!


	22. The Ultimate Game Finale: Victorious!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 22: The Ultimate Game Finale: Victorious!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 22:** "The Ultimate Game Finale: Victorious!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 22: "The Ultimate Game Finale: Victorious!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! Continuing from where the previous chapter left off, DC Young Fly has arrived in Looney Tune Land to give Jimmy Butler and the Tune Squad the extra help they need to defeat the Witches 5 and win the Ultimate Game! However, with only 10 seconds left on the clock, it seems like an impossible task, but Jimmy knows how to use Toon Physics to his advantage for an epic closing shot! Even though it seems like a sweet victory for the Tune Squad, Swackhammer has other ideas in mind ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** Just when it seemed like all hope was lost for Jimmy Butler and the Tune Squad, DC Young Fly steps in as the Tune Squad's much-needed fifth player / secret weapon for the last 10 seconds of the Ultimate Game! While DC gels into his new role as a member of the Tune Squad, the players put their skills and wits together to help Jimmy Butler make the classic game-winning shot, but the Witches 5 are trying their hardest to stop him from winning the game for the Tune Squad! However, once Jimmy manages to make the most-important dunk of his career, Swackhammer decides to switch up on his word and comes up with a hostage plan to capture the Looney Tunes anyway, even getting Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn for good measure!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 22: The Ultimate Game Finale: Victorious!**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

After the Tune Squad had come up with a plan for their last play for the Ultimate Game, they all got into their positions just before the last 10 seconds began winding down. While the players were getting into their position, DC got to his position, looking around the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens in amazement as he said to himself, "This is why I was born. I'm _always_ up for a challenge, ready to take one for my squad ..."

Sailor Moon then ran up to DC, pulling on his jersey as she said, "Hey, excuse me, uh, sorry!"

DC turned to look at Sailor Moon, straightening up his jersey as he said, "Whoa, hold up, shawty, easy on the jersey, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon cleared her throat a bit as she said, "Sorry about that. Pardon me, uh, Mr. DC Young Fly, something's been _really_ bugging me. Just _how_ did you get here anyway?"

As Sailor Moon glanced at the _Wild 'N Out_ star, hoping to get a straight answer, DC just shrugged as he said, "Well, the producer's a friend of mine, then I just had an old friend of mine drop me off."

Just as DC was saying this, Eudial was looking over his shoulder, listening to the conversation between DC and Sailor Moon, then she shook her head in disgust as she walked to the other side to get into her position.

Sailor Moon could only look at DC as she said, "Uh-huh. Oh, so _that's_ how it goes."

DC turned his attention to Eudial, who was busy making some mocking faces at Lola, then he turned back to Sailor Moon with a clever smirk as he said, "Hey, do you see that mystical red-haired girl over there?"

Sailor Moon nodded her head as DC walked over to her and whispered into her ear, telling her about his marvelous idea. As DC was whispering his plan, Sailor Moon nodded in approval as a devious grin spread across her face, saying, "Yeah, uh-huh. Oh, yeah! Ooh, I can _definitely_ do that! Ooh, that sounds so good! Yes!"

DC walked to his position as he said to Sailor Moon with a smile, "Alright, let's do this! You da girl!"

While this was happening, Tellu strutted her way back to the court, receiving the ball from Marvin as the martian said to her, "Alright, now let's all play fair. Here ...", before he was cut off abruptly by Tellu elbowing him away.

As Tellu prepared to pass the ball to Eudial, DC decided to taunt her by saying, "C'mon, witches! Yo, don't start choking now! C'mon, c'mon!"

Sailor Moon proceeded to put on a football helmet as she said with a devious smirk, completely energized and ready to put DC's plan to action, "Alright, it looks like it's gut-check time!"

Once Tellu passed the ball to Eudial, Sailor Moon ran out onto the court, charging straight at Eudial right into her gut, causing her to let go of the ball. While Tellu and Viluy just looked on in shock, DC took the opportunity to take the ball as he said, "Well, what do you know? This must be mine!"

DC proceeded to dribble the ball down the court, motioning for Jimmy to get open for a fastbreak pass. DC then shouted at Mimete, "Yo, I'm goin' left! I'm goin' left! Psyche! Hey, here's a lesson for you, sister: don't ever trust an earthling!"

While DC was saying this, he managed to pull off a fast pass to Jimmy, who managed to dribble the ball while being defended by Cyprine and Tellu. While the two witches managed to keep Jimmy in their sights, Jimmy then passed the ball to Lola, who made her way near the hoop until she found herself being surrounded by Mimete and Viluy.

"Get the rabbit!" Mimete shouted as she ran next to Lola.

"Get the girl!" Viluy said with a growl.

Suddenly, Sailor Moon ran up to the other side from Lola, waving her arms as she shouted from afar, "Hey, Lola, over here! I'm open!"

Just as Lola passed the ball to Sailor Moon, the Guardian of the Moon ended up getting backhanded by Tellu, who had her hands open as she said while sporting an evil smile, "It looks like that ball is mine!"

However, just as she was going to catch the ball, Bugs caught it with his ears at the nick of time as he passed it to DC while saying with a smirk, "Sorry, sister, not today!"

DC caught the ball and Mimete smirked playfully as she made her way towards the rapper-comedian while saying, "Hey, bring it on, sweetie!"

However, DC held out his leg and tripped the second-in-command of the Witches 5, laughing mockingly as he passed the ball to Jimmy. Once Jimmy caught the ball, he was dribbling down the court with so much intensity until he saw Eudial charging at him, giving a devious smile as she said, "Oh, you're _so_ mine!"

Before Eudial could grab the basketball star, she ended up tripping over herself as Jimmy stepped on her head and jumped right off of her butt, allowing him to go up for the ultimate slam dunk of his basketball career! While Jimmy was in the air, DC shouted that he was open, but Jimmy already had his mind set on making the winning dunk for the Tune Squad.

Just as Jimmy was getting closer and closer to the hoop, Viluy and Tellu took note of this and decided to jump up and grab onto his legs and waist, keeping him from getting closer to the hoop! Despite the discomfort of having two of the Witches 5 slowing him down, Jimmy remembered that conversation he had with Bugs and Daffy about the use of Toon Physics, so he proceeded to stretch his arms out to its most-illogical extreme in order to dunk the ball into the hoop.

Once Tellu and Viluy noticed what was about to happen, they ramped up their efforts to slow the NBA star down even more, but it was all for naught as Jimmy managed to dunk the ball with ease as the buzzer sounded, confirming the fact that the Tune Squad managed to win the Ultimate Game over the Witches 5! Jimmy held onto the hoop as he heard the stadium, the players, the cheerleaders and the announcers erupting with loud applause!

" _ **That's all, folks! After an impressive 3-point dunk by Jimmy Butler, the Tune Squad wins the Ultimate Game over the Witches 5!**_ " Hubie announced in excitement.

Many of the Looney Tunes in the audience erupted with loud cheers and applause while the Witches 5 just stood there, sighing in disappointment. However, Swackhammer was _really_ dumbfounded as he reacted in surprise to the actual final score of the game!

* * *

 **Tune Squad: 97  
** **Witches 5: 95**

* * *

The entire Tune Squad team, players and cheerleaders alike, and even some of the audience from the stands and bleachers ran out to the court to congratulate Jimmy on his game-winning 3-point dunk against the Witches 5 as Hubie and Bertie both shouted in excitement, " _ **THE TUNES WIN!**_ "

The Tune Squad was jumping around with so much unadulterated joy after winning the Ultimate Game against the Witches 5, exchanging high-fives, hugs and kisses among themselves while Jimmy and DC walked away from their teammates for a moment, with Jimmy smiling as he said to DC, "Wow, DC, that was a nice pass."

"Thanks, JB, that was an awesome stretch to the basket," DC said with a smile while panting a bit. "Whoo! You really stepped up for the Tune Squad right there!"

"Thanks, DC ... you know, you really have some skills yourself," Jimmy said with a smile, patting DC on his shoulder. "I think that you would make for a great addition to the NBA."

DC thought about the opportunity of playing in the NBA with some of the world's most-talented basketball players, but he could only sigh in response as he said to Jimmy, "Thanks, JB, I'll probably quote you on that one, but I think it would be best if I take this time to retire from the game of basketball ..."

Jimmy tried to get DC to change his mind as he said, "Oh, come on, man ..."

"Nah, I'm gonna retire right now and that's all there is to it," DC said with a smile as he shook his head. "That's all it is: I'm gonna go out on top, undefeated and untied ... that's the way it is and that's the way it's gonna be. You go on ahead and celebrate with your teammates, man; after all, you deserve it."

"No, come and help us, man," Jimmy said in a reassuring tone. "Come celebrate with us, man."

"You know, I would like to, but I gotta get with my Ogs for our live show for our podcast," DC said, then he smiled as he added, "Plus, I gotta check up on the fam. You know how it is ..."

Jimmy and DC then shared a laugh as they exchanged a high-five and hugged each other, then DC made his way out of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens while Jimmy said, "Alright, I feel ya. See ya, DC!"

"Alright, JB, I'll be seein' ya around," DC said from afar.

Jimmy thought about what DC had said, then he turned back to him as he asked, "Hey, DC, are you sure?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm definitely sure!" DC said, turning back to Jimmy. " _Definitely_ sure!"

Meanwhile, Swackhammer was busy barking at the Witches 5 and Kaolinite, shouting at them, "Bah! I just can't believe it! You girls were playing so strong in the first-half, but then you blew it all away! I can't believe I let Professor Tomoe talk me into recruiting you girls for this basketball game! You all are a bunch of losers!"

"But, Swackh—" Kaolinite began to say.

"A bunch of choke artists!" Swackhammer yelled, clenching his fists.

"Swackhammer, if you—" Eudial began to say before being interrupted by Swackhammer.

"You know what? You girls can forget your whole comeback thing!" Swackhammer said as he pulled out a remote control. "Besides, I've got bigger fish to fry!"

The Witches 5 and Kaolinite all gasped in shock as Tellu said, "Uh, Swackhammer ... what are you doing?"

"Listen, I'm not leaving this Looney Tunes world empty-handed, am I?" Swackhammer said while sporting a devious smile.

"But, Swackhammer, we lost the game!" Mimete said.

"I don't care!" Swackhammer shouted, then his face switched from anger to an evil sneer as he added, "I have all the money in the world, and there's nothing wrong with bending the rules a bit! Okay, SwackBots, grab these Tunes and Guardians!"

By Swackhammer's command, his new robots, the SwackBots, proceeded to chase after the Tune Squad and even some of the Looney Tunes present in the audience, though some audience members managed to run to safety. While Speedy Gonzales and the Road Runner tried their best to keep away from the SwackBots, the robots themselves were too fast and too powerful for them as the Road Runner got caught in a powerful net and Speedy got caught in a bag, leaving him to say, "What the—hey! What do you think you're doing, you loco robot?!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot tried to keep away from their clutches, but they were eventually caught by one of the SwackBots. Meanwhile, Sylvester, Porky, Foghorn, Yosemite Sam, Elmer and Daffy were all stuffed in a bag by another of the SwackBots. The rest of the Tune Squad, including Bugs, Lola, Taz, Pepé, Babs, Buster and Wile E., were all surrounded by the rest of the SwackBots.

Swackhammer laughed evilly while rubbing his hands greedily, leaving the MonStars and Sailor Guardians in shock as Pound said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Swackhammer! What do you think you're doing?! Why are you trying to take the Looney Tunes?"

"Oh, Pound, you are so naïve," Swackhammer said with a cruel laugh. "Did you really believe I was going to hold my word after the Witches 5 lost the game? Oh, I only wanted another challenge, so I could capture the Looney Tunes easily!"

The Looney Tunes all gasped in shock at Swackhammer's revelation, just as the Moron Mountain owner pulled out another remote, which brought his classic rocket into the stadium. While the SwackBots proceeded to throw the Looney Tunes into the spaceship, he took a look at the Sailor Guardians and said, "Alright, SwackBots, go ahead and grab those Sailor Guardians as well!"

The SwackBots all nodded as they rushed up to take the Sailor Guardians, but the girls managed to be too crafty for them. However, the SwackBots _did_ manage to capture Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus, leaving the rest of the Guardians and the MonStars in shock as Sailor Neptune cried out, "Sailor Uranus!"

Sailor Uranus held out her hand as she called out, "Sailor Neptune!"

Upon seeing the SwackBots taking their two friends hostage, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn decided to rescue Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus by trying to use their own attacks against the SwackBots. However, Swackhammer quickly caught up with them as he said while sporting a devious smirk, "Well, I could use some entertainers for the kids who visit the park! You girls would be the perfect ones alongside those Warners and those screwy rabbits!"

Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn gasped in shock as they tried to escape Swackhammer's grasp, but it was all for naught as Swackhammer eventually threw them into the same bag as Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus. Sailor Mars was enraged as she tried to charge at Swackhammer to beat him up, but she was being held back by the Monstars and some of the other Guardians, causing her to cry out, "Let me go! I can't let that big green brute take our friends like this!"

"Sailor Mars, don't do it!" Nawt pleaded. "If you try to go after them, Swackhammer's gonna try to kill you!"

"I don't care, Nawt!" Sailor Mars said as she broke away from her friends' combined grasp. "That's just a risk I'm willing to take!"

Just as she was about to put her plan into action, Sailor Mars found herself being electrocuted by some of the SwackBots, causing her to go down on the ground in pain as Swackhammer walked up to her and laughed evilly, saying, "Oh, you pathetic Guardians! Can't you accept reality for one minute? You girls finally lost! We have your precious Looney Tunes, we have some of your fellow Guardians, and we even got your precious leader!"

As Swackhammer walked up to his spaceship, with the SwackBots following him with their captors, he turned to look at the MonStars, Jimmy and the rest of the Sailor Guardians, saying in a threatening tone, "Listen here, if _any_ of you decide to follow me back up to Moron Mountain, you can say goodbye to all of your little friends for good ... including _Sailor Moon!_ "

After sending this threat to the rest of the Tune Squad, Swackhammer boarded his spaceship with the SwackBots as the engines started, finally taking off while leaving marks all over the court. Sailor Mars regained consciousness as she saw that the ship was gone, making its way up to Moron Mountain. As she got up from the floor of the court, she tried to fool herself into thinking that Swackhammer did not win, saying in a shaken and sorrowful tone, "No, this can't be ... Swackhammer couldn't have done this ... he—he didn't just capture the Looney Tunes, Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn ... that's just not possible."

Sailor Venus then walked up to Sailor Mars and asked in a concerned tone, "Sailor Mars, are you okay?"

Sailor Mars tried to keep a tough front, but once she turned to look at Sailor Venus, the façade just came crashing down as she cried into her chest, "Oh, I just can't believe it! I can't believe Swackhammer would do all of this! He literally lied to us and he didn't stick to his word! Now, because of him, we'll never see our friends again! Not the Looney Tunes, not Sailor Uranus, not Sailor Mini-Moon, not Sailor Saturn and _especially_ _ **NOT**_ ... _Usagi_ ..."

As Sailor Mars continued to break down, Sailor Neptune started tearing up at the possibility of never seeing her girlfriend again, feeling that a world without Sailor Uranus is a world not worth living in. She dropped to her knees on the court as Bupkus walked up to her and asked, "Sailor Neptune, are you okay?"

Sailor Neptune just quietly shook her head as she said, "My girlfriend's gone, Bupkus, taken away by that corrupt amusement park owner ..."

"I _still_ can't believe Swackhammer switched up on the deal so fast!" Bupkus said in anger as he palmed his face. "He didn't do this during the last Ultimate Game when it came to Michael Jordan!"

Sailor Neptune then stood up, wiping the tears away from her eye as she turned to Bupkus and said, "You know what, Bupkus? I think it would be best if we all paid a little visit to Swackhammer on Moron Mountain! He can try to disrespect us all he wants, but when he takes away my girlfriend, there will be a piper to pay!"

Bupkus was amazed by Sailor Neptune's determination to rescue her girlfriend, smiling as he punched his fist into his hand while adding, "That's right! It's about time the fellas and I gave that jerk Swackhammer a taste of his own medicine once again!"

While Bupkus and Sailor Neptune started putting their plan together, Jimmy just stood there, looking at his teammates, then he turned away and sighed sadly, walking away from his teammates and the Witches 5 to contemplate his decision. Unbeknownst to him, Sailor Pluto was following him as she heard Jimmy say, "I should've never made that deal with Swackhammer. I wish he would've taken me instead of taking the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians. If I had clarified my statement, they would all still be here and his corrupt self would be left crying on Moron Mountain ..."

Sailor Pluto walked up to Jimmy and placed a hand on his shoulder as she said in a reassuring tone, "Jimmy, it's not your fault."

Jimmy was surprised to hear Sailor Pluto's voice as he didn't think that anyone was following him. He turned to look at Sailor Pluto as he said, "Sailor Pluto, where did you come from?"

"Don't try to change the subject, Jimmy," Sailor Pluto said. "Listen, you tried to do the right thing for the Tune Squad. You didn't think that Swackhammer would stoop that low to revive his amusement park in outer space ..."

Jimmy just sighed sadly as he said, "I know, I know, but I knew how he tried to do my mentor when he offered himself up the last time he made a deal like this ..."

"You mean, Michael Jordan?" Sailor Pluto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, then he looked down as he added, "Man, I just wish I could reverse the course of time, so that this mess didn't happen. If Swackhammer didn't decide to lose his mind at the last minute, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians would still have their friends. Now, look at them: the MonStars lost the closest friends they ever had for a long time and you girls lost not only a few members, but even your leader."

"Jimmy, listen, I understand that you want to change the course of history in regards to this moment, but that won't be good enough," Sailor Pluto said. "If we want to stop Swackhammer, then we'll have to go up there and rescue them ourselves!"

"How are we gonna do that? You heard what Swackhammer was gonna do to this if we try to follow him!" Jimmy said, seemingly surprised by Sailor Pluto's statement.

"Don't worry about that, Jimmy, I'm sure we'll make it out of Moron Mountain safely," Sailor Pluto said in a reassuring tone as she and Jimmy walked back out onto the court. "Besides, it's just like what Sailor Mars said: 'That's a risk I'm willing to take'."

Jimmy gave a small smile at Sailor Pluto, then he turned to the audience and said, "Well, thank goodness she's a Time Lord or lord knows what we would do ..."

* * *

I was going to complete this chapter yesterday after writing Chapter 21, but I managed to find some time after my first day back in class to finish this one up! Yes, as you all can see, the Tune Squad managed to pull together and win the Ultimate Game against the Witches 5, saving them from eternal slavery on Moron Mountain! At least, it _seemed_ that way until Swackhammer still decided to take the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians as hostage, forcing them to become his new star attractions on Moron Mountain whether they want to or not.

While the situation all around has left some of the MonStars and Sailor Guardians broken and confused as to what to do now, Bupkus and Sailor Neptune are hoping to come up with a foolproof plan to rescue their friends from Swackhammer's clutches. Although he might have a few basketball games coming up in the real world, Jimmy is going to join the MonStars and the Guardians on their rescue mission, even if it might involve him playing one more game of intergalactic basketball.

What will happen to the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians once they arrive on Moron Mountain? Will Jimmy, the MonStars and the rest of the Guardians be able to rescue their friends from a bleak and depressing future on Moron Mountain? How will the Witches 5 and Kaolinite function into their plans? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	23. Welcome to Moron Mountain!

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 23: Welcome to Moron Mountain!  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 23:** "Welcome to Moron Mountain!"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 23: "Welcome to Moron Mountain!"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! As you all have seen at the end of the previous chapter, Swackhammer has managed to capture the Looney Tunes and even some of the Sailor Guardians (Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mini-Moon, Sailor Saturn), so they could serve as new entertainment attractions on Moron Mountain, even though the Witches 5 lost the Ultimate Game to the Tune Squad. Although the MonStars and the rest of the Sailor Guardians are currently at a loss, Bupkus and Sailor Neptune have come up with a surefire plan to rescue their friends from Swackhammer's clutches ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** After Jimmy Butler and the Tune Squad manage to pull through and win the Ultimate Game over the Witches 5 after an epic cartoon-style play from JB himself, Swackhammer decides to turn the tables and capture the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians as hostage, forcing them to serve as the new, top-of-the-line entertainment attractions for his Moron Mountain amusement park. On their way to Moron Mountain, Swackhammer comes up with an idea to create evil clones of the Sailor Guardians to serve as not only his most-loyal servants, but also a new intergalactic basketball superteam to take over the world of basketball. While this is occurring, the MonStars and the rest of the Sailor Guardians are currently at a loss, but Bupkus and Sailor Neptune manage to come up with a surefire plan to rescue their friends, but they have some extra leverage with the assistance of the Witches 5 and Kaolinite!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, the story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 23: Welcome to Moron Mountain!**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 - Swackhammer's Official Spaceship – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse / Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

After successfully going through with his plan of capturing the Looney Tunes—and even some of the Sailor Guardians for good measure—to serve as the entertainment attractions for his Moron Mountain amusement park, Swackhammer laughed evilly while sporting a devious smile as he said to himself, "I never would've thought that things were going to work to my advantage the way it did, but to my surprise: it did! Not only will I be able to finally rejuvenate my Moron Mountain amusement park, but I finally got an all-star cast of entertainers at my disposal!"

The Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians were struggling in the different bags until Bugs managed to pop his head out of one of them, saying to Swackhammer sarcastically, "Oh, yeah, I'm _sure_ things worked in your favor, fair and square ... Listen, Swackhammer, I hope you realize that you aren't going to get away with this because the MonStars, JB and the rest of the Sailor Guardians are going to—"

Just as Bugs was saying this, Swackhammer grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up to his face, growling as he said, "Let's get something straight here, you buck-toothed, carrot-chomping rascal! I don't want to hear a thing about those stupid MonStars, that over-milked cash cow Jimmy Butler or even those pathetic Sailor Guardians! All that matters is that you, your Looney Tune pals and the Sailor Guardians I've captured are going to be working for me now! They will never save you guys, so just get back in your bag and shut up!"

Bugs just rolled his eyes in response as he said, "Oh, look at this: all that big talk from a guy who has to use superpowered teams to do his dirty work, so he could reap the rewards without getting his hands dirty at any point."

Swackhammer was enraged by Bugs' smart-aleck comeback, so he decided to turn his rabbit ears into a helicopter of sorts as he said while smiling crazily, "Big talk, huh? Big talk, you say? Well, Bugs, let's see if you're able to make any more of your sarcastic comments once I do _this!_ "

Bugs suddenly found himself found around all over the spaceship, causing some of the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians to pop out of their bags to see the _de facto_ leader of the Looney Tunes flying around all over the room. At one point while flying, Bugs stopped in mid-air as he turned to the audience and said in a _sotto aside_ , "Gruesome, isn't it?"

Bugs' flight of terror continued until he landed right into Sailor Moon, causing her to fall out of her bag, but she managed to catch Bugs just as he was flipping over from behind her. After Sailor Moon dusted Bugs off, she walked up to Swackhammer and decided to give him a piece of her mind, saying, "Alright, Swackhammer, let's get one thing straight: for all of your talking about my friends, they are _not_ pathetic! As a matter of fact, I should also add that the MonStars—who were actually your former _minions_ —are anything but stupid! If anything, both groups are actually more powerful and more intelligent than you would ever wish to be! They actually know how to set their plans into motion instead of just charging into something without any sort of plan whatsoever."

Swackhammer just snarledd for a moment, grabbing Sailor Moon by the collar of her Tune Squad jersey as he said, "Listen to me, princess, I don't want to hear any sort of backtalk from you for the rest of this trip! I already had to put up with the rabbit, but I'm not taking it from you!"

Swackhammer then threw Sailor Moon towards one of the walls in the spaceship, inciting shock to the Looney Tunes, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn as they all looked up at Swackhammer, who just smiled deviously as he said, "Oh, just wait until you see what I have in store for all of you on Moron Mountain!"

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

Eventually, after all of the turmoil inside the spaceship, Swackhammer and his SwackBots made it back to Moron Mountain, landing the spaceship near a parking port that was close to the entrance of the amusement park. As Swackhammer stepped out of the spaceship, the SwackBots followed with the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians, all of whom were still in their bags. Swackhammer sniffed the air of his amusement park and sighed happily, saying with a smile, "Oh, Moron Mountain, how I've missed smelling the scent of all the cash that would come in for your rides and attractions. Now, you are going to get a much-needed revitalization through the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians ... well, at least four of them from the latter group."

Once the SwackBots stepped out to stand beside Swackhammer, the Moron Mountain owner lit up another cigar, blowing smoke as he turned to his robots and said, "Okay, boys! Release the hostages!"

Heeding to Swackhammer's commands, the Looney Tunes, Sailor Moon, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn all popped out of the different bags, some of them landing straight on the ground as they looked up at their new surroundings—and what could possibly be their new home for eternity. The Looney Tunes were surprised to see that Moron Mountain was somehow still thriving after all these years, even though it was thought to be on the brink of closure after the events of the first Ultimate Game.

Although they were trying to make sense of how this had happened, Swackhammer turned to them, sporting a devious smile as he said, "Now, I know you all are probably thinking how I managed to keep this amusement park afloat, even though I didn't have the Looney Tunes serve as my new attractions and how that plan backfired after the Ultimate Game. Well, it was easy: after a close call where I almost lost complete control of my amusement park because of you and your friend Michael Jordan, I managed to put my head together and come up with all-new, state-of-the-art, top-of-the-line attractions that had the citizens of this universe coming in droves!"

Swackhammer took another deep puff from his cigar and proceeded to blow smoke into Daffy's face, much to the latter's discomfort, as he said, "It seems things have finally come full circle, huh? Now, after having all of the embarrassment and the humiliation I had to put up with after what happened, I can finally enact my revenge against all of you Looney Tunes for what you made me go through for the past 20 years!"

"Wait just a minute here! How is it _our_ fault that your amusement park was almost shut down after the Ultimate Game?" Wile E. said, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "I think the _real_ reason why is because you are nothing more than a greedy business executive who only cared about the power of the dollar instead of what an ethical and reasonable boss would do, so—"

" **SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!** " Swackhammer roared, causing Wile E. to quickly shut his mouth, then he looked at the rest of the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians as he added, "See, this is _exactly_ what I'm talking about! Even when I was gone, I bet that you all were laughing at me from your comfort zones, not even caring about the fact that I was going to lose my amusement park empire! Now, since I have you all up here on Moron Mountain, you will do everything I say, no matter what you think!"

Daffy decided to take the opportunity to challenge Swackhammer's threat by saying sarcastically, "I wonder what would happen if we refuse ..."

Swackhammer overheard Daffy's comment, so he decided to blow fire right at the duck, leaving him burnt to a crisp! As he dissolved into a pile of ashes, only his beak remained as he said weakly, "Point taken ..."

While the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians were standing there in shock upon seeing Swackhammer's extreme answer to Daffy's question, Swackhammer cleared his throat as he gave an evil smile and said, "Anyway, it's finally time I show you Looney Tunes what I had to go through for all these years!"

Suddenly, he walked over to Sailor Moon, glaring at her as he said, "You know something, Sailor Moon? I was watching how you and your friends were playing during the Ultimate Game. That level of energy and your superpowers would be beneficial for my latest plan ..."

Sailor Moon gulped in response as she asked, "Just _what_ did you have in mind, sicko?"

Swackhammer just laughed evilly as he said, sporting a devious smirk, "Well, I'm glad you asked! You see, once I decided to drop the Witches 5 back to that stupid Death Busters organization, I am going to create my own intergalactic basketball superteam, an actual unstoppable force that will be feared by _every_ basketball player on the planet! Once that happens, I could have them become an official team in the NBA and have them defeat every single team in the league, then I will get the opportunity to jump in and become the new commissioner of the National Basketball Association ... or, should I say, the _Swackhammer_ Basketball Assocation!"

Sailor Moon gasped in shock as she said, "Wait a minute, you can't do this! I won't let you get away with this, Swackhammer!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to say, Sailor Moon, but I have _**already**_ gotten away with it and I think it's about time for you, the Looney Tunes, the MonStars and the rest of those Sailor Guardians to get a reality check and finally admit defeat," Swackhammer said as he took another puff of his cigar, then he proceeded to blow smoke into Sailor Moon's face, causing her to cough as she tried to wave the smoke away.

Sailor Mini-Moon, Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus were all getting annoyed by how Swackhammer was treating their fellow Sailor Guardian, but before they could come up with a plan of their own, the SwackBots picked them up and forced them into Swackhammer's main office.

Once they got into the office, Swackhammer gave an evil smile to the group in front of him as he said, "Well, this is it, Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians! Welcome to your brand-new home, Moron Mountain! You may think that this is going to be a temporary vacation, but it's not! You all are going to be here for the rest of your animated lives, entertaining the guests and heeding to my every command! Oh, and if any of you even try to defy me, I will have the SwackBots ... well, let's just say that the purpose of the SwackBots was not only to heed to my commands ..."

The Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians all gulped nervously as they tried not to figure out what Swackhammer meant by that statement. As Swackhammer walked up to one of the windows in his office, he took a look at the guests present in the amusement park, saying, "Look at all of those fools ... they think that Moron Mountain is so good now, just wait until they see the new mascots I have recruited for this amusement park!"

Swackhammer then walked back up to the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians, looking down at them as he said, "You know, I _was_ going to go ahead and capture Jimmy Butler as well, but I finally realized that he wasn't worth it in the end. Besides, I already had the world's most-famous group of cartoon characters and the world's greatest magical girl warrior on my park, so I guess I have done my job well it seems!"

While Swackhammer had his back turned, laughing evilly at the possibilities of how he could expand his Moron Mountain empire, Sailor Moon decided to perform her Sailor Moon Kick on him, which only caused Swackhammer to stop laughing and dramatically turn to look at Sailor Moon, who was trying her best to look innocent and nonchalant. However, Swackhammer could see through her façade as he said, "You know what, Sailor Moon? I said I didn't want to put up with your antics for the evening, and I. _**meant. IT!**_ "

Swackhammer proceeded to pin Sailor Moon against a wall as he said in a tone of anger, "What do you have against me, kid? What is it that I, a trustworthy, honorable, honest and reasonable businessman, ever do that makes you have this much animosity against me?!"

"Well, for one, there was the way that you treated the MonStars, then it was how you tried to make the Witches 5 turn evil again in order to play in this basketball game, then you went back on your deal with Jimmy Butler to capture the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians amyway, even though you claimed that you would let the Witches 5 give back the stolen talent to the NBA players—" Sailor Moon said until she was interrupted by Swackhammer roaring.

"Alright, that does it! I can't take it anymore!" Swackhammer said, shaking Sailor Moon up as he pulled out a needle with red liquid.

Sailor Moon's eyes shrunk down as Swackhammer gave a devious smile while he said, "I am going to shut you up once and for all ... and I am going to get those Sailor Guardian powers from you, by _any_ means necessary!"

"Please, Swackhammer, you don't have to do this!" Sailor Moon cried as she struggled to get out of Swackhammer's clutches, but it was to no avail as Swackhammer proceeded to pump the fluid into her, slowly knocking her out cold.

Once Sailor Moon fell to the ground lifeless, the Looney Tunes screamed and gasped in shock as Sailor Uranus screamed out, "WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO SAILOR MOON?!"

Sailor Mini-Moon quickly jumped up and rushed over to Sailor Moon, trying her hardest to wake her up, tears welling in her eyes as she said, "Come on, Sailor Moon, you gotta get up ... please, Sailor Moon, you can't let this bully take you down like this!"

However, the weight of the situation hit her hard when she realized that Sailor Moon was still unconscious and was not going to wake up, no matter how hard she tried. She proceeded to cry on her chest, then she looked up at Swackhammer and angrily yelled, "I can't believe you! What did she ever do to you?!"

Swackhammer just rolled his eyes and sneered, "Oh, would you calm down, you buncha babies? Your precious Sailor Moon's not dead! She'll be awake again in a few hours, but she won't be the same once I get her powers!"

Sailor Uranus charged at Swackhammer, ready to throw a punch as she shouted, "I won't let that happen! You leave her alone, Swackhammer, before I—"

However, before Sailor Uranus could land a punch on the Moron Mountain owner, Swackhammer managed to catch her fist into his hand, smiling deviously as he said, "As a matter of fact, I really like your moxie, sister. Maybe I could use your powers and abilities to create an unstoppable power forward!"

Sailor Uranus reared back as she said, "I will not take any part in your nefarious scheme!"

Swackhammer pulled out the needle again and said as a particularly-demented grin appeared on his face, "Oh, trust me, sister, you _will_ give me your powers ... whether you want to or not ..."

Once Swackhammer injected the needle into Sailor Uranus' arm, she started to become dizzy until she landed right on top of Sailor Moon, inciting even more shock and fear into the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn. Swackhammer looked over at his SwackBots and said, "Boys, take these two Sailor Guardians into my secret laboratory. When they wake up, I'm sure they'll be in for the _shock_ of their lives!"

Swackhammer laughed evilly as two of the SwackBots proceeded to take Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus into his aforementioned secret laboratory. Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn quickly latched onto Bugs and Lola, respectively, for protection as Swackhammer looked at the other SwackBots and said, "As for the rest of you, go ahead and put these cartoon characters into their new homes!"

By Swackhammer's request, the SwackBots all gathered around the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn menacingly as the group shrank back in fear, hoping to find a way out, but the SwackBots managed to overpower them and grab them all, leading them into a secret area where they were forced into each of the cages present in said room. Once the last of the group got into their cages, Swackhammer walked to where the SwackBots were and gave them a pat on the back as he said with a smile, "Nice work, boys! I'll take care of the rest ..."

As the SwackBots left the secret room, Swackhammer proceeded to put special secret codes on the doors of each cage to prevent a mass escape. When he completed this procedure, he left the secret area, but not before turning to look at the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn, giving an evil smile as he said, "I've been waiting to say this line for 20 years ... _welcome to your new home, Looney Tunes!_ "

Once he made this bold declaration, Swackhammer shut the door behind him as the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn all sat in their cages in fear. Sailor Mini-Moon just teared up as she looked down on the ground and said quietly, " _I wish I could help you, Sailor Moon. I hope the MonStars and the rest of the Sailor Guardians come up here soon ..._ "

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Entrance to the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens – Looney Tune Land, Animation Multiverse**

While the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians were preparing for a long-suffering future on Moron Mountain, Jimmy Butler, the Sailor Starlights, the MonStars and the Sailor Guardians who weren't captured by Swackhammer were all gathered around the entrance of the Warner Bros. Rectangular Gardens, trying to come up with a plan to save the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians. Bupkus and Sailor Neptune were the two who really wanted to give Swackhammer a taste of his own medicine as the both of them had a plan that would surely save the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians from impending doom.

"Alright, you two, so what did y'all have in mind?" Jimmy asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, listen, I know that Swackhammer claimed that something bad would happen to our friends if we even followed him back up to Moron Mountain, but I highly doubt that he's _really_ going to do anything," Bupkus explained. "Besides, the guy's too thick-headed, he'd probably be too distracted counting his alleged 'profits' from supposedly _rejuvenating_ Moron Mountain to even notice a thing. That's why we need to utilize the element of surprise, showing up and ganging up on Swackhammer when he least expects it!"

"How are we going to do that, Bupkus?" Sailor Star Healer asked, hands on her hips while raising an eyebrow.

Bupkus then turned to Sailor Neptune, who nodded her head as she handed out the plans she and Bupkus laid out for the rescue mission on Moron Mountain. As the remaining members of the Tune Squad looked at the instructions that were laid out, there was a mix of enthusiasm, surprise, concern and even a little fear as Sailor Mercury looked up and said, "Um, Sailor Neptune, I understand that this is a rescue mission, but this sounds a little extreme, doesn't it?"

Suddenly, Sailor Neptune got into Sailor Mercury's face and said, "Extreme nothing! That creep has taken my girlfriend hostage, not to mention all of our friends! If Swackhammer wants to play dirty, then we will have to pla—"

However, Sailor Neptune stopped in her tracks as she snapped out of her rage, blushing and clearing her throat as she turned back to Sailor Mercury and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sailor Mercury, I guess I got a little too carried away when I was thinking about inflicting so much pain onto Swackhammer."

Sailor Mercury walked up to Sailor Neptune and pat her on the back as she said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Sailor Neptune, I understand your passion. However, I think that spark is what this plan _really_ needs ..."

Sailor Neptune was initially confused as she raised an eyebrow and asked, "What do you mean?"

Nawt walked up to Sailor Neptune and said, "She's talking about your spirit, Sailor Neptune! That passion is just what we needed to show Swackhammer that we're not going to take this lying down! Us MonStars had to put up with his egotism and irrational behavior when we worked with him back in the day, but it's time for that guy to realize that the world does not revolve around him."

"So, basically, he wants you and the rest of the Guardians to have that same energy y'all had when you battled Sailor Galaxia," Pound said, condensing Nawt's explanation into a single statement.

The Sailor Guardians smiled and nodded in response, then Bang said, "... and if Swackhammer even thinks of laying a hand on your ladies, then he's got another thing coming when it comes to the all-star MonStars!"

"So, once we rescue the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians, _and_ we manage to defeat Swackhammer and stop his latest evil scheme, then all that will be left of him and his so-called Moron Mountain empire will be ..." Blanko said as he and the rest of the MonStars came together to shout out, "... _Space Jam!_ "

Jimmy smiled at his teammates' enthusiasm as he said, "Alright, everyone, y'all ready to go up to Moron Mountain and defeat that greedy amusement park owner?"

"RIGHT!" The remaining members of the Tune Squad said, all holding up their fists in the air.

Before the group could go on their journey to rescue the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians, they were stopped by a voice saying, "Jimmy, wait!"

The group then turned to see Jasmine Shay walking up to Jimmy, saying, "Jimmy, are you _sure_ you know what you and the rest of the Tune Squad are about to get into? That Swackhammer guy sounds like he's bad news!"

Jimmy placed a hand on Jasmine's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile as he said, "Jasmine, don't worry ... I know the risks that are involved, but that guy is holding the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians hostage and you _know_ I can't turn a blind eye to that!"

"Well, okay, I just wanted to make sure," Jasmine said, lightly nodding her head. "How are you going to get up there?"

Suddenly, their question would be answered by the Witches 5 and Kaolinite pulling up with the Moron Mountain spaceship, much to the surprise of the remaining Tune Squad members as Eudial opened the door and said with a smile, "Hey, you need a lift?"

"Eudial? What are you girls doing?" Sailor Mars said in a surprised tone. "I thought you girls went with Swackhammer back up to Moron Mountain!"

Tellu popped her head out of the door and said, "Listen, I know that we were trying to come up with this big comeback scheme to prove ourselves as worthy opponents, but that Swackhammer just kept shooting down our plans over and over again that it's just not worth it at this point!"

Mimete popped up underneath Tellu as she said, "Besides, I have a feeling this whole 'being evil' thing is going to get really old, really fast. Even Professor Tomoe isn't even bothering with all of this Death Busters stuff anymore since his father-daughter relationship with Hotaru started to improve again!"

Everyone just stared at Mimete in confusion, causing her to blush in embarrassment as she giggled sheepishly and said, "Eh ... I guess that wasn't relevant to the discussion, huh?"

However, Jimmy just shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Eh, why not? It's not like things could get any worse ..."

As Jimmy and the rest of the Tune Squad proceeded to walk into the spaceship and get into the seats to prepare for the mission of their lives, Kaolinite looked at Eudial and said, "Eudial, I just hope that this spaceship still gets gas by the gallon. Moron Mountain isn't just a block away, you know?"

"Don't worry, Kaolinite, I got this!" Eudial said in a reassuring tone as she turned on the spaceship.

Once the spaceship turned on, the group left Looney Tune Land through the Looney Tunes rings portal in the sky, then they found themselves making their way into outer space. While they were engaged in this wild ride, Sailor Neptune looked up in the sky and thought to herself, " _Don't worry, Sailor Uranus, we're coming to rescue you, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn. I hope you girls are okay, as well as the Looney Tunes ..._ "

* * *

Phew! It looks like I finally completed the first part of a mini-series of chapters that will cover the ultimate final battle between the Tune Squad and Swackhammer. Things are looking bleak for the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians since Swackhammer is actually holding them hostage and forcing them to become his new entertainment attractions for Moron Mountain. To make matters worse, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus have been knocked unconscious and are going to be used as pawns for his newest plan to create another basketball superteam!

However, the remaining members of the Tune Squad are ready to rescue their friends from Swackhammer's deadly clutches with a surefire plan by Bupkus and Sailor Neptune. Although the details were not directly revealed, there are some bits and pieces that would imply that it would not only save the Looney Tunes and the Sailor Guardians that were captured, but also take down Swackhammer and his plans for a new Moron Mountain empire. Much to their surprise, the Witches 5 and Kaolinite are even going to team up with them in some parts of this rescue mission in order for them to get their own revenge against Swackhammer for botching their plans for a comeback.

Even though the group is confident that their plan would be able to complete all of its intended objectives, Swackhammer might have some tricks up his sleeves for the group once they arrive on Moron Mountain, which would require the use of his SwackBots, but it is up in the air as to how this confrontation would go down: would it be all good or would things be worse?

Anyway, will the remaining members of the Tune Squad manage to rescue their friends from Swackhammer's clutches? What will Swackhammer have in store for the group once they arrive on Moron Mountain? How will the Witches 5 factor into the rescue plans for the Tune Squad? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	24. Something Looney This Way Comes

**KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chp. 24: Something Looney This Way Comes  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!**_ **– Chp. 24:** "Something Looney This Way Comes"

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam!  
**_ **Chapter 24: "Something Looney This Way Comes"**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the world of _Sailor Space Jam_ , ladies and gentlemen! As you all have seen in the previous chapter, things were starting to look grim for the Looney Tunes and some of the Sailor Guardians as they found themselves captured by Swackhammer and forced to become the new entertainment attractions for his Moron Mountain amusement park. To make matters worse, Swackhammer is going to steal the powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus to create an unstoppable intergalactic basketball superteam that will surely take over the world of the NBA, allowing Swackhammer to assume all control from the inside out! However, the rest of the Tune Squad are making their way up to Moron Mountain to rescue their friends, but this mission is not going to be an easy way, especially considering their competition ...

 **Chapter Synopsis** **:** The Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn are still reeling in grief about their current situation, as well as the losses of Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus. However, help is on the way as the rest of the Tune Squad finally makes their way up to Moron Mountain to rescue them! After defeating the SwackBots, they manage to rescue the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn, but there is still some unfinished business afoot as they still have to rescue Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus from Swackhammer's clutches before it is too late!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the _Looney Tunes_ or _Sailor Moon_ characters who appear in this story as they appear under the ownership of their respective companies, Warner Bros. Animation and Toei Animation. Also, this story will be set in the year of 2016, 20 years after the release of the original _Space Jam_.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend and the basketball GOAT Michael Jordan; Bugs Bunny as his Jordan Brand alter-ego, Hare Jordan; and the 20th anniversary of the 1996 Warner Bros. sports-comedy classic, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents Looney Tunes & Sailor Moon: Sailor Space Jam! – Chapter 24: Something Looney This Way Comes**

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Moron Mountain Intergalactic Universe / Swackhammer's Main Office – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

While the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn were fretting over their long-suffering future on Moron Mountain, and while Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus were going to deal with whatever dastardly deed Swackhammer has up his sleeves, the remaining members of the Tune Squad (Jimmy Butler, the remaining Sailor Guardians, the MonStars and the Sailor Starlights) had finally arrived on Moron Mountain. Once they landed in the parking port near the entrance of the amusement park, the group got equipped with their weapons as Jimmy looked at his teammates and said, "Alright, everyone, this is it: looks like we have another challenge on our hands because not only do we have to save the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians, but we also have to stop Swackhammer from conducting whatever dastardly scheme he has up his sleeves. Does everyone know what the plan is?"

"Right!" The MonStars, Sailor Guardians and Sailor Starlights all said in unison.

Jimmy gave a smile in response as he proceeded to walk out of the spaceship and near the entrance, hiding behind some big rocks while gathering the rest of the team into a huddle. Jimmy then whispered, "Alright, here's the drill: Sailor Star Fighter, you and the other Starlights are going to lead Pound, Bang and Blanko to where the Looney Tunes and Sailor Guardians are, and try to free them, then Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus will come in and lead them into the spaceship. I'll go with Bupkus, Nawt, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto to find Swackhammer and stop him—though I have a sinking feeling that he _might_ have Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus in his clutches ..."

Sailor Neptune quietly fumed with anger as Sailor Venus said, "Uh, Jimmy, before we engage in the final battle with Swackhammer, shouldn't we all put our energy into finding the Looney Tunes first?"

"Of course," Jimmy said as he nodded his head. "It might be tricky to find out where Swackhammer has them, so we have to be careful. Oh, and keep a sharp eye out for those SwackBots ... those guys could be trouble."

The group all nodded in agreement as they proceeded to walk into the amusement park. However, Nawt quickly took note of the surveillance camera that was near the entrance, so he pulled out a can of black spray paint, quietl snuck up to the camera and quickly sprayed the black paint on the lens. He caught up with the group as he said with a smirk, "Gotta keep a close eye out on those surveillance cameras as well. One false move and who knows what will happen!"

"Nice work, Nawt!" Sailor Mercury said as she and Nawt exchanged high-fives.

While the group made their way through the entrance, they were amazed at how Moron Mountain managed to pull itself together and actually come up with new rides and engaging attractions, even though Swackhammer had failed at capturing the Looney Tunes after the original Ultimate Game. Bang was impressed as he said, "Wow! I guess things finally turned around for Moron Mountain since they left all those years ago, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe if Swackhammer had focused more on being a reasonable amusement park owner instead of endlessly chasing the money trail, this place would've been even bigger than what it is right now!" Bupkus said as he took a look at one of the roller coasters.

While the rest of the group was similarly amazed, Sailor Star Maker tried to get everyone back on track as she said, "Listen, I don't mean to hastily change the course of the conversation, but where are we going to find the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians?"

Nawt looked into his backpack and said in a confident tone, "Say no more, Sister Star Maker, say no more! I'll figure this riddle out in a jiffy!"

As Nawt dug through his backpack to find his contraption, he finally pulled out the old-school Moron Mountain map, which actually had all of the different park areas and locations labeled for their own convenience. Nawt then turned to the audience and said, "A bit too convenient, I know, but what the hey? I gotta improvise somewhere!"

While looking at the map, Nawt tried to find an area where Swackhammer would usually keep the star attractions, but he had a tough time deciphering the map because of its age. While he could've easily pointed out the location had the park used its original layout, the layout of Moron Mountain had changed so drastically that it would be impossible to point out any sort of former location. Eventually, Nawt remembered something that Swackhammer used to do for star attractions, looking up at Pound and said, "Hey, Pound, do you remember what Swackhammer used to do when he had bought some new star attractions for the park?"

"Yeah, I think he always kept them in a secret storage room that contained tons of cells," Pound said, scratching his head. "I just wonder where that room is ..."

Suddenly, Blanko smelled a particular skunk scent in the air as he said, "Hey, dudes and dudettes, I think we might have our answer over there!"

As Blanko led the group to where the secret room was located, they eventually stopped at a door that had a sign that said " _Moron Mountain Secret Storage: Park Personnel Only—No Soliciters Allowed! Yes, We Do Mean You!_ ". Blanko could only roll his eyes at the sign placed on the door as he said, "Typical Swackhammer ..."

"Well, this must be where he has the Looney Tunes!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as she rushed up to the door and grabbed the handle, pulling on it hard to open the door, but it was to no avail. "Come on, you stupid door! You gotta open up _sometime!_ "

"Sailor Mars, it's no use!" Sailor Star Healer said as she ran up to Sailor Mars and pulled her by her waist, trying to stop her from continuously pulling at the door. "That door is locked! There is no way we could get in there!"

"What are you talking about, Sailor Star Healer?" Sailor Mars said in shock. "There's gotta be a way we can get that door opened! Besides, all of our friends are in there!"

Suddenly, Sailor Jupiter walked up to the door, pushing Sailor Mars and Sailor Star Healer away as she said in a playful tone, "Please, ladies, why don't you let a pro show you how it's done?"

Once Sailor Jupiter walked up to the door, she crossed her arms over her chest with her index and pinky fingers extended, then the lightning rod extended from within her tiara, crackling with electricity. Suddenly, lightning started raining down from the sky, surrounding her rod until she extended her arms and sent it towards the door, all while calling out, "On behalf of Jupiter, I call upon the forces of thunder and lightning to vanquish this evil!"

After making this declaration, the lightning bolts proceeded to hit the door, causing it to fly off of its hinges and land on the floor with a loud crash. While the rest of the group stood there motionless, surpised, yet amazed by Sailor Jupiter's attack, Sailor Jupiter just winked at them with a smile as she said, "Told ya I could do it. Come on, let's go!"

Unbeknownst to the group, however, three of Swackhammer's SwackBots had heard the commotion as one of them said, "What the heck was that?"

"I didn't think they were calling for a thunderstorm this evening," another of the SwackBots said.

However, the leader of the SwackBots knew that something was amiss: there was rarely any weather on Moron Mountain, seeing as how it was in outer space, and lightning does not just randomly pop up like nobody's business ... unless it was used as an attack! The leader turned to his comrades and said, "That sounded like those Tune Squad chumps, trying to rescue their friends! Listen, you two go up there and destroy them! I'll stand here and guard the slaves with the other guys."

The two SwackBots nodded their heads as they tried to catch up with the source of the explosion. Once they had finally arrived, they noticed that the door was already destroyed and began to analyze the destruction for any possible clues as to who could have done this. Suddenly, a box of dynamite had popped up next to the cyborg, then the fuse was lit and it eventually blew up, causing the SwackBot to break down to a heap of scrap metal. As if on cue, the group broke out of their hiding spot and looked at the SwackBot, with Jimmy commenting, "First, it was the Star-Borgs, now he decided to build SwackBots ..."

Jimmy just shook his head in disdain as he turned to his teammates and said with a smirk, "You'd think he would have learned by now."

Before they could proceed to defeat the remaining SwackBots and rescue the Looney Tunes, Jimmy said, "Alright, remember the plan. Sailor Starlights, you girls lead Blanko, Pound and Bang to where the Looney Tunes are being held; Inner Guardians, you girls stand near the door to help the Looney Tunes to safety; and Bupkus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Nawt and I are going to have a talk with Swackhammer ..."

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, November 15, 2016 – Moron Mountain Secret Storage – Moron Mountain, Outer Space**

As everyone nodded their heads in agreement, the Sailor Starlights proceeded to lead Blanko, Pound and Bang down the lower areas of the secret area, hoping that they will find the room where the Looney Tunes are currently being held. Just as they went down there, they were stopped by two of the other SwackBots as one of them said, "Not so fast! You are going to pay for what you all did to our friend up there!"

However, Bang stepped up to the cyborg with no fear as he cracked his fists and said while sporting a smirk, "Oh, yeah? That's what _you_ think, you overconfident cyborg!"

As Bang started charging at the SwackBot, the cyborg's eyes widened in shock when he saw the most-aggressive of the MonStars ready to throw a debilitating punch at him, to which Bang did as his punch was so hard, it caused the cyborg to blow up into a million pieces, shattering pieces of metal everywhere. As Bang wiped the sweat from his forehead, Blanko walked up to him and said with a smile, "Wow, nice punch, dude."

"Thanks, Blanko, I try," Bang said with a smirk.

The Sailor Starlights and the three MonStars continued their search for the secret room containing the Looney Tunes until they came across a room that was guarded by the leader of the SwackBots, which only caused Sailor Star Healer to groan in despair as she palmed her face and said, "Oh, great, just what we needed: yet _another_ SwackBot! How are we going to get inside with that bag of bolts guarding it?"

An idea then came into Pound's head as he pulled out an ACME-brand laser gun and said, "Just leave it to us, ladies. The guys and I will distract him while you girls free the Looney Tunes and the captured Sailor Guardians."

As Pound shot at the SwackBot, causing him, Blanko and Bang to run down the hall as the SwackBot gave chase, the Sailor Starlights nodded as they proceeded to make their way into the secret room. Once they stopped at the front of the door, Sailor Star Maker pulled out a lockpick and used it to unlock the door. After she managed to unlock the door, the girls entered the room and saw the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn locked in cages and chains, some of them crying, others passing the time with some card games or sleeping.

However, once they saw the Sailor Starlights enter the room, all set to rescue them, their looks of fear and despair instantly turned to unadulterated joy. When Sailor Star Fighter walked up to the cage where Bugs and Lola were located, Bugs jumped up and said in a surprised tone, "Sailor Starlights! How did you girls find us?"

"The MonStars helped us out and they led us up here," Sailor Star Fighter explained. "We had a feeling that you guys would all be in here."

Lola just sighed sadly as she said, "Well, it's a blessing that you guys managed to find us, but there's a bit of a snag: there's no way we can break out of these cages."

Sailor Star Maker then pulled out a decrypter card, sticking the card into the slot of the lock as she said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, Lola, I got this."

Sailor Star Maker proceeded to use the card to find the numbers used to unlock the cage, then she entered the code into the keypad and the cage opened, freeing Bugs and Lola as the former said, "Well, what do you know? We're finally out of those cages!"

Lola ran up to Sailor Star Maker and hugged her as she said with a smile, "Oh, thank you, girls! I knew you and the others would come back to save us."

"Aww, thanks, Lola!" Sailor Star Maker said, smiling as she hugged Lola back. "Besides, it's not like we were going to sit around and let Swackhammer force you guys to serve as the entertainment for his Moron Mountain amusement park. We also wanted to return the favor for letting us help you guys in the Ultimate Game tonight."

Sailor Star Maker proceeded to unlock the locks on the cages with the decrypter card until all of the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn. Sailor Star Healer looked at everyone with a smile and said, "Well, it looks like everyone's here, so—wait a minute, where's Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus?"

"The last we saw of them, Swackhammer had taken them to his secret laboratory, so he could take away their powers in order to create a powerful intergalactic basketball superteam that could take over the NBA!" Sailor Mini-Moon explained frantically.

The Sailor Starlights all gasped in shock as Bugs jumped up and said, "Listen, you girls go ahead and find the other MonStars, so you can get the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn up to the spaceship. I gotta go find the others and make sure they don't get caught by Swackhammer."

Just as Bugs left the secret room, the Sailor Starlights followed his orders as they led the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn out of the room. However, just as they went outside of the secret room, Sailor Mini-Moon had other plans as she decided to sneak away to catch up with Bugs, hoping to reunite with Sailor Moon. As she saw the rest of the Looney Tunes leaving with the Sailor Starlights, Sailor Saturn looked over at Sailor Mini-Moon and said, "Sailor Mini-Moon, aren't you coming?"

"I'm sorry, Sailor Saturn, but I ... I ... I can't!" Sailor Mini-Moon cried as tears started to well in her eyes. "I have to find out what happened to Sailor Moon! I just can't deal with the fact that she could be dead trying to defend us from Swackhammer's abuse."

"Sailor Mini-Moon, Sailor Moon is not dead and neither is Sailor Uranus," Sailor Saturn said in a reassuring tone. "They are only being held hostage by Swackhammer and, besides, Bugs said he was going to catch up with the others to make sure that they defeat Swackhammer in a timely fashion, so—"

"I know, but that's not enough!" Sailor Mini-Moon exclaimed, then she backed into the wall and slid to the floor, burying her face into her arms as she said, "I'm sorry, Sailor Saturn, but I don't want to deal with the burden that I was unable to rescue my new friends from impending doom because of the fact that they were forced into becoming attractions for a greedy business executive's amusement park!"

Sailor Saturn knelt down next to Sailor Mini-Moon, then she gave her a hug as she said, "Sailor Mini-Moon, I understand how much pressure is weighing on you for this, so if it is that important to you, then ... I guess I will accompany you."

Sailor Mini-Moon instantly shot up and gave a shocked look at Sailor Saturn, saying in a tone of disbelief, "Really, Sailor Saturn? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you have a chance to be safe with the Looney Tunes and the others."

"Listen, it's a risk I'm willing to take," Sailor Saturn said, giving a reassuring smile to Sailor Mini-Moon as she added, "Besides, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you either."

Sailor Mini-Moon got choked up with emotion when she heard Sailor Saturn's statement, then she jumped up and hugged her tightly while crying as she said with a smile, "Well, if that's the case, Sailor Saturn, then let's go save Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus!"

* * *

Well, I guess things are starting to look up for the Tune Squad at last! Phase one of their plan was a success: saving the Looney Tunes, Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn from the secret room while also defeating the SwackBots to good effect! However, they can't celebrate too quickly because they still have to rescue Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus from being used as pawns in Swackhammer's evil scheme, so Bugs decides to accompany the team of Jimmy, Bupkus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Nawt to battle Swackhammer.

However, while the Tune Squad is slowly getting their reunion together, Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus are still being held hostage in Swackhammer's secret laboratory, with no clue as to what has been happening to them and what Swackhammer plans to do with their powers when it comes to his latest basketball-themed scheme. Luckily, the Tune Squad is coming to the rescue as fast as they can — at the very least, with some extra help by their side.

What will happen to Sailor Moon and Sailor Uranus once they become aware of Swackhammer's nefarious scheme? Will the Tune Squad make it to Swackhammer's secret laboratory and rescue the two Sailor Guardians in time before their powers start to get drained away? How will they react when they notice that Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn accompanied them for this part of the rescue mission? Well, as always, "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


End file.
